Siren's Honour
by quiet.recluse
Summary: A siren is a monster behind the beauty. Did that have to always apply? One tries to protect her honour, but that's hard when temptation himself arrives on the beach. His arrival will completely change her life and draw her into destiny. Complete!
1. Normal days

New story!I'll be working on both this one and my other one, Traces Through Time.This story is a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and a story, Sirena, by Donna Jo Napoli.Love the main character's problems.

This is rated M for several reasons, swearing, slight lemons and limes. If you hate these things, then don't read.

* * *

I heaved myself onto a flat rock above the surface of the sea

I heaved myself onto a flat rock above the surface of the sea. The slight breeze blew chilly against my pale, wet skin, and I shivered. Zeus was in high spirits today, as the sky above was a glorious blue and not a cloud in sight. This day had an air of peace and tranquillity. I looked into the distance, observing the island further ahead where I knew my sister sirens would be chatting and laughing, not too concerned of where I would be at. They used to be concerned, but after a while, my occasional wondering off became a habit they got used to, and merely accepted without too many questions. My dear sisters-without their company, I would surely rot on the little grassy island we live on, waiting for ships to come.

The three vultures that circle above suddenly screech. It is a warning for us-a ship is coming. I slipped off the rock quickly and swam back to my sisters. We take our positions on the rock, our fish tails coiled in slight spirals of many different colours. Mine flashes pale aquamarine in the sunlight, the same colour as my eyes, with tints of sunlight shining on morning dew. I watch as my sisters give themselves finishing touches to look beautiful, starfish in their hair, kelp arranged sensually over fishtails. We flaunt everything human, but hide the fish part of us. The human men, unless enchanted, will think us revolting if they see the fish of us.

As one, we begin to sing. Our voices carry through the still air like honey from a jar. This was the gift of Mother Dora, the gift of enchanting with songs. Our only way to gain immortality like our god and goddess relations was for a mortal man to love us. Our song could enchant and coerce the men into thinking we have no fish parts, and see us as the most beautiful women on earth. So we flaunt our stomach, hands, necks, hair, and bare our breasts to tempt them more.

It is a strange thing, but though my sisters do this, I find myself almost shy of doing this. Whenever I do bare myself so completely, I end up near the middle of our group, so as not to be really seen. Today, I wore a thin wisp of kelp I had woven to cover my breasts and part of my stomach. I had, however, woven strange, small flowers through my hair. My voice added with the rest, a synchronised melody of exquisiteness that promised sailors much.

The winds are changing course. No! They are blowing against us, carrying our voices in the opposite direction to the ship. We sang harder, trying to force it through the gale. No use. The ship had sailed out of reach of our voices. We stopped, and sank into gloomy silence, slowly untangling ourselves from the kelp. Curse Rhodope, the very goddess who placed this curse upon us. Her jealousy brings us unnecessary pain.

She was lovers with a god, but this one was a fickle god. After sleeping with Rhodope, as she lay asleep, he spied a beautiful but extremely stupid fish of great beauty, almost unrivalled. He slept with the fish, and the next morning, when Rhodope awoke, the fish had laid all of her fertilized eggs in a nearby cave and left. In rage, Rhodope swallowed the eggs, only to choke them back up when they began to swell with our growth. So she cursed us, to never be immortal unless loved by a mortal man.

The thought of being intimate with a man is almost off limits to me-I will not let my imagination wonder that far. Instead, I focus on helping my sisters lure a ship. We will enchant them to forget our fishtails, and they will love us. We will gain the immortality and guidance from the other gods, the things that we should have from birth right.

The vultures settle down. No ships are in sight. With a sigh, I slip down into the water beside one of my sisters, Himerope. Her face is the perfect image of lush and inviting-no man will resist her. Slightly rosy cheeks, dimples with the smoothness of a white shell and lush, red lips of velvet-we sisters tease her about probably coming from a different mother, being the most beautiful out of all of us.

"Rhodope wishes to make this difficult," she sighed.

"But nothing can stop us sister. Oh, are we going to the sea cave of Mother Dora soon?" I ask, excited. Visiting Mother Dora is a highlight for all of us. No mermaid, nymph or siren can resist stories, and Mother Dora tells one each time we gather at her cave.

"In half a moon cycle, Charis," Himerope laughed. I laughed along too. We all wanted respite from this island, despite its charm. It was a grassy island large enough for all of us to spread out at many different places and still be heard to each other. Yellow flowers grew all over the slopes quaintly.

"Don't go wondering off today, Charis," Himerope told me as we swum lazy circles around the island. "There are rumours that another ship will come by soon."

I nodded. "Of course, Himerope. We all want to be set free," I said seriously. She smiled encouragingly at me, and then swam lazily away.

First chapter up, and I'm working on my second chapter.Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Hatred

Hey to people reading!Here is chapter two of Siren's Honour.Though I wonder if anyone is reading it.

* * *

Oh! The vultures have circled our island, crowing again. They bespeak us and tell of three trading ships from a far away land called Arabia, sailing on course to come near our island. We sisters rejoice-we must get ready and enchant them with our song. So we make ourselves beautiful. The most beautiful of our group, the first one to hatch, Himerope, strung pearls through her glorious cascade of deep red hair. Another of my sisters, Cecilia, strung necklaces of mussel shells around her neck while Alma, the sweetest tempered of our group, covered herself in starfish. I wore a blue starfish to pin back some locks of my straight black hair behind my ear, letting it fall loosely to almost my waist.

My sisters always thought I was strange, since my black hair was midnight blue at my side fringes. On fringe fell slightly over the corner of my eye, and I brushed it back. Two colours in one hair are not normal, not even for a siren. Also the fact that though we are all daughters of the sea, I always felt as if water was a living thing for me, something that is not just in my instincts, but a part of my flesh and blood. Even the land sometimes is like that, but normally only in spring.

The ships approached. We took our positions, and began to sing, the melody as clear as glass bells. Winds suddenly blew in one direction. Spiteful Rhodope, she must have called favours with the wind spirits. It was too late to foil our plans though-the ships are far to close, heading straight for the hidden rocks under the water, ready to tear the ship apart. We sing and sing until our throats are raw, then keep singing anyway. Enraptured they came faster. We could now even see some of the men rowing the oars.

_Crack!_ The first ship ripped apart on the ridge. Only then do the men shake out of the enchantment of our music, and cry out in panic. The men on the second ship struggled to turn their boat but it was no use. A second resounding _Crack!_ Echoed through the air, and men fell into the water. Their cries of terror are like the calls of gulls when they are fleeing.

Sadly for us, the third ship had managed to sail away. However, we had succeeded in luring the first two! Laughing, we waited shyly. Some mutter, wondering what a first kiss would be like. I dare not let my thoughts wonder to something like that yet.

Something was wrong. Only a few of the men had swum to shore. Where are the others? There was plenty of commotion in the water, and screams and thrashing. But none more swim for shore.

The horror slaps us harshly across the face. They can not swim!

Quickly we dive and split in all directions. I take hold of a short, burly man and pull him up. He does not thrash or scream like the others. Quickly I pulled him to shore. Then I checked his breathing. He does not breathe heat. His skin is as cold and clammy as a fish. I pounded onto his chest and breathed into his mouth briefly, but it was no use. He was dead.

Around me, my sisters cry and scream in growing agony as we pull bodies from the water. More are dead then alive. I dive quickly, but my will to save them all was in vain. Gradually our diving slowed, as we realised that whatever we found would be cold and dead.

In the end eleven men survived, six of which were the ones to swim to shore. Eighteen lay dead on the beach. Breathless, heatless, lifeless. Many more were dragged too far under by the ocean currents, and could not be found, breaths snatched from their lungs. Even more dead. I only breathe through a great amount of effort, confronting this loss.

The survivors huddle together in a cold, dripping group, glaring at us with hostile eyes. They fear us, and blame us. The hatred in their eyes is apparent, at least to me. But are we to blame? How could we have known that these men could not swim? Shouldn't sailors learn how to swim before climbing onto a boat? My sisters and I shed tears over the dead bodies of the men, lined up side by side. The torment continues in my head. I can't help but think that it is our fault, though my sisters mutter half heartedly against it.

The survivors have clambered closer to the bodies. One steps forward, his shirt dripping.

"Get away! Get away from them!" he shouted.

We dive back into the water and watch from a distance mournfully. He looks at us fiercely, and many of my sisters tried to make their faces soft as sponges. They gave sweet looks. The men never drop their hostile glares though, and I had a feeling they would glare at our kind like that for the rest of their days.

"What unnatural spirits are you!" he asked, standing possessively over the bodies of the dead. "Stay away,"

Our tears add more salt to the sea.

The man motions to the others, and they began to look for places to bury the dead, but the island had only a shallow layer of dirt. Everywhere they tried to dig, they struck solid rock. Each time they cursed and moved on. We watched, swimming listless circles around the island. Everything had gone wrong. We must now make them forgive us, make them understand we did not know the others could not swim. We must make them forgive and love us.

The men return to the inlet. Instantly we open our mouths and sing, our voices ropes of anguish, hoping to make them understand and forgive. If anything can win them, it would be our song. I had a doubt that they would listen anymore though, and I was right. The leader picked up a loose rock and threw it into our midst.

"Silence! There is no fresh water on this island. There are no animals except three vultures. No plants except for lilies. This is an uninhabitable island, a hell above ground. Damn you! Damn you all!" he screamed in rage, and threw another rock.

"We should have listened to other passing sailors. They warned us of you, but thought the vultures sang, as you hid, but it was your wretched song. You. Misshapen wretched monsters of the deep, seductresses of evil."

"No! We are not like that!" I cried out, unable to bear their accusations.

"Silence!" he screamed again. "Do not speak. Do not sing. We will allow no more treachery."

He pressed his hands to his cheeks and looked heavenwards. "Oh gods, have pity on us. Help us escape."

He picks up another rock, and his other men follow his example. We are showered with the rocks of their hatred.

They carry rocks with them everywhere for the next few days. They say that if we come close, they will kill us. Two strong swimmers had gone to search for wreckage that might be rebuilt into a smaller boat, even a raft. Their attempts were valiant, but of no use. All the boards were smashed into pieces to small to be used, and not enough had survived the water currents.

While they rest, we help with what we can. We also scavenge for materials and pile them as close to the men as we dare. Then we back away. The men eye our piles with suspicion, but eventually come and sift through the rubble. Some sigh.

As darkness falls, the men retreat to the inner part of the island. We take the rocks on the lower side.

The first night was filled with screams of dreamed terror.

In the morning they try fishing, but to no avail. They mutter about nets. We search for nets in the ocean, but find none. They eat a small amount of clams and snails found in the intertidal pools. Two swimmers search for wreckage again, but this time nothing was found. The men cursed the hot sun, then begged for forgiveness of the sun god Helios. They pray to Zeus for rain. They find conch shells which they rested open side up, as hopeful receptacles of rain. Alma dived and found an old unused tortoise shell. She put it on the beach, and we watched as the leader examined it with his eyes. Finally he looked at us in confusion, and grabbed the shell.

The second night the moon was still bright. Our guardian birds, the vultures, fly restlessly around our island. The men throw rocks at them. Their nightmares are loud.

In the morning one of the strong swimmers fashioned a crude spear from the splintered remains of wood. He walked to the water, shouting he would kill us if we came near, then dove.

The others wait tensely for his return. Their skins are red and flaking, their lips cracked and even sometimes bleeding. They breathe heavily with open mouths, fat tongues lolling out in thirst. I scan the skies desperately-no sign of rain. This time of year there is rarely any rain. I could stay silent no longer, and risked speaking by drawing myself away from my sisters.

"Eat the lilies!" I shouted. "They hold liquid."

"Help!" Cecilia suddenly appeared near me. She dove again, and we followed. As we went a little deeper, we saw the problem. The swimmer's hunger had made him reckless, and he had tried hunting a positively giant octopus. His spear lies broken at the sea bed, and the man himself is within the twining of tentacles. He does not move. The octopus spits an ink cloud in anger at our approach, and let the man go, swimming away.

We pull the body to shore, but brave, kind Cecilia dragged it up onto the beach while we swam back. She leaned over the body and wailed softly in pure anguish, wavy brown hair partly over the dead swimmer's face.

The other men are scattered here and there. One of them sprang up in rage and dragged Cecilia to the dirt by her hair. We never went that far inland. Cecilia cried out in pain. Within moments the men were upon her, slamming rocks on her, smashing her head and ribs.

We scream helplessly in the sea. If we go onto the land, they will surely kill us all. But staying in the water was torture. We scream and clutch each other, until we near deafen each other. I could not even here my own scream of terror.

The leader threw lilies over Cecilia's bloodstained hair.

"Vicious whores from hell!" He spat on what was once the heart shaped face of Cecilia. We were stunned into deathly silence.

"Putrid flowers. You grow them to deceive sailors into thinking this rock of an island welcomes them. Then you beg us to eat them. They are poison to our souls! Stay away or we will kill you all and throw flower shit over you."

His words come like from the echo of a mountain. I can not think properly.

These men are doomed.

My sister is dead.

Everything has gone wrong.

I swim, as far as I can. Though I am fast with my fishtail, it is dangerous for me to be alone in the sea, especially at night. That is why we shelter on the edges of rocks in groups. But I am no longer aware of where I am, how long I had been swimming. I just wanted to keep swimming until I fell into oblivion.

As dawn came, the exhaustion won. I floated on the surface and wept. Eventually I passed a rock where seals were playing and teaching their pups. It reminded me of my sisters, and I looked away.

For days I did nothing. Float, swim, eat and rest. My head was an empty shell. I would not think. I did not even care if I was eaten. Day after scorching day, night after chilly night I drifted nowhere.

Well, I thought it had been nowhere. Eventually though, I looked ahead and saw the little island with the three guardian vultures flying around it. My instincts had slowly carried me back home. For a moment, I hesitate in facing my sisters. Then I lick my lips, which tasted of salt water, and consented to the unavoidable. I swam towards my sisters.

I was not even close, but I could smell the stench of dead, decaying bodies. I recoiled before continuing. Our guardians picked off the flesh, scavengers as they were. The quaint little island we once lived on, which I had known for sixteen years, had become an open grave for the sailors. The flowers seemed to shrink downwards rather then upwards, closing their petals.

"Charis! Thank goodness," Alma swam up to greet me, hugging me tightly. "We didn't know what happened to you."

"Are they all dead?" I asked hopelessly. Mutely she nodded, with tears in her eyes. I felt my own tears stream down my cheeks, and Alma held me and led me to a different rock. Looking at the rest of my sisters, I could not help but see our number. We were ten sisters before, now we are nine.

"We waited for you," Himerope told me sadly. "It hurts when you go off without us. We watched day and night."

I understood at once and felt regret. We were a school of mermaids, or sirens, as we are called by other. We find comfort and cheer in numbers. I am just the odd one, but I belong with them, none the less.

We slept on the new rock, away from the horrors of death.

* * *

The names are originally used in ancient times.Charis means grace, which I'm using to symbolise graceful.

That's it. Please review!I need encouraging.


	3. Origin and Chances

Chapter three people! Enjoy!

* * *

Flickers of sunlight penetrate through the density of the shallow water, sometimes shining over the fishtail bodies of my sist

Flickers of sunlight penetrated through the density of the shallow water, sometimes shining over the shimmery fishtail bodies of my sisters, occasionally over the sea life found in this area. Crabs scuttled away, to even more shallow areas.

We had been swimming for a whole day ever since one of our sisters, Lavinia, had heard from the guardian birds that Mother Dora was at her grotto, awaiting all of us to come.

Mother Dora is the wife of Nereus, the old Man of the Sea, and daughter of Oceanus. She was a wonderful storyteller, and had treated us with kindness in the past. We swam, hoping to gain comfort in our grief and suffering through her retelling of our origins.

We passed over ruined, submerged human towns. I would've love to explore them, but would not want to worry my sisters.

A sea turtle had accompanied us for a long while without stop, but she still did not tire. I admire such diligence, even if she only came because the way we were going was trailed with clumps of sea grass.

When we arrived, Mother Dora was waiting, seated on her storytelling rock. She surveyed us with warmth in her eyes. Though she is not our direct kin, she was as close to a relative as we could ever get. She was always kind to us, and I often wished she was our true mother. Though soon I would reluctantly rethink it, because then Rhodope would be my sister, a horrible thought. Also, it was sometimes unnerving that she could see the future of decisions.

"Ten mermaids are missing-an entire school," her majestic voice echoed through the grotto.

We drew breath-Mother Dora is the mother of all sea nymphs. She accounts us as fifty, for there were fifty sea nymphs, before Cecilia was killed. She gave a nod in our school's direction, and I realised that she already knew of her death. Most likely another reported to her, for none of our school would dare say the heavy fact.

A nymph, named Amphitrite, appeared beside me. She opened her mouth to speak, and a swill of bubbles swirled around her head.

"The ten from the north river are not coming, mother."

The words were a blow to us. Normally, five schools of mermaids sat to hear Mother Dora's stories. After she leaves, we siren mermaids have singing competitions. Our river sisters had always won the competition with their voices of pure honey and nectar. Everyone said that they would be the first to have men love them.

It did not seem like they survived long enough to get the chance.

Mother Dora nodded silently, eyes grim. We all mourned in silence for a few minutes. Tears drifted down our faces, of all the schools.

"Grim indeed. After our storytelling, all of you must return together to your homes. Mourn your sister as one, but you must remember that you are unique. You make the waters you inhabit special above all other bodies of water." Mother Dora often said this to raise our spirits. She made us feel extraordinary, chosen and blessed. Even if really, we were cursed.

She had begun the story. She described that her nymph daughters were lovely.

"All my nymph daughters are lovely. But Rhodope, we must admit, was the daring nymph. Daring brings rewards." She paused. "And costs."

It was like she was looking specifically at me. I swallowed. Maybe she knew of my ventures alone, and was warning me. To stay put.

"It was that daring nature that sent Rhodope out to seas alone, and to circle the earth. One fateful day she travelled to a coral reef of incomparable beauty, and within the crevice of a cave, a slumbering parrot fish." This is where we try to imagine the parrot fish.

"The parrot fish, your mother, shimmered with every colour imaginable-countless blues, mysterious greens, dark purples and soft pinks. White balanced her colours. Rhodope named the fish Little Iris, after the goddess of the rainbow. She caged the parrot fish." Mother Dora walked among us, majestic and so much like a mortal woman, but she was an immortal goddess. Her voice became softer.

"Eros, the god of desire and love, was waiting for Rhodope when she returned from her adventures. Eros made love with Rhodope."

She chuckled slightly. I could have sworn she genuinely liked the god. I never wanted to meet him personally-his personality would clash with the less fickle.

"Then, while she slept, Eros' lusting eyes fell on Little Iris. Eros seduced little Iris. It didn't take much-Iris was stupid, like any other normal fish. When Rhodope awoke, she saw Little Iris' eggs shining and realised of the betrayal. In her fury, she swallowed the eggs." Mother Dora stopped walking then, and returned to her original spot.

"Little Iris watched without remorse. She did not realise they were her eggs, in her stupidity."

My white, curved nails dug into my palm. Our mother was very stupid. We knew that. So why did Mother Dora dwell on it today? It was obvious fish knew little, they were made to suit their basic needs, and not every fish was visited by a god. Especially a god like Eros. I told myself to calm down. It was just part of Mother Dora's storytelling.

"But Rhodope could not keep all of you down, and when your eggs started enlarging, she was forced to spit them out, one by one."

She would pop if she kept us in, I thought.

"By the influence of another god, one of the eggs was taken in and changed to also become one of their daughters."

What? I had not heard of this before. I forgot my anger, and focused again on her words.

"The egg had encountered the magic of one of the gods of Egypt. They did nothing to her, but merely give a prophecy. This one shall be daughter of two nations."

I leaned forward with my other sisters, eager to know who the one that came from the blessed egg was. Mother Dora looked at us searchingly, and then sighed.

"Unfortunately, none of us know who this one was. A servant merely came to tell Zeus, and then vanished to his own realm again." We groaned slightly-our curiosity disappointed. She smiled and went on with the normal story.

"I helped Rhodope recapture you. But when I took all of you, I put you somewhere away from her eyes." We murmured, thankful she had saved us. Again, we felt the unity of mermaid schools joining.

"However, Eros knew, and is loose with all body parts-including the tongue. In fact, it is amazing you have any brains at all, with such parents."

Her remark confused us, and stung like the lash of a jellyfish. I felt my anger returning, hotter then before. She does it again, dwelling on stupidity. It infuriated me, despite the fact she saved us. We were not so stupid creatures. Otherwise she would not save us anyway.

Mother Dora smiled. "I tease," she said. A little late. Some of us are still hurt by her remark. She continued on like nothing had happened.

"Rhodope cursed you then: Unlike fish, unlike gods, you are forbidden to couple with your brothers or father."

Sadness filled the room. Our brothers were banished to Oceanus' waters the day we were cursed. Our guardian birds told us they were eaten by a pod of whales in a sea where towering cliffs of ice build up. We cried together when we heard that. What a horrid way to die. I again drifted off alone, and later concluded that though they died, we could try to cheer up their souls by doing our best for them. My sisters agreed, cheered, and Alma had hugged me tightly.

Mother Dora came to an almost unbearable part of the story. "And, like humans, you are mortal."

Even though we had heard the words before, they still feel like a slap across the face.

Mother Dora searches for one to help her story along. She points at one. Uri, a sister from a different school, was chosen. Lucky Uri.

"Unless…" she shouted.

Mother Dora lifted her hands spread. "Unless a human should become your mate. Only then would you gain immortality." She smiled at us all.

"That is why I gave you the gift of song. With song you can win human love."

Her tale at an end, Mother Dora bowed at the applause and cheers from everyone. I could not bring myself to clap too though. I wanted to know how our gift was so wondrous and useful, when the men cannot swim. The faces of the dead floated into my head, and I quickly pushed the thoughts away.

Mother Dora stepped onto the rock again. Strange, usually she was done by now. She regarded us gravely, and we fell quiet under her regal gaze.

"My mermaids, you must be told of events which until now, have been kept quiet." We listened intently, for she commanded attention.

"The disputes between the gods of Greece and Egypt have not ended. We will have no more to do with them instead, as they will not have anything to do with us. This was our agreement," she said. We grew wide eyed. Never had we been allowed this information.

"Therefore, we ask that each one of you do not interact with any Egyptians that are not prisoners. Any free traders or such higher with good souls will be looked at by the Egyptian gods, and we do not wish to interact further. Such until their 'chosen one' comes; we will exist without dispute of our ways." Murmuring broke out for a few moments. It would not be hard to avoid Egyptians-they were rarely in Greece. Mother Dora contradicted this with her next words.

"The Greek mortals and Egyptian mortals have been close to war for a long time. Now they seek to negotiate a wary peace, but both sides are bringing armies for protection to designated meeting points. The Egyptian ships are not to be lured, lest you wish to deal with the Egyptian gods. We can offer no help if that happens." We gasped-none of us would dare try and lure them with this warning, I thought grimly. Facing an unknown god from a different culture, the very one that our gods had been disagreeing with, would be too frightening for words.

Suddenly Mother Dora smiled. She raised her voice.

"The Egyptian ships are admittedly bigger then the ordinary Greek ships. Their prows are undecorated, which should make it easier to distinguish," she said.

"But there will also be plenty of Greek boats sailing, probably far more than Egyptian ones. Boats filled with Greek men," she said smiling.

We understood. This was a bigger chance for us to lure men and make them love us, to gain immortality. We would try even harder now we knew, and not be lax. That was why we saw three Greek ships in one day, a rare feat. Maybe not so rare anymore.

"You must not be stupid." Mother Dora's words catch us by surprise. We watch her once again.

"You are of age, my beauties. Age sixteen, turning seventeen in little more then a year. This is your best opportunity, when many ships will sail."

I did not understand why she was suddenly lecturing us. This was no opportunity. We might hurt more men as well. I moved closer, hoping her eyes would fall on me, and bid me speak.

She does look at me. "I saved you, little mermaids, and do not forget it. I know what's best for you. You mustn't be idiots. You must do this perfectly."

I moved closer yet again, hoping to ask exactly what to do.

Mother Dora now turns away from me, dismissing me.

"If you win lovers, my seas can be graced with mermaids forever. Beautiful mermaids to match my beautiful nymph daughters. Forever." She looked at us lovingly. "Immortality."

She had said the right words. Every one of us craved immortality and acceptance. I had envied every god known, because they could never grow old. They could not be killed.

But how do we gain such thing? Must we sing?

Before I could ask, Mother Dora left the grotto. Mermaids around me broke out in excited chatter. I drifted to a corner by myself, confused.

Singing was our gift, our blessing, a way to immortality.

But how many others will it hurt?

My sisters swam around me, laughing, but asking how we could improve our singing. We did not want to hurt people. We wanted to win them though. How?

We knew nothing.

I felt like a floundering fool.

The gods put in this are from real mythology. And in this story, I'm going to just place Atemu's rule right around that time, since magic existed in both Egypt and Greece. Makes more sense to me at least. Oh yeah, in both Egypt and Greece, royals or gods often married a relative, preferrably a brother or sister. O.O

Hope you find this interesting so far, review!


	4. Runaway Warned

Took a while to sort out what exactly I wanted to happen from now on in the story, but here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

I had been napping on a nearby rock, in the heat of a blinding midday sun, when I was woken from my doze by excited chattering. Waking up, I heard the crowing of the guardian birds', loud and raucous. Quickly I slipped into the cool salt water and glided towards the place my sisters were gathered at. Well, all four school sisters. As Mother Dora told us to, we had stayed together as a gigantic school of mermaids. As I came closer, I heard what made all of them so excited.

A band of ships. All of them were Greek.

Aglaope, a sister from another school, called out, "We will take our positions when the ships approach the first of the islands."

I watched, confused. Were they going to try and lure the ships here? Granted, the other schools had not seen what my school had seen, but surely my closer sisters remembered the horror and death that came after luring ships. Everyone was now taking positions on the expansive rock flat, fishtails coiled around each other, a blend of shimmering colours. Quickly, I swam to Himerope, and tugged on her tail. She pushed me away. I tugged harder, and she flicked slightly with her tail. I got to impatient. I bit her tail, if nothing else would work.

Alma, the sweetest of the pack, the one most like our peacemaker, slapped me across the face. Hard.

Stunned, I cradled one cheek. Himerope stretched out one hand. "Do not interfere, Charis."

I could not believe it. "Don't you remember what happened before, with the other ships? The men drowned." It hurt to say that, to recall the memory, but surely it affected them too?

"We have arranged stations to be at. When the ship wrecks, we will go and pull them from the sea," was the reply. What? I had not heard them, and I said so aloud.

"That is because you do not pay attention Charis. We talk when you go off, and when you are asleep."

They planned without me? How could they go behind my back like that? We were a school, and were not meant to exclude others. Though my main objective right now was to make the others see sense. "Their ship will wreck. They will die here."

My sister set her lip stubbornly. Already, the first waves of an irresistible melody had risen, sweet and promising. "We will save them. They will love us."

"There is no food or water here. They will hate us," I argued. My sister was impatient to sing as one with the others. I could not give in this time, however. This was where our differences would collide, possibly revealing their morals. Maybe that was why I was so different to them.

"They will love us first," she said with finality, and added her own delicious voice to the melody. I could not believe my sisters would risk the lives of others like this. There would be those that would drown, I was certain. I observed all the mermaids in desperation, but they were also desperate, for these men to give them immortality. It made rigid lines across their bare, pale shoulders and body.

Alma and Himerope both beckoned to me. "Come Charis." I did not linger this time, I dove underwater and headed for the cave mouth they were expected to wreck at. All around me, like the humid air of a blazing day, the song of my sisters rose, blanketing the area, compelling and promising sailors, things that would not come true. I would not join. Instead, I swam out to meet the boat, desperate to save these men. My sisters were probably so caught up in singing as beautifully and seductively as they could, that they did not see me.

The men on the boats were already deeply enchanted. Their glazed eyes and desperate, rapid movements towards my sisters told this. I leapt like one of the dolphins I had observed, and grabbed onto an oar for attention.

"Stop! Turn back!" I shouted as loudly as I could.

The men around that part of the ship looked at me, dumbfounded. No doubt a half woman, half fish that hung onto the oar like a barnacle to ships. One shouted something. A second later explosive pain lashed across my back, as an oar was slammed into it, luckily on its flat side, but still quite forcefully. I slipped off into the water, and felt blood slide down my back in small rivulets. It stung even worse in the salty water. I drifted and was swept aside by a current. Fighting it, I rose above the surface, gasping, some distance away from the rocks.

There was a crash and splintering sounds as the boats wrecked. The screams and thrashing began. I was too stunned to move, and the current carried me out further into the sea. I didn't care, I couldn't think. Once again I was locked within the clutches of a horrid truth.

More people had died. It was this cursed voice of enchanting, used wrongly, but sirens are bound by Rhodope to continue like this until they find love. She must have known that this gift of singing desirably would turn us into the real monsters that humans called us. Sirens were cursed to be monsters.

I was one of them.

The drift had carried me far away by the time I roused myself to begin moving voluntarily. That was after long hours of reflection, and I had come to a conclusion. I could not go back-the screams of those who died, and the hatred filled comments about sirens would forever be in my mind. I would not be able to live with my sisters, live in the same, desperate yet playful lives they did, because I thought and acted differently. My memories with them were now tarnished with the display of desperation I saw. I could still hear the slap Alma gave me, for resisting, the ruthless careless way they dismissed that people might drown due to being wrecked. No, I would break away and start clean.

There was an island that could be found if you navigated by the stars. The island of Lemnos was once an island populated by men and women. Then the women rose up against the men for their abuse and sneering ways towards women, and killed all except the king. The king they put in a sealed chest and set him adrift in the sea. When he broke out and swam to the nearest shore, he walked through the lands ceaselessly, as far as his legs would take him, and tell of what he saw. Half deranged as he had become, people took heed of his warning, and none came to Lemnos. Fairly sensible, but they probably never looked further into the future, where the women would be dead now as there was no men to born babes with.

The women of the island had really had died long ago by now, and the island was bare of any humans. I would go and live there. I would take care of this body, half fish and half human, feed and nurture it, but it would never know love. I must throw away my petty day dreams of love and live alone. Immortality just wasn't worth the price. Wasn't it worth trading immortality for the right to live?

My past was not clean. My soul and honour though, from now on, will be clean. A siren who will keep her honour clean would then only be a monster in appearance, but not at heart. My instinct to sing must be crushed in some ways. If it cannot be completely crushed, for I am sure I will have the urge to as a siren, I will not sing in front of anyone.

For days after I travelled. The wounds on my back healed within the first two days, as cuts like those are like scratches to humans. Sirens have the ability to heal faster then humans. It was needed in a place where creatures may be cut on coral often when swimming. On the fourth day I came across a school of jellyfish. Like bits of clouds themselves, they slowly puffed upwards, lighting up the depths of the dark sea with individual, luminous glows. I mingled with them until my hair was like a hair of pale white-blue tentacles. It tickled and did not sting, as long as I did not stay long. Soon I was off, until I encountered a group of squid. Quickly, I hid in the wiry seaweed among spiky sea horses.

I was still afraid of taking risks. Never had I gone so far alone. Being alone was dangerous for a mermaid, anything could attack. Still, I argued with myself, the squid look more intent on chasing the prey they had caught sight of. There would be no harm in mingling with them for a short while, and I had to learn to be independent, and be braver. Slowly, senses humming with ignored thrills, I drifted into the centre of the squid group. It was mating season for them, as some demonstrated, and I gulped. It seemed embarrassing to me to watch, like an invasion of privacy though they could care less, as my sisters would love to peak. They teased my embarrassment for an unbearably long time. I turned away and looked up. A pressure of water was building up at my back, getting stronger. The squid were charging upwards for a leap. I steeled myself as they took me with them; charging upwards faster then my strong fishtail could ever propel me.

With a whoosh sound, we broke through the surface in a large outburst of clear ocean water, and flopped back down under. The rush of adrenaline had me laughing afterwards as I swum away, my sense of danger lessening as the gap grew wider between the danger and me. That was the first time I had laughed in many days, and for the next few days, those times of laughter would become rare. Some strain from being alone lifted after that bout of play, and I dove and surfaced leisurely. What was in front of me had me staring.

After resurfacing, I was in front of a large island. The beach where I was, was small, but had clean, yellow white sand, inviting me to sit on it and feel the sunlight. Trees grew sparsely, growing gradually thicker as it went further inland. Looking at the night stars, I saw the star I was navigating by, and realised this was Lemnos. Did I really hurry that fast away from the turmoil?

Even if deserted, the island was charming in its own way. I liked its quaintness and peacefulness. Here, I would not be seen by humans or siren sisters, as it was too far for them to bother travelling, with waters infested with creatures such as squids. They knew no risks. I knew, and was grateful to even be alive-the squid had not been hungry for mermaid.

Pushing my loose hair back, I was reminded once again of how much I revealed of my torso, with only my long black and blue hair as cover. The reed shirt I had woven had slipped off. Well, I knew what I was going to be doing for the next few days. Exploring home, gathering things.

The next day I started weaving a shirt made out of kelp. This time, to keep it in place as I swam, I worked out how to attach knotted kelp so it looped around my pale, long neck. It covered my breasts, starting from my armpits, and stopped a few finger widths above from where my fish tail started, showing off a hint of my white stomach. Maybe a bit tight, but it was better then the nakedness sirens flaunted to sailors normally, to seduce. I would get rid of those habits too, but the biggest challenge would be to stop singing. To make sure it didn't rip or wear, I wove several layers together. The straps I just had to hope were strong enough to last a long while. They were very strong by feeling and bending.

I slept in a little cave near the beach, but out of sight behind scrubs and hardy, tall trees. There was a sand bank at the back of the cave that remained, even at high tide, so I could rest there, half in and half out of the water that met the sand. Somewhere on the island I could smell freshwater, a clean, pure smell different to the salt of the sea, probably a freshwater river. The next day I had ventured inland a bit, to explore the human houses, though my tail did ache the morning after. The island was deserted, the inhabitants had died so long ago that even the burial grounds had become a place of vines. Curiously enough, tall yellow yarrow grew there, as if a continually blooming gift to the dead. I did not spend long there, for the dead should be left at peace. When I did come near, it was to give respects to the dead, well, those who had not slaughtered anyway, and sprinkle a bit of sea water

My days passed like this, for eight sun-ups. I rarely went onto land, for it hurt afterwards, and wild animals could still hunt on land. The loneliness of the island was a painful mockery of my past, with mermaid sisters that used to play with me, the naivety we were in before witnessed death close up. A siren, or mermaid, as we were also called, had instinct for company, and even if I was the odd one out who wanted more time to be away from noise and play, the times between them were long and laughter filled. It made my heart ache to remember. Had my sisters become immortal with the men they lured? Or lured more yet?

How petty my mind could still be. I had brought this silent, dooming resolve on myself.

On the evening of the ninth night, as I was lingering in the ocean waves sitting on a platform, something swam close by. It was a snake, almost the same blue as my fringe, with a smooth pale yellow underbelly and points on its crown in the points of a star. Its strange, black, cold eyes glared at me. Why was it so familiar?

Suddenly I remembered. There were tales of a snake that belonged to Hera, and did her evil bidding for her revenge against other poor women that promiscuous Zeus had slept with. But I had done nothing to offend the jealous goddess, so it could not be for me. Still the serpent stared with its cruel predatory eyes.

"I have done nothing to offend your mistress," I told it. It hissed venomously, and I hastily backed away from the bank. It moved with me, and I stopped, and watched it cautiously. Why was it following me? It was the honest truth that I had not done anything to offend Hera in any way. Maybe deserting the school had offended her, but she had little to do with the business of sirens.

My tail coiled around itself in a tight spiral, as it did when I grew tense or inwardly excited. The scales gleamed softly in the faint moonlight, dim, as the night sky was cloudy. Another sea serpent, this one a smaller, ordinary one, rose up beside Hera's servant. Both went after a fish which had strayed too close, and they ripped it to shreds in seconds. Then the larger serpent proceeded to gobble all of the fish, and the other, smaller serpent, whole. It turned to look at me afterwards, folds of its skin bulging as it digested what it ate. Its flickering tail whacked a few random things at me, pebbles, sand, and a rather large piece of wood, probably from a shipwreck. I could only stare, feeling sick.

The serpent gave a low, final hiss, and swam away, into the shadows of the ocean. I leaned back against a boulder, breathing quickly from nerves. That was a warning from the goddess Hera herself.

Disobey and receive consequences.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Poisoned Stranger

Finally I decided how to introduce-oh wait, can't say, or it would spoil. But most of you can guess already.

* * *

It's amazing this story had gone this long, considering my habit of losing inspiration in my writing.

The next morning I examined what the evil serpent had thrown at me with its tail the night before, hoping to make sense of what Hera was warning me of or against.

The pebbles and sand were certainly accidental-they were already on the ground, and would have to be kicked up with the serpent's movements. The small bit of wooden debris, however, the snake had seemed to push from the water. Maybe that was a clue. I inspected it closely, but didn't find much from it. It was made of a dark, sturdy wood that resisted being completely soaked through by the water, but different material to the normal Greek or Spartan boats. Maybe from a foreign spice ship. The piece was probably from the prow, as there was a bit of decoration on the piece of wood. It looked like an eye, but it was outlined in dark blue. The whites of the eyes were truly white, the pupils black. I did not know this symbol-none of my god and goddess relatives used this symbol, so this had to be from a foreign boat. Maybe Hera was warning me to be careful of future foreigners? Or to remind me of the problem with Egypt? There would be no point to that, as this island was isolated, and almost never visited.

All the same, I kept the bit of debris in case I could relate it to something another time. Then a while after Helios had risen with gentle pink and pale gold streaks, I went to look for breakfast.

Breakfast for a siren would consist of a lot of sea food. I was being the odd one out disliked eating something still alive. It seemed cruel to eat it while still alive. Wouldn't it be a more merciful, quick death to do as the humans did, and spear them quickly through a vital organ? So instead I was a bit of a vegetarian, unless the animal was already dead, but still good and not decomposing. It was so rare; I was almost a full vegetarian, with my diet of mainly kelp, seaweed, and sometimes plants and herbs from the land. I only ever remembered eating this delicious roast lamb meat at a nymph's wedding that sirens were invited to. Such a beautiful event it was, with the nymph more glorious looking then I had ever seen her to be. She had been glowing with happiness. We sisters dreamed of one day being as happy as her.

Until mid morning, I usually swam and darted among the flat rocks, just gazing into the sea, or looking for a pack of sea animals that occasionally passed by during the day, to play with like the squid, when they weren't hungry. I had once been fortunate enough to come across a heard of playful seals. This particular day I decided instead to hunt for any beaches I had not yet seen. There were quite a few, but very small ones. Few were large beaches, but all were beautiful and golden. Some were darker gold while others were more orange gold. I swam onto the beaches, resting on warm sands that were dry, clean from human debris of wooden planks and nets. It had been warmed by the sun, and was pleasant against the coolness of my back.

For a while, I stayed there, until I heard a crack in the bushes. I immediately pushed off into the water, cursing myself for my carelessness. That could have been a bear, about to go fishing. It would have come across a rather large version of a fish then. Swimming back to the original beach that I lived near, I was about to go to the shallows when something on the normally empty beach stopped me.

A man. There was a man lying on the beach, shallow waves washing over his fetal body slightly.

I stared, shocked. This island was meant to be deserted, and then all of a sudden there was a person on the beach, and even worse-or better-a man. How could he have come? I would have seen a ship heading for Lemnos. The only way would have been for him to have been washed up by the waves.

There was something wrong with him. He was lying still on his stomach, not moving from the water lapping at him. His garments were soaked, and as I swam closer, breathing unevenly, I was aware of a foul stench coming from him. That couldn't be how men smell, it was too disgusting, and didn't smell humanly possible at all. Urk.

I grew worried for this man. He was only out cold, right? It was not necessary for me to come, hopefully. I really didn't know how far my self restraint could go. Should he just be left there, or should I check on him, I pondered, to try and get my mind away from siren habits. The decision was made when a vulture flew down, waiting for the poor man to die.

"Shoo!" I yelled loudly, and the bird flew off, startled. I tried to haul myself next to the man as quickly as possible, and then hesitated. Damn being so nervous of the opposite sex, damn being isolated. Damn for having a siren's instinct right now.

Rallying my resolve, I reached out a determined hand and pushed him onto his back. His breathing was shallow and uneven, his head hot to touch. I wasn't sure how warm a human was meant to be, as my own skin was always cooler to touch then a human's, but I was sure it was abnormally warm for this young man now. The stench came from his lower leg, just below his knee. Two puncture holes were there, oozing an unclean, milky mixture of blood and puss. So that was it, he had been bitten by a sea serpent.

Fear suddenly struck me. Maybe this was what Hera had warned me of. She had warned me not to help this man. But why? Was he a criminal? I didn't think so. His clothes were not ones I was used to seeing on humans, but the cloth was not rough to touch, just sturdy and good for travelling. Amazingly his violet travelling cape still clung to his shoulders, and tangled around his body, making movement difficult in that position. No, his clothing indicated he was rich, maybe a foreign noble. The last part was a subconscious thought, as I hesitated, still torn on whether to save him or not. Hera's warning was clear and fresh in my mind-disobey and receive consequences. Yet this man was going to die if he did not receive help.

I made up my mind. My honour included helping those who needed desperately, and letting this man die would be almost as big a stain as the bunch that died when we sisters seduced the first boat. Besides, this man could not be a thief from his clothes. He also had the distinct aura of one more refined then the ordinary fishermen and some traders that I normally saw.

The wound was still open-that would be the first thing to take care of. At least he was still breathing. I had seen how some land animals lick their wounds. Honestly, I thought that he would probably want to keep his personal space. Maybe that technique was used for cleaning, or soothing. I gently trailed my fingers around the wound, but very close, too close, I worried. Instead, the slight pressure of my hand made more of the disgusting white pus ooze out. So it was used for pressure. Salt water cleaned my wounds, and would surely clean his too.

I went back between the clean sea water out further, and back to the man, pressing his wound and cleaning away the repulsive pus with salt water until the blood ran ruby red and freely. I felt a bit sick looking at it pour out, but pushed the feeling back. I ripped off some of the bottom of the kelp shirt, so now it slanted diagonally across my white stomach, and wrapped the strip around his leg as best as I could, pining it there with a starfish. It stuck, luckily, as if it had heard my prayer.

The tide would rise higher soon, so I dragged the injured man up higher. It was hard with my fishtail becoming clumsy on land, and I was panting by the time I had him under the shade of a tree. Sighing in relief, I brushed some of his blonde locks out of his face. Only when I made sure I had taken care of his injuries as best as I could, did I let myself take in his appearance.

He had smooth, tanned skin, though not too dark, and right at that moment his tan was paler in his face. His hair was in strange disarray that stood up, red and black with blonde locks falling down. Three of the blonde locks stood up with the rest of his hair like miniature lightning bolts that Zeus held. His body was a bit short admittedly but-I blushed at this-his forearms were thin but sinewy and a little muscular. His chest was broad enough, and his muscles could almost be defined through the white robe soaked through. Altogether he was a handsome man, but I couldn't say much else until I observed his behaviour more.

Observed his behaviour? I was thinking too much on this man, when I should have been staying far away from him in the first place. I was deliberately disobeying Hera, and might be punished. Fright bubbled in the back of my head, but I had to save this man first. This was what I had decided. And as soon as he woke up, he would be thirsty and most likely hungry too.

He was in no danger of being ripped to pieces by scavenger birds-I just prayed there were no animals hunting at this moment, for both our sakes. I went further inland to where I found the edge of the villages. The women of Lemnos had grown fruit trees in the rich soil, and now the fruit fell with no one to collect them. I collected some apples, pomegranates and plums inside a bowl I had washed out, and carried them back to the still unconscious man, setting them down nearby so he could see them. They would only be a head away from his face; it was too obvious not to be noticed. Then I went back and dragged myself to a freshwater stream. With two other clean, washed bowls, slightly larger then the first, I filled it with as much fresh water as I dared knowing I would spill some of it in the process of going back. I also brought a knife, for him to split the pomegranates.

By the time I had come back, nearly a quarter of the water inside each bowl had spilled. Just in case he needed more, I went back for another bowlful of water, and sat the round, wooden bowls in a row. Now it was only a matter of waiting for this handsome, strange man to wake up.

I slipped into the water with relief. Water was where I belonged. It was where I should have stayed, had I not decided to help this man. For the next hour or so, I circled a short distance away, peeking behind bushland to supervise him. He would live through the next few hours.

As Helios was finishing his descent, throwing out his last, warm orange rays, the man stirred on the sand. I watched from a distance, in the water, mostly submerged. He had survived.

Please, any god, show me a sign to say I have done the right thing. Say this wasn't a fatal mistake.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, and please review!


	6. Friendship

Ah, finally. There were things I wanted to put in here, but in the end I let my hands do the deciding of what goes in. Hopefully it came out okay. And thank you to LadyTsubasa for her eview and constructive criticism. Rewriting this fic more neatly may be a good idea, but I prefer to keep what I've written unless I want to change the plot, which I doubt. It's my way of reflection.

I doubt it's gotten any better, but I really did try to organise it this time. Hope you all enjoy out there.

* * *

The man disappeared inland after he woke. I hid and watched him from a distance, until I could not see him anymore. The moon rose, making the night cooler, but still I could not find the urge to sleep. I heaved myself up the beach and to where I had rolled him to before to inspect his serpent bite. He had taken the bowls I placed with him, though there was an occasional pomegranate seed he had not managed to clean up. I brushed them away with a sigh, before lying down where he had been. What had happened to him, to bring him to this solitary island of Lemnos? My best guess would be that he came from a wrecked ship. This time I could safely say that it was not the work of sirens-we were too far from where they sheltered. Where I used to shelter.

Suddenly I sat up. What was I doing, lying where he was? This intimacy was forbidden to me, or I feared my thoughts would stray to longing. Quickly I slipped back into the water and swam back to my cave. I must have already had a subconscious death wish, for going against Hera, wife of our chief god Zeus, also the vengeful goddess against those that displease her. Would she punish me? I prayed that she would not know about my actions. Maybe she would be too busy being infuriated against the Egyptian gods, to notice that one of her distant relatives had disobeyed her. Oh Zeus, have mercy on me-but I could not let this man die, when I did not know whether he was a good or bad soul.

I did not sleep at all, and was awake to see him the next morning stumbling outside, limping slightly. He was strong, to be able to stand so soon after a snake bite. That bite would be no where near healed though. Would he know to put it in salt water to cleanse it every day? Even if it would never heal, for Hera was never that merciful, the water would temporarily alleviate the pain.

The man sat down by the beach, bitten leg held out at an odd angle. It would be an uncomfortable position for him, though not so much for a fish tail. He stared out at the sea as if searching for answers, and I once again took the opportunity to observe his features. His eyes were crimson and intense, giving the impression of someone not to be messed with. Far more serious then the tone my sisters and I were used to. But admittedly, his eyes were a marvel to look at, even from a distance. Really, he couldn't be older then eighteen summers. Since when did humans have crimson eyes, or have hair like his?

Urgh. My hair kept falling into my face because of the position I was in, between two bushes close to the sea, and blocking my view of him. I shifted, grabbing a starfish and pinning a lock back. Unfortunately, the bushes crackled with my movement, and I silently slid into the water and swam to the other side.

'Stranger', as I now titled him in my mind, jerked and stood up. He looked at the direction of where I used to be, and called out something. That was when my suspicions were confirmed. He was a foreigner. But his voice-dear gods, he had such a deep, stern voice, with a commanding undercurrent. I gulped-it just kept getting better and better, or worse, depending on the view it was looked at. Even if a foreigner, I could seduce this man with my own singing. He would love me, give me immortality, and then we could go our separate ways.

My conscience screamed at me furiously. Was honour that easily tempted?! I was letting my mind drift.

Stranger called out again, and then clutched his leg, wincing slightly. His snake bite must have been acting up. Humans were not like mermaids, but I estimated that a human's wounds would take longer to heal than ours. Sea water would speed it up; if he knew that he had to use it. Without revealing myself, there was little I could do to tell him, but watch. Besides, Hera would find out if I continued looking after him any further. But how could I leave a man like this?

He had given up trying to investigate the crackling, and now just stood, staring thoughtfully, resuming his staring and thoughts. Then he looked at something etched in the sand and touched it lightly. I mentally slapped myself-the beach was criss-crossed with my fishtail tracks. They were like very shallow trenches through the sand. He was studying them, trying to see who or what rescued him. He winced as he straightened, which reminded me-how would he gather his own living necessities?

I retreated back to my cave, thinking. However strong he was, he would not be able to walk far on that leg of his. How would he find food and retrieve water? I would have to help him with gathering. It was almost fun before, to decide what to get him. Ignoring how awkward I was on land.

I went back to the orchards and gardens and gathered the same amount I did the day before, except I chose a few different fruits. The bowls I stole once again from an empty house. Then I set the bowl full of fruit on the ocean, towards him, so that he could get it without seeing me. Please, water, do not tip the bowl.

My prayer was heard. It floated onto the beach, in direct line of the stranger's vision. He blinked, and limped closer to the water, bending and picking up the bowl of fruits and this time, nuts in their husks. He looked bewildered by the sudden arrival of it, and scanned the ocean closely with his eyes. I hid behind a boulder, my fish half submerged, not daring to move.

He called out again in his language, this time less harshly and more wary. Who wouldn't be, when you don't even know where you are, so far away from the place your ship wrecked? I nearly revealed myself, to alleviate this man's obvious suspicions about this island. Situations are always better dealt with together, was what my sisters believed in. Though I did go off alone, I also believed it was true. That, and after something to eat! Stranger must have thought of the last piece of advice.

Cautiously, he picked up a fruit and devoured it, probably just realising how hungry he was. A man his age ate more then I could offer to carry to him, right? I mentally reminded myself to weave a large basket to carry food in. The water I could do nothing about, unless I wove another basket and found something to block holes. This I thought while watching this man eating. His manner of eating was quick because of his hunger, but his manner was not the roughness of the men I observed. He was definitely a noble, or he would not be instructed in human manners.

He rolled the seed of that fruit along the sand absently, then suddenly his face scrunched and he gave an agonised groan. He bent double over his injured leg and sank to the ground, unmoving.

I panicked. Did he faint from the poison, or was he just in too much agony? Either way, he wasn't moving, but curled slightly, and I would not leave it to chance to decide if he could cope or was going down the path of death, nearly like last time

Quickly I hauled myself up the beach. He wasn't far this time, so it was easier for me to reach him. I touched his forehead. It was sweaty and hot-worse then the night before. Uncovering his lower leg, the skin around his snake bite was taut and glistening, a foul odour emitting from it almost worse then before. The pus had come back. I dove back into the water, and found a horseshoe crab's empty shell, with sharp spikes. Breaking off one spike, I used it to slightly poke at the skin. It did not weep-more pressure would be needed. I would have to pierce the wound.

I took a deep breath, and thrust it into the skin hard, praying it wouldn't go too deep. The opening of the wound made the stench stronger. His head away from me, the man gave a howl of pain and his eyes opened to stare at the sky, gaze glazed and unseeing, in delirium. His fingers gripped at the sand and at his robes, nearly at me, trying to find a distraction. Oh cruel world, why must I be the one to bring him pain? I hurriedly worked, pouring water over the wound and pressing relentlessly until the blood was perfectly red and the stench was completely gone. I dared not wrap his leg again-it might infect it from being closed, just as much as if I left it open. Instead I left it open and waited for it to stop weeping and congeal, making sure it was kept clean. Then I dragged his body into the shade of a tree once more, and lay his head on a pile of gathered leaves. The man was beginning to recover from shock by then, his eyes falling closed in pain, and his fingers clenched tightly. He was moving though, restlessly trying to find a position of less agony.

Dragging the bowls of water out of their hiding place, I set them next to the fruit, then peeled some of the nuts and set them back. Rinsing my hands in the ocean, I came back, drying off as much of the salty water as possible, then dipped it into the freshwater and wet his lips with it. Warm lips slightly open from panting. With a shudder, I withdrew, pushing those wicked thoughts away. I resorted to just wetting his brow and forehead instead.

He soon stirred, and I shrank away a little, but there was no way I could get into the water fast enough. His eyes fluttered open again, looking at the midday sun, and blinked. I managed to hide half of myself into the bushes, gradually edging towards the water. My tail could almost reach it.

He sat up with a groan and hiss of pain, clutching his leg. Then he looked up. No! Don't look this way; I was half way into the water already! My tail and waist could not be seen. Slowly I reached out and pushed the bowl with my fingertips, flicking it against his arm instead of beside him. That was it, forget caution. I dove with a loud splash, and swam away. Looking back through my curtain of dark hair, I saw the stranger stare at me, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

He had accepted the food and water, for the bowls were gone when I went to check an hour later.

My heart was still thudding from before. He had seen me! Thankfully not all, but looking at a person swim off into a wide, blank expanse of ocean was enough to indicate they weren't normal. I was the perfect example of it.

Later on at twilight, he appeared on the beach again, carrying a bird he had probably caught while hunting. It was dead, blood on its chest, where its heart would be. I shuddered at the blood for a minute, but it passed.

He collected sticks together, and struck two stones together. They emitted sparks, and I covered a gasp. The gift of fire, from Prometheus, who was sly, and as punishment for a joke played on Zeus; the god king took away fire from mortals. Prometheus stole it back, however, and as punishment, he was chained to a rock in the Caucasus, his regenerating liver torn out and eaten by a hungry eagle each day, until he was later rescued by Hercules.

Fire was a wonder to mermaids, as we were daughters of water. I only saw fire once, at the nymph's wedding with roast lamb. The yellow flames danced high and cast shadows onto the wall, the shades of colours and heat fascinating us sirens, until the fire spat glowing, orange sparks. Then we shrank away, and learned to keep our distance.

This man created a smaller version, but it was still fire, and a cautious wonder to me. He went through the process of roasting the bird. Though the fire cast shadows over his face, I could tell he felt better. The tan on his face was like the rest of his skin now, making his face even more handsome, and the slightly angular cheekbones were more noticeable. I nearly blushed, but looked away and inched along the shores, almost near the shallows.

A delicious smell wafted through the air. Stranger soon took the meat out of the fire and set it on a pile of large, broad leaves as long as my arm. What leaves were they? They were almost as big as peacock tail feathers, but much duller in colour. But they served the purpose of keeping the hot meat clean.

He walked out until he was near the edge of the lapping water, and called out into the darkness in his language again. Oh, why could I not understand? I wanted to know what he was saying, and listen to the first spoken words in a while. Silence ensued for the next few moments, when Stranger called out something patiently and then sat down on the dry sand, cross legged. I wondered briefly what he was waiting for. He murmured something to himself, and I jerked, hearing the word 'Greek' somewhere in his sentence. Maybe he was going to talk with Greek authorities! Then he would have to know our language. I was about to try this theory, when I remembered that I was trying to remain unseen. Honour can be a hindrance sometimes, even if for a good reason. Temptation was so easy to give into.

Suddenly, the man jerked to his feet, as if just having an idea. He cut a piece of the meat, still a bit hot, and wrapped it in a separate leaf. Then he set it by the waves, and stood back, looking around with a half expectant, half self doubting look on his face. His message was clear-he was trying to lure his rescuer to him. However, my mind was not tempted by just the mere thought of food, like an animal. Granted, he might have thought I was an animal, since all he would have been able to make out from the water splash before was my sprawled, black hair, excluding the blue parts.

He sighed as if resigned, and sat down again, near the fire. I dared to swim closer to the shores, but still submerged. It was then I something in my mind. It was like they echoed in my mind, fading and coming, then fading again.

'_Who saved me…or what? I…sailing…father…like a story.'_

The word story definitely stirred me. Was it his thoughts? How? No matter, my focus was solely interested in the word story. He had used the magic word. Mermaids could not resist a story, and was a regular tradition among my sisters to have a story telling day once a month, where we would split and swim off farther then normal, then come back and tell of our findings. I always came back with something human. Now I was alone, I craved companionship for a while. He was tempting me too far.

I gave in, and swam up, drifting in the shallow water, letting my head and shoulders be seen as I propped myself up by my arms. The rest of me was hidden in the blackness of night and water. The man looked up, and stared at me, startled. Yet there was no sign of unfriendliness. He took in the features he could see, my white skin, pale aquamarine eyes and dark black and blue hair, stunned, then a slight smile crossed his face and he spoke in his language. I shook my head, and gave him a confused look. Understanding dawned on his face, as he realised I could not understand his language. He tried again.

"You speak Greek?" he asked. Ah, now I could understand him. I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, my mistake. So were you the one who saved me?" he asked with a grateful look in his eyes. He was almost certain of it. I nodded again, and made it a certainty. I was not trying to boast, but if he had been left alone with that bite, he would have died. He gave a heartfelt thank you, and as if uncertain what else to do, he offered me the portion of meat he had wrapped. I hesitated-should I really accept? I would not be able to stay long with him, for my own selfish reasons, and accepting might seem like an acceptance of friendship to him, when I shouldn't. But it seemed impolite to decline, so I accepted, and gave another fleeting smile, keeping my lips firmly sealed. Okay, barely closed. Songs and melodies were whispering through my mind, ways to make him see me as a beautiful woman, ways to gain immortality…

Stop. He had just been generous to me-I should not be so deceitful. Stupid, damned, siren instincts.

I did not eat at first, as it was still a little hot, and I was too shy to even eat in front of him. My arms weren't feeling too confident they could support my upper body because of this man's affect on me. So I looked at the fire, wondering how in heaven's name I had got myself into this awkward situation. He seemed uncertain how to treat me. Understandable, since he was facing a woman who refused to get out of the water. However, it was he that broke the silence.

"Are you not cold in the water?" he asked. I shook my head, a no, and words with melodies stuck at the back of my throat. Not replying with words seemed impolite, but if it was, he ignored my rudeness. He did get to the matter of my silence. "You are not able to speak?"

I thought about how to answer him for a few moments, and then shook my head. It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of conversation, and I was sure my restraint could go that far. Hopefully.

"No, I can speak, but just don't very often. There's no one on the island to talk to except plants," I said in a very quiet voice.

For a moment, he stared at me as if startled at my voice. I wondered whether I should have kept silent. But then he gave an attractive smile.

"Ah, so you do speak. I wondered, you being quiet. Your voice is strangely amazing though," he added the last comment with a half-drifting expression on his face. I felt a blush coming, but forced it away, and gave a bright smile his way. He looked at me carefully each time I swayed or talked, as if analysing my habits and features just like I had done to him before.

"I'm curious-were you ship wrecked?" I asked.

"Yes," was the grim answer, as his expression became stoic. "A sudden storm attacked, and my ship was ripped apart by the waves. Did you find any other people besides me?" he asked eagerly. Sad to disappoint him, I slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry."

He looked away. "There's no need to apologise, it was not your fault," he murmured quietly. "But those men were brave, energetic souls. Ra bless them."

Ra? Was that his form of gods? I wondered what place his belief was from, and asked him.

"Egypt," he replied. I gasped and leapt straight back into the water, until only my head was seen. Stranger stood up, alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

I was muttering to myself, not realising he could hear. "No, that snake was a warning, I should not have done this, Hera will be angry beyond reason…" I wanted to swim away, yet at the same time, I didn't want to leave this bewildered man alone.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I gazed up at him, uncertain if I should tell him. He did not even know what I was.

"Stranger, I should not have come near you at all. It is forbidden to go near an Egyptian, since Egyptians and Greeks are at war. I am sorry," I whispered.

"Forbidden? By who? The whole reason I came was to observe my father make peace with the Greeks," he said confused. The words, my father, registered. The king of Egypt went to make a wary peace with the Greek humans. If he was Stranger's father…

"You are the prince of Egypt?" I was certain of the answer. He nodded. My heart sank for some reason, and I cursed myself for being a fool. Thinking he and I might become friends, was only a dream. I was forbidden to go near him. Him especially, out of all Egyptians. He was part of the royal family.

I groaned aloud softly, then turned to face him again. "It would not be safe for us to remain at the same beach." I was about to say farewell, when I felt a ripple in the water, and a warm touch on my arm.

"Please wait. Why can you not remain? Why is it not safe?" His voice was closer, and turning around, I saw he had waded into the water, the edge of his white tunic once again made wet by the sea. I almost gasped at the skin contact, and moved away slightly. As if sensing he had alarmed me, he moved back onto the sand, repeating his questions. I sighed. He had a right to know why I might abandon him after saving him.

Slowly I told him the problems and restrictions. How it was not only the people at war, but that the gods were in disagreement as well. How all Greek gods goddesses and relatives were forbidden from going near an Egyptian mortal or immortal.

His expression was near comical by the end. Maybe if he was less dignified, his jaw might have been hanging open. However, his next words banished any comic thoughts from my mind.

"The Greek gods exist?"

How offensive. I was related to them-wait, he didn't know that yet.

So instead I replied with, "Do the Egyptian gods exist?"

He drew back, startled, then a regretful look crossed his face as he realised a Greek person would be insulted. Surprisingly, he apologised, and his voice was completely sincere, but stumbled slightly, as if unused to making apologies. I smiled inwardly-I was learning this man's lifestyle and personality through his actions. The thought fled as soon as it came, before I could crush it. Ah, my mind wandered again, so I focused on him. He apparently saw me come back to earth and had been waiting, for he smiled and when I looked at him.

"Come back to join the living, at least. May I ask what you were thinking?" he asked jokingly, and I gave him a much easier smile then last, albeit a bit hesitant. In a strained voice I asked, "Are you not afraid of Hera's wrath? I understand that your gods are different to Greek ones, but surely you are taught to fear a god's wrath?"

His face became serious. "I have not wronged your goddess Hera in any way, so I can't think why I should be afraid."

"And see what has become of yourself-shipwrecked and bitten by a poisonous snake, trademark of Hera herself!" I retorted. Oh gods, why was I even arguing? I should have been fleeing, for both our sakes. As I began to slip further out into the water, his voice stopped me.

"At least I must thank you deeply for saving me. Could you help me one more time before you leave, and tell me are any islands close by, where I may sail to?"

Hating to be his crush his hope again, I told him no. His face immediately fell, and he looked about the sea. Looking with him, I noticed, not for the first time, how lonely it seemed at night. This must be how he felt. Trying to console him, I said, "At least this island supplies your daily needs. There will be no trouble getting food or fresh water."

He shook his head. "What a lonely place to stay though." Suddenly he looked at me, startling me yet again with that sharp gaze. "Do you know where we are?"

Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "Of course, I exiled myself here in the first place." Then I pressed my lips together, horrified for saying that. "We are on the island of Lemnos. It is remote and no sailors come here, only very rarely, and very few. Your ship must have been driven here to somewhere remote so Hera could leave your dying body, thinking no one would help you. She does not realise that many people are kinder than her vengeful side of personality," I rambled to distract him. If he noticed that, he didn't take it up, but changed topic with me.

"Lemnos? I have not heard of it," he frowned.

"It is rumoured to be cursed-its reputation is bloody and unpleasant," I replied. He looked curiously again at me, but I shook my head. Inwardly, I knew that I did not want to abandon this man completely, and that he disliked the idea of being completely alone on a remote island. I could completely understand why-already been through it. So I let the wheedling voice in my mind win.

"I do not like leaving you alone with that snake bite-it will hinder what you do in the next few days at least. Maybe I could stay near you for a while, until your bite has healed, then be gone," I mused out loud. Stranger, I mean Prince, looked at me carefully, and offered to just go his own way if he bothered me. I protested at that, then sighed and prayed out loud that Zeus would divert any other godly attention from us. He smiled, though it looked like he was trying to hold back.

"Once again, I am in your debt," he said, and gave a slight bow at me, at which I waved my hands a little, then swam back to the position I was first in on the beach.

"How reckless this is. I doubt your father would be happy to hear you're here," I mused at him. "And I can hear my sisters already. They called me the daring and foolish," I offered shyly, and waited for his response.

"Would you mind me asking your name? I doubt calling you Daring or Foolish would be appropriate," he said with some amusement. Suddenly I felt awkward about giving my name, and said in a near whisper, "My name is Charis. And yours?"

"My name is Atem," he offered. Not enough to sate me. I wanted to know his title in his homeland.

"Prince Atem of Egypt, son of King…?"

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon."

I rallied my will. "I am sorry for being rude earlier. We could be friends for now, then?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course."

I nodded. "Then you will need to know about this." Quickly, before I lost my courage, I hauled myself up the beach, inwardly cursing my clumsiness. At last my tail was in full view for him to see, and I sat near the fire he made.

He looked at it in shock, his eyes travelling from my glistening tail up to my head. I looked at him defiantly, searching for disgust or horror. Instead, I found shock. Eventually his eyes softened again, and he gave an understanding nod as to why I stayed in the water. He grinned at me with something akin to curiosity in his eyes, then sat in front of me and again offered a bit of his evening meal.

I thanked him softly, partially hiding my face under my veil of hair, and took it. This time I took a bite out of it.

It tasted better than lamb.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Voice Discovered

This is Divine Dreamer, coming back to bring chapter seven! Be warned, this chapter is probably really messy, as I stayed up until one in the morning finishing this.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sirena. The chant in this does not belong to me.

* * *

Seven moons passed in which Atem and I became fast friends, probably because there was no one else on Lemnos to seek companionship. He seemed a thoughtful, sharp person, never one too miss things, for too long anyway. I told him about the Greek gods and goddesses and their adventures, and in return he would share information about his homeland. Chuckling in that rather proud, older person way, he obliged my curious and probably irritating questions with answers. I had never told him about being a relative to the gods of Greece, in case it shooed him away, or my power to seduce with voice-what if it destroyed our friendship? Would he call me a 'vicious whore from hell'? I did not dare to find out, but hid any trace of worry with my chattering.

What my poor sisters suffered from me now fell to him, but outwardly he never showed a sign of complaint. Often though, when silence befell the area, I would see him casting out a glance to the wide expanse of ocean, no doubt trying to formulate a plan to get off the island and back with his family. He had told me a little of his closest friends, Mahado and Mana.

"Sometimes your eagerness for answers is like Mana's eagerness to cause mischief," he commented. I took this to mean she was a lively person who liked to have fun. I did not want to intrude on his private life too much, if I hadn't already, so I asked nothing of it. Talk of his friends always managed to make him more, well, kinder in a way. His sharp eyes softened slightly-they must have been, and still were, dear to him, like my sisters to me. Briefly I wondered if I would ever be held that close a friend by him, but dismissed it. He would not see me again after his leg was completely healed, I was sure.

Yet by seven moons, his leg had already healed, amazingly, and still, three moons after I was still his friend in that lonely place. What was wrong with me? He had healed, and would survive, something I could not understand, as Hera's snake bite was always deadly. Maybe his Egyptian gods were protecting him. So that meant it was safe for him, and I could leave, guilt free.

Or maybe not so guilt free.

It seemed terrible to live somewhere on your own, no matter what personality you were, from serious and clever to lively and playful, you would eventually be lonely. And to know that there was someone you could speak to, but was forbidden because of their gods, seemed cruel.

That was me-he was probably nobler and less selfish.

And being selfish me, I didn't want to abandon my only source of companionship, even if Atem was always in danger of being seduced by my voice. Each day it became a little harder to suppress the melody at the back of my head. The only thing stopping it was my promise to keep a clean honour, and Atem's trust in me. He had not deceived me, so I should not either.

On the fourth sun up there, Atem proclaimed quietly that he wished to see his father and friends again. He probably did not mean to say it aloud, but he did, and it tore through my heart like a spear. He wanted to leave, and leave me behind while he was at it. Then I cursed myself for allowing myself to make friends with someone who I knew would leave in the end. Yet it was hard to regret that, for he had given me respite from the solitary days alone. Now he wanted to return home, and I needed to help him. This was what true friends did, right?

"Can you walk without a limp at all?" I questioned. He nodded, and said in a serious voice, "sometimes I wonder if mermaids can heal with magic. It seems that is what you have done, for it does not leave a scar."

I shook my head at that, grinning. "Can't be. I am no healer; otherwise I could heal my own wounds instantly when I got them. A good trick to have though."

He was serious this time, and afterwards I could feel his stare as he tried to puzzle over it. Unfortunately for him, I was telling the truth. If I had healing powers, I would have been able to heal my own wounds consciously, and not leave a scar. But I was born a siren instead, and only when I turned immortal would I be able to do that.

After a while, I suggested what I had been struggling to decide telling him or not.

"Maybe there is a boat somewhere on this island still intact. Have you searched the island yet?"

He nodded, which shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. "There are no sailable boats on the island. Most have broken down," he said sadly, and I saw on his face, just before turning to me, his expression. Such forlornness, uncertainty of going to his home. Who was I to detain help? I too knew homesickness, when separated from loved ones. He also worried for his father, who he could send no message to. Suddenly my idea burst forth from my lips.

"What if I could take a message to your father?"

Atem blinked and stared at me with that strangely innocent surprised face. I looked away to gather my wits before speaking again, this time not looking into his eyes.

"You have never told me where you were intending to go, or where your father was headed. But if you wrote out a message for him, maybe I could deliver it, depending on where it is. Your father could then send a boat."

He shook his head. "We were going to Athens. Surely that is far from here? We were not half way there before the ship got caught in a storm."

I pretended bravado. "Well, what's standing-er, sitting-before you is not a ship, but something faster! Si-Mermaids are faster then ships, we propel ourselves and not a whole group of people, though we keep close." I had nearly said sirens, but doubted the prince had heard such a small slip. He didn't.

The prince seemed reluctant. "But you yourself-the reason of travelling together is to keep safe, as you have described with your sisters. But out alone, it's far too dangerous."

I shook my head, arguing. "Atem, the only way for you to get home is sending a message to your father. Don't say this is too dangerous for me-I travelled to Lemnos alone from a great distance for many days, and lived sixteen cycles, so I know what the dangers are. Really, put more faith in me," I tried to joke this off to lighten our arguing, but worry etched between his brows. He would not let his mind rest easy. If both of us argued about this, nothing would happen.

"I suggest a compromise. We look over the island for things, and this time I am helping you in the water passages. In another seven moons at most, if nothing's found, I'm going, and you'd better write that letter-I'm not going to let you die or waste here with no companionship from your own people. This is a lonely, cursed place, even if it seems safe at this moment," I offered. The stubborn prince could not turn this down. It was sensible and fair to both of us.

He didn't think too long about it, but still didn't look happy. Really, he needed to worry less about this. I was a sixteen year old siren; there was more chance of me surviving than a ship. "Alright," he agreed.

For four moons, we carried out our searching without any progress, or any interesting happenings. There was no boat to be found on this island, and I wondered why the women of Lemnos would want to cut their ties off completely from their mother country, and also kill the men of their island.

I was on the shoreline of a freshwater river, when I saw something flash from between a few bushes. Curious, I heaved myself across the ground, grimacing in pain where my tail and hands were still sore from the last time they went on land to save Atem. I ignored it, since this was for Atem. He deserved to escape this lonely place and return to where he came from, or at least find his father. And be safe from me.

The shiny thing turned out to be nothing more then a bronze fountain, raised from the ground. I leaned against its cool surface, staying to catch my breath. This area I had never been in. It was some sort of a courtyard, with homes falling apart, and brambles growing thick in some parts. Apricot trees were scattered here and there, their fruit ripe enough to eat as the weather cooled. A breeze blew across my bare, wet stomach, and I shivered. However, though that breeze was chilly, it did a favour for me. It sent a sound my way that I probably would not have noticed until it was very loud.

It was the sound of a crack, like a branch breaking under foot. I instantly froze. What if it was an animal? A dangerous, predatory animal that was hungry? Or was I worrying too much, and it was only Atem approaching?

The sound grew louder, and with that sound, more accompanied it. Like someone lumbering through the brambles closest to my left. I held the fountain lip, holding myself upright, and holding tightly to it. To my horror, a brown bear broke through the brambles!

Oh Zeus. I looked at the direction of the freshwater river I came from. It was from the bushes behind me, but to turn my back on this bear would be dangerous. I would never make it back before she noticed my presence anyway, being so slow on land. Instinctively my tail curled in a tight spiral towards me.

The bear looked at me, nose twitching. She stepped closer towards me, paws cracking tiny twigs underfoot as she advanced. Would she try to eat me? I had never heard of a bear eating a mermaid, but we never came close enough to a bear to find out if they could. My breathing grew shallow as she growled, revealing a sharp row of teeth. My eardrums would surely explode from the loud, rapid beat of my heart. Orsa, mother of bears, please hear me.

"Listen, Orsa," I said. "Please listen to me. We are friends."

The bear threw her head back and gave a louder, more ferocious growl. The growl of a hungry bear. My blood froze from hearing it, and I might have left dent marks on the fountain under my fingers.

I looked at the sky, praying hard. My mouth opened to the only weapon I had, the siren's talent. The melody came out high and keening.

_Orsa wild, have pity on me_

_Spare this child of the sea_

_Eat the luscious apricot_

_Then hurry home, tarry not_

The bear paused in mid-growl, her muzzle lifted. Her eyes were glazed, and she seemed unsteady on her legs, as if about to collapse into sleep. Then suddenly her nose twitched, and she resumed growling. Her eyes were glazed with hunger now, and I saw myself in her eyes" I saw fish. Despairing but desperate, I tried again, my song coming out all the more loudly and quickly.

_Orsa wild…_

A branch flew right under the bear's nose. She cried out in alarm, stumbling back. She swung warily from side to side.

Atem appeared between the bushes to my right. He held another broken branch, ready to hurl.

"Leave!" he barked, and for good measure, he threw his branch close to the bear, enough to frighten her. With a lot of snorting, she lumbered through the brambles, back where she came from.

I collapsed, letting go of the fountain and slipping until I slumped against the wall. My arms went around myself and I trembled still with the fresh fear and the dizzying relief of being alive. It was only after escaping a deadly situation that one could appreciate living. I sucked in deep breaths of the air around me, trying to absorb every sensation around me.

Atem cautiously made his way to me. Or it seemed to me to be cautious. A second after that thought, I felt that was wrong. He was moving slowly, far too slowly-as if in a dream. He knelt next to me. "Charis? Are you alright?" he asked tenderly. That was not his normal tone. It was gentle and-I shivered at this-loving?

He reached out and slipped a lock of my hair behind my ear. "What were you doing here? If you were looking for boats, you shouldn't come so far inland. Anything could kill you." His concern was sincere and touching, and he helped me sit up, pulling my arm up. He then took my hand, continuing. "If no one came, and you were alone here…Charis, you mustn't come out on land this far again. Promise me, beautiful Charis."

Half of me screamed that there was something wrong. The other half squealed and became dazed at his compliment. He had called me beautiful. Trying to get out of this daze, I mumbled, "She was going to eat me."

His hands tightened around mine, and I looked up into his eyes. "I heard your song," he said in a dazed voice. I gasped, realising why he was being so unlike himself. Still he went on, plunging an arrow into my heart. "It entered my heart like nothing ever had before." He leaned closer, our lips almost brushing each other's.

I wanted to scream. His crimson eyes, usually so clear and sharp, clouded. His face filled with love. Cursed gift, the song that lures and ensnares. I wanted to be loved since I discovered the purpose of having a tempting voice. Not like this though, not by deceiving the only friend I had. Even such love from him, I would not be what he saw. He saw a young woman, instead of a part fish. No, I could not let him be deceived! He had no idea of half my secrets, my relation to the immortals of Greece, as I only told him I was a wanderer of the sea. Mind made up, I pushed him away, and freeing my held hand, grasped his arms.

"Atem! Atem, please snap out of it!" I cried. He only looked at me, confused. I gave a light shake to his arms with my fingers.

"You must fight this enchantment! Return to your senses, you do not know what you are doing!"

He reached out his hands and brushed the hair out of my face. I struggled not to cry, but a teardrop made its way down my cheek. He brushed it away with a gentle brush of his finger. Yet I saw his eyes were becoming less clouded and a little more bewildered. I dove for that instability, and tore myself away from him.

"Atem! You know this is not your mind willingly doing this! Fight it! Please just go back to normal," I said in near hysteria.

His eyes gazed at me confused, and for a moment I thought that what I learnt from my sisters before was true-once a man hears a siren sing, they cannot be released from the enchantment, until sea wrecked. Another tear slipped down, then another. I bit my lip and stared up at him anxiously, now letting the tears flow quietly. They slipped over his fingers that were brushing against my cheeks.

To my astonishment yet joy, the dazed look completely disappeared from his eyes. He gazed back at me, baffled. Then realisation came over his face, and he gasped. Oh no, he remembered! He would hate me for eternity. I was a witch, a whore, a temptress. I lunged behind the bushes in tears, hearing Atem snapping twigs as he raced after me. Not caring if I was injured, I leapt from my place straight into the river, smashing my shoulder on the bank, and swam away as fast as I could. Atem was calling from the shore, and probably tried to wade at least ankle deep, for there was splashing from him, but I didn't stop.

I lost his friendship, I thought in self disgust.

_He must hate me now._

* * *

Review!


	8. Forgiveness

'Groans' oh gosh, so tired. Need more sleep...

This chapter I like what's meant to happen, don't like how it came out. My apologies, it's messy and disorganised, definitely not my best, and only briefly edited, but I wanted to get this up since I hadn't updated in such a long while.

Try and enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

For once, I was glad of the solitude Lemnos could give, besides preserving my honour. For several moons I dared not emerge from my cave hiding spot, both thanking and cursing the gods for such a place, so concealed that it would be inaccessible except to swim underwater. Atem would never be able to find me, if he looked for me at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he had moved right away from where we usually met, so as to avoid seeing me again. He hated me now…

Tears started forming at the corner of my eyes. I had known from the beginning this would be the reaction of those who realised my true nature. And no matter how hard I tried to keep a clean honour, I was always, and always would be, a siren, and nothing would change that. This whole depression I was in was my fault, for forgetting this and becoming close to Atem. Saving him was no mistake, that was something I could never regret, but afterwards, when he was well-there was no excuse then.

After three moons, when my tears had long ago dried and made way for a lonely helplessness, I began to notice something strange. In all the time I had been in that cave, sheltering myself from my own ponderings of what Atem was to me, and how I could go and break his trust, I had not noticed that small animals had made residence close to where I sat.

A small group of crabs had made a home in a nearby rock pool, where sea water had sloshed into the hollows of this cave. Smooth, blue hard shelled mussels had dropped off higher rocks and reattached themselves to nearby rocks, and quite a few different species of starfish had attached themselves to the rock closest to my arm. Some had even flopped themselves onto my fish tail, higher up where it wasn't sore. Four turtles were lazing in the same half water half land position I was in, peering brilliant black eyes at me. One crawled closer and nudged my hand as if offering solace.

As I gazed around, I noticed much small sea life, the ones that could swim and breathe underwater, had dived into my cave. It was not that unusual, but the fact that there were so many different species of different creatures surely was. I felt like I had begun to stir from a nightmare, seeing that many colours and shapes. It was such a beautiful arrangement of harmony! But for what reason? Almost all of them didn't belong in this cave environment.

"For what purpose have you gathered? Just like Mother Dora and her mermaids and nymphs," I pondered aloud to them. Sighing, I lent back.

Mother Dora.

My sisters.

All seemed to accept what they were. All but me, the queer one, the strange one. I was continually criticising our ways, our actions, our very being, when I was no better than them. Probably worse. Upholding my honour, what a joke! I was a complete hypocrite.

Even as a hypocrite, I could at least die not harming anyone. But I couldn't stay in this cave. The place had become a mourning place, where I had poured my sorrows to the stone. This cave would drown me in the sorrow I had poured to the stone walls in the past few days if I stayed. Actually, I might not have minded the current state of self pity I was in. However, it was impossible to sink back into that numb, painful trance I had just woken out of. But nor was it possible to completely wake up. It felt like a passing the time in a dreamy, half awake shroud.

I would have liked to say that I went outside and faced the sky with new courage, but I didn't. Too scared of encountering Atem, I stayed there in that little hiding place. The animals were strangely sympathetic and dragged food in from outside. Just fruits and plants, like my old diet. I was restless, longing for the sky, but always scared of the Egyptian man who lived outside. However, hiding like that could not conceal me forever, especially with all the animal visitors I had.

Four moons passed since I ran away, and I was sure he had given up ever seeing me again. How wrong I was.

It was sunset, the mixture of violet and orange penetrating the water and even glowing softly into the cave. I was half dozing when a slight bubbling began in the water, at the far end of the cave where I ducked under to enter the place.

The bubbles grew bigger, then something erupted out of the water, coughing and gasping. I shrank back against the wall, frightened. Was it a sea monster? Or just a larger than usual sea animal…? Instinctively, my tail coiled painfully tightly into a spiral, and I all but melted into the rough cave wall.

The water stopped splashing so high, and revealed…a head. A head with a mess full of dripping, colourful hair on top. Gorgeous tanned skin and sharp crimson eyes next came into my vision. The sharp and dripping wet visage of Atem had suddenly appeared before me.

I blinked. Okay, I had finally gone mad, and was hallucinating. I wanted to see Atem ad now I was imagining the meeting. Except that suddenly popping out of the water was not part of the fantasy.

He waded to shore and pulled himself onto the strangely clean golden sand, breathing deeply. His hair hung limp and less spiked from the water, and his borrowed robes (for he couldn't wear his own every day) were soaked and the top clung to his chest. Admittedly, I flushed, but shook it off fast as he raised his head and looked around, his blonde front forelocks waving slightly.

His eyes stopped at me. I was half in shadow, pressing myself as close to the cold cave wall as I could and ignoring the irritating scratches that would heal later. I was more concerned with the emotion in his eyes. Was it…hurt?

Couldn't be. He was meant to hate me, and never see me again. How come he was here? This place was meant to be accessible only underwater. Unless…

Oh gods, he actually swam.

He could have drowned! The way starts from a bank, and for a strong swimmer like a siren, it would take a flash because of our tails. I heard that many humans though, could only hold their breath for around one minute. Humans might take a little more, maybe even two. Egyptians also are meant to be weak swimmers at most. No wonder he was nearly choking when he came up!

"Atem!" I squeaked, and then winced. That was too informal. He was a prince. I just got too used to being informal, because there was no point in formalities. However, now I practically felt like the dirt he walked on, considering that I enchanted him last time. I didn't deserve him as a friend.

Atem stood up and made his way over to where I sat. He stopped a little distance from me.

"Charis. What are you doing here?" he asked. His tone was…well, I really didn't know. Hurt, angry maybe, but strangely unsurprised. In fact, he had a victorious I-knew-it posture. Maybe it was just me, but he seemed slightly glad in his tone. Must have been me though.

"Just…resting," I replied to his polite question. He raised an eyebrow at the hasty and uncertain reply, but I turned away, not wanting to look at him.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find this place?" I asked to fill the silence. It was unnerving and uncomfortable, especially for someone who was used to chatter-me.

He walked over and sat beside me, still wet, but looking as if he didn't really care. My fish tail twitched and stilled, and I saw him observe me carefully, taking in my tense shoulders, the way I sat rigidly, the tightly coiled fish tail that was losing lustre because of lack of sunlight. I must have looked terrible at that moment, like a person who mourned the dead. He let out a sigh, almost exasperated sounding.

"Why did you run off? Or technically, swim off," he finally asked. I bit my lip. Was he just asking as an invitation to mock me? Echoes of what the sailors said before plagued me.

_Misshapen wretched monsters of the deep, seductresses of evil…!_

_Silence! Do not speak. Do not sing. We will allow no more treachery…_

_Vicious whores from hell!_

_Stay away or we will kill you all…!_

"Why-why do you ask that? I thought it was obvious, after what happened. Don't act nice for the sake of it-if you have something to say, then say it and get it over with," I said tonelessly, and then clapped my hands over my ears. Why wouldn't these voices go away?! Was my crime so terrible, did I not repent enough, that Hera, Rhodope or Zeus would not spare me the torture…!

I hadn't realised yet, but tears that had been burning the back of my throat suddenly spilled onto my cheeks, and I had instinctively curled inwards, like a child scared of a monster from stories. My ears would not stop ringing, and my hands only squeezed harder, trying to make the voices stop.

"Charis! Charis!" someone called, and shook my shoulders like a rag doll. I gasped and nearly jumped. Instead, my tail whacked the sand and sprayed it to the side, uncurling and recurving, as a reaction to fright. I tilted my head upwards to see Atem staring at me, alarmed, almost frightened. It had been him who shook me and woke me up from that waking nightmare. The voices were now just echoing somewhere at the back of my mind, but I was afraid that they would come back later. Oh gods, it was almost as bad as the first day I fled to Lemnos from my sisters.

"I'm…sorry," I mumbled, dazed. It was as if the fact Atem was actually there, sitting in the flesh, had just sunk in. I bowed to him as best as someone with a fish tail could, and kept mumbling those two words over and over. "I'm sorry!"

He looked startled for a moment, then lifted me back to a straight sitting position and hugged me. I inhaled sharply, then lost control, and let the tears come all over again. I clutched his robe, trying and failing to restrain the onslaught of sadness. Atem bore through my tears, even though I sensed truly that he was clueless about my strange behaviour.

Eventually I calmed down, and just stood-er, sat-in his embrace, blinking slowly. Absently I wondered why he would be hugging me, when he seemed a more serious, less affection-showing person usually and definitely didn't hug people often. But I wasn't going to complain. He was warm, and the emotions that I felt from his embrace were comforting mostly, tinged with confusion and sadness. I had a gift that rarely came in use, but I was able to detect sincere emotions and fake emotions. His obvious, shown emotions were all sincere; his hug was due to sympathy.

I pushed away from him, and looked up into concerned crimson eyes. He looked a little uncomfortable, but concern shone out most, and I gave a weak smile at that. He sat back on his haunches, and trapped me in an intense gaze. "You ran off because of the ability you showed a few days ago." It was a statement.

I nodded shame faced.

"But that is quite unfair. It's my choice whether I judge you on that on not," he went on with that slight smile cross smirk-that expression should be illegal on him, it was too good-looking yet intimidating if he wanted it to be.

His words sunk in, and I bit my lip, trying to think of something smart to say. Yes, that was a good point-I should have let him decide. Thing was, I was too afraid of what his reaction might have been. It was painful to hear degrading insults and threats from strangers, but to hear it from a friend would be worse, and Atem was a friend to me. If he reacted the same way those dead sailors did, it would feel worse than the whack across the back I got from the bewitched oarsman just before I left for Lemnos. I wouldn't be able to bear it without going into a bigger break down than what I had in this cave for the past few days.

Atem was right though. He should be the one to decide his own actions-I had no right to judge him straight off. Rather than him judging me, I had already judged him. How ironic.

"I was afraid of your reaction," I whispered. "So many others before shunned us…" I told him the reason for my wariness of him, the life with my sisters before, of which I had only spoken of the positive things to him before, but now revealed why I separated, and my vow to start over with a clean honour. He listened to these things without interruption, but just stared at me encouragingly. I was shocked to realise a while later that I had said all of my secrets, including my relation to the immortals, and how I longed for a friend. I clapped my hands over my mouth, as if that could stop anything he hadn't heard coming out, but that was a pointless gesture-he had heard everything from me before.

I still half expected him to push me away, look at me in disgust or fear, maybe even hatred. But the other half of me, the more positive side that had awoken since Atem came here, was hopeful that he would still be my friend, or at least temporary person to talk with. Really, I had grown far too attached to him, and didn't even know if the feeling was mutual!

Atem looked thoughtful. "I see your reasons for being wary of me," he said. "But not everyone is like that, and you can't judge everyone by what you see from a few people. Some are just far too close minded, though what you did with your sisters and the sailors was not exactly wise. Neither was running away a few days ago. You have to let other's decide though, about what they really think."

I looked at him shyly. "So, what do you think? Can you still bear with a weak, childish half human after what you've heard?"

His face broke into a smile. "You are anything but weak Charis, if you have managed this far against your instincts. The only reason you sang before was for self defence," he said kindly, and I could feel the disbelief on my face.

"But-but still, I tricked you, and I broke my own promise-" I stammered.

"And are you saying that because you are still guilty now, or trying to find an excuse not to get back up after falling down in spirit?"

"I…" That silenced me. Did I still feel guilty about the whole incident? Yes, but he sounded like he had forgiven me, so I could start forgiving myself. I think I sounded like a little girl who just wanted to sulk because she wasn't allowed to wallow in her self pity. What a spoilt person I was.

I smiled back hesitantly at Atem. "You're not mad at me, right?" He shook his head. "Then I think I can forgive myself. You're right; I'm making excuses for myself so I can sulk for doing something wrong. How spoilt," I said, and began to laugh a little. Laughing was refreshing, like I had finally woken up from a semi dream.

"We-we can be friends? For now, at least?" I asked, sounding like a little child again. He must have thought that as well, because he chuckled, and ruffled my hair as if he was a lot older than me, instead of just a couple. "Hey!"

"Yes, we're friends, and not just for now-a lot longer than that," he said with a smile. There was a strange expression on his face, as if he had just thought something strange yet true. It was gone almost as soon as it came, and I shrugged it off. Another question was in my mind.

"Atem, how did you find me?"

He looked around the cave. "It's a bit hard not to be able to find you," he said, laughing. "I went to look for you, and there was a long trail of animals all heading in the same direction. Small animals that belonged to the water, but all headed to what looked like a hill face. There they were all diving underwater, so I just followed them. The passage underwater was longer than I expected though," he shrugged. I raised my eyebrow, and concern once again filled me.

"Thank you looking for me-I'm sorry to worry you," I said softly, and he glanced at me and back to the animals in the cave-I could have sworn he was a bit flustered at my remark. "But did you think that if the passage went longer, you could have drowned? And maybe I was not here in the first place, and the animals were just coming to feed further inland? You would have done it pointlessly, or even harmed yourself!"

He flashed a smirk. "There were too many different species of animal to think they were feeding in the same place, and the crabs signified that there had to be shallow water and sandbanks, possibly a beach further up. You did have an affinity with the smaller land animals and sea creatures."

He was damn smart. I couldn't argue with that logic. Also, I did have a strange connection, if you will call it that, to small animals. Somehow, he noticed, when I had only noticed a few days prior to running off. Nothing escapes his notice, I inwardly sighed.

"Okay, you knew what you were doing thankfully. Just don't do those things again just to look for me, you have to preserve your own life as well-people worry for you too," I said sternly. No where near his intimidating sternness though.

His eyes softened from their normal sharpness. It seemed whatever I said had made him happy, or proven something. "Atem?"

He just smiled. "Your values have made you stronger than what you describe yourself, Charis. And honour is tied to strength as well. You've no reason to be guilty about anything now."

I gave him a puzzled glance, but he would say nothing more on that topic. I shrugged, and looked around, only to realise half the animals were already gone. The turtles were now drifting to the place where the underwater passage starts. I glanced at Atem.

"I don't know about you," I said, "but I'm ready to go outside now. It's getting a bit boring sitting here. And we still need to reach your father." He looked ready to protest at my idea of going to find him all over again, so I held up a hand. "Please let me do this. I owe you this much at least-no, a lot more," I smiled. He had given me forgiveness and friendship-those were precious things, as I had discovered over the past few days. I met his gaze steadily, and maybe something in my eyes said I would not back down, because he looked startled, then smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. I shook my head as we waded into the water. Well, he waded, I swam. I smothered a wince as my tail hit a rock by accident. The bruises would go away soon, as I felt them beginning to heal. Injuries that involve blood healed quickly, but bruises and such to my tail was not so easily done away with. They hurt for as long as they healed. If Atem knew my tail was actually injured, he would never let me help him-his own honour and concern would not allow him.

"So you can make it back without nearly choking on water you swallow?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll be fine, just out of breath afterwards."

"Okay…"I said, and he motioned me to go first. I smiled and dove under with a splash-swimming felt so refreshing. I needed the exercise after such a long period of inactivity. I looked behind and saw I had sped off further then Atem. I smiled at the slow pace he swam

Deciding to speed things up, I swam over and seized his hand. He looked shocked. I grinned, and dragged him with me. He probably would not have travelled at this pace of swimming before, since I was going about as fast as a ship. He looked further ahead at my form, and I gave him a wink that I was sure he would not be able to make out. The amazement in his eyes was easy to see though, as well as another emotion I couldn't identify.

We broke through the surface in seconds at my speed, and he was gasping, but not as badly as before, and I was grinning impishly. We headed for the banks, and he pulled himself out of the water. He glanced at me and shook his head, but was smiling.

"Well, at least you are back to normal," he stated warmly, and his tone had something which I once again could not identify, but made me blush slightly. It went away as soon as it came, thankfully, and in place, I had an innocent smile.

"So, Prince Atem, would you prefer to go back to your current residence walking, or in the water?"

He quickly shook his head. "No thank you, I think I prefer land after being in the water for so long," he quickly refused, politely of course. I just laughed, and then we went on our way back to the beach we first met.

We talked over dinner. Just lightly, quietly, not through the whole night as my sisters had done. Yet the atmosphere, which to me before had been so quiet, was suddenly very comfortable. And maybe it was just me, but Atem seemed rather more…carefree than usual. I knew for certain though that our friendship was stronger than last time. I knew he thought me as a friend, and I would convince myself that it was what I thought of him too, and try to be worthy of it.

For once, I had no desire to sing songs of deceit at him, no melodies filling my mind just at the sight of him. Immortality suddenly paled in comparison to the friendship and forgiveness he gave willingly to me. Also, I had thought about his remarks before about values and strength relating to honour, and understood it better. By sticking firmly to my beliefs, I could keep my honour intact. Maybe, I thought dreamily, maybe this sudden freedom from wanting to sing would last, and I would never want to sing again.

I swam to my little home, a new place I selected that was like a shallow, open cave that let some small waves lap at the sand. The stars gleamed above, brilliant little torches spread in the darkness. As I drifted off to sleep, a smile crept over my lips, as I formed another resolution along with my original one.

To keep a clean siren's honour, as Atem has shown me how through my own ideals, and to help Atem reach his father.

* * *

Review?


	9. Gossip Messages

Grr...I like this story a lot, but no matter how I try, my writing always comes out different to how I try and make it...WHY?IRRITATING WRITING STYLE I USE!

Great, now that my tantrum's over, on with the story!

* * *

I swam onwards, tail beating strongly in the salt water despite the still slight bruising there, gradually getting closer to Athens. Slung over my shoulder was a waterproof oiled sack found in one of the abandoned homes of Lemnos. This I would never lose. Its content was my one guarantee that Atem's father would not slaughter me on sight, and believe what I would say.

Inside was something of Atem's from the first time I saw him, his gold diadem with the eye engraved in the centre headpiece. It was heavy, but unmistakably Atem's, as only apparently only Atem wore it at his palace, from what he told me-his father had given it to him as a gift.

The bag was rather heavy in the water. I would have preferred to travel freely, but hey, I needed the evidence that I had communicated with Atem. I remembered asking Atem for a bit of his jewellery, and his concern over its weight. In fact, I remembered that Atem was concerned about me up until the last moment, and then had a sudden attitude change. It must be because when we left I had told him he had shown me I was being a spoilt brat. Now I wanted to repay a debt or at least a favour from a friend to another. The last part must have startled him a little, but he looked strangely happy and maybe a little sad. The latter I wasn't sure if I saw at all-his expression was usually a serious one.

I wondered how far Athens was. I had never travelled to Athens before, but knew the general direction by following the stars and landmarks. The distance however, worried me. I didn't want to leave Atem on that island any longer then he has to-what if Hera sent another attack on him? Maybe I was going against the Greeks by helping this man, but I could no longer care-he had no part in the war of the gods. The Greek gods were far from perfect, I knew that, but did they truly have to be so prejudiced that they would not care if a good man was hurt?

That thought spurred me on even faster. The Greek gods would not hesitate to attack Atem if they took it into their heads again, especially vengeful Hera. I'm surprised she didn't send another attack. Maybe Zeus was keeping an eye on what his wife did. Either way, as long as this good fortune lasted, and Atem's gods were protecting him, I wasn't complaining. It had become my goal to help the person who had declared me his friend, the first person besides my sisters. The gods could try and stop me from doing that, but this is honour and true friendship, something which I discovered gave a strange will and strength to a person.

Within four nights, I had made it as close as I could to Athens using the water system without being discovered. I always just looked like a girl bathing or playing in the river, so long as my fishtail remained deep underwater so no one could see. It was probably on the outskirts of Athens though…how would I give the Pharaoh the message? Even if he would come, he would be busy with negotiations, right? How on earth would I summon him in the first place?

As I pondered this, I watched the women washing clothes in the river, chatting merrily to each other in the cheery atmosphere of mid-morning. I listened curiously, but without much interest. They talked about their husbands, children, the latest fashion in other towns, and groaned on the mount of work each had. They gossiped about happening through the town, sometimes right from the other side of the town. After the words floated into my mind, it took a few seconds for me to realise that I had found the solution to my own problem. Gossip. It spread from person to person by talking, but if the news was very interesting, it could spread to even the nobles like wildfire. It wasn't a trustworthy way of getting or passing information, but I would try it.

I swum up and down the river I was in, searching for a very big group of locals, preferably women, for they gossiped far more than the local men. It was also the fact that I was literally wearing a seaweed shirt, and needed to hide that underwater, so I had to look like I was bathing.

I swam up to a large group of particularly loud women laughing at what one of their comrades had said. Sinking up to my neck, I moved close so they would notice me, and called out in a merry voice, "Good morning!"

They blinked and looked at me a bit strangely, probably because I was in the water rather than washing something in it. I gave what I hoped looked like a friendly smile and blinked up at them innocently.

"Sorry if I'm bothering or anything, but I heard from everyone that there's a sooth sayer in town. I've only just arrived back home from travelling round a bit, and just dove in the stream to relax. But I'm interested in the sooth sayer-did he really say the gods spoke to him?"

"Yes, he's very accurate!" one woman answered, warming to my curious and gossip ready tone. All the women loved to gossip here. "Why, my husband passed him once, and the man predicted that my husband would be bitten by a minor serpent-the next day he was while he was fishing!"

"Yes!" Another woman began the rounds again. "My elder brother visited him to find an auspicious day to get married, and the sooth sayer said any day before or after the twelfth day has passed! So my brother got married on the eleventh day. On the twelfth, a storm came, and a tree fell at his wife's parent's house at the time they wanted to plan leaving it from! Had he done it on the twelfth day, my brother and his wife would have been crushed at the beginning of the ceremony! That day must have been the day Zeus was angry, for it was a lightning bolt that caused the tree to fall."

"Oh, this sooth sayer is very accurate!" I gasped, pretending to be thrilled. In fact, I doubted the gods talked through mortal men like the one said. He probably read all the signs before hand. Serpents gathering around a certain area before fishing started would explain how he knew the fisherman husband would be bitten. As for the wedding before the storm, sudden storms could come in the night, if one knew how to estimate the weight of the clouds. But I needed to believe in sooth sayers for my fib.

I leaned forward, as if to tell them something secret. "This was very strange, but as I was swimming here yesterday and today, I heard something speak in the bushes further down this river. It was an abandoned place of food offerings, no longer used as the place is no longer divine. Yet, this voice spoke from the heavens, and told my friends, a few passer bys and me a strange thing! At first I thought I was delusional. But then, I believe it was the very sooth sayer we have just talked about, also heard this voice! He fell to his knees, and told the gods to speak, and he would listen. Yet the message was only repeated. He said he would keep quiet while trying to decipher its full meaning, yet he is not sure it was a prediction he truly wanted to hear, as it is a burden on his heart."

The women leaned forward with baited breath. "What was it?" the closest one asked eagerly. I sighed and looked around, exaggerating the secrecy a bit.

"The voice said," I murmured to them. "I am the one who will show the way to the son of the enemy."

They whispered among each other. "What could this mean?" I flapped my arms.

"Wait!" I raised my voice. "That is not all! It said, the kingly father must come to discover these things himself, for it is his son who shall pay if not!"

The women gasped. They were strangely like my sisters in their attentiveness to the story.

"I am the one who will show the way to the son of the enemy," one said.

"The kingly father must come to discover these things himself, for it is his son who shall pay if not!" another finished. They all muttered cautiously now, for there was a threat there too.

I sighed, and made an apologetic sound. "This is maybe why the sooth sayer wanted not to say this! It has a threat, yet I did not think!"

"What do you mean?" the one who I noticed laughed raucously before, asked warily.

"The son of the enemy-the heart of Athens is where the peace talks are being held between Greece and our enemy, Egypt!" I cried. "The enemy is especially the ruler, so the son must be the prince! The gods have warned us of the Egyptian Prince!"

"There was a very big stir when the Egyptians arrived-apparently the Egyptian Pharaoh was grief-stricken because the ship his son was sailing in had been caught in a storm behind them, and the boat torn asunder! The peace talks were delayed for a little while the Pharaoh made contacts to search where they sunk, yet nothing was found, and he had to start the treaties and agreements without his son," they muttered amongst themselves.

"It is rumoured the reason why the treaties have taken so long to settle each and every detail is because of his worry for the prince of Egypt."

"The gods are warning of the prince of Egypt then!" I cried. "They want his father to come see the gods because the gods want to share something about his son? Might he be dead, or just lost?"

That caused an even bigger stir among the women as they somehow included their husband into it. I splashed, and shook my head, clueless.

"This is a massage from the gods, and cannot be deciphered by us low mortals so easily-only a soothsayer, priest or Greek royalty would know what this means really," I declared, and shivered. "Good bye ladies, for I must go home and prepare to meet my betrothed one again!" I swam away amidst calls. Once I was a safe distance away, I let out a deep sigh.

That had actually been easier than I expected. The women had fallen for my fib, and hopefully would drop a word to their husbands. If I was lucky they would not alter the story too much.

I gave roughly the same story to several groups of washer woman from streams I had travelled through, and eventually heard my own story repeated back at me, a little different, but the main message was there-someone knew where Atem was, be it a god or a mortal incarnation of the gods. Now that spreading the word was done, I had to prepare the area. It was near the stream I was, at a run-down building where truly, food used to be offered to the gods. Practically no one came there now except curious sooth sayers and so called fortune tellers who show off that they communicate with the gods. I snorted at the thought. Try one who was _related_ to the gods.

There was a spring near the offering place, small but deep, and perfect for me to hide the sack I hauled around and myself in. Whenever anyone came, I would hide deep in the surrounding bushes so no one could follow my voice, and speak random predictions that would happen, like when storms would come, if it would be cool or hot later, if there would be a good haul of fish that day…things I was capable of predicting. That would increase the reputation of this. Each day, at mid morning, I would go for a while and find some other group or person to gossip my story to. Afterwards I stayed in the spring, hoping and praying to the gods this rumour would somehow reach the Pharaoh. Maybe some god had heard, and helped me, for about seven days after the rumour, which I was sure I would have my tongue drop off if I had to repeat it again, someone responded.

I was inside the spring, just enjoying the freshness of the water when I thought I heard murmuring outside the water. It was probably another casual stranger just passing by, but all the same, I went closer to the surface, hoping to hear something. From inside the water I could not hear a thing except illegible mumbling, so I chanced to peek above the water, only letting my eyes and ears rise above the surface. I looked at the stranger, or actually, strangers.

"Are you sure about this, your majesty? It could just be a servant's rumour" one hissed. It was two people, both hooded with purple hooded cloaks that covered their faces and bodies. I was behind the taller one, and the other was in front of the taller one, so I was shielded from view. The one that asked was the exceptionally shorter figure whose vision was blocked by the taller one, and he had spoken in a quiet, slightly scratchy voice.

"Not at all, Shimon, but I'm willing to see if there is any truth to the rumour-whether a god watches over this area," the tall one replied to his friend in a powerful masculine voice.

"But your Highness, going without guards is very dangerous for you," the shorter male, Shimon, argued back still in a hushed voice.

"I have no choice-I will look at every hope that my son is still alive!" the tall man hissed. I blinked. His son…rumour…Your Highness-it clicked. His son could be Atem. Your Highness could be said because this man was important-like a Pharaoh. Rumour, it could be my rumour. I made some noise now as I pulled myself up to my chest out of the water. Resting my weight casually on the bank with my crossed arms, I watched as they swung around at me, faces still hidden.

"How did you get here girl?" Shimon barked. I gazed back coolly, and pondered how to answer. I shrugged, which was probably impolite of me, but I was as wary of these strangers as they were of me. The taller one cleared his throat, and the shorter one fell silent, letting him do the talking.

"How long were you here?" he asked in a calm voice. His voice held a commanding note which hinted he was either bossy or noble. I decided to answer him honestly, and see how he took it.

"A few days," I said in the same casual tone as my posture indicated.

"A few days? Then might you know if anyone lives here?" Shimon, asked.

"No one but me," I replied. Then I tilted my head to the left slightly. "Would you happen to be here because of that rumour that a god resides in this area, telling predictions? A few have passed here already, trying to see if it was true," I said, and shrugged. "They say there was a warning the first time, about an enemy son and a king. Rumours are rarely true though."

Shimon looked at his companion. "See, Your Majesty, it was just a rumour. There is nothing exceptional here, and no trace of your son, sorrowful though that is," he murmured.

The other man just gave a half despairing groan, bringing a tanned hand up to his head. Tanned…his skin colour was almost like Atem's, only slightly darker. I was becoming surer it was Atem's father. To check, I dropped a casual comment.

"Though it's very strange and improbable, I heard that the very son of the Egyptian King in the city right now is still alive, though that would be a miracle."

"The taller of the two dropped his hands. "Where did you hear that from?" he asked curiously. I shrugged, and his companion barked, "Answer the-"he was interrupted by his friend, who frantically waved for silence. I sighed. This was taking too long, all three of us being very cautious around the other. I took a chance instead, and said to the tall one, "You are Pharaoh Akunumkanon, king of Egypt, are you not?"

Both men drew breath sharply, found out. The tall man I addressed pulled his hood back, revealing a man in his say, late thirties or early forties, with brown hair under a headdress and narrow dark brown eyes. The other, Shimon, also pulled his hood, revealing an old man, his hair already completely grey and also under a headdress, and his eyes rounded and purple. Anything below his eyes was covered with a head scarf. Both were more tanned then Greeks, so they had to be Egyptian. I looked at them curiously, and surprised them by smiling.

"You were wise in seeing if the rumour is true, your majesty. He is still alive, and healthy."

Akunumkanon stepped closer to where I was and knelt down, oblivious to Shimon's protests, so we were at nearly the same eye level. "Do you know anything more?"

"My Pharaoh, we do not know whether this girl is trustworthy," Shimon hissed. Akunumkanon hesitated, and I nodded to his friend. He was right, and probably the Pharaoh knew this too, but I could see in his eyes that he was desperate for positive news.

"You Highness, he is right. Please do not be desperate enough to trust unknown sources. But in this case, I tell no lie. If I can prove I speak honestly, will you believe me, friend of the Pharaoh?" I asked. Shimon hesitated, and then nodded. I slipped back underwater and retrieved my bag, heaving it above the surface and rolling it on the bank. I grabbed the bag, untied the cord from the top, and turned it upside down, letting Atem's diadem fall onto the ground.

Shimon breathed sharply. "The Prince's headpiece, his symbol of royalty!"

Akunumkanon picked it up as if in a daze. He looked quickly at me. "Please, tell me what you know," he said. I glanced around, and asked him if we were alone save for Shimon. Both men nodded, Shimon coming warily closer, and I told them of Atem being washed up on Lemnos, and stranded there because of its lack of boats. I left out the whole serpent bite part of the story, because it wasn't necessary in my view.

"So my son is fine, but stranded," he murmured. His eyebrows furrowed. "I am almost finished in the peace talks-he has been missing for a month, for which I have worried for his life. Thank you though, for telling me this, miss…?"

"My name is Charis. And I stayed behind to lead you to Lemnos-it does not show on the map anymore, and has not for centuries really," I said.

"Oh? Why is that…?" Shimon asked curiously. I really didn't want to tell them its bloody history, so I shook my head and said instead, "Your Highness, when can you send a boat to your son? I worry for his safety, because Lemnos is a deserted island, and serpents occasionally make their way to the beaches."

"Peace talks like this usually last quite a while-at least two months. His Highness has been working at twice the speed, to search for his son as soon as possible. He would have done so immediately of course, but a war would have started if he had just left," Shimon said. The last sentence he added hastily, to make the Pharaoh's intention of delay clear. I nodded, understanding.

"Your Highness, only a moth has passed, and some issues still must be settled. It might be weeks before you could go," Shimon added uneasily. My anxiety for Atem swelled. _Weeks?!_ That was too long! Surely his father would now go within the next few days!

"At dawn, tomorrow," the Pharaoh announced suddenly. I blinked. His eyes had been thoughtful before, and now they were blazing with certainty. "I will leave the talks incomplete somehow, if I have to, but I will go to my son tomorrow at dawn. That is a certainty."

"Your Highness!" Shimon wailed softly. "How can you complete the talks in one night and afternoon? And leaving the talks incomplete still gives the possibility of war!"

"Atem is my son!" The Pharaoh retorted back fiercely. "My only son, and the heir to Egypt! I will not abandon him for anything-if anything, I owe him, even after my life time has passed." His voice had grown soft at the last part. I saw fatherly love in his eyes, how he loved his son truly and sincerely, but there was a shadow that had also entered, as if he was regretting something secretly. It left almost as soon as it came, and he abruptly stood up.

"Come Shimon," he commanded. "I asked for an hour's respite, and it is nearly an hour up. We must hurry back." He clutched the diadem in his hands, face now filled with confidence. "We must make haste in our business here now."

He looked at me. "Charis," he said. "Could I ask you to lead our ships to Lemnos, if our maps truly do not have the island chartered?"

I bowed my head respectfully. "Of course your Highness. But sir, you must know something before you ask for my involvement in this any more than I already am." Both he and Shimon gave curious looks at me.

"I am not a natural human, Your Highness. My ancestry goes back to the gods of the Greek, either your enemy or peace relation. I am sometimes dangerous, though I try not to be." I flipped in the water, letting the end of my fish tail shimmer above the surface for a second before swimming back up to meet two astounded gazes.

"A…a fish tail…?" Shimon stammered in shock. I gazed at them keenly. Pharaoh Akunumkanon gazed back. Shocked for a few seconds, but then smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, even Shimon smiled, albeit still a bit stunned.

"This is my form, as a siren. You would not have heard of them, but we can be dangerous when we try. Sirens are half descendants of the Greek gods. Do you still wish for my help?"

Both men nodded. "My son trusts you," Akunumkanon answered. "Therefore, you have my trust as well."

"Thank you for your trust. Which port will you be leaving from? I will be there tomorrow at dawn."

They told me where they would set off from, and I nodded, deciding to go there straight after they left. They did not waste time, but went straight away, thanking me for help. I did not deserve their thanks-this was repayment for Atem and a favour from friend to friend.

At the dock they mentioned, I looked at all the ship, hoping to spot the one the Egyptians used. It was a bit hard, because that place was actually a very busy port, which I should have expected, and it was difficult hiding and looking for a ship amongst hundreds at the same time. Then I spotted a few larger and built differently. Those must be the Egyptian ships; it was made of the same wood as the driftwood from Atem's. Admittedly it was built for strength, stronger than Greek boats, but Greek boats were built for speed.

For the night, I stayed there, a bit restless. I had been lazing for seven days spreading the rumour. So far, Atem had spent eleven days on that island alone. It would take at least six days to sail to Lemnos at a ship's speed with a good breeze. I rested very close to the dock, in the shadows, and let sleep take me.

* * *

_The water was dappled with sunlight as I approached the cave. I blinked, but swam on anyway. The place and route was very familiar-I watched a group of sea turtles swim by lazily._

_It was Mother Dora's cave, her grotto inside._

_I entered, and just like last time, Mother Dora was sitting at the story telling place, face serene. At the sight of me, she gave a welcoming, motherly smile and waved me in._

_"Charis," she said. "It has been a while, my daughter."_

_"Mother Dora," I said, and came close, drifting before her. She laid a hand on the top of my head for a moment, smiling, and then dropped her hand. I looked around. Everything felt hazy, but at the same time, real. "Am I dreaming?" I murmured in surprise. She shook her head, still giving me that motherly smile that I recognised from what seemed like summers ago instead on moon cycles ago._

_"No Charis, this is not a dream. Your soul has wandered, and been called here," she replied. I blinked at her in surprise. So soul wandering could be achieved when you weren't dead. "Some do not believe these dreams true, and call it lucid dreaming," she explained a bit more. "These dreams can range from reality of the past or future, or a fantasy hidden deep in your mind. Right now, your spirit has wandered somewhere familiar, but you were called here by another though."_

_"By who?" I asked warily. I now remembered that Mother Dora, as much kindness as she displayed, could have her devious, persuasive or spiteful side if she was in the mood._

_"By me," she answered. I looked at her, stunned. She drew my hands in hers, her eyes flashing with old wisdom. "Tell me, why do you dance with danger?"_

_"Huh?"_

_She patted my hands. "Do you realise that you have already defied Hera once when you helped the Prince of Egypt by curing him of the serpent poison? Yet here you are helping him again. Do you not see the danger of this? My queen does not forget things like this."_

_I lifted my chin. So this was about Prince Atem._

_"It may be dangerous-but I do not, and will never regret it. He does not deserve the vengeance of Hera," I said boldly, and Mother Dora withdrew her hands as if shocked. "If Hera was so angered, why did she not punish me?"_

_"I pleaded for you," Mother Dora answered with a hint of pride in her voice. "I pleaded for your rashness and suggested he become your lover, the one that would give you immortality. Yet," she frowned. Her eyes flashed again-she was recalling what had happened. She sees everything. "You have not tried. You have even seduced him once by accident, but slapped him out of it before he could be completely under your spell. I do not understand that. Charis, you cannot love a mortal back. Things like these end in tragedy."_

_"I am not in love with Prince Atem!" I cried, though really, I wasn't certain about that. "But he has led my thoughts away from darker ones, and shown me friendship. He asked for nothing in return. I help him because of his kindness, because I am his friend. He was the first mortal to accept me as a siren, without the use of…" Bitterness entered my tone. "Without the use of my voice. The Prince does not deserve to be hated so. Besides, the mortals have settled in a peace treaty, so Egypt and Greece will not go to war. Why must the mortals be involved with the affairs and rivalries of the gods now?"_

_"Hush child, do not speak of these things so loudly. But you must realise, you have nothing to gain from this. Your so called friend the Egyptian Prince will go back home, since you volunteered to lead his father's ship to him, and you will go back to Lemnos, isolated and even lonelier than ever, abandoned by this 'friend'." She stroked my hair, her voice coaxing. "Do not fall down that depressing path. Run from it while you still can. Just swim away when you wake, and pretend you were never in this mess to begin with."_

_I swam back, away from Mother Dora slightly. "You mock my honour!" I shouted, but she had struck on one of my treacherous fears-that as soon as Atem went back to Egypt, I would be swamped with loneliness more than when I first arrived at Lemnos. But he needed to go home, he wanted to go back to his homeland, and though he would leave me, his country needed their only prince, the heir to that country as his father said. Would I also deprive a father of their son? I knew the importance of family bonds. After all, I used to play and travel with my sisters. Mother Dora knew I feared being alone though._

_"Charis, that was not a mockery of the honour you speak of," Mother Dora interrupted. "It is a matter of when he does this. I've seen him standing in the midst of a black shroud, destiny unclear. No one is there-not even you, with your naïve faith in this friendship. He is destined to abandon those he cares about, Charis," she said. I had had just about enough._

_"Mother Dora," I said quietly. "His future is not my business right now. My business right now is ensuring his father reaches him, and that he returns to Egypt where he belongs. Even if your vision is shrouded, who is to say he abandoned his friends? There are many ways one can be alone. I reluctantly left the other sirens for penance, and did so at the abandoned island of Lemnos, until Atem arrived."_

_"But you miss your sisters, no? And you wish to return to them?" she replied. I stiffened. Yes, I did miss my sisters. Very much._

_Mother Dora held out her arms, and her voice became very persuasive. "Leave your friend, leave the Pharaoh," she coaxed, and I felt her magic weave through this so her voice dripped in persuasiveness. "Leave them all, and rejoin your sisters again. Dear Charis, become part of the school of sirens again."_

_I gulped. My sisters. I could see them. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Are they all immortal?" I asked. She nodded. "You are the only one who has refused a man, Charis. Do not be foolish, an opportunity waits at Lemnos. Go, and then come back and rejoin your sisters."_

_How many men had died because of a siren's deceiving voice?_

_I shook my head violently. "I'm sorry, Mother Dora," I whispered finally. "But I cannot do that, and betray their trust." I backed away almost unnoticeably at first._

_"This is also about your honour, yes? Is it not a great honour to be immortal, and live among your sisters too?" Mother Dora said._

_I answered what I truthfully believed. "I believe being immortal is an honour, yes," I said. "But the ways I was meant to gain immortality do not appeal to me, though the singing voice was a blessing from you. I thank you for giving me this chance though."_

_Mother Dora gazed at me piercingly for a few moments. Then she sighed, and came forward, embracing me._

_"Oh Charis, why must you be so different? I fear the prophecy of the Egyptian gods will come to pass soon then," she murmured._

_"What do you mean, Mother?" I asked. The prophecy of the foreign gods-that a siren would become the daughter of two nations. Surely she did not mean I would fulfil it? I was of Greek heritage and ancestry._

_She did not answer as I looked up at her, and I knew she would not answer. Her eyes were closed on that matter. So I stepped back, away from Mother Dora._

_"You have made your choice, and changed your fate, Charis," she warned one last time, but my face must have betrayed my decision. She sighed, and raised her hands helplessly._

_"Forgive me, Mother Dora, but I have decided to go a different way from my sisters. Please say farewell to them for me. Good bye, Mother Dora," I whispered, and fled out of the cave, leaving a trail of froth and bubbles behind me. The further, I swam, the darker it got, and my tears seemed the only light in the darkening waters, pale and clear._

_I plunged into the inky blackness ahead and instantly felt myself tumble and roll in the suffocating water, shaken and tossed turbulently…_

* * *

The end of the dream forced me to wake up, shuddering. I realised I was being shaken by the waves-it was nearly dawn, and men were scurrying, hastily loading last minute things on the Egyptian boat nearest to me. That was why it was rocking, making the waves a bit turbulent. It had set the motion for the ending of my dream.

I swam up to the docks and saw Pharaoh Akunumkanon with Shimon and a few other men. He sent the other men working, and he and Shimon scanned the waters. Suspecting that they were looking for me, I swam closer and splashed a bit of water on the docks in front of them. They glanced down, and Shimon stepped forward to peer further. Instead, he saw my head rising above the waves close to the dock. His eyes seem to smile at me.

"I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday," he said. "My name is Shimon, and anyone who helps us find the prince, I am thankful towards."

I flushed and mumbled some random things I don't remember. Then I pointed out the stars they needed to follow to head for Lemnos. They did not know the waters, whether it was rocky or not, so I to scout for their ship. That would mean showing myself to the Egyptian crew though, so they could see my signals.

They gathered not just the Egyptian crew, but _everyone _that was going to be on this journey to meet me. I gulped as they stared down at the water at me. Some were friendly, some were wary, many were shocked. I sank down even further into the water, using my loose hair as a curtain between their eyes and my face.

The Pharaoh seemed to sense my unease, and quickly sent everyone scurrying to their places again. Soon we were ready to go. All of the preparation took an hour at most, amazingly quick for last minute loading and everything. The captain signalled down to me that he was ready, and I offered the stern bald man a quick tentative smile before heading out, further ahead of the ship so they could see me. The man with a looking glass constantly kept track of where I was.

I eased into a regular pace as they followed behind. I had always thought that I valued my sisters to the point that if they asked, I would probably break my exile at Lemnos just for them. But I had refused Mother Dora's offer to see them, and chosen not to use Atem as a way to gain immortality, instead helping him against the will of the gods. Instead, I was leading a small array of Egyptian ships towards Lemnos to help Atem go back to his home. Sure I would miss him when he went, and I would be lonely. But this was the right thing to do.

As for Mother Dora's prophecy, I doubted it was me the prophecy foretold, for I planned to return to Lemnos after this was done. I was already the daughter of one nation anyway.

Tears began to flow again, mixing with the sea water around me. But I didn't once regret my choice to help Atem, or reject seeing my sisters forever. It was a certainty in me, that this was what I should do. This was the right thing to do.

Atem, hold on. Whatever your future, you will carry it out in your homeland, Egypt.

* * *

Finished chapter! Review please, I need to see how I can improve my writing, or otherwise my style will continue in this messy way, so drop any comments! Just no flames, or I'll use them to roast marshmellows.


	10. Farewell to One Thing

I'm sorry to those reading this for the long wait for this update.My brain refuses to decide on a way to complete this chapter, and until now I still think it is a little confusing.So any comment on my story so far would be very appreciated, and I thank LadyTsubasa for her reviews.

* * *

"Atem!" I cried, nearly reaching the shallow parts of the water. Lemnos loomed over me, and Atem was sitting absently on the beach in his Egyptian garb and jewellery, save for his diadem. His eyes looked lost in thought. He looked up at my loud cry, and joy and relief spread over his handsome features. Standing abruptly, he rushed very close to the shoreline, his normally stern and rather intimidating eyes now wide.

Six days had passed since leaving Athens. Six days of swimming almost non-stop during the day and little sleep at night. Now, as I saw him on the beach, looking safe and well, I felt very relieved that nothing happened. A grin pasted itself on my face, despite being weary, and I leapt the rest of the way onto the beach like a flying fish, ignoring the jolt as I landed on the beach, my fish tail still in water. We were almost in the same position as when we first met and talked many moons ago.

"Charis! Did you make it alright?" Atem called as he moved forward until he was in danger of splashing his robes.

"What do you think? I'm grinning because I'm in pain?" I replied sarcastically, but the grin just couldn't stop, even when I tired to shake it off. I was too happy. I tried to wriggle further up the beach, but fell down clumsily. My tail was tired, but I hadn't realised it would impair my movement. Atem caught me by the shoulders before I could fall face first on the sand, and pushed me up into a sitting position.

"Thank you!" I said, looking up at him. He smiled and looked out at the ocean. He narrowed his eyes at a smudge in the distance, squinting. "Charis, is that…?"

"Yes! Atem, I found your father! He was so worried about you! But he'll tell you that himself once he lands. The Greeks actually threatened to declare war if he just abandoned them to find you, and he'll explain everything else I didn't get!" I babbled in one breath, and breathed deeply. Despite being sad over never seeing him again after this, I couldn't help but be glad and excited for him. He looked at me with disbelief and relief at the same time. I folded my arms. "What, no faith in your friend? I'm sad," I teased. He blinked, and then shook his head at my teasing.

He regained his composure very quickly, and looked out with a smile. "I can go home," he murmured. I nodded.

"They'll be here soon. I swam ahead."

A strange expression crossed his face, almost like…shame? Why would he be ashamed? I tugged at his arm slightly, and he looked down again, startled.

"Why do you have such a strange expression on your face?" I asked. "You are not happy to go back to your homeland?" Maybe that was a little uncalled for, since I had seen his elation before, but his expression made me curious. As usual.

He looked away. I looked at him curiously, and then let my gaze drop. Maybe it was just one of those matters that a person wouldn't like to share with even their friends. I discussed with my sisters about, well, what our future lovers might be like when we sung them from their ships…not what I imagined anymore since I ran away, but those old habits certainly weren't ones you would talk to a male friend about.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding into something personal," I said apologetically. I smiled uncertainly at him instead of pelting him with questions. He seemed to sense my disappointment at being unanswered though.

"It wasn't anything personal, you have nothing to apologise for," he said, and gave a small smile of reassurance. It faded just as soon as it came. "I guess…I'm a little disappointed in myself."

"Why would you feel that? You have done nothing wrong," I said.

"It's what I haven't done. I've wondered whether I could have independently got myself off this island, instead of having to call my father for help." A flicker of shame came back on his face.

"Sometimes even the strongest are trapped in a situation they can't change by themselves…" I said softly. It didn't convince him.

"But I could have tried harder. I'm meant to be the heir to Egypt. I'm turning 18 and still need father to get me out of these situations sometimes."

"If a prince or king needed to do everything on his own, why would they have advisors? I've heard even the great Pharaohs of Egypt need a close advisor…a vizier."

He looked a little lighter after those words, but the shame did not leave his features. Maybe this matter was not something I could help with. His father would need to ease his sense of shame, though I still could not see why he would be ashamed. I took his hand and squeezed it briefly before dropping it.

"Don't put this too hard on yourself-look, your father is about to disembark the ship," I said, and pointed to a nearby beach they had rounded to. He walked there while I swam around.

"Son!" Akunumkanon said, disembarking just as Atem emerged out of the trees. Both faces lit up as they headed for each other and Akunumkanon and his son embraced in that manly way. Maybe my imagination was playing tricks on me, for I thought I saw tears in the corners of Akunumkanon's eyes. When they pulled away though, his eyes were clear and brimming with joy. Atem had a smile on his face, but the shame still wouldn't go away. It was traced very faintly along his features. His father seemed to notice it, and squeezed Atem's shoulder gently. When he looked up, Akunumkanon gave him a questioning look, but when his son only looked away, he seemed to put the matter temporarily out of his mind.

"I'm glad you're alright. How long were you here? Were you injured in any way?" Akunumkanon asked.

"No father. I was injured when I arrived, but Charis helped me a lot. And," he looked at me, resting with my fish tail still hidden, under a clump of seaweed this time. "I never did give a proper thank you. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you."

I flushed a little, and shook my head rapidly. "N-no! Don't thank me. It would have been shameful not to help a person who…" Oh gods, I had nearly mentioned Hera. The lesser mentioned of the vengeful queen goddess, the better. "Who was injured and alone."

Atem smiled warmly, and I mumbled something even I couldn't comprehend, before asking if the ship was going to anchor there overnight. Pharaoh Akunumkanon nodded in confirmation, and bowed my head slightly.

"I hope this is not too offensive," I said, "but maybe I should keep out of sight of your ship mates. I do not wish to be under any more scrutiny," I said, and looked at the people scurrying. I really didn't want anyone to stare at me while they camped at the beach, for their suspicious, glaring gazes were unnerving at the least. Even though I had done nothing to them, I was different, inhuman, and for that, they feared me, all but Atem's father and Shimon to my knowledge. I had sensed some wary glances being thrown at me while I was swimming in the water, leading them to Lemnos. Now I was at my home island, I wanted to get away from the wary atmosphere those gazes kept weaving over me. Atem however, did not know of the reason.

"Under scrutiny of who Charis?" he asked suspiciously, and looked at his father. His father sighed heavily and lowered his voice as he answered, "There are some on this ship who distrust one who is not like everyone else. Even if she had done nothing to cause harm, and saved the life of my son."

Atem frowned, anger and disgust sparking into his eyes at such prejudice. I held my hands out spread though. "Please, don't make it their fault. They have every right to be wary of me, an outsider who has done nothing to gain their trust or respect even." I lowered my gaze slightly, but smiled softly, trying to indicate that I was not affected in any way by the behaviour. In actual truth though, I did mind, very much. It hurt to be looked at, almost the same way those poor, now-dead sailors used to look at my sisters and I. And Atem, knowing the incident, must have seen the shadow that crossed my face.

He stepped out of his father's grip and touched my shoulder gently. I looked at the tan hand on my shoulder, and slowly looked at him. His eyes were fierce.

"Don't belittle yourself," he said sternly. I blinked.

"I…wasn't belittling myself. Just stating that they have a right to feel uneasy-it is natural towards someone like me," I said. He shook his head in exasperation.

"There you go again-judging people before actually knowing what they think. Are you sure it is not you who is judging?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but it died in my throat, and I stuttered. He…he was right, again! Oh gods, that was the same mistake twice! I was a total idiot, but old habits died hard. I hadn't even realised this was a nasty habit of mine until I met Atem. I bowed my head and uttered a small sounding apology. Atem squeezed my shoulder, in a surprisingly open affectionate gesture, and retreated back to his father's side, face once again hard to read. His father seemed to raise an eyebrow at his son, but also dispensed with the expression very quickly.

-

Late afternoon turned to night. Stars sprinkled delicately across the black sky, like beacons in the endless darkness. The ocean waters were black, but had a dark beauty to it from above the surface. I closed my eyes, sitting on a rock plateau that overlooked the ocean. It was a quiet, isolated spot, and perfect for me to reflect. Reflecting was something I needed to do. To make myself completely happy about Atem's departure and to hopefully settle the sadness this had built up in me in anticipation of Atem leaving.

What kind of person was I, to be selfish enough to wish Atem to stay? He was an Egyptian prince, the sole heir of that rich country, with friends and maybe a few more family members waiting for his and his father's return, no doubt with a great deal of anxiety from being in a former enemy's country. Maybe Atem also had…a betrothed waiting for him, or even one he loved. I would have been almost worse than a siren's normal habits to ask him to stay. This sadness I held now would pass eventually, as the pain of missing my sisters had become a dull ache. Atem's case was not so different, so it would be the same-time would heal any wounds made. Right?

I…was a liar. No, however much I tried, this sadness would not leave. I had become too close to Atem, it seemed, and however happy I had been during the time he stayed, more company than just crabs and fish, I would have to pay now. But I was happy Atem could go back-the next day I would focus on those feelings, so none or at least not much of the sadness was detected.

"Yes," I stated aloud to myself determinedly. "I won't lament."

"Lament what?" a deep voice asked, and a warm hand landed on my shoulder. I gasped and nearly fell face forwards again as my tail abruptly uncurled and skidded across the ground. The hand held my shoulder more firmly, stopping my fall and pulling me backwards. I squeaked as I accidentally fell back into a chest. I scrambled away at once, with a slight blush.

"Oh, sorry Atem. You startled me," I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you had a very depressed expression on your face just then. You were lamenting something?" he asked again. I thought quickly.

"Just…my sisters. I had a dream about them while I was in Athens."

He nodded in thoughtful understanding, which made me feel a little guilty for lying, but I wasn't going to say my thoughts beforehand. A silence fell between us, as we just looked out into the night. I turned my head to look at his features. He seemed relaxed, and happier than when his father arrived actually. The Pharaoh had taken his son into his tent once camp had been made to "discuss things," he said. Whatever they discussed must have made him more cheerful, for he had been more relaxed since he came out from the tent. I noticed he had put his diadem back on with the rest of his princely attire. He looked at me, puzzled, and I nearly blushed.

"Ah…you look almost happier than when your father arrived. I hope whatever he said to you has cleared the troubles you had on your mind before," I said timidly. He nodded, and warmth lit his face.

"It did. Father said we're leaving tomorrow, when the sun comes up, to go back to Egypt." He looked out at the ocean again. I swallowed the sad tears that were slowly building up at the back of my throat, and pasted on a happy smile for him, hoping it would look sincere. "You must miss Egypt very much, since you have friends, family and people there awaiting your return."

He agreed eyes light. However, maybe it was just the night that affected my vision, but I thought I saw a shadow pass over his eyes. We both knew such quiet talk like this was a way to keep the thought of goodbye away. Atem suddenly turned completely to me.

"Thank you. For everything. I would not even be alive if you had not saved me." To my embarrassment he bowed, something which he must have been unaccustomed to doing as he was part of the royal family. I shook my head rapidly as he straightened.

"Prince Atem, it would have been a crime to leave a good soul behind. You are destined for great, though difficult things later on in the future. And besides, I keep my promises. The ones I am capable of anyway," I muttered the last sentence with a little regret. The one promise I could not keep was to never sing. I had broken it long ago, and nearly put Atem under that accursed singing spell.

If Atem had heard my small accidental hint about his future, he either didn't want to question me on something he felt private, or he just didn't care at the moment. Probably the former.

The hand on my shoulder had not left, and now it squeezed gently. "If you keep dwelling on that, it will eat you from inside. I forgave you, and now you have to move on from it," he said firmly.

"I am not dwelling on it-just reminding myself never to do it again. You should go to sleep. Look, your men are beginning to retire. Though I see why they are tired. Jumping around and celebrating your safety with wine." It was true, the people on the ships had not stopped rejoicing for Atem's safety since they set up camp and saw the prince with their own eyes.

It was never revealed to me until later time, but Atem's father had been watching our interaction between each other with a measure of surprise at how close he was with me. Apparently, he did not have many friends at the palace, and was rather closed and serious. He startled both Atem and I when he walked up to us. Atem dropped his hand, and I bowed my head in respect, since I couldn't exactly bow normally, or I would fall down.

"Atem, please leave Charis and I for a minute. I would like to speak to her," the Pharaoh asked Atem. Atem looked surprise, but responded with a yes and walked away. The Pharaoh watched him until he was back in his tent, and then turned to me.

"I had not expected you two to be so close," he stated. I blinked, and he explained the normal situation in Egypt.

"His life is rather lonely. At least he has two best friends," I smiled. He nodded, smiling himself before turning serious again. He began stating why he had drawn me aside privately.

"Charis, I had a dream, and it was the strangest thing. A pale woman who resided in the water, but could still breathe spoke to me. She claimed you as her adopted daughter, along with your sisters, yet unlike your siblings, your destiny lies elsewhere. Our Egyptian mother goddess, Isis appeared with her and confirmed this. Isis then asked me to take you with us, on our journey home. To the land of the Nile," he said. My eyes widened. What was this? The dream I had at Athens came back, the prophecy Mother Dora mentioned echoing in my head. _A siren would become the daughter of two nations…_

I began to shake my head. "Pharaoh, it might just be a dream…" A dream with Mother Dora, my figurative mother, and the Egyptian goddess Isis? It sounded like more than just a dream, but I did not want to believe it.

"Both women said you were destined to be the daughter of two nations. You were fated to be the dark's light. That was where the dream ended. I have no clue about their last statement, or who the other besides goddess Isis was. But it seems fate wants you to accompany us to Egypt. Would you come?"

His tone was stern and serious, his brown eyes gazing at me carefully. This man wasted no time, did he? But, the other woman besides his native goddess must have been Mother Dora, the goddess who lived underwater. The two had sent him a message-to take me to Egypt? But why? What would be the point in going? Even if it was that prophecy, a siren would become the daughter of two nations, what would be the point?

"I do not know, Pharaoh. My homeland is here, and though I have ties with the stranger woman you spoke of, I was not aware I had to go to Egypt. I do not see why I must leave my homeland. It would not be a pleasant business for your Highness, either."

"There was no explanation of this sudden urging. But I think the other woman must have been a goddess of great importance to you? And the goddesses of both cultures have encouraged this, saying it was fate. Yet the choice is up to you."

"I…uh…" I couldn't respond. He had just come and offered to take me to Egypt. I had no idea how to answer, it was too sudden. He seemed to be aware of it too.

"Normally I would not rush someone to a decision," he said. "But the ships leave at dawn tomorrow. You could give your decision then, before we leave."

"Yes please," I agreed with his offer for more time. We exchanged a few words of goodnight, and he left to his tent. I gulped and lay down on the stone.

This prophecy, this small prophecy that used to be scoffed at, that could have happened to any of my sisters, had just given a completely new opportunity of life. I could go to Egypt, and live in the famed Nile River.

I could go and accompany Atem to Egypt, maybe even still see him there. We would be at least in the same country.

I shoved the thought out of my head and focused on different points on why I should go, and what could happen. Leaving for Egypt would mean a new life, since Egyptians did not know what sirens were. I would not be called a whore unless I sang, which I would certainly not. However, people feared unfamiliar things, and attitudes towards me might be harsher than what the Pharaoh's troupe was like.

The Pharaoh must have explained to his son about his offer to me, and told him to leave me alone for a while, for surely Atem would be curious about my answer. I was thankful to the Pharaoh. No matter how calming Atem could be at times, at that moment I needed to be alone to think.

The whole journey had exhausted me so much that now, with no real urgency to go anywhere, I fell asleep halfway through my thoughts.

* * *

_Someone was stroking my hair__ softly, running gentle fingers through my side fringe, the one that went slightly over one eye. I opened my eyes in confusion. Even after I opened my eyes, I still felt somewhat hazy and…unreal, as if in a dream. Just like when I dreamed of Mother Dora._

_There was a person beside me. Actually, three. The one that had been stroking my hair was a young woman. Her hair was ebony black, straight and smooth, reaching just under her shoulder. Smooth, soft tan skin, a beautiful face with deep green eyes. A white dress covered her from chest to ankle, and she had a step-like crown upon her head. She was gracefully beautiful, and I was awed by her mere presence. This woman…she was so noble._

_There was another woman lying on my other side, hand resting on my shoulder. She looked a bit like the first woman, but her eyes were a lighter, summer green and her tan lighter. Her lips would be luscious to men. She had a body I knew many men would lust after, yet radiating from her was an aura of joy and love so strong, I nearly smiled despite my confusion. She was the epitome of joyful beauty actually._

_The stunningly beautiful woman smiled at me kindly, seeing that I was awake, and called out to her companion, who was standing further away, in a soft yet firm voice. "Ra?"_

_The person a bit further away walked back to where I was lying. It was a man. I sat up warily, looking up at him. His eyes were a strange yet attractive golden colour, his hair dark black with scant traces of blonde. His skin was tanned like the women's. He was tall, and since he only wore a kilt from waist to knees, one could see he was well built. He also wore various assortments of gold jewellery, as like the women. From him came a sense of power, complete, utter divinity, far more powerful than that of Mother Dora, no offence to her. I gasped in shock, sitting up abruptly, yet I still felt unreal and…disconnected._

_The man knelt to my eye level with the other two people. His eyes commanded me to pay attention to what he said, but with a softer edge-I would not like to see what he looked like when angry. The intensity of his eyes though, it reminded me of…Atem. I quickly turned my attention back to the man as he began to speak._

"_Charis, you are once again spirit travelling, but everything said here you must remember as best as you can, okay?" His voice was deep and stern. I nodded numbly, blinking up at him before voicing out a question as politely as one still a bit groggy could. "What-who are you? Please?"_

_He chuckled slightly, as the two women smiled slightly.__ His smile lingered for a few moments, almost like an elder looking at a child. He might as well have looked an elder, because he practically was._

"_I am the sun god of Egypt, Ra," he said gently. It took a moment to sink completely in, but then my eyes widened, and I hastily bowed my head, showing respect to one who had greater power and higher status than me. Not that a siren would have that high of a status._

"_Oh…" I couldn't think of anything to say, so just waited for him. The sun god Ra? An Egyptian god? Ra, Atem had explained to me before briefly, was the king god of Egypt! The other two could be goddesses too! Why, by the serpents of the sea, would they want to summon me? I wasn't even Egyptian, for Zeus' sake! Fear and excitement turned into a ball at the back of my head, but it felt distant because of my haziness._

"_This is Goddess Hathor," Ra indicated the women who radiated joy. "And this is Goddess Isis." The other woman, graceful and noble in an admirably controlled way. I bowed my head to each in turn, which they responded with a slight smile and nod. "Why have you summoned me?" I forced out._

_Isis smiled. "You are the child of our king's prophecy and under our guardianship, Charis," she replied._

"_My husband has seen your potential, and we have all seen your soul," Hathor added. I held back a groan at the mention of the prophecy. What was I expected to do, what was I expected to become?_

"_Please," I began in a feeble, pleading voice. "It is an honour to serve the gods, but I doubt I have anything to do with the prophecy. My sisters are more…sane for our kind, and probably would serve you better than me. I am known for being rather odd, and maybe even rebellious," I muttered. Rebellious, referring to Mo__ther Dora's suggestion of seducing Atem with my voice, to which I immediately rejected._

_Hathor smiled at me. "And have you thought that maybe, being different wasn't a bad thing? It did lead to good consequences, somewhat," she winked. A startled blink was all she got from me. What was she winking about? Isis nudged Hathor._

"_Hathor, not now. The poor girl is confused," she said.__ She looked at me sympathetically. "Hathor is right; there is no shame in having different morals, as long as they have no evil intention. However, from here on, the future will slowly but surely get darker-you will be needed in Egypt."_

_Ra nodded. "You are not only a symbol of peace between the gods of two countries, Charis, but an important figure later on in the future, though not many will know you. However, Egypt's future dependence lies in your decision. Will you go with Akunumkanon, or stay in Greece?"_

"_Wha…No…" I stuttered. I stood up, feeling too diminutive, but nearly fell over again, as I seemed to have stood up a lot __taller__ than usual. I looked down, and gasped._

_Where was my fish tail?_

_Instead of the tail of shimmering, pale aquamarine scales, there were two pale legs, with a joint somewhere in the middle and feet at the end of each one. They were…human. As usual, I again looked for the beauty in it, but didn't know whether it was…okay or not because I had never been human looking. I tried moving them as I used to do with my tail, but the legs didn't have as much flexibility. Somehow I managed to get back on my feet and not fall down again. My legs felt heavy though, yet there was a renewed energy in me, hiding somewhere behind my haziness._

_Hathor and Isis laughed. "A gift from us," Isis said gently, steadying me with a hand on my shoulder._

"_Huh..?" I murmured._

"_This is what you will look like, should you choose to go to Egypt. We are not so cruel as to send a confused girl off to somewhere they have never been completely unprepared," Hathor said merrily._

_It was as if they already thought I would accept. How could they know? How could they know…unless I was fighting fate with my thoughts? Thinking about it, there was no harm in going with the flow, and there was no point in me staying lonely at Lemnos. The place which I had come to make sure I had a clean honour was no longer somewhere I had to stay, for Atem had shown me that honour was kept clean by repenting for mistakes and learning from them. He had forgiven me, allowing me to forgive myself, and not only let me keep a clean slate, but shown me the faith he had in bonds. He himself had come to me, when I thought bonds were so easily broken. That was the case with my sisters' maybe, but not for everyone._

_Now was a chance for me to go to Egypt, and even if Atem did not want anything more to do with me when we got there, I could content myself by just glimpsing his image. However, inside me, I had a feeling he was not so heartless, and that I was judging again. I could even almost hear Atem's voice scolding me again…_

"_And whatever reasons you may weigh, the biggest is not losing Atem," Hathor said mischievously. I blinked at her, and flushed slightly in embarrassment. "That…that's not the only reason…but all three of you sound very sure I will go to Egypt. May I ask why? It is almost like judging, isn't it?"_

_Ra ruffled my hair slightly, and I resisted glaring. He was the king of Egyptian gods, after all._

"_Yes, we are certain you will accept, for Hathor feels your inner joy, and we judge you ourselves. However, we do so also from your actions. You are someone who is smart enough to avoid trouble when you can, yet still follow the purpose which your heart has set on. Follow what your heart thinks is right, even if it may contradict instinct sometimes."_

_He…he…he was too perceptive. But he was a god, of course._

_So what was my heart telling me? It had failed me once, on the basis of believing Atem would shun me for my accidental actions. But everything after had been alright, and my heart had made the decision long ago, just for one simple reason, Atem. Probably, I thought, out of fear and loneliness. But Ra had practically said I was fated to accept._

"_My heart made the decision long before this dream. You all knew that, great ones," I whispered._

_Three pairs of eyes flashed with warm agreement, and the two women smiled…proudly at me. Ra raised his hand, with a…also proud, knowing smile?_

_The ego of gods._

* * *

"Charis!" the cry ripped me from the swirling haze that followed waking from a dream summon. I woke up, shooting into a sitting position, shaking a little from the cry, which had nearly stopped my heart with shock and startled it into my throat.

I swallowed my heart back down and looked grouchily at the direction of the voice, ready to tell whoever yelled to go away or be tossed into the sea, when I saw it was Atem who called. His sharply angled eyes were very wide, shock written on every feature of his face. He was staring at me as if I had become a Hydra. More specifically, he was staring at something below my hips. I followed his vision.

Legs. Pale, slender foot ended sticks instead of a fish tail, the upper parts covered by a knee length skirt.

I would've screamed had I not know that there were men at the camp nearby. As it was, my mouth opened and shut like a fish. I poked at my new feet. Had part of my dream…become reality?

"Uh…" I trailed off as Atem's eyes snapped up to mine, questioning as well as shocked.

"You fish tail…?" he asked in a voice not as steady as usual. I heard the question. What happened? Thinking through my dream carefully, I suddenly remembered part of the conversation.

_Hathor and Isis laughed. "A gift from us," Isis said gently, steadying me with a hand on my shoulder._

"_Huh..?" I murmured._

"_This is what you will look like, should you choose to go to Egypt. We are not so cruel as to send a confused girl off to somewhere they have never been completely unprepared," Hathor said merrily._

"Those two!" I cried out, possibly startling Atem even more by my mad outburst. At his strange look, I calmed down, but still couldn't work out how to answer him while making it believable. Just a mere dream wasn't going to satisfy a rational person, would it? But I was deciding it for him again.

"Um…my explanation for this would sound unbelievable, but…hey, why did you come down? It's just before the beginning of dawn-I would have thought you were preparing to leave." I changed the subject first, wondering if Atem's father had told him of his dream, and offer to me. Atem's next reply answered me.

"Father needs to know your answer to his proposal, whether you are coming to Egypt or not. And also…in case you refused…" he trailed off, and I knew what he meant to say. Goodbye.

"Prince Atem, there are some things both your father and you should be informed about," I said hesitantly. He nodded, came forward, and silently offered a hand. I had to think for a split second to remember what the gesture meant, but accepted his hand gratefully after that. He pulled me up on my feet, but I wobbled in place. He caught me just before I fell, and he put an arm awkwardly around my shoulders to stop me from falling again.

"Are human legs always this…wobbly feeling?" I asked rhetorically. Atem, despite his shock, let out something between a grunt and a snort, suppressing his laughter seeing my half serious face.

"If we all fell as soon as we got up, we would become serpent-like," he said, at which I shuddered. Becoming something close to a serpent? That reminded me too much of Hera.

With Atem's help, we both made it inside Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tent. It took nearly all of the time that was left until dawn had been established, but by then both men, and soon the whole camp, knew what my decision was. The little reformed, Greek siren was going to Egypt.

As the royals and court boarded the ship, Atem insisted on me coming with him, saying a friend of his had as much status as the royal court. It had been that way with his two best friends in Egypt, who he said he wanted to introduce. There had been a strange, liveliness about him after hearing we did not have to say farewell. We were both glad, though I wasn't quite sure how happy Atem was about my decision. I felt hugely relieved though.

To my extreme embarrassment, I could not walk properly, even after Atem had shown me how he did, and tried to explain his unconscious reaction as best as he could. I had observed keenly at how he bent his knees a little, the movement and carriage which sent him forward on these things humans moved with. Alas, my walking was as weak as a newborn land animal. My legs wobbled after every few steps, and I needed help to stop from collapsing. Land folk say that ships travelled on the roll of the waves, and some were ill. What would happen to a part human that could not walk properly?

Atem was so kind though, and as he discreetly dragged me into the ship with him (discreetly dragging because he had resorted to enclosing my small hand with his larger, tan one and forcing me to come with him) he raised his arm politely, mine hand on his. I looked at him in confusion, and he caught my eye, giving a small nod at where my hand rested. Later on, I would learn that he lifting his arm was a polite invitation for a lady to accompany him without looking too odd. Also, that many girls coveted receiving the action Atem offered to me for different reasons that I found…disagreeable. But for that moment, it was to help save me from humiliating myself, and I smiled gratefully, secretly leaning some of my weight onto his arm so I could walk steadier. He must have been strong, for he didn't look like he tired carrying a part of my pressure on just his toned arm. Still, I felt uneasy as I could feel the stares of others at Atem's sudden action. Many were looking me up and down, recognising the fish girl.

The ship set sail when everyone had come aboard the ships. A large gust of wind swelled the sails, setting a good, fast pace for the ship. After given spare, plain clothes to wear, I wondered a little unsteadily to the prow of the ship. It seemed a very pleasant place, and one could feel the breeze from there cleanly. I smiled and wobbled as the ship swayed a little more than before. I stumbled backwards, into Atem, who stopped my oncoming fall. He looked down teasingly.

"There doesn't seem to be any difference whether you're in land or water," he said. "You walk the same way on both types."

I glared lightly, and then laughed. "That's true. But it does seem like every time, just before I fall down, you stop me from doing so. Thank you," I said sincerely. A strange emotion flashed across his eyes, and then he was nodding, smiling at me again with that small, yet meaningful smile.

"Are you ready to face Egypt?"

"Probably not. But this whole circumstance was fated and predicted by the gods-who am I to fight fate itself? And I'm not alone," I looked at him with a small beam, and he nodded, agreeing.

"No, you're not."

* * *

Slightly rushed, but still sweet ending,ne?

Please review!


	11. Arrival in Egypt

Hello everyone! I have suceeded in finishing this chapter, though I'm not sure if it turned out okay. It might ramble a bit, since I had an oncoming writer's block half way through it. Luckily it never actually came, so I still had some idea how to write this chapter. Anyway, on we go!

Thank you to **Asumy** for the review! The comments were so nice! I'm glad you like my story, but don't trust my history. I'm not sure I'm right...

* * *

A waterless sea. That was what Egypt looked like at first.

It had been many moons since we left the island of Lemnos. Many days of bright, hot suns and cool, starry nights. Zeus must have been pleased over something, since there were only two light storms in that whole journey. Surprising-he probably did not care that one of his lesser relatives was becoming something normally not destined for a siren. Not that I looked much like a siren anymore.

After a few days of getting used to legs instead of a fishtail, and also getting used to the movement of the ship, I adjusted to walking or running, things humans could do. Trust one who experienced this, learning how to act normal was a very hard thing to do. I was lucky to be mostly in solitude, except for talking to the Pharaoh, Atem, Shimon and a few others who had gotten used to my presence, and did not fear talking to me.

It was strange, but a rumour had circulated amongst the people on ships that I was to be both revered and feared for being claimed as a goddess who had changed form to protect the royal Egyptian family. I was not a goddess! Well, not one that could have much effect. As for protecting the royal family, I wouldn't mind doing that, but I did not have that role. There was also another rumour, more spiteful, about me enchanting both the Pharaoh and the prince so that I could come along, and strike misfortune onto the Egyptians. I certainly hadn't done, nor plan to do any of the things claimed by that!

On the whole, I was glad when we finally reached the port of Egypt on which we would disembark and ride to the palace by horse. I was tired of being stared at when my back was turned. Sure, a creature they saw with a fish tail had magically come aboard with legs, but the stares had truly grated on my nerves, and those people who didn't bother to keep their voice down when 'discussing' me unpleasantly just stung. Of course, there were the kind people who occasionally talked to me, but one person in particular kept me from sinking into complete solitude every day.

"Ready to go on ground again?" Atem asked. I nodded, floating slowly back up from my thoughts. Atem had conversed with me quite often, which I summed up to him not having anyone else to talk to during the day who was his age and wasn't a servant.

Said person offered an arm to me before we reached the bridge from boat to dock. I gave him a puzzled glance.

"Why? I learned how to walk-painfully," I whispered discreetly to him. Yes, painfully, because I had fallen down quite a few times when practising alone the first few days. When the Pharaoh, prince or advisor dropped in, they offered to assist me, but I refused as politely as I could-it seemed like a task you had to learn yourself. It didn't stop Atem from courteously catching me when I was about to fall, since he lingered the longest around me, to pass time on a ship.

"Because walking on land feels different to walking on a boat, for first timers," Atem whispered back. I hesitantly laid my hand on his arm again, and we descended behind Pharaoh Akunumkanon. Crowds around the dock cheered.

They shouted and screamed, sinking to their knees as the royal entourage passed. However, when they saw someone accompanying the prince, whispers broke out. Unlike the people on the ships, who had to understand basic foreign languages to land port in foreign countries, the people hailing the entourage only spoke Egyptian. Atem had been teaching me how to speak Egyptian on a moderate level. At least it was enough to understand what the crowds were whispering.

"That girl, who is she, to be on the arm of our prince?"

"A foreigner! No doubt Greek. What is a girl like that doing on the royal barge?"

"She is pale as the orb Khonsu. So very odd!"

The whispers went on, both pleasant and unpleasant. I breathed deeply as we finally reached ground, and I suddenly realised what Atem meant by the difference of walking on land and boat.

The ground seemed to roll beneath me, and I nearly wobbled. My hand tightened on Atem's arm, and he practically supported half my weight. My head spun, and it wasn't because of nervousness.

"This is what you meant?" I muttered to him, and he gave a tiny nod and a hint of a smile. I grimaced, but quickly tried to put on a blank face-there were people staring at both the prince and me. I flushed ever so slightly-how did royalty cope with being stared at all the time?

The Pharaoh was greeted warmly by his awaiting court near a herd of horses, which we would ride to the palace. I hadn't even thought of that prospect yet, and wouldn't until we actually started riding.

"My Pharaoh, we thank the gods that you have returned safely," one of his court men said. He looked the same age as the Pharaoh, and wore a plain, obscure hooded cloak. What made him noticeable though, even wearing that plain cloak, was the fact he had only one normal eye. Where his left eye should have been, there was a gold piece, shaped into the same symbol as on Atem's diadem. Now that I thought about it, during the last few days before arriving at port, the Pharaoh had been wearing a strange thing around his neck, hung on a cord. It was a triangular prism in shape, looked as if it was made completely out of gold, and there were tiny crevices on its surface, as if it could be taken apart. On the front of it was the very same symbol seen on this man's eye, and Atem's head jewellery. Why was it so common?

"Akunadin, it is good to be back," the Pharaoh responded to the other's greeting.

"Is Akunadin of high ranking in your father's court?" I asked Atem.

"Akunadin is a priest, one of six of them," he replied, and we moved forward to level with the Pharaoh. Akunadin bowed to the prince.

"Thank the gods they have kept you safe when mere mortals could not," he hailed with relief on his face. He bowed to Atem, and then looked curiously at me. "Who is this, may I ask?"

"This is Charis, who guarded my son when his ship was wrecked in an ill fortuned storm, and who guarded the whole fleet through Greek waters. I doubt we would have survived with all our ships if it had not been for her knowledge of the waters," the Pharaoh said, laying a hand lightly on my shoulder, and one on Atem's. I looked confused, but dared not say anything lest I made a fool of myself. I bowed to Priest Akunadin instead.

"You mustn't bow to me, Lady Charis. After all, you are the reason the fleet arrived with no casualties except one shipwreck, and why our prince looks so sound in health," Akunadin chided, and I straightened up shyly, not daring to look him in the eye.

The Pharaoh seemed to spot something in the distance, and smiled at us. "Atem," he said. "You may want to leave now, and reassure the friends you left behind here that you are sound and whole."

"Prince!" someone cried out from our left, and with a smile, the Pharaoh shifted in another direction, giving his son time. Atem grinned as a girl came charging up to us. She stopped suddenly and gasped for breath, bent double.

She had shoulder length, spiky brown hair with a strange cloth that partially covered her forelocks, and sparkling, cheery blue eyes that spoke of traces of mischief. Age was probably almost the same as me. Her skin was tan, like everyone around me, and she wore a white robe which bared the shoulders. In this heat, how did one not get burned by the skin? Maybe that was why I was so pale-being underwater for sixteen years of my life, and the sun in Greece was mild compared to Egypt.

"Hi Mana," Atem greeted the girl with a smile. She beamed at him, then frowned, and put her hands on her hips. It didn't look too intimidating, considering she was just a little shorter than me, and I was a little shorter than Atem.

"You," she said, jabbing her finger at him, "are never to worry us all again, you hear? We were worried sick about you when we heard that you went missing! Isn't that right Master?" she cried, and implored to a young man that came up to us. He had a headdress covering his hair, and wore foot length white robes. Hanging from his neck was an odd gold ring, with a triangle in the middle, and again, an eye engraved on the centrepiece triangle. Five little spikes clinked softly against each other as they shook from their owner's movement. A man from court, I supposed.

"Yes, of course we were worried, but really, is it necessary to yell at the prince, especially for something no one can control? That is the danger of travelling on water," the man said. He bowed to Atem. "I'm sorry for Mana's behaviour, my prince."

"No, it's just Mana being her-that's normal," Atem laughed, and Mana's smile grew cheeky, and then innocent, as she looked at the other man.

"See? This is normal me, so I'm not being 'uncouth' so there!" She crossed her arms and pouted. I allowed a smile to break on my face-she seemed the happy-go-lucky type of person. Mana, Atem had mentioned her before. She was one of his friends, along with another-Mahado.

"So who's this, prince? A girl you like?" Mana asked suddenly, smiling cheekily as she looked at me. I smiled a little at her easy demeanour. Atem huffed a little at Mana's tease, but ignored it otherwise.

"Mana, Mahado, this is Charis, she…well, to make a long story short, she basically saved my life, and traced a safe passage right from Greece to Egypt," Atem replied. "Charis, this is Mana and Mahado, childhood friends of mine."

I bowed to them, not nearly as nervous of such introductions after encountering Mana's demeanour. She was not intimidating in the least, in fact, her smile was now welcoming.

"Hi! So you must be the one everyone's talking about! Fish girl who led most of the voyage," Mana grinned, and shook my hand enthusiastically. I grinned back and nodded. "That's me, fish girl out of water," I said playfully. "A pleasure to meet both of you."

"The pleasure is ours," Mahado returned, with a smaller smile than Mana, but he seemed to have a more serious personality, so a smile of Mana's force might have looked strange on his stern features. However, the one he gave, I sensed was sincere.

He became more formal, and said cordially, "You have my gratitude, as well as the whole nation's, for saving our prince," and he bowed! I flushed a little from the awkwardness I felt from the action. "Oh," he said, and he adopted something close to a sheepish expression, "I forgot to say how relieved I was you actually came back in one piece, picking up Mana's train of conversation again." He nodded towards the prince.

"Thank you both for worrying," Atem said with a smile. Mana once again lightened the mood.

"Okay, now that we've all said our solemn share of worries and thanks, let's get back to the palace! There's nothing to do out here besides stare at boats."

"And here I thought you would appreciate the only day which you would not have to do your studies," Mahado said with a raised eyebrow. Mana smiled mischievously.

"I do appreciate today, master, but not when I'm wasting time doing nothing, instead of having fun! I can't even freeze the back of some people's robes, because you won't let me use magic," she sulked.

People around us suddenly began moving in one direction, towards the herd of horses. The reception at the dock was over; it was time to go to the palace. I gulped, suddenly nervous as we too approached the animals. I had never even seen one until that day, and the idea of riding on one, when my legs were still a little wobbly on solid ground, did not sound good.

Mana eyed the horses, than me. Her eyes glinted. "Prince, Charis probably doesn't know how to ride a horse, from that confused expression. Won't she have to ride with someone? She should ride with someone she's already known for a while and trusts," Mana hinted, and then flounced off, running after a person to enquire about her own horse.

"Mana!" Both Mahado and Atem yelled. Mahado sighed.

"Really, one would think she was five instead of fifteen," he said. He excused himself to make sure his apprentice didn't make trouble, and left.

"Apprentice? Master?" I asked Atem.

"Mana is Mahado's apprentice. Mahado is a priest in my father's court, just recently," he replied.

"So what does Mana study?"

"Magic, spells, those kinds of things. She is training to be a magician when she is older."

"Magician, spells! Magic exists here as well!" I exclaimed-this was new.

Atem seemed to hesitate about replying to my comment. Before he could reply though, people were mounting horses around us, and he noticed. He took hold of my arm so as not to lose me in the chaos of mounting riders.

""Come on-you can ride with me," he said with a composed smile. I blinked but followed him, as he led me to a radiant white horse.

"Wow-this one is yours?" I gasped softly, it was an attractive species. The horse sniffed me, and I kept perfectly still. It eyed me suspiciously, very intelligently, and then seemed to nod before butting my shoulder.

"Well, I know this one doesn't bite," I smiled at Atem. My dread for riding decreased.

Atem smiled and hoisted himself effortlessly onto the horse. I eyed his manoeuvre in confusion. Before I could try getting up myself, Atem swung me up by the arm, catching me a little awkwardly, but in seconds we were ready to go.

"Hold on," he warned.

"To what?" I asked in confusion, looking down.

Maybe it was just my imagination again, but I thought he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"To me," he said. At that precise moment, all the other horses began to gallop, and catching onto the other horses' excitement, Atem's charged to the front abruptly, almost matching pace with his father's. I grabbed onto the back of Atem's robes in shock. Atem held the reins, and shouted to me, "put your arms around my waist!"

I didn't hesitate, I was about to fall off. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. My loose hair whipped about in the wind from galloping so fast, and spread like a cloud behind me-in future, I would have to remind myself to braid it, so it was out of the way mostly. For my sake, Atem kept a careful eye on me, in case I was prone to let go and just fall of the horse. Once Mana caught sight of me, and winked at my position. Huh?

The journey to the palace did not take long-an hour at most. People on the streets cheered whenever the royal entourage passed, and sank to their knees in a deep bow. I began to realise the level of respect the people had on the Egyptian royal family. It was amazing, seeing the people's trust. My only experience with this type of worship was the stories Mother Dora had told my sisters and me about the honour mortals knew it was to be visited by a god, and worshipped them to keep them happy and gain favour, so they could pass on after death into eternal peace. Kings even worshipped the gods, well; at least, I heard that the wise ones did anyway. The foolish ones did not meet a happy fate.

The royal entourage charged through the open palace gates, the said gates closing behind us. We rode around and to the back side of the palace, where we dismounted. I let go of Atem, though I hadn't really been holding onto him after the first few minutes of riding. Awkwardly, I slipped off the horse onto the ground. My legs wobbled a bit, but nowhere near as bad as disembarking the ship. Atem slid down beside me, steady as ever.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Much better than getting off a boat," I mumbled back, and an amused smile graced his lips.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon strode towards us.

"Atem, please show our guest to a room-it's already prepared by now," he said. He probably sent a messenger. Atem nodded, and led me inside.

It was only the hallways, the entrance to the whole palace, but I gaped at everything with the curiosity of a baby seal pup. The walls were covered in Egyptian writing; something I later learned was called hieroglyphics. They were beautiful in a curious way, like loose shards of a mosaic. Except it was not meant for just art, but told stories unknown to me.

Pillars that held up the rood high above were carved into the form of what I supposed were gods. I could not identify the three I met; all the gods and goddesses I posing as statues seemed to wear a long dress or a kilt, and jewellery aplenty. Still though, the detail of the carving was exquisite in its own way. I let out my breath softly. I was so awestruck that I slowed down to try and look at things more closely, but Atem motioned me to be a little quicker, so I hurried after him.

After several corridors, we arrived in front of a room; the room mentioned that was prepared for me. He opened the door, and ushered me in.

The room was beautiful. There was a bed in the corner, with white silk sheets and a soft looking pillow, looking very inviting right then, since I was somewhat weary. However, on it laid a set of clothes, probably for me to change into. A small, short table was beside the head of the bed. Paintings on the walls depicted a story I was again unfamiliar with. The floor was covered with thick rugs also depicting scenes from stories. In another corner of the room was a curtained off section, with heavy, dark draperies. Near it was a large closet. A dressing table was positioned across from my bed, with a large silver mirror and odd bits and pieces scattered on the table. On its side were three handles-drawers. The wood it was made from was a golden dark honey colour, and the legs were carved ornately. There was another set of doors opposite the one Atem and me entered, which looked like it led to an open space. The room was a lot finer than what I used to live with, both with my sisters and on Lemnos certainly. And this was only a guest room!

"Wow-it's very...decorated?" Stupid comment. I tried to sound less awestruck, and more in control of my emotions. "Thank you Atem." I performed a small bow. He smiled as I straightened.

"You know, there's no need to bow," he told me reprovingly. "We're friends, and none of my other friends in the palace bow. Except for Mahado, but it's almost habit for him, no matter how much I tell him not to."

Atem bade me a very temporary farewell, saying he would be back in a few hours to show me the way to the Dining Hall for dinner, and that I was free to explore close to my room until then, so long as I didn't get lost. He then left for his own chambers, in the Royal wing of the palace. I nodded, and after he walked out, I looked inside the drawers of the table and looked behind the curtained off section. In the top drawer of the dressing table were bits of gold jewellery, and behind the heavily curtained off section was…nothing. Maybe, since it gave so much privacy, it was there for one to change behind? I looked at the clothes laid on the bed. A white dress, with no sleeves, knee length, with a long, thin blue sash next to it, was laid out. Sandals were on the floor. Simple enough to wear-at least it wasn't something that I had no clue how to put on. Shrugging, I then went to explore the open space behind the curtain hung opposite the entrance door.

A small balcony lay behind it, which overlooked part of the town. I blinked and leaned forward from the edge, peering downwards. The town buildings were all made of clay, and were packed close to each other. People bustled thickly and busily in the streets, and from my height, looked like ants. Straight below me was a courtyard, with what I saw was a quaint fountain at the centre. People passed through the courtyard every few minutes. At that moment, one looked up while walking, and stared at me with wide eyes. I quickly withdrew back into my room.

A girl entered my chamber almost silently, and I only spotted her because I was facing her way, coming in from the balcony. She stated that she was a servant, come to help me bathe and dress.

Afterwards, she slipped from the room as if she had never been inside in the first place. I guessed that was what servants were taught to do. I did as Atem suggested before, and explored the area outside my room. Not too far, and I only went inside other rooms with open doors. Almost all the walls were covered in forms of art depicting unfamiliar scenes to me, or covered in hieroglyphics which I longed to be able to read. I sighed, and tried to look away from the walls.

The palace rooms were huge, with high ceilings and almost ridiculously big amounts of space for each room. I wondered from one room to the next, assuring myself that I remembered where I had come from. After a long while though, as I tired to head back, it became apparent that though I might remember the way back, my memory was vague and uncertain.

"Charis?" a voice enquired, and I whirled around, to meet Mana's curious gaze. "What are you doing here? It's nearly dinner, and I saw Atem heading towards your room from the other side of the palace just a few minutes ago."

"Ah! I forgot the time! Mana, I don't trust my memory of where my room is…" I admitted to her, shame faced. She flashed an easy grin at me.

"Don't worry, I'll show you there in no time! Come on, we can still make it before Atem if we run!" she cried, and grabbing my arm, she sprinted down corridors, with me in tow.

I had strayed away from my room much further than I thought, judging from how many corridors we ran down, and how many rooms we passed. When we finally arrived outside my room, Atem had just turned a corner. The sight he met with must have been very amusing: two girls bent double, nearly on their knees, panting heavily.

"Made it! Thank you," I gasped to Mana.

"May I ask why you two seem so out of breath?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Mana randomly burst into giggles, probably from any left over pent up adrenaline. I breathed in deeply-and burst out laughing with her.

"It's nothing, prince. We were-just-in a hurry," Mana managed, grinning and winking at me.

"Hey wait, we just beat the prince to something for once!" she suddenly cried, and mostly recovered from the long run now, she jumped up and whooped. "Yeah!"

"Beat…the prince?" I asked in confusion. It took a moment to remember not to address Atem by his name here. It was something I had to get used to, since we were not on the privacy of Lemnos anymore, and I had to abide by courtesy.

"Yeah, he's sometimes known as game king as well because he's good at them! Also, he's the future heir to the throne and all," Mana waved offhandedly.

"I was not even aware there was a game going on between us, while we were in opposite parts of the palace," Atem stated dryly. "But we can talk about that later. Right now, we're about to be late for the feast."

"Punctuality isn't our best point today," I muttered to Mana, as we three began to jog towards the dining hall.

* * *

Bewildered. Bewildered was the only way to describe how I felt.

Atem, Mana and I arrived just before the Pharaoh stood up to make a small speech on his safe return, and the result of the peace treaty with the Greeks. Once he had announced it success, he turned to the matter which gossip had lately been revolved around. That is to say me.

I couldn't exactly remember how the Pharaoh said it. However, I got the point from it, even if it was a bit broken for me because some words I did not understand.

He declared me as a guardian, a goddess sent down as a human to watch over the mortals, and act as the eyes of the gods! Practically an avatar of the gods, and a symbol of protection for the people. The rumour about me being half fish was true, but I had changed forms to create safe passage for the royal fleet. Basically, the Pharaoh had confirmed the rumour said about me on the ships!

After the feast, he drew Atem and me aside, explaining why. "To keep a foreigner in the palace permanently, one would need a good reason," he had said. "I am sorry, Charis, if you were uncomfortable with me revealing your origins, but the rumours would have become wilder and wilder if someone did not check them. This was the best way to explain your presence without anyone becoming too suspicious, and to ensure your protection and respect here."

"I…understand, my Pharaoh. And thank you, for taking such pains for my safety," I bowed shyly. "But does this mean I have to…do anything to live up to this high expectation? I feel I do not deserve such kindness, or such an honorary title."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Do nothing but be yourself. You are a good soul, so just continue to keep it clean. Eventually people will realise that there is nothing to fear from you, and that they must overcome their own prejudices. For now though, just be your kind self, and know this-that title of protective human goddess wasn't completely made up. That was based on your character."

He spoke to Atem as well, affectionately in that fatherly way, and sent us both off to bed. I was still puzzling over his last comment. Atem seemed to understand, but I didn't dare ask him. It wasn't embarrassment, more just a mixture of weariness and pride. It just seemed to be an obvious thing from Atem's manner, so to ask would prick my own pride. Plus I was too tired to ask a question which I could try and answer myself the next day. Atem seemed tired too, but he politely walked me to my room.

"Good night A-my prince," I said to him outside my door. "And thank you. For everything."

"There is nothing to thank me for. That should be something I say to you," he said. I smiled.

"This argument has been going on and off during the whole journey to the palace," I commented. "We'll just call it even, and start on a whole new slate now, yes?"

"No," he shook his head, and I gaped in surprise. He smirked. "We'll start as friends, and it won't stop."

I laughed, but nodded. "Of course. We're not starting that over again-it took long enough to firmly establish," I chuckled. "Good night my prince."

"Good night Charis."

To my surprise, he embraced me, maybe rather awkwardly, with the air of one not used to such acts, but it was sweet all the same.

"Remember Charis, we're friends. So if you ever feel lonely or homesick, you can talk to me. You're never alone in your heart."

He released me, and quickly walked away down the corridor and I thought I heard a drawn out breath from him. I quickly drew into my room, feeling all of a sudden shy from that act of awkward concern. But my heart warmed from it too.

I changed into a thin, loose gown laid out on the bed for me, and merely sat on the sheets, waiting for any signs of tears or sadness from being homesick. Yet, though sadness did come, it was not as painful as I expected. Something was easing the pain. What?

"You're never alone in your heart…" Atem's words came back to me. I unconsciously placed a hand over my heart.

Was it his words that made it easier to bear with the fact I was so far away from my sisters, Mother Dora, and my original homeland? I had a feeling it was. How does Atem do that, soothe me before the problem becomes overwhelming? There's no answer for that, except maybe the instinctive sense of friendship.

I slipped into bed, the sheets feeling cool and a bit ticklish against my skin. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and drifted off. I guess I wanted comfort that night, because my last semi-conscious thought was the pleasantly strange embrace from the prince, and his murmured words…

* * *

Please review! Is the ending sweet or corny? That was probably the highlight of this chapter...

Until next time everyone!


	12. Ka

Hello to everyone! Another chapter uploaded, and I'm glad I finished this, because I was afraid if I left it for another day, I wouldn't touch it for a month cause of more work. Yuck.

I never tried to explain it, but I changed this story to T rated because I decided it wasn't going to be as mature as I thought it would turn out. Hopefully I won't have to change it back to M.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"What do they do to test people?" I whispered nervously to Atem.

It was the day after arriving in Egypt, and Atem was leading me from my room to the Throne Room, where the full court of six priests and the Pharaoh were assembled and waiting. They had summoned me to 'test' me, as Atem put in irritation, though he said he had no idea why they would need to-I was no threat.

"It won't hurt," he reassured me. He explained how briefly, stating he would explain the details another time, when we didn't have to rush. The golden items that each priest in the Pharaoh's court had were called Millennium Items, and had magical properties used to serve justice and protection. One could look into a person's mind, another into someone's soul, etc. Each member of the court had been thoroughly trained for their post, and not only in combat and military, but in magic and spells especially. Each had pledged to serve the Pharaoh faithfully, and protect Egypt if danger arises. They helped the people and all such. Such huge responsibilities and some of the priests weren't too much older than Atem!

Yet, when I thought about it, the one with the heaviest responsibility was probably Atem. I recalled, back just before Atem's father reached Lemnos, when I had sped ahead and chatted a bit with Atem. He had mentioned being slightly ashamed for needing help from his father. It was a situation he couldn't control though-but I had guessed that he was used to learning to do things alone, in a way. To be self reliant. It was a good thing; I could sense a lot of determination coming from his personality, and one could see it just from the intensity of his eyes. But maybe he was too self reliant, since he seemed to dislike asking help. He had also mentioned being the prince, and should be able to do better.

As the prince, he was expected to be well learned in many areas, to have the skill and courage to someday rule a nation. This type of training, to be a future king, would start from early childhood, probably. Plenty of training to meet high expectations. He carried that heavy expectation on his shoulders without complaint, I saw from his behaviour, but I could not help but shiver at the thought if someone had that type of heavy expectation of me. I did not think I had Atem's courage to face that fact and still remain sane.

While I mused over his burden of becoming a future ruler one day, we had arrived at the Throne Room. Atem had to leave me there and join his father up on the raised dais. I walked towards the dais uncertainly. At the foot of the stairs, I stopped, clueless as to what to do. Thinking it was better to play it safe, I decided to do what the people outside did when the Pharaoh passed-sink to their knees on the floor, head bowed. That was exactly what I did.

"Please rise, Charis. That is not necessary-I am still in debt to you," The Pharaoh said. I flushed badly, but it faded quickly, and I stumbled to my feet, hair partly covering one of my eyes. Maybe it was the fact that part of my eye was shadowed, but I could have sworn a flash of consternation went across Atem's features as he looked at me. It vanished too quickly to be sure it was there at all.

"My Pharaoh, shall we begin? It will be over for Lady Charis quickly if proven a good soul," one said. He was the one who held the key shaped item, Priest Shada. The Pharaoh's next words were questioning.

"This is truly not necessary, Shada. She has already proven herself harmless. She guarded us of the Egyptian envoy when we most needed help and protection."

"But our job is to maintain your safety, my Pharaoh. This would put the whole court, not to mention the nation's mind at ease," Priest Akunadin said. Eventually, the Pharaoh nodded, albeit with reluctance.

"Proceed," he commanded.

Priest Shada stepped forward, and I instinctively tensed my shoulders, trying to step back. However, my recently acquired skill for walking nearly failed me, and I flushed in embarrassment as I stumbled backwards a little. A sheepish expression on my face, I stepped back to where I was and waited, muttering an apology.

"Just relax, Lady Charis," he said, and held up his item, the key shaped one. It flashed blinding light, and I threw up my arms with a small cry, startled.

It only lasted several moments, and then the glow diminished and faded. I lowered my arms to see Shada kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily as if he had run through an Olympic marathon race, his eyes wide with shock.

"Shada!" the cry came from several of the priests as a couple hurried forward to help him to his feet. Shada just staggered back to his feet, trying to control his breathing. One of the younger looking priests, maybe only two years senior to the prince, glared at me with cold blue eyes that could strike fear into the fiercest of men.

"What have you done girl?" he snapped. I nearly stepped back in fear, but then rooted myself to the ground I stood on, and scanned the court. None but the royals had friendly faces, and the Pharaoh and Atem had startled expressions mixed with the kindness. Evidently whatever Shada had seen or done hadn't been anything they were prepared or expecting for.

"You…your Ka…!" Priest Shada breathed.

"What did you see, Shada?" Priest Seto asked.

"A soul whose Ka is…indistinguishable. It lies in a halo of white light, unseen by anyone," he managed. "Such divine power radiates off it…like being embraced by the gods themselves."

"Impossible, such power you describe!" Akunadin exclaimed. What were they talking about? Atem had basically told me they would look at the symbol of my soul before this had started. I didn't understand that, and the situation now wasn't becoming any clearer. What was a Ka? What exactly was it he had seen, and why was he so shocked by it?

I gulped and looked frantically up at the dais, where the Pharaoh and Atem were, hoping to gain some answers to my mental questions. But there faces were just as concerned and awed as his court of priests and priestess. Priestess Isis, the only woman in the court, looked at me. She was very pretty, with black hair just past the shoulders, tan skin, tall, and possessed piercing green eyes. They were piercing in the all knowing way, as if she was ever very rarely surprised. Though right now, they looked puzzled. She touched the necklace around her throat, a gold chain with a gold carving of the Eye of Horus, as I learned it was called.

"My Pharaoh," she called in a startled voice. "I can see nothing of Lady Charis' past or future. Indeed, my Millennium Necklace will only show a soft illumination of light, and return to the present," Priestess Isis stated.

"The Millennium Necklace will not see Charis," the Pharaoh murmured. He raised a hand, and immediately everyone hushed to hear him. "My court, I am sorry to say that you have not been told the whole story. However, I will not say anything more as this is not my story to tell…" He looked at me. "Will you share with them your background? As far as you are willing."

Realisation flashed across Atem's face, but I still looked clueless at him. Nervously, I looked at him, and then at Shimon, whose eyes seemed to encourage me to do so. My gaze landed on Atem, who gave a tiny smile which seemed to shout encouragement from a dozen people instead of one. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. There's nothing to be ashamed of-my heritage was one to be proud of, I told myself. I was just worried that those in the court would take my connection to the Greek gods badly. On the other hand, telling my background might make the priests and priestess trust me better. I breathed out, opened my eyes, and nodded tensely.

"It will do no harm for your court to know, My Pharaoh," I said, relieved my voice had not quivered noticeably.

So I told my story, and managed to spill everything but the fact that I had once nearly enchanted Atem. This was between Atem and myself, and I was not comfortable saying to the entire court. The Pharaoh knew what I had done, but I had been with Atem, on the boat ride back home, when we explained to him together. Atem stopped me from collapsing from shame. Even if he had forgiven me, the fact I had nearly seduced him with my voice made me feel like a whore when I lingered on it.

My relation to the gods and goddesses of the Greeks shocked the court. They were mistrustful because of it, and voiced it when I had finished my tale.

"Your Majesty, how do we not know this was a trick-if her story was true, then she could well be a trick by the Greek gods, to harm Egypt," Priest Seto said. I dared to interrupt though.

"High Priest Seto," I said quietly. "If I had wanted to harm Egypt, the best way would have been through the royalty who rule this country, yes? If I were such a horrible person, then ill fortune would have befallen the prince or Pharaoh long ago. I do not have that power, and if I did, I would not want to use it for harm." I felt he had insulted my honour a little-I was not that much of a back stabbing liar as to harm the prince, who had befriended me, or the Pharaoh, who was so kind to me.

The Pharaoh himself went on to explain the dream he received from two goddesses, Mother Dora and Isis. The prophecy given within it-I would be the daughter of two nations and that I would be the dark's light. He was guessing what the first part of it meant, maybe because I was blessed by gods of two countries, but still had no clue about the dark's light bit. When he was done speaking, his court looked at me with slight awe on their faces, but also traces of confusion.

"So how could a foreigner have such a powerful Ka such as one Shada describes? One that cannot be seen by the Millennium Key due to its divinity, and not by the Millennium Necklace?" Seth asked.

"Her blood relation to the gods of Greece may give her protection against the Millennium Necklace, for none knows the workings of the gods," Priest Mahado, Atem's friend, suggested. He offered a kind smile at me, as if congratulating my success in telling my story-he probably noticed how strained I was. Who wouldn't, at how tense and fidgety I had been through the telling?

"That is a logical reason. But would that mean none of our Items work on her?" Priest Karim, if my memory was right, asked. That was a good question. Would all of their items be defective against me? Akunadin stepped forward.

"Lady, would you allow me to test this theory, by looking into your mind?" he asked. I nodded, and my mind went on alert, in case he did get into my thoughts. I didn't like the notion he could read my mind at will.

His golden, fake eye flashed for barely a second, and dimmed to a bearable point, as he began to try and enter my mind. I just stood there, looking curiously at him. After a few minutes, the eye stopped glowing, and he stepped back, shaking his head in negative. He could not see into my mind.

"A white block stops me from entering your mind. I do not know what it is, but it is powerful, and is most probably white magic," he said.

White magic? So there was dark magic too? Did that represent evil and good?

Such a faint blood relation to Zeus, and it could block the Millennium Items? Amazing, I must admit. I looked to the Pharaoh.

"I trust these experiments are more than enough to prove she is not a threat. Nothing more will be said. She is a resident of the palace, and will be treated as a proper lady of the court," he announced sternly, with a hint of impatience at how long it took to convince his court. His court nodded, stepping away from me. "Everyone dismissed. You may go as well Atem, though I trust your studies have been done before this meeting?" he asked as the court filed out of the room. Atem nodded with an exasperated looking smile on his lips.

"Yes father. I did not side track," he muttered.

"Sorry son. It is a parent habit to look at their children and still see a bit of their childhood, despite them now being an adult by law," the Pharaoh chuckled.

"I'll take Charis back to her chambers," Atem said, and exchanging warm temporary good byes, he went to me, who stood still where I was, dazed.

"Charis?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him. My eyes narrowed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. No matter how much I'd like to be smart, I'm not, so explain in simple terms what on earth that whole meeting was talking about-especially, what is a Ka?"

Atem motioned he would talk while we walked, and so we walked outside to the eastern gardens of the palace. It was a lovely place, with trees giving dappled shade from the brightness of the sun, flowers throwing out delicate, enchanting fragrances, and a pool of water stood in the centre, with a colourful mosaic floor that could be seen through the clean clear water. With a jolt, I realised, from the angle of the sun, that the meeting had lasted for a long time. It had started just after the midday meal, and now it was close to sun down.

As we roamed among the peaceful setting, Atem told me about the type of magic Egyptians controlled. The Millennium Items had many magical properties in them. His father owned the most powerful, the Millennium Puzzle, which was the large upside down pyramid shaped golden…thing that hung from the Pharaoh's neck when I saw him. These Items helped serve justice and protect people by the abilities each one had, all of which he explained to me. He also explained a form of fighting, which he called Diahah, which used Ka, creatures summoned by the energy of one's soul and a Diadiankh normally. This Ka fought each other, and each one's power was drawn from their owner, the fighter in question. When defeated, it was as painful as if the blow dealt to defeat it was dealt to the fighter themselves. Each person in the court, and the Pharaoh and Prince, knew how to fight using these monsters.

These games could be far more than just a spar of soul creatures. They could turn into a Shadow Game, in which the consequence for losing would be for the loser to be banished to a place called the Shadow Realm. An unpleasant place, Atem briefly described to me, on a different plane of existence, which would be like an eternal hell for the person. To be forever trapped in the darkness.

Maybe that was what Priest Akunadin had meant before, with white magic. Shadow magic implied dark, while he and Priestess Isis saw white light from me, and Priest Shada saw a white mist around my Ka.

"Such dangerous games the Egyptians dabble in," I said quietly after his explanation. "And painful, if not fatal consequences. So you have learned how to play a Shadow Game?" I asked him curiously. He nodded. "Would that mean you would have to go to the Shadow Realm to play that?" I asked.

"In a real one, yes," he said. "When only training, we create an atmosphere with the Millennium Items similar to the Shadow Realm, but cancel out the fatal consequences of losing a challenge."

"What I don't understand is why everyone seemed shocked at what Shada said. And why Priestess Isis and Priest Akunadin seemed startled at what their items did," I asked him, going back on topic.

"Shada has never been blind to any Ka. You are the first, and the power that he said emanates from you is astonishing, though I'm not sure whether to be surprised or not," Atem said.

"You looked surprised-I'd say you already decided," I said wryly.

"No-but the strength of a person's Ka depends on the strength of their soul and how long their endurance is. I'd say you're on a long rope."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"I told you on Lemnos that your values made you stronger then you thought. Acting on them despite huge consequences takes strength of the spirit and endurance," Atem reminded.

I blinked at the notion. I've never been strong in my own eyes, though I do try to be. I went through my memories, evaluating things I've done.

Helped send sailors to their deaths-that was me being ignorant and naïve about what could happen.

Refusing to help my sisters seduce more sailors-the slap I got hurt, but they were not thinking in the same point of view I was. Immortality was a great thing for them, and surely there were enough men in the world for us to take some. I disliked that way of looking at things, and tried to help the men-I was fearful if my sisters would reject me for my actions, but I never got to see them afterwards anyway.

Running away to Lemnos-that hurt a lot. Separating from the pack was hard, but my view of things and theirs was too different, clashed too strongly, and resentment against each other would boil up eventually. I could not live with myself if either my sisters hated me for holding them back, but neither could I live with myself of I had known I purposely lured innocent men to their death.

Saving Atem-gods, I feared Hera! But to leave an innocent man there, to die, seemed too brutal. The man did not deserve death yet, he was still young. And Atem was so kind…

Nearly seducing him-I still felt bad, but it was not worthwhile to linger on that when all had been cleared up. I learned things from it, and hopefully my character is less of a hypocrite.

Getting to Atem's father-it was the first time I had a 'mission' and it was rather exciting. I had to think carefully and find a strange way to reach his father. Surprisingly, it worked. I felt proud of that, and proud I had fulfilled my promise.

Going to Egypt-the idea seemed so frightening and impossible at first. My homeland was Greece, so it only seemed right I stayed. If I went to Egypt, I would be even further away from my sisters, from Mother Dora, from the familiarity I was accustomed to. But I had gone anyway, and my sole comfort was that I would at least know Atem, the Pharaoh and Shimon.

All these things that suddenly happened to me on my sixteenth summer, and maybe, just maybe, I had changed and become stronger through that time. What had started all this off was a desire to have a clean honour, which I was determined to do by not seducing men with my voice. The promise never to sing had not been kept, but my honour was clean, after a few rewashes. Maybe Atem was right, and I had been getting stronger as I strove to keep my morals.

I smiled at him. "Maybe you're right, but one can never feel like they've changed until someone points it out. I'm probably a better spirit then a few moon cycles ago. Though, since I've changed, I'm expecting everything else around me to change. In a sense they have, but you're still a prince with the same appearance, same spirit. Guess that's what's keeping me from going insane now."

"I don't know…if one doesn't know about something, one can't see it change…" Atem mumbled, and a strange expression crossed his face, almost like doubt. I tilted my head in confusion, but his expression cleared, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"I think I have, but it's too small to notice. When you're the prince, you have to grow wiser. I just did-I found out what sirens were," he said relaxedly. I nudged his shoulder with a sigh of exasperation.

"That knowledge isn't even necessary, and a complete accident. It would have been better if you did not know what they were," I muttered.

"Then I'm glad of the accident. I wouldn't have met you otherwise," he murmured. I had a feeling it was more to himself. Suddenly, I saw a shadow passing behind a few closely packed bushes.

"Mana!" I called out, startled. She flinched and whipped around our direction. With a nervous smile, she came out and joined us.

"Hello! Where were you all? Master Mahado set me with some _really _easy spells, then walked off to some important meeting he had! And…when I …_finished_, there was no one to talk to. Even the other priests and Isis were gone. Where did were you two?"

"We were at the same meeting as Mahado, Mana," Atem answered.

"What was the point of that meeting anyway?" Mana asked.

"Just for the priests to…make sure Charis was 'good'. Not that it was even needed," Atem snorted. I waved my hands.

"Ah, they were just checking…" I said. It wasn't really fair to be grumpy at them for doing their jobs, but Atem seemed very irritated that they found it necessary to check me in the first place.

"Oh, Shada saw the Ka? So what's your Ka Charis?" Mana eagerly asked. I hesitated, and then shook my head.

"What do you mean nothing? What did Shada see? A girl, a sorceress? Maybe even a mermaid!" Mana marvelled.

"He saw mist," was all I said. She sent me a questioning look, but I didn't feel like saying much more. It just proved I would always be odd.

Atem seemed to sense my reluctance in answering, and answered for me. He explained what had happened inside the Throne Room. He summarised the events quickly but with enough details for Mana to be well informed. She nodded at the end of his explanation.

"Ah. That's…different," she said. I sighed, and was about to reply, when Mahado appeared from under a cluster of trees. He came up to us and bowed to both Atem and I, to which I waved my hands awkwardly at. He then set a stern eye on Mana.

"And may I ask why you are here instead of studying the resizing spells I left? There's no result anywhere on your study desk either," he said, crossing his arms. Mana grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, I must have left them somewhere and forgotten where I put them," Mana chuckled nervously. "But Master, the spells weren't that difficult looking, and I could ace them in minutes…"

"Very well, would you show me how well you know the spell by resizing that apple?" Mahado said, pointing to an apple hanging on a tree. A small blue and pink wand suddenly appeared in Mana's hand, and she pointed it at the apple. She muttered a string of words and looked at the apple expectantly.

It didn't grow bigger or smaller-its size remained the same. But it turned an interesting shade of orange that I had seen only on bright starfish and interestingly, seeds began to slip out from its centre, as if the apple flesh was a spectral illusion. Mana flushed.

"Ah…maybe I need more work…" she mumbled.

"Yes, a lot more work, considering you performed an illusion spell crossed with a colour change spell," Mahado said. Mana visibly drooped, but sighed and nodded. Atem and Mahado did chuckle over Mana's attempt though. Biding farewell, the priest and apprentice walked away.

I jumped and swiped the apple from the tree. It was orange, and it still looked like seeds were passing through it like seed rain. I chuckled.

"What an interesting apple …" I laughed.

"Strange might be another way to put it," Atem said, chortling.

"Then it's a bit like me," I decided. "Would anyone mind if I kept it? I can ask Mana another time if she wants it, depending on how long the spell will last."

"It's probably going to wear off after a while," Atem warned.

"But for now, it's newly created, and strange. I can't help but feel like this apple," I said. We both stood out from our species.

"You're only thought strange because you're a little different though," Atem said.

"A little different sounds like an understatement. Just the way I look is different. Even with my sisters, I was like that. Why can't I be like everyone else for once?" I sighed. Atem let out a scoff.

"If everyone were the same, I would fall asleep from the boredom of it," he said. He flashed a playful smirk at me. "Besides, I wouldn't have someone to tell me through their sleep about the time she nearly got bitten by a seal…"

"Say what?!" I shrieked. "How…you were spying on me sleeping?" He was spying on me…oh gods. I almost never sleep talked, but there was the time a seal chased me, thinking I would harm one of its cubs. The seal must have been mad, and tried to bite my tail. The shock I think never completely faded, since I always thought seals were kind. No other seal I met did that, but that memory always made me mumble in my sleep. My sisters used to say I was speculating in my sleep if the seal thought I was edible…humph. But back to why Atem was watching me sleep…

There seemed to be a slight flush under his tan, but it might have been an inherited flush from the bright sunset.

"I was restless on the boat, and walked around for a bit. You seemed to be mumbling on the other side of the door, and I go worried you were having a nightmare. I never knew," mirth made his voice merry-"that you were chased by a mad seal."

"I was planning to leave it unknown, thank you," I sniffed. "But really, that seal was either mad or extremely hungry." My stomach suddenly gave off a small growl. I looked, wide eyed, at my stomach. Humans must have needed to eat more than sirens-I could last a whole day and only feel a little hungry, even when after I swum, when I was a siren.

Atem laughed. "I noticed you didn't eat much at Lemnos," he said. "But now that you're human, you have to learn to take care of your body. Starting with basic needs. Come on, it's close to dinner anyway," he said. He took my arm gently, and we went back inside the palace. Since I was hungry, I was bold enough to take a bite out of the apple Mana had bespelled. At least the taste was the same as a normal apple. Atem crinkled his nose a little though-he said he didn't normally trust any of Mana's gone wrong spells as some had a tendency to be very...scary. I laughed. The word scary coming from him didn't seemed to fit.

The light mood I was in disappeared at dinner, when many of the priests, though they were being discreet, looked at me from the corners of their eyes. Speculation emanated from them, and despite Atem's earlier effort to lighten my mood, I became a little sad at remembering I would always be strange.

Before I went to bed, I sat on it, considering how best to fit in. Not exactly fit in as in look and be _exactly_ the same as other Egyptians, but how to settle into society. It was time I tried to adjust properly, without negative doubts, since it became obvious that I would truly be a permanent resident at the palace, at least until the mystery of my Ka, and of Ra's message in the Pharaoh's dream, meant. Until I found my purpose here.

Mentioning Ra, the god who gave me human legs, I wondered-if I had human legs, would that make me completely human? Would that mean my singing would no longer seduce men, that my healing was no longer faster, that I would never be immortal? The last thought did not seem so important anymore, but I was curious.

Ah well, answers came in time. They surely would, I had to hope. Maybe even tonight, through a dream, now that I had thought of it. So I lay on my bed and almost instantly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

There's chapter twelve! Please review, and constructive criticism would be nice!


	13. Impulse

Yay! Got this up!

Thank you to **Asumy** for the review!

I have nothing more to say, so just enjoy!

* * *

_The mist was everywhere. Again, it was like the dreams I had, where a god or goddess appeared…maybe my spirit had been called again? By the gods, I really was being favoured by the immortals._

_A form stepped out before me, out of the swirling sliver-white mist. A figure that seemed to glow golden and radiate power. I flinched back in surprise, but the figure merely chucked. At last, I could make out the colour of his eyes and hair. Golden eyes, piercing and attractive, gazed at me. The figure had black hair with small traces of blonde in it._

_"Lord Ra!" I gasped, and fell to my knees in a show of respect. Even if he was not of Greece, he was the king of the Egyptian divinities, and I would have to show respect._

_A chuckle came from him. "Charis, there is no need to bow," he said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder, and carefully pulling me back up to my feet. I kept my head bowed shyly-what were you meant to say to an almighty king god?_

_"So, how do you find living amongst the humans?" he asked casually._

_"Um…it's different, in some ways," I said hesitantly. "But not so different in others."_

_"Very vague," he said. "But I suppose, with you only being there for a couple of moon nights or so, you can't say too much. Besides, you are wondering whether you really are human, or a siren's nature in a human's image, yes."_

_It was a statement. He needn't ask. "Yes…my lord," I said uncertainly. How was I to address him?_

_"I will answer your questions now, Charis. Hopefully this will ease any small confusion in future," Ra said._

_"Confusion?" I asked, forgetting to address him by any polite title. He did not seem to mind._

_"You will find out when the time arrives," he smiled mysteriously. "But for now, ask any present questions you have, and I will try to answer the ones I can."_

_I tried to order the questions in my mind, but it was hopeless-I couldn't concentrate long enough, the disconnected feeling I normally had with these dreams distracted me. So I resolved to thinking of one at a time. "Am I…does my voice still sing like a siren?" That was the trademark of a siren._

_Ra considered me gravely. "Yes, your voice remains the same. Your cravings to sing have been lessened though, so you may mingle with society, but I cannot get rid of it completely, since you were born siren. I do not wish to take every normal characteristic of you away."_

_Well, I noticed before that I had not felt the need to sing, but I had put that to the situation after Atem promised to be my friend, even after I had nearly seduced him. My next question concerned my immortality chances. Not that it was my top priority anymore, but it still made me curious. And I did feel a bit left out after hearing all my sisters were already immortal. Their methods of gaining 'love' were not agreeable to me though._

_"Your immortality will only come when a personal sign of affection sparks between you and one that loves you, of which who you love as well. It may be a kiss, or to share a bed…" his eyes glinted mischievously, and I flushed. Why in the name of the gods did he say that? I tried to put that out of my mind, but from that reply sprung another question. I asked Ra, "If…such intimacy with a man is…able for me now, would bearing children also be possible?"_

_"Yes," Ra nodded, with a flicker of a smile._

_I kept questioning him, and gathered what answers I wanted. I could even ask about my Ka. Ra had told me, the Ka was something he could not reveal to me, but that it was blessed by the gods of two nations, since I was now the daughter of Greece and Egypt. That was why my Ka was so powerful, but he said the power was only enhanced. Its basis came from my strength of mind and beliefs. I believed in bonds. That was all he said, and no more. He still did not tell me the prurpose for coming to Egypt, but told me I would find out in due time. I sighed at the reply._

_After a long while, Ra looked up, closing his eyes briefly. He opened the startling gold gems again._

_"It is nearly time for you to wake," he said. "I have answered all questions you have that I am allowed to now, so it is time for us to leave."_

_Allowed to? Well, it seemed even gods had limitations._

_I bowed to him again. "Thank you, great lord," I murmured. He clucked in annoyance. "I told you there was no need to bow. If it eases your thoughts, you are the daughter of Egypt as well now, and also my taken in daughter."_

_"Um, thank you then, Ra," I said awkwardly. He just flashed a smile._

_"Go back to your mortal friends now," he told me, and my vision turned black._

* * *

Two moon cycles passed, which by that time, I had become almost completely adjusted to living in the palace. By the Pharaoh's generosity and kindness, he had me tutored in the ways of the Egyptians, their customs, beliefs, their way of life. As an extra that not many women would be allowed, I was taught to write, read, everything Mana learned, except for the magic, I learned, and since she was raised as the prince's best friend, she was considered quite a scholar among the people. Sadly, there were not many other women as fortunate as us, because it was custom that women just needed to know how to be a good wife and mother. Mana and I were odd ones.

My dream with Ra I had kept to myself. It was better if everyone thought I was a normal human, and even though I could not help having some of my traits, I did not want to scare off everyone with my…abilities. And I had made particular friends inside the palace, since I only went outside into the city occasionally, when Atem had gone.

Atem, Mana and Mahado had become my close friends during my stay at the palace. Little by little, I understood how the friendship between the three balanced. Atem was the prince, and though his friends addressed him as such, they liked him for his personality. He was the serious thinker, maybe a little harsh, since I saw him get frustrated a few times before, but his trade mark seemed to be a leader. Though his princely attribute probably came in there. He did not get close to people easily, his father was right. I was surprised at that-he had become fast friends with me on Lemnos, but that may have been because there was no one else to talk to there.

Mahado was also serious, but as a sort of guide and advisor. Well, he was a priest in the Pharaoh's court, though only recently. When Mana had trouble, Mahado, despite his exasperation sometimes, would help her just like an older brother. Yes…he was just like an older brother. He had great loyalty towards his friends, and it unconsciously showed in his demeanour.

Mana was a funny, fun loving person to be with, the opposite of the seriousness from the prince and priest. Training to be a magician herself, she loved to play pranks on random people to test her spells. Of course, she only tested the non harmful ones. She had a much more…innocent, childish personality then her friends.

I admired them. Such different personalities, yet they had managed to form a bond that was sadly stronger than the ones my sisters and I had as sirens. My sisters and I loved each other, yes. But if it came down to immortality, the chance of getting a man, they would claw at each other to get him for their own, eager to receive the honour of immortality. A few moon cycles ago, I would have acted just like that. I thank the gods my destiny was different to that of a siren.

At first, when I saw the unbreakable looking bonds that Atem, Mana and Mahado had with each other, I felt like I was intruding on something private. I wouldn't be able to be a part of that, no matter how much I wanted to. But it came slowly-first Mana stayed around me, chirpy and happy, always full of mischief. Atem sometimes joined us. She dragged me into her acts, hiding from Mahado, giggling at the dim-witted girls who tried _vainly_ to flirt with Atem outside the palace, and altogether livening up an otherwise boring day. Without realising, she had made me laugh so often that it would have been rare for me not to laugh in one hourglass of time, and often her funny actions were involuntary. Then Mahado reprimanded and looked more keenly at Mana for a while because she used me as an excuse to get out of lessons-I was sorry for distracting her, but he said it wasn't my fault-and I knew him better when he stayed around us in his free time. Actually, he was the epitome of what I had been desperate to have, a strong, clean honour. Except he didn't need much effort. He was already very kind and considerate.

By the end of the two moon cycles, I was used to being around the three, and they seemed used to me. It seemed like I had been inside this circle for summers, ever since childhood, rather than just moon cycles ago. I thought about it the first day after two moon cycles, and felt warmth envelope my soul, knowing that I had settled in so quickly, with such kind people around me.

A knock on the door broke my reminiscing, and I opened the door, to meet the normally intense eyes of Atem. He seemed in a merry mood today, since his eyes held a light expression.

"Hello Atem!" I greeted. He insisted that I called him that, and not his title. He said calling him prince had become a habit from childhood by Mana and Mahado. He didn't want me to have the habit as well. "I thought you'd be out sparring with some of the soldiers right now."

"I finished training early for today, so I was wondering if you were up for a ride alongside the Nile River today?" he asked, and smiled as my eyes obviously lit up.

The Nile had quickly become one of my favourite sights in Egypt. It was the one thing related to water that was remotely open, and though the water wasn't as clear as the Greek oceans', it held an old majesty of its own, gazing at its far reaching distance. Atem had discovered my love to see the river when he first took me to see it close up, and he had promised to me the first time that he would try and take me often. I had shaken my head at that, embarrassed by his offer and ashamed that maybe I made him feel obligated to play a good host. However, he had said I was his friend, so there was no obligation, and besides, we both needed to go somewhere to get away from the palace occasionally.

"Of course I will be, now?" I asked, and he nodded. We both headed to the stables. I had been taught to ride a horse by then, and the exhilaration from riding was a fantastic thing for enjoyment, as I had discovered.

"Are you sure this isn't bothering anything important you need to do?" I asked. He nodded.

"If there was something I needed to do, then let's just say it slipped my mind, okay?" he said with a playful smirk. It was rare, but incredibly handsome on him, though I would hopefully never be brazen enough to say that. I shook my head at his words.

"You stretch your excuses Atem," I sighed, but we took up our reins and rode off outside the gates of the palace.

The wind which was created from the speed of our horse riding whipped past my face, stinging yet refreshing. My hair was tied back in a long braid out of riding practicality, and swung out behind me like a rope. It whacked against my back steadily like a rhythm, a bit annoying, but I was too busy enjoying the heat, which wasn't too intense at the moment, and the feeling of riding so fast.

Eventually we stopped at an oasis which Atem knew about, near the Nile. It was not safe to go to the water's edge, for one could never know if a crocodile was going to suddenly charge out, hungry. However, the view from the oasis was enough to content both of us. We sat in the shade, letting the horses cool down after hard exertion, and took shelter against the rapidly heating gaze of the sun. How the sun managed to become so much hotter, during the time between morning to near noon, was unbelievable.

"Your father has had an air of trouble around him recently. Would it be rude if I asked what ails him so?" I asked Atem as we rested. It had caught my notice that for a while, Atem's father had an manner of worry around him, hidden well for the sake of his subjects, but one who looked closer at him saw the minute worry that managed to leak out from his strong face.

"My father is worried after a recent string of attacks. I had forgotten that you came only recently, so would not have heard of it. For the past summer and a bit, a specific thief and his band have been plundering and ravaging villages at the edge of Egypt's boundaries. He is known as the 'Thief King' Bakura. Lately, he's been a bit bolder by coming closer inland. My father worries for the safety of his people," Atem explained.

"So this thief must be much worse than most common ones," I said, obviously.

"Much worse is an understatement. He had murdered almost entire small villages. The gods will not forgive such sins," Atem said grimly.

"But why would he do that? What would be his reason for becoming so…murderous? I could only imagine one with unspeakable amounts of hatred or callousness would do that," I said, as I puzzled over it. Who would do such a thing? Even Zeus would be angered at the sins this man had committed.

"I don't know, but what we do know is that he is ruthless, and sneaky," Atem said. "Security is being tightened everywhere, and the priests are doing all they can to make this palace impenetrable."

"But Priestess Isis can see the future right?" I asked. "So couldn't she predict when the Thief King will strike, or be captured?"

"That is the strange thing. He is an obscure spot to her, for the Necklace can not make out the future clearly with him in the picture. He is like a hazy cloud that slowly thickens around the future, and that has my father worried even more."

Those words washed over me like cold water. Is that what the goddess Isis meant, when she said in my dream that the future will slowly but surely get darker? Was this Thief King the beginning of something much darker, more evil, something that would put everyone in the shroud of uncertainty? Mother Dora had told me in my first dream call that she saw Atem standing in a black shroud, destiny unclear. Was the problem of the thief going to escalate to a danger that would shadow Atem's rule, or life?

No, it couldn't be. There was nothing in existence that could create such a long and brutal shadow. But the possibility flitted in my head, useless but speculating. What if Bakura turned out to be the darkness that the two goddesses predicted?

A hand tipped my chin up, and I stared into concerned crimson eyes. "Charis? What's wrong?" he asked. I blinked, and realised my face must have betrayed my shock.

"Um, I was just wondering how the situation with the thief would turn out. If even the Necklace can't see him, then his fate must be twisted or uncertain, except maybe by the goddess of destiny, Shait, herself," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it too much," he said. "I didn't want you to worry right now. Things will be sorted soon enough."

I smiled at him. "You're right. But this must be why all the people are becoming very wary of strangers, and probably of me. A stranger coming in might be one of Bakura's men for all they know," I said contemplatively.

"Anyone who is wary of you can face the wrath of your friend-none other than the prince," he said, a smirk faintly touching his lips. I nudged his shoulder playfully.

"My my, aren't we just full of ourselves today," I tittered, while he chuckled.

A scream shattered the dawning playful mood. Atem and I jumped to our feet, startled. I gasped and whipped my head around, searching for the source frantically. Atem pointed further down the Nile. "There."

People were crowding at a certain point, gazing at something in the Nile. Someone was wailing loudly over the noise of muttering. Atem and I headed that way, and the crowd parted to let the prince through, muttering pityingly. I tagged along in his wake.

There was a little boy in the Nile, no older than four summers maybe, and he was gradually being swept down the Nile. A woman was sobbing by the edge, as close as she dared, gazing at the boy. She must have been the mother.

"Why is no one going into the water to save the boy?" I asked, dumbfounded by the lack of activity. I began jogging closer to the banks.

Atem suddenly stopped, putting out an arm to stop me.

"I understand now. Further out in the Nile, upwards where the boy is drifting, is a crocodile den," he said grimly. "To go any further would be certain death. Damn, the times when I need my Diadiankh, and it's not here," he hissed, looking at his wrist and back up. He stepped forward, about to continue running forward, but suddenly guards were here as well, and one blocked his path. Where did they come from?

"Please, my prince, it is not worth the risk!" the head guard cried. "You are the heir to the throne, and we can not allow you to put yourself at risk!"

Atem made a strange, infuriated sound, and tried to find a way past the people surrounding him. His status caged him from helping the boy, I understood, but the boy would die! If not from the crocodiles, from drowning! Sudden impulse overtook my mind, and I shoved past the captain, sprinting past Atem.

"Move!" I shouted like a mad woman, and people scattered out of my path, afraid of this manic girl charging in their midst. I dove into the Nile, paying no heed to the depth. Faintly, before water submerged me, I heard someone cry my name.

Oh gods, Atem was right. It was a crocodile den. Underwater, the crocodiles were resting almost asleep, but began stirring, hearing the thrashing of the young boy further ahead. I choked on the water, realising I was no longer a siren. I had to breathe air constantly like a human, and couldn't stay long underwater. I surfaced with a choking gasp.

The young boy flailed his arms at me, tears running down his face, and screamed when a ghost of a spiked tail flickered near him. Oh gods, the crocodiles were hungry, and hunting him! I had to quiet his fear-that was what attracted the crocodiles in the first place.

I swam, and shuddered when I thought I felt rough skin brush my leg. Then suddenly, the surface bubbled, turning turbulent, and I lost sense of direction as jaws snapped upwards hungrily. Raw, animalistic hunger glinted in at least a dozen pairs of reptilian eyes, but not at me, since I let myself be tossed around. They stared at the wailing, fearful boy, whose screams grew louder in volume at the sight of the crocodiles.

I hissed and swam forward; using my arms as I normally did as a siren. My legs were different. They could not work like a tail. So I kicked instead, clumsily at first, then stronger, and reached the boy before the crocodiles attacked.

"Hush, little one," I said urgently, hugging the boy to myself. His arms latched around my neck, fear emanating from his, and he whimpered. "Momma," he whispered desparately.

"You'll be with momma soon," I murmured, but worry laced my voice. The crocodiles seemed stunned at my addition to their upcoming meal, and seemed to circle me as if inspecting for any threat. Why did they hesitate?

I shouldn't have thought that. One snapped at me, and I cringed, subtly drifting closer to the distant shore. I hoisted the boy above my waist and wrapped my arms protectively around him, covering as much of his view with my own body, and effectively blocking him from the view of the hungry animals. Fear washed over me, and they knew I was afraid. One snapped at the gap between my arms that exposed the boy's back. I hissed angrily and floundered away. Anger, fear and protectiveness flooded my mind, and my only coherent thought was this boy, who was crying into my shoulder, his sobs muffled.

_God of the Nile, Hapi, please protect us. __Sobek, please have mercy and save us…_

I prayed for protection in my head. I prayed for the young boy to be spared at least. He had so much to live for here; he had a mother who was weeping for him right now, he was but a mere boy, he did not deserve to be eaten. I glared half steely, half fearfully at the crocodiles, thinking of all the things this boy could do as he grew, of the childhood he had now. 'You won't get him-I will not allow it.' I thought dazedly.

Every life was precious, just like this boy's. I would protect his life, because this boy deserved to live.

Surprising me, the glint of hunger in the crocodiles was gone. Slowly, one by one, they began to withdraw, backing away, and then diving underwater. The last one swirled around me and nudged my arm, using its snout to make me release the boy. To my _complete_ shock, he nuzzled the boy affectionately, and looked up at me. Two sets of eyes glittered with what looked like…understanding? The snout butted me in almost the same way it had rubbed against the boy. It then dove underwater, leaving the boy and me alone in the water.

Atem was calling at me anxiously from the shore as I stood frozen in my spot, restrained, but looking ready to fall straight in with the way he was precariously standing on the bank. Slowly, like a dream, the adrenaline from my thoughts, from the whole episode cleared, and I began to stumblingly make my way to shore. My vision was a little blurry, and I realised there were tears in my eyes, refusing to pour down my cheeks, but gathering at the corners, stinging and warm.

Once I reached the shore, I stood weakly. My mind felt oddly disjointed from my body, and at any moment, I feared my knees would fail me, and I would crash onto the ground. Atem was at my side at once, a hand laid on my arm, swatting away any of the guards hands who tried to pull him back. Not that the hands were too firm on him anymore. Everyone was busy staring at me.

The woman who had been wailing and sobbing along the shore raced forward. I nearly dropped the boy I was still holding, but managed to stretch my arms and hand him to her. She buried her head in the boy's hair, weeping.

"Thank you!" she wept, and sank to her knees, still clutching the boy to her as if he could somehow vanish. The boy wrapped his arms around her, but gazed at me with unblinking eyes, scrutinizing me now that the danger had passed. His arms had fine tremors going through it, but otherwise he looked sound. He probably didn't understand the magnitude of his danger, just that he was scared.

"I cannot tell you how deep my thanks go. My life is yours," the woman said in a hoarse voice, and she bowed her head. She was bowing to me, the way people bowed to the Pharaoh!

"N-no, please d-don't…" I stuttered, and fell, too weak to stand anymore. Atem grabbed me and caught me before I could reach the ground. Putting a supporting hand around my back and waist, he kept me upright, and called for his horse, unable to leave his spot. I reached out a hand to the woman still kneeling, and tapped her shoulder. She looked up questioningly.

"Please don't do that," I managed weakly, somehow forcing words out between my weary lips. "As long as…your son is unhurt. Is he okay?"

"Yes, just shaken. Milady, how can I thank you?" she pleaded. It seemed as if she could not let this go past. She truly treasured and loved her son, and I didn't want anything in return.

"Nothing to thank," I said, and I think I sounded dazed. "Just…love your son like you are now. As long as he has that, there is nothing more I want." Did that make sense? I didn't know. I could barely hear my own words. Everything just felt surreal. Atem's hands gripped tighter as I grew more limp, and I realised I was shaking badly. The aftershock was getting to me.

The little boy broke free from his mother's arms. "Ishaq!" the mother scolded. But he came forward, tottering up to me, and grabbed my half outstretched hand.

"Thank 'ou, lady goddess!" he said innocently, and hugged my hand. My eyes boggled at his words. "Goddess? No, Ishaq, I'm just a girl," I laughed shakily. "Be careful around the Nile from now on, okay?"

He nodded seriously. "Okay. But you are goddess. You told them to go away, and animals went away. Come play with me soon?" he smiled sweetly, and then stepped away, back to his mother.

"Forgive me, lady," the mother said. I smiled weakly at her.

"Just clear up the fact I am a human, not an immortal, 'kay?" I murmured, and my eyes fluttered closed, my head resting on the comfortable shoulder of Atem.

I heard shouts around me, some barks of orders from Atem, and the sudden sensation of being airborne. My eyes fluttered open again, and I saw I was sitting on someone's lap, atop a horse.

"What…" I gazed up to see Atem. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay Charis," he soothed. "Just rest." His voice sounded a bit shaken himself. We were moving with the horse's gait, and I heard whispers around me. There must be people around us.

"Unbelievable…the crocodiles took one look at her, and slunk away."

"One even nuzzled the boy without biting, and then the girl! That girl is a sorceress, I tell you."

"No! Didn't you hear the boy? She commanded them to leave, and leave they did!"

"She may be pale, but she must be a reincarnation of the gods! A mortal goddess."

"Who said she was mortal? None but the Pharaoh and prince truly know her. She must be sent down to protect the Egyptians!"

I groaned at the gossip flying through. Atem looked down in concern as I blinked wearily.

"This will create more rumours. There's no such thing as normal, is there?" I mumbled.

"You nearly get eaten by crocodiles, and that's all you can think about?" he asked sceptically, but I was already nodding off into unconsciousness, to weary to keep my mind aware.

Cotton. Soft, warm cotton blankets. They were layered on top of me, light and comfortable.

A down pillow was what I next registered. Next, I could feel the mattress, could feel how comfortable it felt because of how weary my body felt. Why did I feel so…drained of energy?

Eventually, I became aware of sounds. Talking.

"How come the crocodiles didn't attack? Not that I'm not happy they didn't, but it goes against their own nature not to attack prey," a female voice said. Was it…Mana?

"There are rumours flying around that she is a mortal goddess sent down to protect the people of Egypt," another answered. It sounded like Mahado.

"I don't know why the crocodiles backed away. I'll thank the gods for it though," a third voice asserted, deep and serious. Atem?

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, and blinked against the sun light illuminating the room. Memory flooded me suddenly, about how I had dove into the Nile to rescue that young boy, Ishaq. The crocodiles had backed away and gone without so much as biting anyone. I sat straight up in my shock, and scared the other people in the room.

"Charis!" You're awake!" Mana cried happily, and nearly threw me backwards with the force of her hug. I gasped, tugging at the constricting arms.

"Mana, at least let Charis breathe," Mahado said, and Mana let go.

"Oops. Sorry," she said with a sheepish expression.

"That's okay," I sighed, and looked around. Only Mana, Mahado and Atem were in my bedroom.

"So…anyone want to tell me what has been going on since I was unconscious?" I asked.

They told me that I had fainted on the ride back to the palace, from shock. Servants had cleaned me up and healers had checked to see if I was injured, but I was only trying to recuperate from the huge shock. For three turns of an hourglass, three hours, I had been unconscious. During that time, rumours had again started up about me.

"I don't understand," I said after the explanation. "I expected the crocodiles to attack both the child and I. I'm grateful to the gods that they didn't, but why?"

Mana shook his head. "No one knows, but a lot of people are putting you down for a goddess. Simple explanation, huh?"

"But I'm not!" I exclaimed, and Atem gently nudged my shoulder, telling me to calm down. Worry shone bright in his eyes, along with relief. His expression changed to contemplating.

"Charis, what were you thinking when you gazed at the crocodiles?" he asked. Mana and Mahado looked at him, bewildered at his question, and I looked the same.

"Um…I was thinking that they would attack. But I still wanted the child, Ishaq, to live," I answered uncertainly.

"And your emotion was to protect Ishaq, right?" he confirmed. I nodded, not understanding where this questioning was leading to.

"I remember on Lemnos, when you fled to hide in that hidden cave, I found your hiding spot because of the trail of animals. Inside the cave, there were animals surrounding you, and there was even a turtle nuzzling your hand, normally an act of comfort or affection. I think the animals sensed your distress and went to comfort you because you felt lonely. So maybe, the crocodiles backed away because they sensed your protectiveness of Ishaq."

"A talent of sending out emotions to animals. It seems you have some level of control over them. Incredible!" Mahado said, interested.

"That can't be," I said. "A bear tried to attack me on Lemnos, and it had no qualms about it."

"You were completely scared right?" Atem asked. I nodded. "There you go. Animals sense what you feel, and you were completely scared of the bear. That only made it hungrier. With the crocodiles, you were scared, but you wanted to protect Ishaq. The protectiveness registered to them, and overrode the fear."

"That is really amazing!" Mana cried, and then her face turned mischievous. "You can help me lure a few fish out to practise my spells on."

"Better not Mana," I replied. "I think the fish are happy with the colour of their scales, and the shape of their bodies."

Soft laughter filled the room. The three bade me rest, and made to leave the room. On the spur of the moment, Atem stopped, and called to his friends to go first. He closed the door and went to stand beside my bed again.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. He was gazing at me with something like pain in his eyes. Why would he feel painful?

"I'm sorry I didn't help earlier," he began haltingly. "I…don't think I've ever felt so helpless!"

I was shocked at the vehemence of his outburst. Slowly, I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Atem, you could not do anything about it…"

"Yes I could," he said through furiously gritted teeth. "I could, and gods, I wanted to. But…I have no excuse."

"Atem," I said firmly. "Do you plan to take responsibility for every situation that is out of your hands? There is nothing to apologise for. You did not foretell this, nor would Priestess Isis have been able to, since this would have been one of the small incidents in daily Egyptian life. Your Diahah monsters would have just frightened Ishaq worse, attracting more crocodiles. Your position as the only prince means people try to keep you from doing anything too rash and dangerous, since you're the future king. Such as diving into a river full of crocodiles. In fact, just diving in was very stupid of me. I could have died. What if it had been you?"

"The fact you could have died makes things worse," he said. "And don't bring ranking into this. What you're saying is that you would be better off dead than me, _and it's not true_."

His face held a great deal of pain, and I sighed. At least he was a wise person, for I agreed with his words somewhat. It was a terrible thing to say that someone would be better off dead than another, but in Atem's case, it was true. He was the prince, depended on by millions to one day lead the country, while I was just a tag along, potentially going to play some obscure role in his future. Though at the moment, I doubted he would want to hear that.

"Let's just focus on what did happen, and not linger on the danger that already passed," I said. "I'm healthy, Ishaq is fine, and life can go on."

Atem didn't answer. For a while we sat in silence, immersed in our own thoughts. Then suddenly, Atem began to speak again, very softly. I'm not sure I was meant to have heard him.

"I've never actually felt the terror of someone close at sudden risk, potentially life threatening," he whispered. "To take a person for granted until they're in a dangerous situation is shameful. I have lived a pampered life here, and even the news of the Thief King's deeds, though horrific, never made the full impact it should. I think I understand your reaction in the oasis now. You thought of the magnitude of death, felt it much more realistically then I cared to imagine." He gave a mirthless laugh. "In a way, I realise I am selfish. I don't think that far ahead, only what I'm doing now. Other news seems distant. Now that I've felt the true fear of losing life, especially one close to me, my eyes are completely open. What a fool I am."

Those words didn't sound like Atem at all! What was wrong? I understood the experience had shaken him, and I was glad he was worried for me, but these words were so uncharacteristic to the noble, strong, clever person I normally saw! I turned to him directly, and placed both hands on his shoulders. He raised his head from its bowed state, looking at me with confusion.

"Is this something you have just realised, really? Or something you have realised long ago, but didn't think about too often?" I asked. He sighed, and replied haltingly that he had sometimes contemplated such thoughts.

"Don't keep telling yourself this," I said sternly. "I am going to be frank. You are a fool for thinking such things, and though you are one of the rare unselfish people that I've met, if you linger on these bitter contemplations and do nothing more, than you may well be selfish."

Atem looked stunned at my honesty, and my brazenness. Hadn't I once said I wouldn't be brazen enough to say his playful smirks were undeniably…handsome? Now I was brazen enough to insult him to the face! Still, I plunged on, hoping he would forgive me later.

"I learned this from experience Atem. Lingering on such thoughts is almost self pity, a helpless kind that hurts pointlessly. You taught me that I shouldn't shy away from these types of contemplations, but find solutions to the ones we can.

"The accident with Ishaq was out of your control at the time. Do not let it weigh your conscience. The rampaging thief, for now, is out of your hands. However, problems like these may carry on to the time when you will become Pharaoh, and you cannot brood on the problem pointlessly. Brood and find a solution. Face the problem.

"I'm not sure where I'm leading to as a point, Atem, since I'm probably rambling endlessly. But I do know this-your brooding on the defects of yourself isn't going to help anyone, least of all yourself. Do something-find a solution, a plan, or try and observe more on your own for later use of knowledge-but these thoughts will get you nowhere."

I stopped, and drew breath deeply. Slowly, I edged away from him, hands falling away. It then registered in my head that I had just lectured the prince on something. I had no right to do that. He was of higher ranking then me, and even Mana would be shocked at what I did. Gulping, I resorted to bowing my head, and awaiting Atem's reaction. What I didn't expect was his next words.

"You're right."

I glanced up, stunned, and saw Atem with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I can't linger on myself. I have to become better, be a wiser person. As a prince, I'm meant to shape myself to one day be a wise Pharaoh, to help the people, and solve problems. If I'm a fool now, I'll become wiser. That is what I can do at present-prepare for the future. Though my father will rule prosperously for a long time yet-there is no need to talk about future ruling right now," he said with a light smile.

I smiled back softly. "That's right," I said, for optimism. And then added, "Though you are wrong on one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're no fool Atem, else you would not be the game king, and definitely you would not have friends such as Mana and Mahado. They like you for you."

I spoke with all honesty. Mana and Mahado was smart people, who cared for Atem behind the princely mask. Atem was a lot smarter than many people I knew both in Greece and Egypt. Maybe, even smarter than Mother Dora, in terms of morals. Just because one saw past, present and future did not make one smarter in every aspect. She would not understand the bond of friendship between us four at the Egyptian palace.

"You forgot to add yourself," he reminded. I laughed, and smirked at him.

"Oh, I don't know," I said lightly. "I was friends with a very clever, noble person on Lemnos, and in the Egyptian palace. Then a few minutes ago, I was lecturing a foolish friend. My tolerance is very high."

"You mock the prince of Egypt?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. I dared to smile.

"You have yet to reprimand me for calling you a selfish fool," I pointed out.

"That was part of the lecture, and true, so I would be a hypocrite for reprimanding you," he said.

"But I apologise for that," I murmured. "You're a good person Atem. I just wanted to shock you enough to gain full attention."

"You didn't need to try and shock me-you would have got my attention just by asking," he huffed.

"With the bitter state that you were in, I doubt you would have listened to gentle reasoning. Are you calmer now?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, but I've disturbed your rest," he sighed, and straightened. "I came to apologise, and instead create a nuisance of myself. I'll leave now."

I caught his wrist. "Well, just to make sure you've realised, there's nothing to apologise for," I stated. He clasped my hand and smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Charis," he said with the same warmth in his voice as in his face. The way he said it almost made me flush, but I covered it with a closed yawn.

"Let's just say, for a lot," he told me, ruffling my hair. I smiled, and tentatively reached out and hugged him. He stiffened in surprise, but relaxed.

"That should be what I say to you and the Pharaoh," I told him. "For helping me get settle in Egypt, for stopping me going insane, for becoming a selfish little hermit on Lemnos…"

"I doubt your last idea would have happened. Your mind and heart is too good to become that," he replied, and I blinked. He had so much faith that I was a strong person, and sometimes I didn't understand how he could believe that so strongly.

His arms suddenly went around me tightly for a moment, his mouth at my ear.

"You do not know this," he whispered in an incidentally sensual tone. His voice just emanated like that. I could feel warm breath brush past the sensitive skin on my neck. "But I can feel myself become better when I'm with you."

He stepped back from my stunned form, blonde, jagged forelocks shadowing his eyes from view. "Rest well, Charis," he bade, and left, closing the door softly behind him.

I sat there stunned, and then sank my back onto the bed. I almost quivered at the strange emotion behind Atem's tone when he told me the words in the embrace. Did he believe that really? I didn't possibly think so.

I smiled, letting my eyes drift closed. Well, maybe a few moon cycles ago, I would have believed myself to full of bad traits to affect anyone positively. But now that I was different myself in some ways, and that Atem had affected a lot of the change at first-I could let myself consider that maybe-just maybe, I had affected Atem too.

* * *

Please review! It would be much appreciated.


	14. Stirring Strangeness

...No comment on this chapter. This popped into my head randomly, and might be a little disjointed from the story. I hope readers of this story will not stop reading, even if they dislike this chapter.

* * *

Atem looked cross. No, he looked downright annoyed.

I replayed what had just happened, what had just been said, inside my mind.

* * *

_A blue scaled fish brushed against my hand, lingering, and seemingly happy judging by the occasional bubble it blew gently against my skin. I dared to even think that it might be happy because I was happy. I had tried practising my power to emanate emotion to animals, and succeeded in spreading my cheerful emotion__ to it after a while of concentration and meditation. Instinct or urgency sped my pace on the two times I had accidentally used my ability, but purposely trying to use it proved harder._

"_Little fish, you look just like the ones that swim in the Greek ocean-did you come from there?" I mumbled softly, smiling a little. It circled around the hand I had submerged into the pond, occasionally nudging it. I didn't expect an answer from this fellow, but after thinking over my words, I realised something strange-though I had expected a painful pang from thinking about my sisters, there was only the slight twinge of missing them, like the ache of a tiny bruise. I wondered if that meant I felt Egypt was my home now. Or maybe, I had matured in some strange way, through the passing of a few mere moon cycles. I know my patience had grown._

_Ishaq stumbled out of a bush, and nearly fell right onto my knees. He sat back next to me, blinking up with wide, innocent eyes. "Lady Goddess!" He said._

_It seemed the people outside the palace believed I was some mortal goddess sent down as a sign of fortune and protection from the Egyptian immortal gods. All because they had thought my feat a moon cycle ago, shooing all the crocodiles away to save the little boy Ishaq, was something only the gods could do. I was no Egyptian mortal goddess, just a girl from Greece, one who originally had been a siren, and who came to Egypt because of a prophecy. I did not know why I was destined to be in Egypt, but it would show itself eventually._

_It seemed only Atem, his father and the six priests did not believe those goddess stories, for which I was thankful for. But if I went outside the palace gates, into town, I would get almost the same reaction as the Pharaoh! And the servants inside the palace gossiped as they worked. The stories were inescapable, and no matter how many times I rejected it, even publicly, no one would believe me._

_The Pharaoh, I think, used these wild rumours to his advantage. He didn't confirm them, but neither did he reject them, and the rumours became so wild that even if I was only the tag-along foreigner who accompanied the Prince, I was given just as much respect from the people as one of the royal family. It was frustrating, since I did not deserve this respect. However, the Pharaoh only chuckled when I said this. I really do not understand his way of thinking sometimes._

_As for Ishaq's mother, days after the incident, she begged me to ask her of something to repay me, and in such a manner that it became obvious she would be guilty if I did not. I found out she worked at the palace as a maid, and asked if she could bring her son with her occasionally, only if he felt like it, so that I could teach him to swim. In the end, I convinced her that if I knew her son could better care for himself when he played along the Nile, then I would be satisfied. The sweet mother agreed._

_The court respected me for different reasons other than the rumours about me being a goddess. They were interested in my Ka, which was so powerful that it could not be seen by Shada's Millennium Key. It made me feel better knowing that at least there was a true basis for the respect, even if I did not understand it myself._

"_Lady Goddess?" Ishaq tugged at a lock of my hair. I swatted his hands away gently, laughing softly, and then tapped his nose._

"_What did I tell you? Call me Charis," I reminded him futilely. No matter how many times I told him that he could call me by my name, he insisted on the title 'Lady Goddess', which most of the people outside the palace called me._

_Ishaq smiled brightly, and said in a sad voice, "Momma say I have to go now. Don't want to. Swimming fun," he pouted. I laughed again._

"_Well, the next time you come here, I can teach you to swim again," I told him. "But now you have to go do as your mother says. Go along now."_

"_Okay. Bye Lady Goddess!" he called, and ran off to go home with his mother. I smiled, called goodbye, and looked down at the fish that still circled around my hand._

"_Well, I must be really happy, if you stayed around that long," I told it._

_Peaceful silence reigned for a few minutes, before someone burst through the bushes again, only this time it wasn't a toddler. No, it was a slender sixteen summer's old girl. "There you are!" Mana cried._

_I gently nudged the fish away, and stood up, shaking my wet hand. Mana bounced over next to me, with an expression that threatened to turn from smile to gales of laughter. "What are you grinning about?" I asked cautiously. Mana usually wore that when either something hilariously funny came up or when she had played a particularly successful prank. Usually the latter._

"_This is so funny," she giggled. "You won't believe this."_

"_What?" I asked again._

"_Mana!" voices called, and two more people emerged from where Mana had come from-Atem and Mahado. Atem's expression was an interesting and rare mix of embarrassment and irritation. Atem had yelled. He continued, "You don't have to shout it to the whole country!"_

"_I'm not! I'm just telling it to Charis, so I can have an accomplice to laugh at you with!" she chirped with a straight face, and turned back to me, with that splitting grin back on her face. Mahado chuckled himself, while Atem put a hand to his forehead._

"_Each summer, there's always a time when foreign ambassadors come to renew their peace treaties with Egypt. They are coming in half a moon cycle. Along with them comes princesses," Mana said, raising an eyebrow, hinting. I stared blankly at her for a few seconds, before her implications settled into my head. I gaped at Atem._

"_You're going to get a wife?" I asked bluntly._

_He scowled at my words, and then glared at Mana. "Thanks Mana."_

* * *

I grinned at him to hide my surprise. "So, have any clues as to which you're marrying? Any idea what she will look like or be like?" I asked, smirking. He switched his glare to me, unamused.

"That isn't funny," he said. Mana sniggered beside me, and Mahado looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"To you, my prince, maybe not," he commented. Atem shook his head and sighed. Mana winked at me cheekily, and looked at Atem with a smirk on her face.

"So, my prince," she drawled teasingly, "had any…daydreams about your future wife? I saw the princess of Syria waving her veil at you last summer." There was an innuendo in her voice that the comment was far more than just an innocent observation.

"_Mana_!" Atem hissed, frustrated now. She just laughed, and I joined in. Mahado sighed at his apprentice's comments but still smiled.

"Though I would appreciate it that you don't prank the princess of Syria again this summer, Mana," yet another voice said. "As rather…unkind as she may be, she is still a princess, and of a country we are on good terms with. We don't need another case of spiders in her jewellery chest again."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon himself was here, smiling at what he said. Mana pulled off a mischievous smirk that somehow managed to look half-innocent. "Why, my Pharaoh, I would never have put a real spider in her chest. It would be more frightened of her than her of it. Besides…I do not do such paltry tricks."

"You're right," he answered. "Your pranks are rather more…creative."

Mana grinned and said nothing more. The conversation around me was merry and light, joking about the upcoming event, though Atem complained about the tedium from it. I chuckled with everyone else.

My heart though, shifted a tad uneasily.

* * *

"The princesses are so…princess-like," I commented lamely to Mana. It had been a moon cycle since all of the peace ambassadors came, along with a large entourage of princesses.

"Of course. They're princesses. What you mean is that they're really boring, right?" Mana chirped. She leant against the balcony of my room lazily. I hesitated at her words.

"Not all," I said. "Some are very interesting and kind girls to talk too. Just not…many."

Mana didn't look impressed at my words. "The only princess that is nice is the princess of Nubia."

I recalled speaking with her a few times. She was a pretty woman, senior to me by four summers, with long, shiny, intricately braided black hair, dark almost black eyes and very dark skin, darker than Atem's. She was kind to me, which, admittedly, was more than I could say for most of the others.

The other princesses had jealousy radiating from them so intensely that it was surprising that no female got burnt coming into a cubit of each other. Each princess was attempting to gain the attentions of Atem, and not succeeding. As a result, they took it out on Mana and I, blaming us for distracting him. How were we distracting him? We had hardly got a spare moment of free time with him; since he was always busy entertaining the guests and helping his father keep order. So why did they blame us?

I asked Mana that, and she said it was like that every year for her, since Atem's fifteenth summer. She ignored them. It was just like Mana to be able to brush such comments and accusations off-she was honest and chirpy. Plus she had years to learn how to ignore them. I however, wasn't so light hearted about them. Some of the comments hurt. Mainly the ones about them not being able to understand why Atem had such an ugly, plain friend. Again, ugly came from my pale skin.

Outwardly, I showed no sign of being hurt, and just shrugged it off. But their comments about me being so different, how unworthy I was to be in the palace compared to their noble birthing and heritage, were irritating to say the least.

After a moon cycle, those remarks did rather become just part of the background. And the Pharaoh was right the moon cycle before, when he said the princess of Syria was unkind. She was probably the most jealous out of all the princesses. After all, marrying Atem would give her country a lot more wealth and prominence, as well as make other countries hesitate before deciding to attack Syria. Also, Atem was an incredibly odd, but also incredibly handsome, Egyptian male.

"Atem doesn't seem to be interested in any of the princesses though," I commented aloud. "That or he's hiding a passion in his heart behind a blank mask."

Mana snorted. "I've known him since childhood; know how he reacts to these princesses. He never fell in love with any of them. And I think this time will be no different. In fact, it might be much harder," she said. I glanced at her in bemusement.

"Why would it be harder?" I asked. She stared at me. "You don't know?" She asked. I shook my head in confusion, and her eyes softened. "Well, it's not my place to say then. But those princesses have major competition from a person who's not a princess."

"Really?" I asked eyes wide. "How come I had not known this? Who is it?"

Mana just laughed. "It's not in my place to answer your questions. That's Atem's," she chuckled. "Though I never imagined until recently that he would fall in love. He's always seemed to never notice girls in that way."

I guess that meant it was one of Atem's secrets. Maybe one day he would tell me, but for now, I wouldn't ask him. Still, something in my chest seemed to cringe slightly, and I didn't know why. I shrugged it off.

A servant knocked on my bedroom door, announcing that the dinner feast was about to be held. Mana hurried off to get changed, while I did the same.

My maidservant told me that there was a feast tonight because the last of the treaties had been renewed today. The people who had come would stay another half moon cycle at most, and then leave. She tried to persuade me into wearing a dress so incredibly fancy, I was afraid to wear it, lest I tripped on the voluminous hem at the feet. Instead I dressed in a white ankle length dress with gold trimming, and put a gold sash headband in my loose hair. No make up touched my face except some scented oils- Egyptian make-up mostly did not agree with my pale skin. Another reason for the princesses to laugh at me-I was the palest person in the whole palace.

I went down to the feasting hall, where already it was full of dancers and performers. Princesses flitted about, garbed in full splendour, with colourful, showy, many even revealing clothes and jingling jewellery, hair twisted into elaborate arrays. I went in, and a few princesses eyed me disdainfully. I tried to ignore them, and searched for a familiar face.

"Hello Mana!" I murmured, finding her. She was dressed in a similar style to what she usually wore, but in different colours, and her jewellery a bit fancier than usual. She grinned at me.

"Hello!" she said back, and we chatted for a while. Eventually we spotted Atem talking to a prettily tanned girl with green eyes and black hair to her legs, wearing slightly revealing clothing.

Prince Atem extricated himself from the princess of Syria, politely excusing himself from her chatter, and made his way over to us. He greeted us with a relieved smile.

"So how is entertaining the princesses?" I asked, smiling. He gave an almost inaudible groan.

"Mind-numbing," he answered. Mana and I grinned.

"None caught your attention, prince?" Mana asked. "Look, the princess of Syria, Princess Nakaya, doesn't look too happy at you leaving her." True, Princes Nakaya didn't look pleased at all that Atem was talking to us.

"She talks of nothing but marriage, and how I will surely choose the right bride," Atem mumbled. "It is tiring after a while, since she has talked of nothing else for the whole moon cycle. She hasn't taken a hint that I'm not the slightest bit interested in marrying her. Nor am I interested in marrying any of the princesses."

My heart, which had been a little unsettled since the news of Atem's possibility in gaining a wife this season, suddenly became normal and settled again. I had not noticed that its pace had quickened. At least he would not have a wife he did not love. I doubted half the princesses here loved him, but more thought about his position as Prince.

Mana smiled slyly at Atem. "None of the princesses catch your eye-does that mean a girl in Egypt has caught your eye? Possibly captured your heart?" she hinted, and to my surprise, a faint blush formed under his tan. My heart beat a little faster. Was he…in love with a girl? Wait, why was I…worried?

"Who said such things?" Atem replied, but his flush did not fade. He seemed to glance at my side quickly, as if looking for someone or something, and then stopped and blinked at me. His crimson pupils seemed to stare at me one second longer than necessary, and then looked at the throne which his father sat on. He said he needed to talk to his father, and still with that faint blush on his face, walked away quickly. His blush had intensified as he turned away. Was he picturing his love?

Mana crowed. "He's in love with somebody! He was blushing! Now question is, who?" she said slyly. I smiled at her, though my heart did a strange dance inside my chest. What was wrong with me? My shoulders suddenly felt a little heavy. I looked down, trying to compose myself, and understand why I felt sad.

A shadow crossed over my feet. I looked up, into the blazing eyes of several princesses. The Syrian Princess was at the head of the group. I hastily set aside my sadness to contemplate later.

"So, you are the Prince's…companion," she said, and her lip drew back in a slight sneer. I looked back with a calm face.

"Yes, I am acquainted with the prince. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked politely. The glint in her green eyes was unpleasant.

"Why yes, actually you can, though I don't know why I should ask-you should be commanded. But I'll be nice anyway-stay away from the prince, okay? He's out of your rank."

I looked at her, bewildered. She thought…I was trying to gain the prince's love? But I wasn't! Was my interaction with him interpreted that way?

"I surely don't know what you talk about, princess," I said. "I am not trying to win the prince's…love. That is for him to decide, who to love, and he is not a swayable character." That was completely true. He was one who looked at things himself, and was not won over by mere praise or such trivial things.

Princess Nakaya let a scowl mar her face. "Just stay away from him. The less distraction he gets from a mere commoner, the better. You are a commoner, right? Not anything…closer in relation to his bed chambers?" she asked, eyes glinting maliciously.

My face flushed with anger before I could control it, and my pale aquamarine eyes narrowed at her. Princess that she was, she had no right to insult me so crudely. I was going to reply back, trying to press down my anger, when I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. The Syrian Princess and her group suddenly stepped back, and gave a small bow.

"Ah, Prince Atem. You vanished after our conversation," Princess Nakaya said, pasting on a sweet smile.

'You are a snake that drips honey and poison-pitiful that such insults come from so pretty looking a person,' I thought silently, and bowed to Atem politely myself.

"Good evening my prince," I said, straightening. "I hope your night has been pleasant so far."

"My merriment comes from the enjoyment of my friends tonight," he said, glancing at the princesses. His lips were strangely pressed, his eyes slightly narrowed, as if he were infuriated about something. He trained cool eyes on the group of girls in front of him, his hand never leaving my shoulder.

"Princesses. I hope this evening has been enjoyable so far," he said coolly. They beamed at him.

"Oh yes my prince, this night has been very enjoyable. And I hope my prince is pleased with…his choice of brides, and chosen one to share matrimony with later on, since we all leave soon," Nakaya said. She wasn't very subtle about the topic, even though she must have seen the brief flash of exasperation in Atem's eye before they became expressionless again.

"My mind has been occupied with a thought or two," he replied vaguely. "Now, please excuse me…" He turned to me, and gestured at the dance floor of twirling people. My eyes widened slightly. "Would you honour me with a dance, Lady Goddess?"

What was he doing? He was asking me for a dance, and using my fake title! His eyes looked intensely at me though, and I forced out a reply of acceptance. He took my hand, and we were whirling along the floor. Other dancers made way for our path, and I tried not to trip in the dance. He led very well, and stopped me from making any clumsy movements.

"Why did you call me that title? You know it is not true!" I hissed at him, looking back at the princesses. They were whispering to each other, and others joined in. They kept glancing my way warily. Eventually some came up to Mana. She looked up in surprise, and then scanned the dance floor, spotting Atem and I in our dance. She discreetly winked at me-why?-and she smirked at the princesses crowding around her, making a reply. Mischief danced in her face.

Atem chuckled, the noise deep and sensual. "Mana's in the game as well," he said. I looked at him in confusion.

"What game?" I asked. He looked at me, and there was anger glinting faintly in his eyes.

"Tell me what the princesses said to you," he said. "What made you start and look upset?"

"Oh, nothing much. It's no concern," I said. Atem looked at me closely with his crimson eyes, and I felt uncomfortable under that scrutinising gaze.

"No, really, she was not offensive," I lied. Atem didn't need to know what she said. "She was just questioning my…position in the palace." My tone couldn't quite keep out the hurt I felt at being insulted so. I barely concealed a wince, as I remembered being called something similar by the sailors in Greece, along with my sisters.

He considered me, closely watching my facial expressions, and suddenly understanding, along with larger sparks of anger, came into his eyes. "She called you a palace whore," he said quietly, but fury laced his tone.

"Atem, calm down. She was just…a bit spiteful. She is known to be like that, and there is no point in taking offence," I said to him, and gripped his shoulder a bit tighter.

"She had no right to call you that, and would do well to hold her tongue, especially to one highly respected," he hissed.

We were silent for a few minutes, and then I repeated my question on why he called me Lady Goddess. He knew I disliked the false title.

"Goddess or not, you are highly respected, and at least a lady. They needed to remember that. I just added your full title so they would be more careful with their words and actions next time-even they do not want to incur the wrath of a goddess," he said, and a smirk graced his features slightly.

"Mana was confirming it for them?" I asked, and at his nod, groaned softly. "But that is not true."

"You do not know your own worth," he commented, shaking his head, and we came to a stop right in front of the throne. I saw the Pharaoh looking at me closely, and then he gave me a strange, accepting smile. I blinked at him before moving off the dance floor with Atem. He winced a little. "I should head back to my duties now," he grumbled. "More tedium with the peacocks…"

"The princess of Nubia is kind," I interjected. He smiled.

"One of the very few friendly ones," he agreed. "She is actually the ambassador herself for her country."

"She is?!" My eyes widened again. That woman had a lot of strength, being able to go to foreign countries and discuss treaties amongst men, when society disapproved on a woman getting such jobs. She was very smart though-I should have expected she would not be any normal princess.

Atem bade farewell, and discreetly brushed the hair away from the tip of my left eye before leaving. His fingers graze my skin, and I flushed for a moment. As soon as he left, Mana bounced over.

"You won't be annoyed at from now on," she said happily.

"Did you have to agree to that rumour?" I huffed. She nodded. I sighed and didn't argue anymore-what was said had been said.

For the rest of the night, no more insults or comments were made about me. I appreciated that, but felt almost more uncomfortable by the other princesses staring at me. Analysing me in their eyes-I must not look like a goddess to them. In all, I was rather glad when the feast was over, and I could go to my room. I actually wanted to figure something out before going to bed.

Why was my heart acting strangely before? Why was I sad? I should have been…happy that Atem might have someone he loved. He blushed after all, and it didn't fade, so it had to be true, I think. I should have been happy for him, or at least playful like Mana. Instead I felt sad and lonely.

I was a terrible person. What was wrong with me?

* * *

Thank you for reading this far! And I'm sorry if Atem seemed OOC in this. I try to keep him in character mostly.

Oh yes, for those of you who hate Tea/Anzu, Nakaya is in no way related to Tea! Doesn't look like her, doesn't have the personality, end of story. I'm not a Tea fan, but I don't mind her. I dislike bashing characters from the anime too much in stories.

Please review and feel free to leave constructive criticism!


	15. Proposal

Oh my gosh, two chapters! Yes folks, I have managed to upload two chapters! It was originally one huge chapter, but I decided to split it into two. I'm really happy about these two chapters, even if they are a bit abrupt!

Enjoy!

* * *

The youth stared at me, glassy expression on his face. I stared back at him, startled.

What was he doing here? I was just practising my abilities again, dipping my hand into the water and attracting fish. I had so far managed to expand my conscious barriers so I could now communicate feelings to three fish. Frustrating as the pace was, it was a lot harder to try and use my ability on purpose, when it was not needed. Each day, I sat beside the same secluded pond, which hardly anyone came by except Atem, Mana and Mahado, and practised for a while. No one else had come, not even the princesses staying in the palace. Though that was because they preferred to stay in their rooms. Now a youth, about Atem's age, who was dressed in the clothes of a noble was here. His stare had not dropped. I cleared my throat at him.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't react, but slowly stepped closer. I felt uneasy, and stepped away a little. Unfortunately, I did not have much room, as I was between him and the pond. I edged sideways instead. The blonde man took another step forward.

"You…are a goddess…" he breathed, eyes alight with something that seemed familiar. Why? And why was he speaking those words? I knew people besides the court; Pharaoh and Prince addressed me as such, but the way he said it made me nervous.

Wait, the Prince.

"_Promise me, beautiful Charis…"_

Atem's voice echoed in my mind from the memory of when I had so nearly seduced him by accident. He had breathed it to me in a…loving tone, emotion induced by the influence of my song. He had moved slowly towards me, eyes clouded and glazed. He stared at me the whole time.

This man could not have been enchanted! All I had been doing was attracting the fish…and humming softly…oh Ra, please strike me down for my stupid action.

"Sir, it would be best if you left," I told him warily. He stepped yet again closer, and I tried to edge away again. He reached out though and caught my wrist.

"Please, don't try to run away. You are very beautiful," he breathed, and brought me closer to him. I had heard of men who took advantage of women. Yet this time, only I could be blamed. I thought I had been safe in this place, and apparently was so careless that I hummed unconsciously. I had to snap this noble out of it. It could happen. Atem had managed to snap out of it, so it was possible.

"Sir! Please, you must realise what you are doing," I said, yanking my wrist away. I peered into his green eyes anxiously. Ah, he was the Grecian ambassador. A clever man with an open mind, and an amiable, intelligent person to chat with. I hoped he would forgive me after this.

His eyes were still clouded. He was trying to pull me closer, with a strange gentleness that leaked…affection? I frantically tried to pull away, but nearly fell into the pond. He yanked my wrist to stop my fall, only he yanked too hard, and I fell forwards into a broad chest.

"Princess Nakaya, I do not wish to restate this, but I have no intention of…marriage this season," a deep voice said from a short distance away. Both the Grecian ambassador and I froze at the sounds.

"I am sorry to try your patience, my Prince," a female voice replied with a rather painted sweetness I had learnt to recognise and avoid.

The two owners' of the voices stepped down the paved path. They stopped and stared at the sight of the Grecian and me.

I suddenly realised what my position must look like. Me, in the arms of a foreign ambassador. I tore myself away hastily from the Grecian, but his arm tried to linger on my shoulder. The place where Atem had touched it seven moon nights ago, while coolly excusing us from the envious princesses. Heat suddenly flashed through me, and I felt even more uncomfortable. I shrugged his hand off, edging just a bit farther away from him.

Atem's expression was one that was stunned and…hurt? Did he think I was in a lover's embrace, and that I had kept this so called secret lover away from him? Well, he knew how I sometimes felt about him being so secretive, even though he had every right to keep his secrets to himself. I was just an inquisitive person. He had more respect for my privacy.

Princess Nakaya put on a shocked expression, though there was a malicious glint in her eyes. "Oh dear!" she cried. "I believe we have stumbled on a lovers' meeting, my prince."

His face cleared, and then became expressionless. The expression that used to drive me wild with curiosity as to what he was thinking, back on Lemnos. Except there seemed to be an almost cold edge to it now.

"I-I-We…" my mind blanked when I needed it to work most. I needed to say that this was just an accident. I don't know why it was so important-maybe because the princess would spread this as a rumour amongst the other princesses, to try and frame me as a whore. It seemed like something she would do, with the way her eyes were malevolently glittering.

"I'm sorry if we intruded," Atem said politely. He had never sounded so…distant with me before. Ra, why set this down on me?

"No, no intrusion! This was an accident, and the atmosphere was becoming a little tense…" I said. What I said didn't help. Atem still kept a stoic look.

"Well, we might just want to leave you two for awhile, to…finish whatever you came here to do for," Nakaya said. She had an innuendo that not even a man, let alone someone as smart as Atem, could miss. My eyes narrowed, but I did not try to point her innuendo out-she would only deny it.

"Our business never started, so there is nothing to finish," I said back a little colder than I meant to. Except I realised the Grecian ambassador was barely even looking at the Prince and Princess. He was glancing at me with a clouded eye. I bit my lip worriedly. He needed to come back to normal.

"The ambassador of the Grecians looks unwell right now," I observed silently. "Do you need an escort to the palace, milord?"

He agreed without protest. We bowed to the prince and princess, and quickly left. I would deal one problem at a time. First get this man out of the spell which so obviously had not lost much of its potency from its transition from siren to human. Then clear up the small fiasco with Atem, who was so strangely distant.

I pulled the Grecian ambassador into the shadowy parts of the very extensive palace gardens, so we were not seen. And then I whipped around to him, giving his shoulders a light shake. "Sir, come to your senses. You are an intelligent man, and can fight this. I know you can," I said. Confusion crossed his face.

"Fight what, my love?" he asked, smoothing a bit of my hair down. I resisted the urge to step back. I looked desperately around instead.

"Dear Isis help me," I murmured, and looked up at his face again. I was startled at how close he was, and immediately stepped away. Disappointment dully flashed into his clouded eyes.

"What did I do wrong, my love?" he asked softly, and trapped me in an embrace which startled and frightened me. I shouldn't be this close to him. It felt wrong. My heart was squirming fiercely, and I struggled to get out of his embrace.

"Let go-!" I half cried, and there was a snap from the bushes. We both whirled around, to see Atem step out of the shadows. He had followed me?

"I suggest you do as the lady asks," he said coolly. The noble's embrace on me loosened, and I immediately jumped away. A strange, almost puzzled expression crossed his face.

"Atem," I said desperately. "This man-he heard me sing-and my singing is just as bad as at Lemnos-!"

Surprise crossed his face, followed by understanding. He strode over to the noble. "Forgive me," he said, and planted his fist into the man's stomach. Surprised, the noble fell onto his knees, and I gaped in horror.

"Atem!" I cried, but he shook his head, and approached the man.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

The noble looked up, and to my shock, his eyes were clear again. He immediately stood up and bowed to the prince. "I-I'm not quite sure myself," he replied. His eyes landed on me. They stayed baffled for a moment, and realisation suddenly crossed his face. "You!" he stammered, stepping back a little. I winced and moved back as well. I bowed deeply.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, and hope that one day you will learn to see me as a normal person again," I murmured.

* * *

Atem handled the rest smoothly, giving the briefest of explanations to why this Grecian, who I remembered now, was called Philoctes, was enchanted with me. He only said that my voice was born with a mysterious spell woven through it, and I could not help it. Philoctes went away satisfied, but probably very wary of me. I did not stay to see, thinking it was best to leave the Grecian alone. Once Atem had finished sorting Philoctes out, I went to him.

"The Grecian…Philoctes, will he be alright?" I asked, well, more mumbled. Atem nodded, and looked at me curiously.

"So it really was your voice," he said.

"It wasn't a lovers' meeting like Princess Nakaya said," I fumed. "It really wasn't. He heard me when I was humming unconsciously in the gardens, and well…you saw how it turned out."

He nodded, and his features seemed to lighten. "Ah, I thought-"he stopped, and looked at me as if just realising who he was talking to.

"You thought I was keeping secrets from friends?" I asked wryly. He blinked, startled, but after a moment, nodded. "I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean to, it just…happened."

"I understand," he said, but then frowned slightly. "Did you know your voice would still remain like this?" he asked. I hesitated, and hung my head, nodding.

"So why didn't you tell Mana, Mahado or I?"

Mana and Mahado also knew of my voice. Atem had told them, after asking me whether he could. He was very polite, asking first to see if I had minded. I hadn't, if it was between friends.

"I intended never to sing again," I answered. "I received this information in a dream Ra sent me." I told Atem about my singing and immortality chances. He nodded after my brief explanation.

"Except it seems old habits died hard," I mumbled when I finished. I didn't want to sing, yet I had done it unconsciously. It angered me that I had broken that intention twice now. I looked up at Atem.

"I'm sorry for keeping this secret," I said, shame faced. "But it didn't seem necessary to say anything about it, and I wanted to forget about immortality and…and my ability-I'm sorry!" I said, and looked down. I didn't know why I was ashamed, but I felt bad for keeping these things from Atem. I didn't want to hide things from him, I realised. And I had never realised it until I thought about it deeply. Atem shook his head though, and tipped my chin up. There was a gentle smile on his face.

"Sometimes there are things you prefer not to tell others, even your best friends," he said. "The deepest secrets of your heart, or the deepest working of your mind. If you did not want to tell me this, then it was your right, and I have no right to say anything about it. Forgive my prying, but sometimes it's so very hard to understand you."

Understand me? What was there to understand? I was an overly inquisitive person who didn't quite fit into the typical Egyptian category. If there was anyone who couldn't be completely understood, it would be Atem. He was always rather reserved abut emotions, though I noticed he had been a bit more open recently. I laughed at Atem's words.

"If there anyone who's hard to understand, it's you, Atem," I remarked lightly. "Sometimes I wonder if it is possible to ever completely know you."

"So now I'm a puzzle?"

"Your mind is like that giant jigsaw that creates the Millennium Puzzle," I said with a smile. He scoffed, and we made our way into the palace.

"I'm sorry for being a bit cold before. I thought you had become lovers with Philoctes, and was…rather worried," he explained his coolness towards me when he saw me in the arms of Philoctes. I shrugged.

"It was my fault I was in that position in the first place," I declared. My eyes softened when he said he was worried. Was he worried that I was making a bad decision, or that Philoctes was an honourless man, as he thought that we were lovers? At any rate, my heart warmed when I heard he worried. I didn't want him to worry, but he worried because he cared.

We stopped at the entrance to the Throne Room. "I have to go see father, and ask him something," Atem said, and I could have sworn I saw tints of red under his tan. "There'll be a feast tonight, in honour of Hathor. See you then?"

"Until then," I agreed. I gave him a quick embrace. "Thank you for being so kind to me," I said, smiling softly, and walked away. I was aware of his gaze on my back, and the knowledge made my face burn.

I was reacting strangely around Atem lately. First, strange palpitations of the heart, and then inexplicable sadness during the strangest moments, now flushing from just being looked at. I was a mess.

* * *

I dressed more finely than usual that night, in a midnight blue gown to my knees, pulled in with a high waist gold sash. Another gold sash served as a headband in my loose hair once more. Bangles clinked softly along my arms, and small earring in my ears. A gold necklace lay on my throat, into which a single pearl was inset.

I normally didn't want to dress so finely, in my opinion. But tonight, something in my mind drove me to look…as pretty as I could. Something that I was trying to remember…

_See you then?_

The words suddenly came back to me. I was dressing nicely…for Atem? Why? I couldn't understand myself, couldn't understand why I was acting so strangely lately. I wanted to look nice for him, wanted to make him happy, to understand him, and selfishly have his attention even though he was busy playing part host to the princesses. I couldn't even think it was a normal part of friendship, for this seemed much more different to the friendship on Lemnos. Friendship was something I had little experience in, but still knew how it felt. This emotion lately that caused all my strange habits seemed much more…passionate.

I wondered…was I falling in love with Prince Atem?

How ridiculous, I told myself, and brushed it off, going to the feast with a composed expression.

"Charis!" Mana cried as soon as I was in the Feasting Hall. She hugged me happily, and I returned the embrace. I looked around, my eye roving for something I had no clue of myself.

Absently, I asked, "The festival of Hathor is widely celebrated, is it not?"

"Yes! She's one of the most playful of goddess, which is why I think I can relate to her," Mana chirped happily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Playful to the point you can relate to her? Mana, what you are is mischievous, with all the crazy ideas you've been…testing…on the princesses.

Ideas that involved spells, waving her wand around, princesses shrieking and running out of the room, only to find nothing…oh yes, Mana had a lot of fun thinking and applying her plans. Maybe even a little too much fun, since Mahado had finally threatened to make Mana work…as the Syrian princess' maidservant. Mana was rather infuriated at that, but kept her pranks very light and occasional. Most of them at the Syrian princess herself.

Mana pouted. "Only the very minor, harmless ones! They weren't the best," she grumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"They weren't the best? Then I guess it's a good thing Mahado stopped you from getting too carried away…"

"She was already too carried away in my opinion," Mahado's voice came from my left, and he stood with us to chat briefly. Mana's pout increased, but her eyes were sparkling.

"But I was just paying them back-an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, all that. The princess who nearly pushed me into a fountain deserved it. So did the one who threw my wand. And the one who put a toad in my bed. And the one who teased me the most. And the one who called me short…"

Both Mahado and I shook our heads, while Mana grinned. Then Mahado's expression changed, and he bowed his head politely.

"Evening, my prince," he said. I whipped around suddenly, startled at Mahado's words.

Atem stared at me, probably wondering why I was spinning around like a child caught in a naughty action such as going places they shouldn't. My heart began to beat strangely and I nearly blushed remembering my earlier thoughts, contemplating the reason for my heart's odd behaviour. I quickly forced my mind away, before any of my thoughts showed on my face.

"Good evening, my prince," I said. We were in a public place, and therefore custom demanded I use his title.

"Evening Charis," he replied just as politely, and then sent a relaxed smile in my direction. It was one of his rare smiles which held no trace of a smirk in his eyes, but one of light-heartedness. My heart lightened at seeing it, and my answering smile came out just a bit brighter. A sudden shadow clouded my thoughts though.

I wondered if the Grecian ambassador, Philoctes, was angry at me, even fearful. The sailors which I had enchanted before had been. Atem was the first one not to shun me. Though now, I was under different circumstances. I asked Atem, "Does…is the Grecian ambassador alright? I still feel guilty…"

Atem looked over my shoulder, and nodded, turning his grand gaze back at me. "You can see for yourself," he said quietly, and a voice sounded behind me. Again. I forced myself not to whip around in surprise.

"Excuse me?" the smooth voice that Philoctes possessed sounded, and I turned, hopefully managing to look somewhat graceful. His face was alight with new curiosity, not despise or wariness as I had seen with the sailors. In fact, his reaction was a bit like Atem's-calm and curious. Except the emotions were now glittering in bright green eyes.

"Ambassador Philoctes," Atem nodded politely. He seemed to be scrutinising the other man for something, but hid it with a small smile. "I hope your last evening here has so far been pleasant."

"Yes, it has been. I must thank you and your father for the hospitality he has given to all the guests here," Philoctes replied. "And I am glad our part of Greece has managed to hold ties so strongly with Egypt for awhile."

He was Grecian, but only from a specific part of Greece, the only part who had already been in a peace tie with Egypt long before Pharaoh Akunumkanon travelled to the mainland. I had not heard of it until Atem had told me the day before the envoys would arrive.

"Bonds of allies are not so easily broken, since matters are always thought over carefully," Atem commented frankly. Philoctes smiled in response.

"Very right. Though, there seems to already be a Greek representative, since we have a person here who may be Greek. Begging your pardon for my boldness, but may I be introduced to the young lady?" he asked. I felt awkwardness show on my face, and I turned my head away. I disliked the attention I got from envoys because I was not Egyptian. Atem knew that full well, having observed my sudden quiet manner around the envoys. It was why he merely said now, "This is one of my closest friends and confidant, Lady Charis."

I bowed to him courteously, as I had been taught to do in my etiquette tutoring moon cycles before, when I had first arrived at the palace. He smiled and raised my hand, and uncertainly, I said, "a pleasure to meet you, lord ambassador."

He smiled warmly. "The pleasure is mine. Would you honour me with a dance?"

I assented hesitantly, and he laughed. "You needn't fear I'll hurt you, lady Charis. I am not that type of man." I believed his words, sensed the sincerity, and allowed him to lead me out. Atem flashed a small smile at me, though that light hearted quality seemed to be gone in his gaze. He was watching us closely, probably trying to gauge the interaction between this man, a victim of enchantment, and the enchantress.

I concentrated on trying to get the steps right in this dance, so it would take my mind off the nervousness building up at being this close to someone I had accidentally bewitched. My stupid voice.

"You needn't be so tense, Lady Charis, or you will look like a wooden doll," Philoctes chuckled. I laughed nervously with him.

"Yes-forgive me," I apologised, but never looked at him.

He sighed, and forced my chin up. Atem had been the only male I was close enough to, that we could do this action with a measure of casualness. I was slightly startled to look up and peer into Philoctes glimmering green eyes, instead of seeing the familiar crimson, concentrated orbs of Atem's, set within a tanned, rather angular face, with dark eyebrows arching over his eyes to give him a level, sober expression, a fine pointed nose, and set jaw line. I stopped contemplating his handsomeness-that reminded me of my recent theory that maybe, maybe I was…in love with Atem, or falling in love, ridiculous as it seemed. Utterly impossible. I couldn't love him-I had long ago settled for just friendship with him. He did not love me anyway. Somehow, that thought wasn't as assuring as it should have been. In fact, it was almost…painful.

I turned back to Philoctes action. His gaze was curious, and a little hesitant. "Lady Charis, I was wondering if I could ask about…this afternoon."

I cringed almost unnoticeably, but his question was to be expected. I yielded. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Your voice…no offence meant, but it is that of a temptress. It…seduces men," he said slowly, thinking through his words. I nodded.

"Yes, it was something I was born it. Sometimes described a gift, but I tend to look differently on that," I replied quietly. "You have experienced the reason why it is not a gift in my eyes. It is not an honourable talent to have, sir."

He was gazing at me calculatingly. "There are stories in Greece," he said casually. "Stories of great singers in the ocean. They have temptress' voices, completely irresistible to any man, even the coldest hearted of them. They are lured to the islands on which the singers perch, only to crash into rocky parts and drown. There are few survivors from this type of accident, and they were said to have seen singers, half girls paler than even a Greek noble girl, but with fish tails they hid in seaweed. You wouldn't happen to have heard of that legend?"

He was guessing what I really was! Or used to be. I blinked, trying not to show too much emotion on my face. To say that I had never heard of sirens would have been ironic and a lie, since I had lived as one for sixteen years in Greece. I did not think the man had to know the full story, but neither could I lie outright without giving something away. I settled for answering curiously, "Yes, I have heard those stories. I am Greek descended myself." That was completely true-I was from complete Greek descent, with Greek relatives sitting up in the immortal realm.

"I was wondering whether you had a similar curse," he said lightly, but his eyes were serious, and gazing into mine, trying to see if my reply would be a lie. I wondered how to answer him. Lies could be easily detected in the eyes, and with Atem always knowing whether I lied or not, I wasn't sure if it was because Atem had a keen gaze, or it was just me having a bad ability to lie. Or maybe a bit of both. At any rate, I doubted I could lie at the moment without giving some hint that I was away.

"I have the curse of a seductive voice," I finally replied. "But it is not something to be proud of. It is a dangerous thing at times. The time when you…it happened to you was an accident. I thought I was alone, and for that, I'm sorry." I apologised again, but he smiled.

"There was no harm done, so it is alright," he said. "But it has set my curiosity on fire. To know there was someone human, with the fabled siren's voice."

Sirens were not fables. I was living proof. However, the Grecian did not need to know that. I shook my head at him and managed a sigh.

"There's nothing to be curious of, ambassador Philoctes," I murmured. "I am a Greek girl who is here by the generosity of the Pharaoh. Not many know I have this terrible singing voice. Please do not tell anyone about what happened, please?"

He gazed at me for a while, and finally nodded. "I was not going to. It did not seem like something to blurt out, and I respect your wishes. Besides-"he grinned. "I would look very weak if I said I was seduced by a mere voice."

"Male egotism," I commented, not really thinking about it. "How irritating it can be sometimes, even to the male species themselves."

A moment later, I realised I had spoken out of turn, and rather impolitely for someone who had only known this man for a few minutes. I bowed my head at him slightly. "Please forgive me for speaking out of turn."

Philoctes laughed though, startling a few people close to us. "I doubt you are really sorry though," he said. "You do not seem the type to give useless flattery. But, you seem more refined then some of the princesses here that have come to win the Egyptian prince's hand in marriage, even when you are open like just then. It is no wonder the prince will not wed any of them, even as a concubine."

"Huh?" I asked blankly. The dance came to an end, and he dipped his head uncomfortably close to my ear, at the same closeness Atem and I sometimes had in our occasional hug. I flushed again helplessly-I must have been very unused to being so close to the opposite gender, to just flush from a hug. However strongly instinct told me to step back, I did not want to look rude, so I stayed still as a carving.

"The prince's emotions are rather easy to read, if you pay attention to how he acts with you," he breathed. I almost involuntarily shuddered at being so close-far too close. "However, I cannot tell of yours. It does not seem like you know them yourself, if nothing shows in your countenance."

"You sound like you have been watching me for awhile, sir," I muttered, looking straight ahead.

"I have," he replied, and I almost shifted uneasily. "You are very different from the other ladies here. I am debating whether to ask you my proposal or not."

"Proposal of what?" I asked quietly, rigid.

"If you would come with me to Greece, so I may court you," he said.


	16. Decision

So shocking was Ambassador Philoctes' proposal, it unfroze my muscles, and my head snapped upwards, like it usually had to so that I could meet a person's eye. My eyes were wide as serving dishes, except pale blue, nearly grey, aquamarine. H-he wanted to take me to Greece? To court me? Wasn't courting the stage where one woos the woman?

I gulped, and all I could say was, "W-Wha…What?!" I stumbled back, very ungracefully.

Someone firmly grasped my elbow, stopping me from falling backwards. I turned my head, and saw Atem standing behind me, concern flashing in my eyes. "Are you alright Charis?" he asked, and his gaze flickered and narrowed at Philoctes. I shakily nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, just startled" I mumbled. I looked at Philoctes, and opened my mouth, not quite sure what to say, but a voice interrupted my own.

"Oh, you must be so happy, Lady Goddess," that maddening, over sweet voice of Syrian Princess Nakaya chirped, cutting into the conversation. I was sure that if I was a more brazen person, I would have been glaring her into the underworld, or to Ammit. Mana and Mahado had drifted over to our tight circle-none of us were quite in the mood to be patient with the meddlesome Syrian princess that night. We were lucky no one had bothered to pay attention to us, as we had slowly drifted into a secluded corner of the hall.

"After all, it is a great honour to be courted by a Greek noble," Nakaya continued, with traces of smugness in her sweet smile. "Wouldn't it be nice to travel back to your home country, maybe even meet up with family members again?"

She had no idea I used to be a siren, but when she said family members, my heart ached at the sudden faint chance that I might see my sisters again. It was only a brief flare, and died very quickly, since, for one, this man lived far away from the last place I knew my sisters dwelled, or where Mother Dora resided. For another, I wasn't sure my sisters would welcome me after my defiance to using the same method to gain immortality as them. Our bonds had drifted, almost completely broken, after that, and I wasn't sure it would be the best thing to see them. Besides, I had accepted the fact that by going to Egypt, I would remain in it, and never see Greece again. To go back at all would rip another hole in my heart, one which I wasn't sure I could deal with or heal like the one that had already healed in my heart. That was from…Atem's help. But still, the prospect of going back to my beautiful birth land again…my heart longed to see it, and the homesickness from moon cycles ago swept through my veins again.

Philoctes seemed rather annoyed at having Nakaya in the business at all, but the irritation did not enter his voice. Smoothly, he said, "I am sure it is the lady's choice. She does not have to answer immediately. It was just a passing thought, and one that I will not press if she does not wish it. But at least think it over one night. Egypt is not your birth home, and that will always sow, and affect parts of your life. You have much more chances in Greece to spread your wings and potential." With that, he bowed, and walked away, leaving me standing there, blinking and trying to sort my scattered thoughts. Nakaya wasn't making it easy-I could not even address her politely in my thoughts just then.

"I wish you the best of luck, and choose the right decision," Nakaya said condescendingly, as if a scholar talking to a dumb person. "This is an advantageous offer, _lady goddess_." The malice was there, in the tone only women could recognise. Mana's eyes narrowed, and she looked as if she was about to spit out a few of her thoughts, but Nakaya walked away, smiling. Of course, after bowing to the Prince, beauty at its peak.

In fact, she had insulted my pride before, saying it would be a great honour to be courted by a Greek noble, when I was technically an Egyptian noble myself. Also, not that anyone knew, but I was much higher in status than any Greek noble, being related to the gods. Nakaya was becoming even more spiteful-I think she was becoming more desperate to beat off any lady within ten cubits of Atem, so she could gain the marriage. Syria would benefit from such a match. It was a losing battle, since other princesses in the palace had much more to offer than Syria. It was probably why Nakaya was being so…unpleasant.

"Charis?" Mana waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked, and slowly looked at her, dazed.

"Um, I'm not feeling very well. Could I go back to my rooms?" I whispered without looking at my friends. Atem squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, but when I finally looked up, his eyes were distant. He asked no questions about the incident, though he probably would later. Instead, he bade farewell to his friends, and asked Mahado if he could tell his father, the Pharaoh, that he would be leaving the feast early because something important had cropped up. Then he gently guided me out of the room. That got numerous whispers. The prince, leaving alone with a girl.

The way back to my room was silent, as both of us immersed ourselves in our thoughts. I opened my bedroom door, and went in, only to realise Atem had stopped right outside, for courtesy's sake. I bade that he could come in, and he did. I walked out onto the balcony, and heard the soft footfalls as he followed. I stared up at the stars for a long time, aware of Atem's cautious gaze on me, but ignoring it. I was too shaken to care about it at the time.

Eventually, after composing myself, I broke the silence. "This is so confusing…"

Atem gently touched my arm as he stepped next to me. "You long to go back to Greece." It was a statement. The whole situation had been clear enough. I was proposed to be courted by the Greek ambassador, and I had been too shocked to reply properly. Nakaya had made it very clear for him, Mana and Mahado.

I closed my eyes briefly. "I thought…I thought I was okay in staying in Egypt," I whispered. "I thought…my homesickness had faded completely. But it reared back so suddenly, the longing for oceans again, and for my sisters…all it took was an opportunity to go back…"

"…you do not like it here?" Atem finally asked, and I looked at him. His eyes were so distant that I hesitated in telling him. My thoughts might have hurt him, and shown I was an ungrateful little girl. I thought over his question carefully.

"I like it here," I replied. "I really do. But I don't know where my heart really resides. It was a conflict waiting to arise."

He nodded, and backed off. He smiled at me gently, and his earlier warmth lit the smile, along with understanding. "Then it truly is something I cannot help you with," he said. A shadow crossed his face. "Though to go would mean to let yourself be courted by that man."

"He pointed out some valid points though. I was told my destiny was to remain in Egypt. But one can come to that stage where they try to stray from destiny, and become weary of obeying it," I said. "Truly, the fact I am a foreigner will not ever be ignored. And hey," I let a ghost of a smile pass over my lips. "Many women, with only Priestess Isis being the exception that I know of, are married by my age. This will probably be the only courting offer I will receive."

He mock glared at me, but the aloofness in his eyes did not leave. I couldn't bear that. What had made him so distant? It hurt a bit-he was normally fairly open with me. I didn't ask, too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"I doubt that will be the last, if that's what you are worried about," he said. I laughed a little.

"I don't worry about that type of thing," I shrugged, smiling faintly. "But thank you for saying so, even though I have a different opinion of it."

"Well, whatever choice you make, I hope you will be happy with," he said, after a long silence. "But think carefully before deciding. You should trust your heart will eventually show you what you want."

"My heart is such a fickle thing, it's the worst thing to trust," I replied. I glanced out and saw servants heading towards the servant quarter. Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I opened it and saw Mahado.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he said. "But the prince needs to come to an emergency meeting, right now."

"Coming Mahado," Atem nodded, and headed out. "Goodnight, Charis."

I surprised him and almost myself by jumping up and nearly toppling him in a fierce hug, unlike my other shy ones. "Good night Atem, and thanks for being there," I muttered quickly, and hurriedly let go-after all, it was improper to do such things to the prince. Mana was the one that normally strangled people in her hugs, and do spontaneous things. But a suddenly rush of forlornness urged me to grab the person who had so far been standing with me.

He nodded, and smiling, pushed back some of the hair I was using to curtain my flushed face. "No problem. I'm here if you want to talk about something," he said, and left. I was glad some of the aloofness had faded. From the hall, I caught a glance of Mahado smiling almost triumphantly. Whatever for?

Once the footsteps receded from my hearing, I collapsed onto my bed and pillowed my head in my arms. The forlornness crept back slowly, and I wondered why, when I had just received a marriage proposal. No, that event startled me, but…I did not want to accept it. Even though there were many advantages to it, I couldn't imagine myself accepting it, and being wooed by this man. Handsome and kind, also one who had pale skin, since he was Greek, I still could not imagine, or allow myself to be. He took interest in me, but he did not love me, at least, I think he didn't. I certainly did not love him, though I had to wonder at my lack of interest. Why, besides the fact that going to Greece would be emotionally painful, why did I not even give this man a chance, did not want to think of being courted by him?

"_Thanks for just being there…"_

The words I had just spoken echoed in my mind. I envisioned Atem's affectionate smile, and smiled myself-my action had broken the inexplicable ice. I was glad I could tease a smile out of him…oh gods; I was doing the habit of thinking of him as if…I was in love with him or something…

The answer slapped me across the face. I couldn't even imagine being wooed by Philoctes, because I was already in love with Atem, and had been for some time, possibly since at Lemnos, without even realising it… I wanted to see him happy, got unnecessarily more frustrated with the princesses who tried to gain his attention more so than I really should, and wanted to be close to him. Wanted to understand him, and have him trust me with his secrets and thoughts.

Greece, no matter how homesick I would get, would never appeal to me enough to leave Egypt. Even if it was an impossible, and useless, love, I still did love him, and for now at least, sight of Atem would be enough. Also, besides being in love, Atem, Mana and Mahado were precious friends. I wouldn't want to give up those friendships to go to Greece and be courted by a man who I did not love, and try and work on hopes that would be useless for the future. I _had_ to stop lingering on my past so often.

Aloud, I wondered at my love for Atem. One that was impossible, because he was the Prince, future Pharaoh of Egypt, while I was a foreigner, not a princess. I could only be his friend.

"Dear Ra, how could I do this to myself…"

* * *

"What? Why are the envoys leaving this afternoon?" I asked, startled. I had gone to find Mana, since Mahado and Atem were busy, and she was on her lesson break. The business of sorting out all the envoys, preparing ships and packing luggage had begun early last night, but I had not realised it was rushed because they were leaving today, right after the festival of Hathor.

"Yes, Master Mahado told me while setting my lesson," Mana said, looking around. Seeing we were not being watched or heard by anyone, she leaned forward. "Mahado said Bakura is close to the palace. The court is on full alert."

Bakura! That thieving, murdering fiend Atem told me about the day the accident with the crocodiles and Ishaq happened. I questioned Mana for more details, which she gave in a hushed tone. The court wanted to keep it quiet, so no one would panic.

"Isis saw in a vision. She couldn't see clearly, but she saw Bakura sneaking towards the palace. A few of his men were lingering around, surrounding the palace, but she couldn't see enough to know what they were planning. She can't see much about Bakura."

I frowned. "So the Pharaoh is advising the envoys to leave early, so that they are out of harm's way. Wow, the role of Pharaoh must be hard. He must have had to make up quite a few excuses, to keep this matter private," I said. Then reality struck me-the envoys were leaving this afternoon, and I had not told Philoctes my answer. I had thought over it last night several times before I fell asleep, and always, my heart had decided on one answer. I was certain where my heart resided, besides in one man.

"Oh gods!" I squeaked. "Have you seen Ambassador Philoctes anywhere?"

Mana's expression grew curious. "No, I haven't. Don't have a clue where he might be. Oh hey, what's your answer to his…proposal?" she asked, winking at me, but her mouth was pressed in a serious way.

"I…don't think-no, I _am not_ going." I made myself sound surer, firmer. This was what I had decided. "I love Egypt to much, and my friends are too precious to give up, no matter how selfish I sound," I continued stubbornly. No pangs of regret, no stirrings of the stomach-yes, I was sure, and sure that I was sure, if that made sense.

Mana squealed and caught me in a hug so fierce I toppled to the floor. "Thank you Charis!" she cried, while I tried to loosen the arm around my neck so I could breathe. She was holding too tightly though. "Mana…need air…"

"Oops, sorry," she mumbled with a sheepish expression, and let go. Her face immediately brightened. "I'm going to find the prince and Master Mahado, and tell them! They'll be very happy, especially the prince! Err, he would miss you badly since he knew you longest…" she said. Her last sentence was rather shaky, but then she beamed brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back-it was contagious. "Bye Charis! Good luck finding Philoctes!" She ran off, only to run back in the opposite direction. "Heh heh, got to go back to my lessons first though. No fair!"

I laughed as she disappeared around a corner. You could always count on Mana to make you laugh.

I dashed around the palace, and must have looked half mad, frantic as I was to find him. It would be rude not to give him an answer, though I felt bad for putting down his proposal. Even though I hated to agree, Princess Nakaya was right-it was a good proposal. It would probably be the only proposal of courtship I would get, due to my circumstance as a foreigner being an Egyptian noble. But my heart ruled over those points, no mater how clichéd it sounded and I loved Atem, even if it was probably unrequited.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find any of the envoy nobles at all, least of all Philoctes. Many of the princesses were flittering around the palace though, wailing about how they wanted to stay in Egypt, how they had not succeeded in gaining a marriage, and how they at least looked forward to seeing their home land again. Many stared at me in a superior way, and some called out a few malicious words, but I dashed past without hearing or caring.

I gave up when I accidentally collided into Mahado, and was told that they were all meeting, the envoy leaders and the Egyptian royals and the priests. Philoctes would be a part of them. I hoped that if we did not se each other again, he would understand I meant to give him an answer, but couldn't because of the haste everyone was making to leave.

Finally, I resorted to finding Mana instead; who I hoped had finished her lessons. To my luck, she was, and we darted around the palace for an hour, chatting and giggling at random things. We had lunch, and then Mana seized my hand. "Come on!" she cried. "They're leaving, and I want to see them at the docks!"

We ran to the stables, and harnessed two horses. In fact, we were just in time to go with the whole humongous entourage of envoys and royals. Mana rode up to near the front, and thankful that I had been taught how to expertly ride a horse, I carefully steered my way beside her. She had managed to come near the Egyptian court, a feat which was almost impossible in itself, because the entourage was so ridiculously large and chaotic, with so many people riding.

We stopped near the docks, and dismounted. The envoys were marching down in their own country groups, one by one, so there was no overcrowding. Mana and I managed to sneak into the Egyptian group, and no one noticed until Mana was just behind Mahado, and a sudden giggle at the way a princess was trying to wink at Atem escaped her. He whipped around and blinked at the two of us standing there, looking back at him innocently.

"Where did the two of you come from?" he asked, blinking, but shook his head. "I should have expected that though. You two hate missing anything."

"Who wants to miss the action?" Mana replied. "Besides, the expected look on Princess Nakaya's face is enough reason to come here. Look, she looks as if she swallowed a really sour tamarind."

So it did. She was glancing back at Atem longingly, and then glaring at us with the scrunched look of someone who had been sucking tamarind flesh for too long. Tamarind was one of my least favourite things to eat-so very sour that it nearly made my eyes water. Though that might have been because I took a bad one. I smiled slightly, and her scowl deepened. If she was frustrated at me, served her right for all the jibes she had thrown at Mana and me.

My smiled faded when a familiar crown of blonde hair passed my view, and green eyes gazed at me almost…longingly. I winced, and nearly took a step forward. He glanced around, and then discreetly snatched my wrist and pulled me into the crowd of pale Grecians with him. I gasped, and Mahado and Mana gaped, but other than that, no one noticed. Amongst the other Grecians, my skin didn't really stand out, since it did not look so much paler than when I was standing in a crowd of Egyptians.

We did not talk for a few moments, and the silence was pierced by the cries of the surrounding people as they watched this display in excitement. Eventually, I broke the silence. "Ambassador Philoctes, about your offer last night…"

He glanced at me, and shocking me, he pulled me close to him, and tilted my chin up in one hand, scrutinizing my face, and especially my eyes. He managed to keep both of us walking at the same pace. After a few moments, he sighed, and let go of me.

"A realisation has come to you since last night, an important one. You refuse," he predicted, and looked at me ruefully. "But I guess I should have expected it. From the closeness of you two…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He shook his head.

"Well, it seems you only realised half of it…your half…" he grumbled, and then smiled at me. "This is your decision, and I accept it. But thank you for thinking over my proposal. It's a pity…you really did seem an interesting person, Lady Charis."

I smiled at him gently, thankful he had realised my decision before I had to state it. "Thank you for your understanding. And you flatter me far too much. I must be crazy not to accept something like this…it will probably be the only one I receive…"

I decided to be frank. It was the only thing I could give to this man, to make up for my refusal. He however, smiled and shook his head.

"I doubt this will be your last proposal, Lady Charis," he said, amused. "You do not notice, but even though Egyptians cannot appreciate your beauty as a Greek, they find you wondrous in your own way. Beauty of appearance will only last so long. The beauty that grows from the soul, and blooms in one's eyes, is eternal. I think almost the whole nation has begun to realise that, and one man has realised that, completely."

I blinked in confusion at him. "You speak very well, but do not pamper my vanity any more than you already have. One of my goals is to let my honour be unsullied, and that includes trying my best not to be vain," I laughed. Though, my smile faded. Atem looked on me as a friend, but I wondered if he would ever look on me as this man has described. It would have been a dream if that happened…but I was far from pretty enough on the exterior, and far too faulted in personality, to gain his attention romantically. I settled for smiling a little.

The Grecian envoy reached the ship, and we edged to the side of the group, where the Egyptian royals and guards were, seeing the envoys off. Atem was there, and his eyes widened at the sight of us. Almost impulsive looking, he stared and took a fraction of a step forward. "Charis…?" He thought I was leaving as well, because I was tagging along with the Egyptian envoy. Something like pain was welling up very deep in his eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

I turned to Philoctes. "Thank you for being so understanding, Ambassador Philoctes. Safe journey across the oceans."

"Your blessing will protect me, Lady Charis. You are protector of people in this country, the people's Lady Goddess. Forgive me for being so brazen," he smirked. Before I could react, he stepped forward and kissed my cheek. No male had done that! The forwardness of this man…!

"Good luck, Lady Charis," he whispered in my ear. "And hopefully my action has stirred some emotion from your secret admirer, and made him more visible. Though both of you are blind, I must admit." He stepped away from me, and chuckled at my stunned face. "Farewell, milady," he said, and still smirking, he strode off with the rest of his envoy. About three seconds after, a blush stained my cheeks.

"He…Nothing but riddles, that man!" I said, crossing my arms and stepping backwards, incidentally into the Egyptian entourage. Philoctes had kept hinting at a secret admirer, or admirers, how foolish a thought that was! I would always be very strange in the Egyptian's point of view. And the man I wanted most to look at me in a romantic way was the man that never would. He was far too good for me.

"Charis?" someone nudged me on my forearm, and I turned my head to see Atem. He had a slightly confused expression on his face, though he seemed to be glaring a little at the retreating back of the Grecian ambassador. I blinked and stepped back next to him-turning my head towards him from the front had been far too close a position…it made me uncomfortable, knowing this was the man I…loved. Funny how I used to dream of being in love, having a lover so I could gain immortality, and now I was doing all I could to ignore my love and remain Atem's friend, immortality be damned.

"Hello!" I beamed at him. He gazed back, startled at my extremely happy smile. Now, relieved of having to tell Philoctes I would not be going, in as polite a manner as I could (he did it for me) I was happy and cheerful.

"Hello to you too," he replied to my greeting. His eyes strayed to the Grecian boat and back to me. "So…you are not…?" he jerked his head to the boat. I smiled gently at him.

"No, my Prince," I said, making sure to address him by his title, since we were in public.

"I could not go and be courted by a man I do not love, or even have that type of interest in. Besides," I shyly looked into his swoon inducing, intense eyes. "My heart is in Egypt now, with my friends and…everyone I care about."

Bewilderment washed into his eyes. He could not seem to hide his emotions any longer. Realisation followed bewilderment, and then joy and relief. He took my hand and led me back to the place where he and his father should traditionally be standing. His court stood behind him. I hesitated at standing next to Atem. You had to be _extremely_ close to the prince or royal family, to stand there in tradition. "Atem, I'm not meant to be here," I whispered uncomfortably, but he didn't look at me, but stared straight ahead. A smile tweaked the corners of his lips upwards though.

"Hush. You are anywhere you want to be right now, and you get the best view of all the envoys from here. You were curious of all their traditions and styles, were you not?" he asked. I had been, before they all arrived. Once in Egypt, they had changed to Egyptian customs, for the sake of courtesy, but now heading back home, they were in their country's customary clothing.

"You go against all customs, Atem…" I muttered, and looked at the pharaoh. To my surprise, he was smiling as he looked ahead. His gaze slid to us, and his smile grew wider.

"Maybe, but so did you. Marching with the Grecian envoy like that and then just stepping back out. Don't worry me like that again; I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye."

I smiled widely at his mock serious tone. "I couldn't leave without saying good bye to my friends," I assured him. I squeezed the hand that held mine still, and felt a little bolder. "How could I do that to the closest person in my heart?" I asked, and stared straight ahead as he turned his head to stare at me, gaze startled and calculating. So maybe he could take it as a confession of love, but it could also just mean very close friends, and he was aware that he would be my closest, being my first friend outside my siren pack.

Nothing more was said. But we didn't let go of each other's hands, behind our backs.

* * *

Ha! Two chapters!

My confidance in this story keeps going up and down. So many hits, yet no reviews for quite few chapters...but I thank all the people for reading this!

Please review!


	17. Beginning of Chaos

Hey all! Here's chapter seventeen, and I hope everyone likes this!

Thank you **xXWinterSonataXx**, **Asumy**, **Ray-nee-chan**, and **Miorochi** for the reviews!! I have tried to take heed of the constructive citicism, and hope my writing is better.

* * *

This quietness of the palace…was eerie. The sun seemed far too hot, the palace too still. The sound of servants going about their daily routine, of nobles, priests and other inhabitants of the palace were muffled.

The atmosphere was quite heavy, despite the gloriously bright rays of the sun outside. There was an air of expectancy, and not a good one. The Pharaoh, Prince and Priests were on edge all day. Isis didn't need to predict when Bakura would come-somehow; all expected him to come on this too quiet day. It wasn't a sure thing, but a heavy expectance.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

Bakura struck!

Fear emanated through the palace, thick and near tangible, as servants were ordered not to leave their quarters, others were told not to leave their rooms, and the six priests were summoned to the Pharaoh. The Prince was of course with them, as he would not allow himself to be hidden away. Just like his father-face the problem.

Mana and I were locked inside a room for safety as well. Locked against our will. Mana was glaring furiously at the door Mahado had bespelled to repel Mana's spells. I guess this came from us insisting on staying with the court. Mana and I would have followed the direction the priests were heading in, and unnoticed too, if Mahado and Atem had not passed by at that moment with Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

The Pharaoh had told us to go to our rooms, but we both protested. The three were expecting that, and so dragged us with them. They took a different route to the Throne Room, leading us into a room, and locked us in. At least they apologised before swinging the door shut.

This menace. All this fear, all this chaos, inspired by one man.

"So, he's actually in the palace right now?" I asked Mana, eyes wide. Priestess Isis had predicted Bakura's coming, that was why the envoys were sent away early, but this attack was so sudden!

Mana nodded grimly at my question. "Seems like it, because everyone's being told to lock themselves in for safety," she said. "But I can't wait here until it's over-I just can't!"

I knew what she meant. Waiting in suspense would drive me mad.

Mana hurled another spell at the door with her staff, frustrated. It must have been an exploding spell, for it bounced off the door and blew up in a shower of purple and pink sparks. She groaned and stomped her foot. I shook my head.

"Mana," I said tentatively. "It's best to save your strength for later. I don't like being locked in here much more than you do, but the Pharaoh, prince and Mahado had our best interests at least."

"Yes, but I want to help!" she cried. "It's awful being stuck here, and not be able to do anything…"

A bang suddenly exploded near the window. Mana and I looked at each other, frozen, and slowly crept to the window. We linked arms for courage, and looked out. Nothing but the dark night sky stared back at us.

"What-what was that?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know," Mana said, warily looking out. Her face changed to alarm, and she pointed to the west wing, the servant's quarters. Through the windows, light shone through, orange and angry looking. It flickered and danced in its spot.

"That doesn't look like torch light," I gulped. Mana nodded, paling under her tan. "It's a fire."

Did Bakura do that, to create chaos? Or was it part of his plan?

Thump! The sound came from my left, and we both turned our heads-to stare into the unnatural red eyes of a person hooded from head to toe. A hiss came from it, and Mana and me stumbled back, frightened. Mana shakily clutched her staff.

The person hesitated to get into our room-it seemed Mahado's spell kept intruders out. But the spell was only a standard one-I doubted he thought we would be in much danger here, opposite to the expected confrontation place. The hooded person hissed again, and he (I assumed) peeked in through the window, eyes glowing bright. They flashed suddenly, and the room shook with the ferocity of his counter spell. When it stopped shaking, the person chuckled darkly. Immediately he jumped in. Mana cried out and held up her staff, throwing a wave of pink coloured light at him, and he flew back out the window. We glanced at each other-that hadn't been so hard. Without looking out again, the two of us burst out of the door.

"We have to get to that fire and try to help!" Mana cried. She took off running, and I followed. We dashed through several corridors. Some had been passed by one of those hooded men-objects were strewn across it; there were signs of damage and such. We even encountered a few of Bakura's men, but Mana quickly dealt with them using her staff and a few spells. As we neared the place of the fire, smoke filled the hallways and the heat grew almost unbearable. Perspiration made my forelocks stick to my brow, and Mana's hair drooped a little. She coughed, having charged straight into a room full of smoke, and I dragged her back out. Quickly, I pulled off her head cloth and motioned her to tie it around her face. I did the same for myself, by stealing a bit of ripped cloth from a nearby room. We went in again and progressed closer to the fire.

Servants screamed and fled past us as we pressed on. The unconscious ones we couldn't help much, but hope that we could put out the fire and the unnatural amount of smoke before they died of suffocation or burning. When we came to the fire, we saw why there was so much smoke. It was huge, having already burnt the ceiling away, and it was spreading.

Mana began to chant a quick spell to summon water. It flew in from the door and flung onto the fire, but only a tiny bit. Mana looked panicky. She didn't know how to summon a whole flood, and little by little would take far too long.

I glanced around desperately. We needed water!

I suddenly remembered my ability to send out emotions to animals. I had been practising it lightly after the crocodile incident. Would they understand needs too?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the thought-heat. We need water. Someone, please help.

Moments later I heard a swooshing sound, and opening my eyes, looked behind me, where Mana was staring. Flying in through the doorway were eagles. Birds of Horus, I remembered absently. They stared at me with sharp eyes, glanced warily at the fire, and then back at me. They weren't quite sure how to put such a great fire out.

An idea came to me, one so strange and…_ridiculous_ sounding that it just might work. If there were many eagles outside, they could carry pots, jugs, anything that had no holes, and fetch as much water as they could carry from the Nile. Eventually, it had to douse the fire.

I held out my arm to one eagle. It hopped on, claws digging painfully into my arm, but I ignored that, and stared into the eagle's eyes. 'Help me please,' I chanted in my head, and kept visualising what I wanted them to do, and then trying to send it out, trying to force the thought from my head to this particular eagle's.

After awhile, the eagle hopped off my arm and soared out of the door, screeching. A fearful sound of hundreds screeching pierced the air, and I heard the loud whoosh of birds taking off by the dozen. Had so many responded to my call for help?

Mana stared at me frantically. "What happened?" she asked, glancing back, panicky, at the fire. It was eating the whole room gradually.

"I'm hoping those eagles received the message," I replied, unsure. "There are still many servants here that are lying unconscious from the smoke, and might suffocate, or be burnt."

Screeching filled our ears again, and I glanced back at the door, to see a dozen or so eagles carrying large baskets full of Nile water in their talons. The flying was a bit unsteady, but they did not get sidetracked. As a group, they lurched, almost simultaneously throwing water over a part of the fire, more effective than using spells in this small room. The eagles flew out again, only to be replaced by an even bigger swarm, who repeated the first group's actions. Each time they were replaced. One eagle-the one that had hopped on my arm, soared down and nudged both Mana and I towards the door. The eagle wanted us to go.

"Come on!" I shouted, dragging out a dumbfounded Mana. "We have to go and find the Pharaoh and his court!" She recovered her sense and nodded. We both took off running for the Throne Room. Questions could wait for another time.

Crossing a courtyard, I glanced back at the servants' quarters, and saw it and the fire almost completely obscured by masses of eagles carrying hollow objects filled with Nile water, and incidentally blowing the smoke away by the wind created from the beating of their wings. That many responded and came? There had to be thousands! They had to have come from all over Egypt!

I hurried to catch up to Mana, and we both burst into the Throne Room to see…absolutely nothing happening. The priests and priestess, the Prince and the Pharaoh were there, doing nothing, their postures tense. A few were muttering, but stopped when we burst in, soot covered and sweaty. All eyes turned to gaze at us with astonishment and a little anger. The door swung shut, strangely quickly, behind us.

"Mana, Charis, what are you doing here? You were told to stay in that room for your safety!" Mahado scolded angrily.

"What do you mean our safety? There could be dead servants outside, there could be injured people! What's happening here?!" Mana exclaimed. I agreed fully with her. There could be people who needed help outside. What were they doing standing here? In fact, now that I noticed, where were the guards that were normally ready to charge into the Throne Room, hovering at the edges of entrances?

"What are you talking about, nothing has happened, and that is the problem!" Priest Seto barked, and turned to Priestess Isis and Priest Mahado. "Are you sure Bakura was heading this way tonight?"

"Yes-my Millennium Necklace showed me a vision of him, sneaking in the Shadows towards the palace, in the position heading to the Throne Room!" she exclaimed.

"And my Millennium Ring sensed, and still does, his darkness!" Mahado interjected.

Sinister laughter filled the chamber. It pierced through the silence that reigned when no one was talking. Wait, why was there silence? The screams of the palace inhabitants outside should have reached here at least faintly. This dark laughter continued for a few moments, and involuntarily I shivered.

"Your senses seem to be dull today, Pharaoh," a voice hissed. And suddenly, the screams of people could be heard, and soldiers rushed into the room, spears at ready. They looked around, confused, as did the royalty and court.

"What is this? Where are those screams coming from, who are making them?" Priest Karim started. Dark chuckling ensued for a moment.

"Well, great Pharaoh? How could you turn a deaf ear to your servants and people?" it sneered, and the Pharaoh's eyes widened.

"No! What have you done thief?" he shouted.

"I have done what I normally do," the voice hissed. "But you have not, Pharaoh. Abandoning your people like that…betrayal to them, isn't it? Just like you did years ago…"

All torches went out at that point, and the room was encased in pitch blackness. Shouts tumbled from the soldiers, and then barks from the priests to calm down. This darkness increased tension and fear, made it almost tangible. I groped my hand around and touched a slender arm next to me. Hoping it was Mana, I held onto it, so as not to lose her.

There was a long low hiss in the room, and then, quite simply, the dark presence tinging the atmosphere vanished. You could feel it. The oppressive, fear-inspiring chill was gone, leaving only confusion.

One spot illuminated, and there was the shift of everyone turning to look at it. The Pharaoh had raised his Millennium Puzzle, and it glowed golden. Gradually, something like sparks emitted from its surface, hitting spots where torches would be, and the room was bathed in fire light.

Mana, whose arm was being held by my fingers, looked at me, fright draining from her face. "So it was you!" she cried in relief, and hugged me. My knees couldn't hold because they were weak, and we crashed onto the floor.

At once the Pharaoh was shouting commands.

"Captain of the guards, take half of your men and douse the fire in the servant's quarter! Seto, Akunadin, go and oversee it. The rest of my court, spread to different parts of the palace and look for the injured," he commanded, and the room was a whirlwind of activity. The Pharaoh himself descended to another room, sweeping out. Mana and I managed to pick ourselves off the floor and move to one side before we got trampled.

Fingers grasped my wrist tightly-I gasped, and saw Atem, looking shaken himself. I tapped Mana, who turned, and we both followed him. Atem did not let go of my wrist until we entered a room far away from the din of the Throne Room.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon was there, hand pressed over his eyes. His skin looked pale under his Egyptian tan. How could Bakura be this powerful, that he tricked the vigilant priests, the careful Pharaoh, and the alert Prince?

"Father," Atem said softly. "I found Mana and Charis."

"Thank you son. All of you may have a seat somewhere if you wish," he sighed. None of us moved. I looked at the Pharaoh closely, and for the first time, I saw the Pharaoh as weary, old, and almost _frightened_.

"Please tell us what happened as soon as you two were locked in that room," he said, gazing at us with drained dark brown eyes.

Mana and I helped each other recount what we saw and did as soon as we escaped from the room we were locked in, visibly shuddering at what could have happened if we didn't put out the fire first before going to the Throne Room. Once our tale finished, the Pharaoh let out a pent up sigh. His eyes and face were grim.

"I commend you two for your courage," the Pharaoh said. "Courage is something that we will need aplenty of in future. This attack was only a warning, I believe. However, I need a count of the injured and possibly the dead. Also the damage the palace suffered."

Without much further explanation, he sent Mana and I away, saying we should get cleaned up and go to bed. He would summon us with the court meeting the very next day.

I took the Pharaoh's advice to try and rest, and collapsed on my bed without changing out of my soot blackened clothes.

However, it was a long time before I could rest, too excited as my mind was. And even my sleep was restless.

* * *

The meeting held after that night called for new arrangements. The number of gurads was increased at each entrance in and out of the palace. There was an especial increase of them near the Throne Room, as obviously that's where the Pharaoh normally was, and near the palace wing where their bedchambers were.

Mahado cast stronger protective spells, so Bakura would not be able to pull his muting spell on us again. The Pharaoh felt immeasurably guilty about the people who suffered or died, but that just increased his determination to protect the inhabitants of the palace. He found it odd that Bakura and his men had not attacked the town outside the palace walls, but just in case, sent guards to patrol the town area regularly. The fact he did not attack the town increased his certainty that the attack on the palace had been a warning from the Thief King.

I found that I could do nothing to help. Mana was helping Mahado with the casting of the protective spells, and they were layering one over the other thickly. It took a long time, more than just one day. I just…couldn't do anything. I couldn't even offer help, because there was nothing I could offer that would help, except my faith in the Pharaoh and Prince. It was so frustrating! Sure, I had my animal empathic powers, but at the moment it didn't help much, but train messenger birds and calm horses.

I spent more and more time alone because of my uselessness. Mostly riding, or wondering the gardens in peace. I practised my ability to send emotions and even ideas to other animals more often. Because I worked so hard on it, having nothing better to do, within almost a moon cycle, I had gotten much better. Fish, birds and even once a jackal-oh, that was a scary experience.

I was resting near the Nile, further from the palace then I intended, and meditated in the quiet spot. What a shock it was to open my eyes, and find that along with the birds and small animals which resided in the area, there was a jackal there staring at me sleepily. Thankfully only sleepily-there was blood flecked on its mouth, so it had probably eaten before. It seemed to catch my sleepy mood better than all the other animals, maybe because its species was known to like lounging in the sun, like I was sort of doing.

Still, it had pleased me to know I was getting better.

It was the only thing I could do.

* * *

_A man stood before me-Ra? What was he doing here? Unless…I was being dream summoned again._

_"My lord," I said, and bowed deeply. He shook his head, and laid a hand on my shoulder, pushing me upright again._

_"What did I tell you? You are my daughter-the daughter of two nations means the daughter of the nations' gods. You need not use formalities."_

_I smiled and nodded. "Yes, my lor-um, Ra."_

_His expression turned serious, and his golden eyes burned into mine meaningfully. "Charis, the Thief King has begun planning his revenge."_

_"Revenge?" I asked, bewildered._

_"You needn't know the details right now, but the attack on the palace a few nights ago was only a warning. Worse is to come in the future," Ra predicted. I gulped. Worse to come? But the thief had already managed to kill a few innocent people. Would he attack the people? That was what the Pharaoh and Prince was afraid of. Ra seemed to read my mind._

_"It won't be just the people or the palace inhabitants in danger, but maybe the whole world, if Bakura is not stopped! His darkness shall grow in the future, and your light will be needed more than ever."_

_The whole world would be in danger? That couldn't be possible! And my light? What light? I asked him that. Ra smiled at me gently._

_"Do you not remember Shada's description of your unseeable Ka? Unseeable because of its immense power. And he said it lay in a halo of white light. Your Ka is a light monster, one of unimaginable strength and purity amongst the mortals. It still grows, though it's near as full a completion as you can give it…"_

_"Why do you give me more information now, instead of before, in previous dreams?" I grumbled. Though, Ra would probably just say it was destiny, or fate, something of the like. I wasn't disappointed._

_"It is destiny-and destiny is not a clear thing, even amongst the gods, except for Shait," he replied calmly. Wow, that was very…predictable._

_"Strange, how everyone keeps saying how I have a very powerful Ka," I said. "Yet, I can't use it to help with anything. Everyone can help fight against Bakura, but me. I'm useless…I wonder if the Prince thinks so too, since I haven't done much since I got to Egypt."_

_Ra gave me a stern look. "He thinks the exact opposite of you. He treasures his moments with you very much," he said, and faint amusement laced his tone. "And one day, your Ka will be the key to clearing the darkness…"_

_"You speak in riddles, Ra," I said impatiently. He just chuckled._

_"Ask Priestess Isis. She may help you, and if she does not know, then she will know when the time comes."_

_"So…is there a specific reason I am here? Usually there is, if not to give information," I said curiously. He nodded the faint traces of an amused smile on his face._

_"I am simply here to help develop your Ka faster. Though it is more what you can do for it, not me…"_

_"I don't even know how to summon my Ka-how can I help it develop?" I asked. He chuckled._

_"Charis, your Ka's power is based on what is given to it. It will grow as your emotions and thoughts become certain and clear. Certain emotions will give your Ka an exceptionally large burst of power growth," Ra explained. I tried to take it in and memorise it._

_"What emotions will make my Ka stronger? Mine fluctuates regularly, and it feels like I've been through the whole scale of emotions. What others can I feel?" I said, cocking my head._

_"Your friendship ties are strong, there is nothing you can do there," Ra admitted. "Hope is something that you always feel, on a regular basis. Hope the next day will be pleasant, hope to become better…no, you've already become better."_

_I mentally beamed at the compliment. I doubted Ra gave out meaningless compliments; he was a god who did not waste time. And to hear I was a better person was reassuring._

_"Faith. Charis, this emotion is vital later on in the future, but sometimes the things you need might take a little bit of patience to obtain. Faith is one of those things. Remember this, Charis."_

_I nodded. No need for him to tell me to do that-the way his eyes were burning into mine urgently frightened me enough not to ever forget it, even if I didn't understand why he thought this was so important. "I won't forget. Any bit of this dream. Should I tell Priestess Isis this dream? I haven't told her about my other ones…"_

_"You could. It would be good for another person to remember besides yourself…too much of a burden sometimes," Ra answered. "But only up to this bit. I have a feeling what I'm about to say next, you won't want to share."_

_I looked at him curiously, and saw a mischievous smile on his face, his eyes glinting with the emotion. I wasn't sure whether to laugh, or be worried for my own sake. I should have been worried for myself. My dignity was about to take a blow._

_"You are in love with Prince Atem, are you not?" Ra said, teasingly. I stared, bewildered. Where had that subject come from?_

_"W-what-I can't be…" I stammered, but I could feel a blush forming on my face. That gave everything away._

_Ra chuckled. "It's okay to love, Charis. That is one of the reasons your Ka has grown as well. It's a powerful emotion. Why do you try and avoid thinking of it?"_

_"It…it's not possible. I have to stop loving him. He doesn't see me in the same light, and he is a prince besides. He will marry a princess, or one of noble ranking, and someone who he can love," I muttered quickly. The last sentence I stated hurt, but it was true. Who would love this plain-for Egyptians-looking girl? Atem would no doubt find a beautiful girl who was kind and caring, whom he could love._

_"Have you tried telling him your feelings?" Ra asked. Did he really have to talk about this?_

_"No," I answered flatly. "I see no reason to."_

_"How can you find out whether he loves you back or not, if you do not act?" Hathor stepped out suddenly, nearly scaring me. I managed to restrain from jumping as the beautiful goddess suddenly appeared. Ra nodded and smiled at his wife._

_"I'll leave this to you," he said, and vanished. Hathor smiled at me and continued where she left off._

_"Have you ever tried thinking that it was possible for Atem to love you? That maybe he loved you so deeply he didn't care if you were foreign, didn't care what others would say, would even take you as his wife, different as you are? Maybe he might even love you for being different."_

_I stared at her like she had uttered the most ridiculous thing on earth. "No offence, milady, but I doubt he would see me in a romantic light, let alone a wife."_

_She breathed out a sigh of frustration. "How could these two, intelligent as they are, be so oblivious at the same time?" she muttered. I didn't understand the comment, neither did I attempt to._

_"Just know this Charis-the longer you hide your love for him, the more painful it will be. For both of you," she warned._

_"It cannot harm Atem, he does not know," I asked, confused._

_"Exactly. And it will hurt you most of all."_

_"It cannot-I will be content with being his friend. I can see him quite often, talk to him and occasionally make him laugh-that is enough for now," I said firmly, more to myself then Hathor. Though lately, I had not been seeing Atem much._

_"'For now' being the key words," Hathor sighed. "Very well, I see you are uncomfortable. I will say no more."_

_"Thank you, Hathor. Though I must ask, why all the questions on my personal life?"_

_Hathor laughed. "The Prince is involved in this, one of our 'sons', and also, you are the adopted daughter of Egypt. We must care for you and give you a nudge in the right direction."_

_My eyes widened. "Does that mean Atem is getting a dream like this of his own?"_

_"Your secret is safe, Charis, do not worry," Hathor laughed. "Atem is just being told a few interesting things that will happen."_

_"May I know some?" I asked curiously. She giggled._

_"Very well. You will be very popular in the next moon cycle," she replied. "Now be off with you-it is nearly time for you to wake up."_

_Hathor disappeared, and blackness closed around me._

* * *

The very next day, I told Priestess Isis in private about my dream, just before Ra went into the discussion of my love for Atem. That was not something I would say out loud-it was embarrassing.

Isis didn't know the meaning of most of the dream, except she suspected I played a very large role in Egypt's future. She had been receiving visions of shadows lately, and they alarmed her. She thought that maybe I would help light the darkness.

I didn't tell Atem this-there was no need to worry him with foretelling of a dark future. Lately, after that dream though, he had been spending a lot of time with me. Almost everyday, he had some time for me. I once questioned him on whether I was interrupting anything he had to do, but he immediately denied it, and said he sorely needed my company, and besides, he was rather worried about me roaming the palace without a guard. Something I had downright refused when he suggested it before. To have someone following me every waking moment would be unnerving. I was touched by his concern though, and it made me fall even deeper in love, if that was possible. It wasn't as if I wasn't already buried in my hole.

Although, he might have just stayed around because of my sudden boost in popularity; he was looking out for me maybe. Hathor's mention of my becoming popular in the next moon cycle came true, though it shocked me as to what type of popularity. It was truly… surprising for me.

If she weren't a goddess, I would have sent a lion after her for what she didn't specifically tell me. The whole ordeal was rather embarrassing.

* * *

I'm going camping for two days, and then I'll be busy the day after, so I probably won't be able to start a new chapter until next week. I'm very sorry. Please be patient with me, and thank you to everyone reading this so far.

Please review!


	18. Deceptive Fancy

Hello readers! Here's chapter eighteen. It's shorter than my normal chapters, but I've never been consistent with size. I hope everyone will still enjoy it.

Thank you **Archangel Uriel/That Girl in the Glasses**, **Angel's Charm**, **xXWinterSonataXx**, **Miorochi**, **Ray-nee-chan** and **SS-lover06** for their reviews! I hope I am getting better.

* * *

Six proposals. Within the space of one moon cycle, I had received six proposals of courting. Of course, compared to how women flocked to Atem, my amount was next to nothing. Comparing me now to me in the past, it was almost frightening.

I wanted to send a sea serpent after Hathor. Oh yes, I had become very 'popular'. As a lady to marry. When did things change? When had men started to want me as their wife? All the people said I was strange, and far too pale to be a candidate for…marriage. Now here I was, rejecting several proposals that came at me. This was something like what I had wanted as an ignorant siren, men wanting me, but now that I was human, and more mature, this situation was now just awkward. I wanted nothing more than to squeak and run away like a mouse whenever a man asked.

I guessed I was wanted as a wife so much by the nobles because I was close to the royal family, because my reputation was high and it would boost the reputation of any husband I accepted. There was no love in the options, just a suitable wife. Also, the man who I wedded would be claimed the one who tamed the goddess, as Mana so _aptly_ put.

Atem seemed to dislike my popularity boost just as much as me, but for different reasons. He eyed the ones that came at me, and sometimes scowled at the especially bold ones. Like the one that had told me that though I was different to Egyptians, I wasn't ugly, but pretty in my own way. "That was rather obvious," he murmured after the young noble left. He was overprotective of his friends, I guessed, and seeing me surrounded by so many men, especially some who were like wolves who searched for women to prey on, made him uneasy.

I guess I shouldn't have minded half as much as I did about the situation-after all, Egyptian girls were normally married by the time they were fourteen summers, and here I was, seventeen summers and unmarried. I should have felt blessed, probably, that I had such luck at being wanted for marriage by so many men. The thing was, I minded mostly because my heart could never allow itself to be married with someone I did not love. I loved a man already, the one that was least likely to love me back. And he was my best friend, the Prince of Egypt.

I was stupid, to have such an impossible love. For all I knew, he might already have been in love with a girl or princess, as Mana suspected when the envoys were still here. I tried to content myself with just seeing him and speaking to him as friends, but unfortunately, Hathor had been right on another thing besides my popularity boost.

As each day passed, it became harder and harder for me to hide my emotions from Atem. He spent time often with me now, after his studies. I tried to smile, to act normal, even when my heart thumped unbearably loudly at seeing his gaze on me, at hearing him laugh. There would be moments where Atem would look at me with an unreadable expression, and I feared that he had seen my love for him somehow through my façade, but he would smile and reply to what I say. Though I was relieved that he hadn't discovered my secret, at the same time, I felt sad.

This heavy emotion was the one thing I could never share with Atem. It was enough that this was hurting me, I didn't want to make things awkward between us. Our friendship at least could live, even if my love couldn't.

* * *

"This is Yafeu. He has come from Upper Egypt, and wishes for milady's hand in marriage," Shimon sighed. He knew perfectly well what my answer would be to this new suitor. A stumbling in tone, but firm in mind, no. Was there any point in letting suitors come? Each one went away with a no.

Yafeu was no older than Atem, maybe even a year younger. He had brownish black hair cut to his neck, a slightly lighter tan than a typical Egyptian, and alert dark brown eyes. He was quite handsome actually, but that wouldn't sway my answer differently at all.

"Milady, I hope you give me a chance to prove my worth to you," Yafeu smiled and bowed, taking my hand and raising it. He brushed his lips nonchalantly across the top of my knuckles, and Atem looked at him expressionlessly. He had done nothing out of the ordinary. I smiled a little, for Yafeu's sake.

"I hope I am not too cruel in saying this, milord," I murmured. "But marriage is the furthest thing from my mind at the moment." He only smiled.

"Of course, after the Thief King's attack on the palace, all the occupants might be a little strained," he said. Was that an innuendo in his smooth voice? No, I was just paranoid, and looking for something to cure boredom. I half wondered whether the Pharaoh had let all the suitors come anyway, despite my rejections, just for something to laugh at. He was certainly amused every time he saw me flustered after being introduced to a suitor.

"Just one of a few reasons, good sir," I replied to his remark. Well, I didn't want to waste his time. My thoughts at the time might have been rather dismissive and uncaring, but this event had become routine to me for the past moon cycle, ever since the most popular time of year for marriage began. This man was just another 'case', and I didn't want to string him along. "Just to let you know sir, that it might be rather fruitless to try and make me a wife. I will not accept to anyone," I stated bluntly. Yafeu though, smiled wryly at my bluntness.

"Well, please endure my presence around you for at least a few days," he said, bowing. "At least then, to my family, it will look as if I have tried to seek a maiden's hand."

"Who are your family?" I asked, interested.

"They are noble people of Upper Egypt, though not very well known. They do not often visit court," Yafeu said. I nodded, absently storing the information away.

"Well, if I cannot become a prospect husband for you, may I become a friend instead?" Yafeu continued. I started, looking at him, puzzled. Normally nobles were not this blunt. There were a few of course, but rare. Slowly, I let a smile spread across my face.

"Of course…Yafeu. Though you seem rather relieved at my blunt rejection," I said, a little amused. He shrugged.

"Looking for a wife has never been a high priority for me. I think we would do better as friends, first of all, before we even try to become anything else."

I liked his way of thinking. He was a little blunt, yes, but I liked that. Pointless, unfeeling flattery would have got him nowhere.

* * *

What was meant to be a few days turned into a full moon cycle, maybe more (I wasn't counting), during which I learnt a little more about Yafeu's personality.

He was a funny person to hold conversations with. His frankness let him make honest opinions freely. I grew quite taken with him actually. Atem didn't really become close to him like I tried, but he was much friendlier to Yafeu than to the other men who had asked to court me. He actually talked to Yafeu with _some_ traces of warmth. Far too overprotective sometimes.

I don't know when it started, but after awhile, whenever Yafeu looked at me, I felt something warm creep into my heart, slightly different from the feeling of friendship I had with Mana and Mahado. The warmth was pleasant, but not much stronger than friendship. At the same time though, it wasn't friendship. What was it?

Eventually I worked out what the strange emotion was. It was something a bit like love, but not quite. Something like a…'fancy' to someone, as Mana told me she once had to this apprentice magician, before he moved away to a different city. She said that a fancy could just be thinking someone was nice, or handsome, or charming, but not really a deep emotion. Well, it didn't get any deeper if the fancier and fancied didn't try to know each other better.

I acted normally with Yafeu after that little in depth chat with Mana, but inwardly wondered if it was possible to fall in love while one is still in love with another. I was in love with Atem, but I 'fancied' Yafeu. How did that work?

Maybe it was possible for me to stop loving Atem and love Yafeu instead. It would make things less painful for me. Instead of loving someone I couldn't have, I could love someone who _might_ take me as a wife. Thing was, Yafeu didn't seem to love me, so there was no basis to this thought. At first.

Over a short time we got close; to the point sometimes the man would embrace me before I retired to bed, something only Atem ever did. Always when Yafeu did that though, in his eyes there seemed to be a mixture of pain and something I didn't recognise, but was warm all the same. Also confusion. I asked him about it once, but he said it was nothing, and I didn't want to sound nosy.

My emotions for him, to my frustration, didn't deepen considerably. Atem still unknowingly ruled my heart. As each day passed, it was like this ache that flared whenever I so much as glimpsed him. I needed someone to trusted, who I could spend time with, and momentarily forget Atem. Mahado and Mana already knew me too well; they would immediately know something was wrong with me, if they hadn't already.

And so Yafeu gained that spot in my heart. Being the naïve person I was sometimes, I trusted him with everything (except for telling him my love of Atem), and never questioned some of the things he said or did. Like why sometimes he retired to his room so late, it was nearly dawn when he did. Or why it seemed he was angry and confused for no reason. He never told me much about his parents. In fact, he was very hesitant in giving information about his family or home.

I should have been a little hurt by this. After all, I disliked secrets between Atem and myself. But because I wanted to try and stop the love I had for Atem and the heartache, I tried to find someone else to love.

The thing was, once you're deeply in love with one man, you can't just stop that love. And when you try and stop it, you become reckless and blind.

Just like me.

* * *

"Yafeu?" I whispered blearily, as I opened the door of my room. Yafeu stood outside, uncharacteristically shifting from foot to foot in a nervous manner. Usually he was confident and outgoing. I couldn't clearly make out his expression, because it was night, and there was very little light coming in through the window. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Yafeu shook his head. "No, but I just…would you like to go for a ride with me? I want to talk to you, but it's not safe talk here," he murmured, looking down. I looked at him, puzzled and a little bleary, and nodded.

"Alright," I said, and I followed him to the stables. He wanted us to share a horse, but I refused, and rode my own usual one. This stallion and I knew each other very well, and so recognised any signals I made to it. It was a precaution, in case I had to ride fast, or do some strange thing. Egypt at night wasn't always safe.

The guards opened the gates for us willingly enough-we were both nobles of high status in the palace, and they expected we knew what we were doing. We rode out at a quiet trot at first, and as we came further away from the palace, we broke into a gallop and raced out of the city, Yafeu leading. We rode further than I ever had, and though it made me a bit nervous, I thought I was safe with Yafeu, who looked like he knew where he was going.

Eventually we stopped at a small oasis. My horse seemed uneasy being there, and head butted me, but I gently shooed it away, and led it to drink by the pond. Yafeu's horse did the same, but I absently noticed my horse moved as far away as it could, but still close to me. That should have been my first clue that something was wrong, but I didn't heed it.

Yafeu found a bright, moonlit patch of ground to sit on, and plopped down, cross legged. I sat down next to him, and waited for the reason why he had dragged me out here at such late hours of the night. He just stared at the night sky for awhile, and eventually, I was the one that broke the silence. "Yafeu? What did you want to talk about?"

He sighed, and looked at me, his brown eyes boring into mine deeply. "What do you do, when you know you're about to betray someone dear to you, and yet you can't do anything, because…you just can't?"

I blinked. That was certainly what I had expected to be talking about. "I don't know," I replied. "That's rather complicated. If you are not an enemy of the person though, then you should definitely warn them. It's the right thing to do. What brought this question about?"

Yafeu shifted. "…Because, I think that's what I'm about to do now."

"What? But who…" Realisation suddenly struck me. It was what he was about to do at the moment, and I was the only one with him then. Yafeu…he couldn't mean he was betraying me?

"Yafeu, what are you talking about?" I asked. I was just overreacting. Right?

"I'm sorry, Charis. I really am," he said, his eyes pained, and he stood up. I also stood.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, bewildered.

My question was answered when people emerged out of the bushes, silent as a cat's soft tread. All of the figures were cloaked and hooded, with only their eyes visible, red and glaring. Just like the one who had broken into the chamber Mana and I were sealed in, the night Bakura attacked the palace. These were Bakura's men. I rounded furiously on Yafeu.

"You lying sea serpent! I trusted you! Why?" I yelled, even as I was backing away. I edged close to my horse.

"I had to. This was my order," Yafeu replied softly, and seized my wrist, stopping me from coming closer to my horse. I struggled to free it, but his other arm rounded against the back of my shoulders, and I crashed into his body. He pinned me to him and effectively stopped me from moving my torso.

"Damn it, let go-!" I hissed, struggling against him, but he was so much stronger. Giving up on unpinning my arms, I brought my knee up and slammed it into a place no man would want to be hit. He gasped and loosened his hold enough for me to pull away. I swung onto my horse and nudged my heel into its side as gently as someone who was in a hurry could. My horse sensed my urgency, and broke into a full out gallop.

I looked back, and saw that the cloaked men were following me on horseback too! I raced towards the city, but changed my mind and veered towards the desert. What if these men hurt the people in the city? Or rampaged the palace again? I didn't want to cause trouble, because I had fallen for the tricks of a betrayer. What if they killed people?

An arrow flashed past me, and I looked back, to a few men shooting at me from horseback. I gasped and faced the front again, urging my horse even faster. I had no doubt though, that they would hit me. He had a clear shot, and on such a flat environment, so he couldn't miss.

An arrow struck my left shoulder, and I screamed in pain, incidentally letting go of my reins. My horse bucked, sensing my terror and pain, and I fell onto the sand, crying out as the sand went into my wound. I rolled away from my horse, and managed to get back on my feet. My horse trotted to my side, head butting me and whinnying anxiously, wanting me to get back into the saddle. However, I wouldn't be able to ride properly with my injured shoulder. It would be painful and slow.

I stared into the horse's eyes, picturing it running back to the city and to the palace. Hopefully, someone would recognise the horse I used. The horse received my mental image, much quicker than I had done with the eagles before due to practise, and neighing, it galloped towards the city.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and faced the men chasing after me. They dismounted and simply vanished into the night like spirits. My eyes boggled and I whipped around, searching for them.

A hand clamped over my mouth, and I could feel someone's cool breath brushing past my ear from behind me. I froze instinctively, terrified. "I'm sorry Charis," a familiar voice repeated.

Something smacked into my temple hard. This red flash of pain engulfed my vision, and blackness clouded over.

* * *

A groan reached my ears, and I cracked open my eyes wearily, only to see darkness. Alarmed, I sat up.

The darkness cleared as my eyes adjusted to the lighting, and I found myself inside a small, dim, dank smelling room. The walls and floor were made of stone, and very cold. There was no one in the room but me, so I must have been the one who groaned. How had I gotten here? Shouldn't I be in my room at the palace?

Memories of the night suddenly rushed into my head, and I rested my head between my knees, trying to remain calm. I was in who-knew-where, kidnapped by Yafeu, who worked for Bakura. Why he kidnapped me, I hadn't a clue, but I knew one thing-I had to get out. It wasn't safe.

Wincing, I stood up. An almost unbearable lance of pain, coming from my left shoulder, shot right through me, and I involuntarily cried out. I bit my lip. Why oh why couldn't I be quiet when I needed to?

Footsteps approached outside the room I was in. Instinctively, I stepped back as the door opened. Two familiar brown eyes looked at me coldly. Shock, then fury, filled my mind. "You! Betrayer!" I hissed, and lunged forward, enraged. Yafeu caught my wrist before the slap could land on his face, and held it in place.

"If you wish to leave this room, I suggest you don't make a fuss," he said tonelessly. My eyes narrowed, but I didn't want to stay in the room. I wrenched my wrist out of his grip, and he let go abruptly. Turning, he signalled me to follow, and led me out of the room, down several corridors. Eventually, he even led me out of the building itself.

The outside were streets lined with the ruins of houses. The whole place was deserted, and reeked death and abandonment. There were-and I shuddered at seeing them-skeletons occasionally littering the streets. What on earth had happened here in this…city, to make it so desolate and eerie?

Yafeu entered one of the larger buildings, and still with a toneless voice, told me to stay close. Like I wanted to, but after a few minutes, I discovered the reason why.

Something flew out of the wall and soared right past me, leaving an almost unbearably cold rush of air in its wake. I gasped and jumped a little-Yafeu chuckled humourlessly. "I told you to stay close," he said, and I glared at him. He ignored me and continued on. Not wanting to meet whatever soared past me again, I hurried after him.

He suddenly stopped, just before a doorway. "You first," he said, and gestured towards the door. No emotion came from him-I could not see any of the trace of the man I knew before he turned into a kidnapper before my eyes. Disappointment must have shown on my face, along with anger and fear. Clenching my teeth, I walked past him and into the open doorway.

I heard him slip in behind me, and close the door, but I was far too busy looking at my surroundings then to pay much more attention to him. The room was large and dark, dimly lit by a few torches. At the other end of the room was a slightly raised place, on which a strange slab of stone stood atop. I couldn't see what was etched onto the stone, because I was too far, but I could clearly define the person sitting on the edge of it.

He was very tall and well built, dressed in a loose red robe, with tanned skin and a shock of white hair. His crimson-brown eyes glittered menacingly at me. A scar on his right cheek completed the intimidating image. Who was he? White hair was very strange for Egypt, and his eyes were so very threatening.

He slid off his perch and sauntered in front of me, smirking. I would have liked to try and slap him, but an instinct told me not to. This man looked like the type that would not hesitate to kill you for even just bumping into him. Finding my voice, I managed to croak out, "Who are you?"

"You are more ignorant than I expected, if you do not know me," he said with an eyebrow raised. "You were the one that put out my fire with those eagles."

Wait, who had set the fire? It was on the night Bakura attacked, so it had to be him. And I had heard that the thief king had…a shock of white hair…oh gods, how could I be so slow?!

Bakura saw the look of horror on my face. "Well, let me introduce myself. I am the Thief King, Bakura. A _pleasure_ to meet you, _milady_," he said, sarcasm dripping off his tone in waves. My breathing nearly stopped.

The Thief King was here. And the malicious glint in his eyes did not bode well.

* * *

Recently, I have begun a new story, Love Beyond Death, for those who love romances. It is a Yami Yugi/Atemu x OC again, though it won't show up for awhile. Please try reading it, and see how it is.

Anyway, please review!


	19. Truth or Lies

Hello to everyone reading! This took awhile for me to type up, and I'm suprised I managed to get this done so quick. I've been so busy with things for the past few days, and I have a basketball injury on my arm where I tripped and skidded across the court. I'm loaded with stuff I don't want to touch but have to do this week. 'Sigh'.

Anyway, enough whining. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you **Angel's Charm**, **xXWinterSonataXx**, **Miorochi **and **Ray-nee-chan** for their encouraging reviews! :)

* * *

My first instinct was to flee from his maniacal expression. I involuntarily took a step back, and fear clouded my mind. Yafeu laid a hand on my shoulder in case I tried to back away further, but I slapped his hand away, wincing. That was the injured shoulder. I glared at the Thief King, desperately trying to collect my thoughts. "What do you want with me?"

"I was just curious," Bakura said, and he stepped back into the shadows. "Well done Yafeu. You may leave now." The snideness in his voice was infuriating, the fact that he was in control of the situation and I was his hostage. There were no animals about, and the place we were in gave shivers down my back. My voice would be useless-I didn't want to seduce anyone, let alone a murdering thief.

Yafeu silently slipped out, leaving me alone. My eyes searched the dimness of the chamber, trying to perceive where he was.

"There are many things said about you, you know," his voice breathed startlingly close, from behind me. I turned around, but there was no one there.

"Some say you are a goddess brought down to Egypt, or a mortal reincarnation of one." Again, it came from behind. I whipped around sharply, to find nothing again. I revolved on the spot warily, and eventually just stood still, hands clenched tensely into my clothes.

"Show yourself, Bakura, and get to the point. What do you want? You take none unless you have need of them," I demanded. My damned voice quivered a little.

"I have no need of you," Bakura replied, and I noticed his voice seemed closer than the last time. "Like I said, I was curious. You are no goddess, but a mere stranger who accompanied the Pharaoh and his son." He spat the words out in disgust. "There must be a reason you were brought along-I already know partially why, yet I would have expected someone like you to be in a Greek court already, as a magician girl. Why are you important enough for the Pharaoh to take back to Egypt?"

"I don't know," I muttered. That was half true. He offered me to come because of a dream summoning he had. He didn't know what part I would play in the future though.

I was suddenly aware of his cold breath brushing past my neck. Was it his tactic to unnerve his victims by being so close to them? Because it was working on me. I stepped forward, only he moved with me. "Stay away from me. You won't unnerve me this way." He already had, and he knew it. I heard his laughter at it.

"You are very afraid, _Lady _Charis. As you have every right to. Anyone who is linked to the Pharaoh should be scared. If you tell me what I want to know, I might consider letting you die less painfully. There are other alternatives besides the Shadow Realm," he purred.

"I have nothing to tell you. I know nothing," I said back, my fists clenching tighter. Get away! How was I meant to even look strong with him being so eerie? "Even if I had anything, nothing would make me tell you. You are the Pharaoh's enemy, so you are my enemy."

"Do you know how weak that sounds, coming from someone who can do nothing at all but shiver? Even that doddering old fool on the throne can do better. If you do not know your purpose for being here, than you are either useless, or being used," he said.

Used? I was used by fate, certainly; otherwise I would still be in Greece. I told Bakura as much, in as cold a tone as I could manage. His next words reeked of smugness.

"Used by fate, so you think. Yet fate plays out by the people in it. What's to say that the Pharaoh is not using you for his own purposes? Waiting for the right moment to extract your Ka from you, the centre of all your magic, and then throw your body to the streets afterwards?"

"How dare you try and taint the Pharaoh's reputation," I snapped. The Pharaoh was a kind man, who treated me…almost like his daughter, one could almost say. I did not see him often, but often looked at him as a role model, if I could take my besotted eyes from Atem.

"He has done it before, to an entire village," Bakura replied, and his tone was completely serious. I sensed the truth behind these words, as I could sometimes detect sincerity from a person's emotions. It kicked in just now-what? The Pharaoh had taken the souls of people in an entire village? Impossible! He was too noble a person to do such a thing! I snapped back at Bakura, sure that my instinct of his sincerity was wrong.

"The Pharaoh has done no such thing. He is a noble and caring person; otherwise the people would not worship him so fervently."

"The deed was done in the shadows, away from the people's knowledge. Guards slaughtered innocent people. He did not care. Their souls were made as sacrifices. You might be his next target now. After all, you are a soul so powerful that the haunting spirits of this village stir at your presence uneasily."

It was hard to deny, when my gift for detecting sincerity had randomly kicked in and was saying his animosity for the deed was genuine. "You are lying Thief King. You must be," I murmured the last sentence to myself, but because he was so close, he heard.

"This is one of the only times that you may find I am truthful. Why else would the royal family keep you around? You, an insignificant foreign girl whom sailors said used to be a siren." I gasped. He knew about my former life? Bakura heard, and chuckled darkly behind me. I was frozen with shock.

"Yes, I know about your former life, your heritage from the Greek gods. Amazing what you hear when sailors are drunk," he explained. "No doubt your Ka is so strong as to make the spirits here uneasy is because of its ancient _divine_ magic."

"My Ka is ever growing. It is nothing special, because it helps no one right now. The Pharaoh has no need of me. None at the palace have need of me," I said. As the words rung in the air, I realised I had finally admitted my feelings of being useless aloud.

Of all the people I admitted it aloud to, and it was the Thief King. The irony of the situation was laughable. The fact it was probably true made it detestable. I was nothing but a pawn of fate that was meant to have a use in Egypt's future, but so far I had done nothing. I was an extra horse-burdensome on a journey when it was not needed.

"You are a fool," Bakura finally replied. At last, he came around from behind me, and we stood face to face, uncomfortably close. "Have you not ever thought that if you were not needed, the Pharaoh would not take you at all with him back to Egypt? If he could kill innocent people from his own country, he would have no qualms about leaving his son's rescuer behind, as long as his son was safe."

"It is something called honour, thief, though maybe you don't know it. Even if the Pharaoh disliked me, his honour would extend to offering me. Leave his son out of this," I snapped. I shouldn't have said anything.

"What about his son? His son is almost crueller than himself. This inner picture you have in mind of the Prince being so noble is also false. You have no idea of how brutal he can be in a Shadow Game. He has judged people before, and the punishments dealt out by him are worse than a torturous death sometimes. His anger is said to be fear inspiring to those who have received it."

"There had to be reasons behind them, or your claims are not true at all," I shot back, but my mental images of two near perfect role models, far better than me, were beginning to shake.

I knew Shadow Games were known to be painful, and could result in a penalty game or loss of soul. Normally the Ka of criminals were sealed away in stone, but sometimes penalty games were handed out when it was not worth sealing the Ka into stone. What if the Pharaoh really had done such a thing as take the souls of innocents though? And what if Atem really was a cruel person under his kind appearance? I thought Yafeu was a good, interesting man, until he backstabbed me and handed me to Bakura. No, Atem was a much better person. I had known him for much longer than Yafeu, and could make better, surer conclusions of him.

_Oh really?_ _And how long have you known him for? Only around one and a half summers. Can you really claim you know him? After all, you can only truly know a person inside out from birth. He keeps secrets from you sometimes-what if his cruelty was one of them, and he has not done anything in front of you to keep his image of perfection intact in your mind?_ A traitorous little voice in me whispered.

Mana and Mahado were friends with him since childhood, I argued with myself. That annoying voice which whispers doubt in a person countered by saying that they were brought up to think that casting souls away was the right thing to do, that there was always a reason to justify it. The royal family could do no wrong.

"I don't want to hear anymore, Thief King. Set me free," I hissed, but he must have seen the doubts beginning to form, and the pain, on my face.

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it, when you realise the people you look up to aren't really what they seem," Bakura said. His voice mocked my ears.

"You speak lies, and I will not believe them."

"If you know they are lies, why do you have doubts?"

"Stop playing with my mind! What benefit do you have from trying to poison my mind?" I retorted desperately, trying to silence the little voice that was now trying to convince me Bakura was right. I wasn't sure if Bakura had cast a spell over me to persuade me to believe, or if it was my own traitorous heart.

"Is it poisoning your mind, or just getting rid of illusions?" Bakura asked. "It is much wiser to face reality now, Charis. Or it will bite at you harder later on. Just face it; even your mind is beginning to accept it. The Pharaoh and his son are not the great, courageous beings that they have been glorified into. They are cruel, just like me."

My hand instinctively raised and tried to slap him-Atem and the Pharaoh was far better than Bakura-but the thief grasped my wrist and twisted around, so my back faced him once again. My heart thudded in fright at the quick move-my wrist throbbed from the pain.

"I'm not going to kill you now," Bakura whispered in my ear. "But think about my words. Go back to the palace, and pretend this didn't happen. Blurt any of this out, and the Prince will die instantly. I will be watching."

He moved away from me, and something plunged into my back. I screamed and fell to the floor in a heap-it was agony, as if the cold frosty blade of a dagger was sliding smoothly into my flesh. There was an arm sticking out of my back, hand seemingly submerged into my body. The arm was connected to a spectral body-the chilly creature that had flown out in the corridor and startled me so. Choking for breath, I looked up feebly at Bakura, hating my weakness. A sadistic smile was on his face. "My farewell to you, until next time," he said.

Something cold coiled around my heart, like fingers, and squeezed. My vision became red, and then a blue haze flashed over it. I let out an earth shattering scream and faded from consciousness.

* * *

_I was in __such pain, such as I had never felt before, when I was felt something emanating from within me. Suddenly, the pain disappeared, and my vision was overtaken by brightness._

"_Charis…" a voice whispered to me from nowhere. I felt like I was floating, bathed in warm light. The light was __near blinding white yet welcoming, at the same time. I looked around, but saw nothing from which the voice could originate from._

"_Who is there?" I called._

"_It is I, your Ka, but it is not time for me to reveal myself," the wise, majestic voice replied. I gaped. My Ka was here? Had it been the one that had rescued me from the pain?_

"_Yes," it answered. "Right now we are in a mental plane of our own, untouchable by pain or discomfort. It is rare that this happens, and only in extreme cases, to protect the soul. You will not die from the attack you just received,__ but when you wake, you will not be well, to say the least. The cold which pierces into your soul is dangerous, and could drive one insane from pain. I will protect you mistress, but please accept my apologies for not acting sooner, before you were injured on the shoulder, or before the cold spirit stabbed you. I can only react when you are near death, or when I am most truly needed, as last resort. Your life was on the line, so I blocked the rest of the attack._

"_Thank you for saving me," I said. As a thought, I added, "And thank you for being my protector__."_

"_I am only protector of your life and soul, mistress. Your mind and heart you must protect and sort out __yourself from any lies. You must decide what is true and false."_

"_I will eventually. I promise. After all, this building and keeping of relationships is what empowers you. Has Yafeu's betrayal affected you any?"_

"_Yes. My power has decreased, but not by much. After all, someone else hold's a larger part of your heart."_

"_That's good to know. If you protect me, then I must try and protect you, as my Ka."_

"_Thank you mistress. Now you must join the physical plane again, and awaken. The first few days will not be pleasant. You will feel numb, and heat will feel like fire on your skin. Farewell, mistress."_

_The light intensified around me, and suddenly receded. I was left falling in blackness, until I felt like I had just fallen into an ocean during a chilly night._

* * *

Cold. It was so cold around me. Why was it so cold? I was in Egypt, land of deserts and bright suns. So why was I so cold?

I opened my eyes, but it seemed such an effort to do so, and I could see nothing but blurry vague outlines. Every breath I took was chilly, and I seemed to expel air tinged with frost. My breathing was uneven, and my heart felt like it was squeezed out of shape. My hands clenched.

There were voices around me, calling my name, telling me to wake. I barely heard. All I could concentrate on was the ice that encased and clogged me. Something so warm, it was almost burning touched my cheek. I let out a gasp and instinctively flinched away. The presence left immediately, and I could feel someone asking what was wrong with me. It was like sound underwater-I barely heard.

"C-cold…" I muttered, and since I could see nothing, I shut my eyes. My hands tossed restlessly-I was afraid if I lay perfectly still, my body would become complete ice, and I would not be able to move. With that passing thought in my half conscious mind, I continued tossing, muttering incoherently every few minutes.

My body was a freezing prison.

* * *

I awoke a few days later, properly conscious. Yafeu was there, on a seat by my bed. I sat up, but nearly fell back down as my mind spun in dizziness.

"I suggest you lie back down. You're still recovering," Yafeu said. His face was rather pale. I shot him a dirty look.

"You wouldn't care if I died. Probably rejoice and report it to-" Instantly he was standing, hand over my mouth.

"Remember-mention where we were, or who I work for, and the Prince instantly dies," he breathed in my ear. "Do you remember the pain of when the spirit stabbed you before, through the back, and squeezed your heart? That will happen to him. And if that happens, Master will make sure he dies, in more agony then you were while recuperating these past few days. Trust me, you may not remember how painful recuperating was, but you were screaming and crying at times. That should give you a hint."

He let go. I kept silent. No one would hurt Atem, if not because we were true friends, because he was the successor to the Egyptian throne. But what would I say when he, Mana and Mahado asked where I was, if they noticed I went missing? Did they know I went for a midnight ride with Yafeu? Luckily he answered, though I would never be able to think of him courteously in my mind again.

"Your friends only know that we went out for a ride near the quieter parts of the city, and were attacked by Bakura's men, who were lingering in the city. While fleeing, we were separated. I was found and knocked unconscious-and yes, I do have a bruise which you so graciously gave to me while struggling-and woke just before dawn. I found you in the state you were in, unconscious but shivering violently.

"I took you back up to the palace. Your horse had made it back, and alarmed the palace folk when they saw that its typical rider was not with the horse. Guards were about to be sent out to find you in the city, when I arrived carrying you, nearly half dead from exhaustion myself. Ever since, you've been recuperating here in your room. It's been four nights since we stumbled back."

"Fine. Don't hurt Ate-the Prince. Don't hurt the Pharaoh either, or anyone for that matter. I'll keep quiet and play your stupid charade if no one gets hurt," I agreed, hanging my head in defeat. How could I make a bargain with this traitor, who worked for Bakura? I was committing treason myself! I felt like crying. How had I ended up in this mess?

Oh yes. Because I had trusted Yafeu, and tried to love him, even when he was a little suspicious at times, just so I could stop loving Atem. What a fool I was, and now I was being buried in my own hole. My retched little heart wasn't even sure if Atem liked me as a friend.

Yafeu went out, and spoke to someone outside my room. He came back in, and told me he was alerting Atem, Mana and Mahado that I was awake properly now. He warned me to act normally around him, like I usually would. I glared at him, but then bent my head in compliance, and just clasped my hands on my lap.

The door burst open and Mana leapt onto me, hugging me so tight I was nearly choking. Atem and Mahado hurried to get the overenthusiastic girl off. Once she noticed I was gasping for breath, she smiled sheepishly and apologised.

"It's okay. You were happy, that's all," I said. She abruptly stepped back, and bopped me lightly over the head. I stared at her as she glared at me and began ranting about how could I just go off riding in the middle of the night, and that everyone was so worried.

"Do you know how much you scared us? Especially Prince here!" she finished in the space of a few minutes. I could only stare back at her, bewildered by her sudden mood change. Beside her, Atem coughed, and Mahado shook his head, smiling.

"Mana, be a little quieter. Charis just woke up, and she's probably she still trying to sort her thoughts, plus decipher what exactly you were saying at the speed of a warhorse galloping," he chided. Mana grinned sheepishly again. He turned to gaze at me. "She is right though-going out to ride in the middle of the night is dangerous." He was far too courteous to say I was foolish, but because we were friends, he allowed some of his other meaning to leak into his expression. I was stupid for doing so.

"I am sorry to worry you all," I mumbled. "It was thoughtless of me. I was…I was being impulsive, I guess." I glanced up, seeing Mana and Mahado look at me with sympathy, relief and bewilderment. That wasn't a very good excuse, if one at all. I looked at Atem, and saw relief, bewilderment and…anger?

Yafeu stood on his feet. "I think it's time for me at least to leave. Lady Charis would most probably like a less crowded atmosphere at the moments," he said, and Mahado, after hesitating, said he would catch up with me later. Mana said the same, after getting a strange look from her master. All three left the room. Yafeu was the last to leave, and he put a finger to his lips, before he did, to remind me of our deal. The door clicked shut, and silence enveloped the room.

Atem was slightly turned away, blonde jagged forelocks shadowing those amethyst eyes I loved so, and yet now were wary of. I waited for him to speak.

"That wasn't a very convincing excuse," he said at last.

"Excuse? It was the truth." Yes, it was impulse. Impulse to do whatever I could with Yafeu to forget the very person before me.

He looked at me, and his eyes were hurt and angry. I was taken aback.

"If that is really the truth, you were incredibly foolish," he said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous the city is at night? Even with my father's extra security measures, it is unsafe to roam them without guards, just you and Yafeu. He has already been told the same thing, by my friends and I, and my father."

I felt a flame of resentment start. I got it; I was foolhardy for going out at night with only Yafeu as an escort. Mana lectured me about it. Mahado hinted it. I didn't need him giving me a sermon about it.

"Yes, I understand it is dangerous. I was being stupid, I know. I'm sorry for worrying all of you, okay? I think I got my lesson from it, by somehow coming back to the palace colder than the ocean," I muttered. He grabbed my shoulders slightly, and shook me half-way violently. There was anger in his eyes.

"You have no idea what you've caused. The whole palace was in an uproar when your horse was found outside, but its owner wasn't, and she wasn't in bed either. Do you think it is no big deal to just go gallivanting off into the night to spend 'private time' with Yafeu, and have hundreds worry about you? I was worried about you far more than you think!" he near hissed, eyes narrowed, irritated at my almost snappy tone.

"What do you want me to do? It was a stupid mistake! I repent it, and am sorry for all the chaos I made! You have no business in my private affairs though, whether I actually did what you suggested or not. Get your hands off me!" I near yelled, and pushed his hands off my shoulders. We glared at each other. I understood Atem was angry, by why was he _this_ angry? It was far more than I expected. He was usually in control of his emotions too, and didn't resort to shaking. With me, he had done once to snap me out of echoes of bad memories. Never out of rage.

Bakura's words came back to me. _"The Pharaoh and his son are not the great, courageous beings that they have been glorified into. They are cruel, just like me." _Well, here was an example from the Prince that might give more backbone to his words. Wait, what was I thinking? Atem was just worried about me. Overly worried, like when the suitors had come, and he was over protective. They were just Bakura's words, trying to poison my mind.

The doubtful voice in my heart stirred. Over worried, or afraid I would leave Egypt before I was meant to do something key in Egypt's future? Was I a friend to him or just a tool to be thrown away one day into the streets of Egypt, after I had served my purpose? What if the sincereness from his and the people around me which my gift detected weren't real? My gift might be at fault, it couldn't always be perfect.

My heart wrenched, and instinctively I shied away from Atem, the subject of my suspicions and confusion. The rage in his eyes subsided a little, but it was enough for him to realise his own actions. His eyes widened, and he looked at his hands and back to me. Slowly he took a step back, and remorse filled his eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Charis, I shouldn't have lost control-" he rambled in a slightly shaky tone. I had never seen him so shocked by his own actions, but that didn't soften me. The doubtful voice in my heart didn't believe his remorse completely.

"You got your point across. Please just…leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone right now," I mumbled. He looked ready to argue, but I lifted my head, and his eyes widened. I knew why-there were tears sliding down my cheeks. He thought they were because he frightened me with his rather violent actions, but it wasn't really. My image of a happy little world, surrounded by kind people around me, was cracking, and though I was trying to stop the cracks, they slowly grew bigger.

Atem bowed his head, and silently left the room. I fell back onto my bed and put my hands over my eyes.

If Bakura's ideas were false, why did I suddenly receive evidence that they might be true?

* * *

Please drop a review, they would be much appreciated! :)


	20. Protecting Bonds

Hello everyone! Over here it's school break, so now I have plenty of time on my hands, but I keep having so many writer's blocks now about this story. Don't worry, it'll continue on, but maybe slow my updates slightly. (Yeah, my story isn't completely planned. I'm a go with the flow person.)

Thank you to **Angel's Charm**, **Miorochi**, **Ray-nee-chan** and **Lapis Lazuli no Hana** for their encouraging reviews! 'Gives out virtual thank you presents.' XD

* * *

Had the Pharaoh really only taken me to Egypt to await my use in the future, and afterwards throw me away like garbage? Was Atem really a cruel person, and not the kind one he appeared to me?

I didn't want to believe Bakura's words. My heart recoiled at the painful thought that maybe, they were true. No, Bakura was lying. He was a murdering thief. But what would be the point of saying lies to me, when it had no benefit to him? Maybe he just liked to cause strife in people.

Damn thief, he poisoned my mind with lies. But it wasn't him I hated, really, not at the moment. I hated myself most of all.

Girl with a treacherous, doubtful heart.

* * *

"Charis?" Mana asked hesitantly. We were seated at my usual spot for training to summon fish. I had moved on to other things, such as sending out messenger birds. Just imprint a picture of the place it was meant to go into the bird's mind, and they would fly off. I had tried it twice, and it had worked the second time.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I asked Mana. Her tone was rather uncertain, as if she wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"Is…did you hear a rumour lately?" she asked in still the same uncertain voice.

"No. Have there been any rumours related to the palace lately?" I responded. I thought I would hear of it if there was.

"Well, that's what I'm asking you. Because, um…" Mana trailed off, and frowned. "Wait; let me remember what I'm trying to say…"

I laughed despite myself. "Mana, you sound as if you're trying to remember a speech you made up." Mana turned a cute red at this, and I blinked. "You are?"

She coughed. "No. I'm just…trying to remember what I'm meant to say?"

"_Meant_ to say?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The red in her cheeks brightened slightly.

"I-I meant-gah! I can't remember now!" she moaned. I smiled. Mana was always sweet, playful, rather forgetful Mana. Despite my suspicions of a few people, Mana wasn't one that I was suspicious of. She was too…innocent? I don't know, but Mana seemed too sweet to be mean. Most of my suspicions were based around the royal family anyway.

"Just try to remember the main point of what you were trying to say. It helps not to be fancy. Is it a speech for a ceremony or something?" I asked playfully. She remained quiet for a second, and then spoke. Her words sent a pail of water over my head.

"Charis, are you scared of Atem?"

I stared at her, frozen. Finally, I forced my suddenly stiff lips to move. It was the first time I ever felt uneasy talking to her. "Why would you ask that?"

She winced, but said, "It's just, sometimes you send the strangest glances at him, almost as if…you were scared. And it started after you woke up from that freezing unconsciousness you were in. I know Atem did something stupid in there while we let you two have time alone. He's had guilt written on his face for ages now. What did the stupid prince do?"

Mana was much more acute then she looked and acted. I thought I had been discreet when I observed Atem. I thought I had hid the fright I had for any evidence confirming Bakura's accusations on my face. Amazingly, I had found that type of evidence in the smallest things from Atem. His eyes, which I had observed even on Lemnos, had the look of one not to be messed with despite their charm. His naturally stern facial features. I had even seen him in a Diahah once-a lone rebel magician had challenged him.

Atem had beaten him, no, crushed him, for a few remarks he made on his father especially. The suicidal magician got his punishment-since they did not fight in the Shadow Realm, instead he was ordered by the Prince to receive several lashes of the barbed whip, and be thrown in a dungeon, with no food or water for the first few days. Admittedly the magician got what he deserved, and Atem had every right to be angry considering the magician was continually insulting him and his father through the Diahah.

What scared me was the almost perverse pleasure he received at ordering all of the punishments. No one questioned him on his decisions, and I dared not say anything against it. He was too angry at the time, and even after he had calmed down, the deadness, yet wicked glowing of his eyes when he ordered the punishments had remained in my mind, daring me to face something like that if he became angry at me for any comments.

"He didn't really do anything, Mana. He just lost control on his emotions for a second, but nothing really bad happened. I don't see what Atem has to be guilty about from there," I replied to Mana's question. She looked at me sceptically.

"You don't realise how empty your tone sounds? You're going into this…this shell…and I don't know why! Mahado, Atem and I are worried about you, Charis. We want to help you if something's bothering you, but we can't because you don't tell us anything anymore!"

"And what if the thing that bothers you, involve the people you hold close to your heart?" I let the words slip out of my mouth before I thought. Mana paused in her words, and looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I hesitated, and then smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just trying to sort out myself. Again," I said to her, and stood up. I bowed my head so she couldn't see the sad expression in my eyes. "Mahado will be calling you back for training soon. I'll be going to my room."

"Charis…if something's bothering you, just say so, okay? We're worried seeing you so sad. And Atem is really worried especially. He l-ah, he's worried, knowing you the longest," Mana called out.

I stopped walking. "Thank you Mana. But you can tell the other two this as well, don't worry about me. I need to work this out myself. And I don't mean to lock people out. It's just…hard."

"Anything to do with loving a man?" she asked with a mischievous grin. There was the normal Mana. I flushed, but replied startlingly firmly.

"No!"

* * *

I gulped and looked around, hoping for a way to get out of the room I had been locked in. Locked in with Atem.

I supposed I couldn't blame Mana and even Mahado for playing this trick on me. Atem hadn't seemed aware he would be thrown into this as well. Mana had dragged me into this room, chattering about a new spell she had learnt. A few minutes later, Mahado had come in beside Atem, saying something about leaving his things in the room. As soon as both of us were in the room, Mana had called out, "you two get things settled!" and she and Mahado went out, locking the door. Atem and I were rather stunned at first. Then my mind woke out of its bewildered stupor.

"Mana! Mahado! Come on, unlock the door! Please?" I yelled, trying to open the door myself. It was one of those doors that locked from outside, though why the palace was built with doors like that I couldn't imagine. Atem shook his head and called out a few times, but stopped very quickly. I sensed it was useless to keep yelling for them as well, and fell quiet.

The silence in the room between us was awkward. I had not allowed myself to be alone with Atem for a moment after I woke from my frigid sleep, not wanting him to see my suspicious state of mind and heart. He had a habit of uncannily reading my emotions. Had he really come to know me so well?

I sat down, sighing. "We have to wait for them later, don't we?" I asked Atem. He nodded, with an exasperated smile. "Honestly, I wonder why they locked us in. And Mahado was in the plot as well!" Mahado, of all people! He was the one who scolded Mana for her pranks!

Atem turned thoughtful eyes at me. The crimson pairs suddenly lit with understanding and resignation, as well as some hope? "The two were only trying to help…" he murmured.

"Help? With what?" I asked.

His gaze turned serious. "I want to know why you are frightened of me. Was it because of what I did before, when you woke from being frozen?"

My lips froze. What was I meant to say? I couldn't say I thought he and his father were faking being hospitable people. I couldn't say I was frightened he would hurt me emotionally, like Yafeu had done.

"I'm not frightened of you," I told him, and was pleased to find my voice did not shake. "And if you are feeling guilty for shaking me, don't. Everyone loses control sometimes, and probably I deserved that shake. It was startling, is all." The disbelieving expression Atem gave me told me that he did not believe at least one part of what I said.

"I really do not understand you, Charis," he sighed. "Usually you're an open person. Yet for the past few days, you have gotten quieter and quieter, until you barely talk. Mana, Mahado and I want to help you, but we can't if you don't say anything. And don't tell me you're not frightened of me, I do see the glances you give, and the way you sometimes avoid me at all. It…hurts…" he mumbled the last bit so quietly, I barely heard, and I suspected I wasn't meant to hear. My heart melted in sympathy. I had been hurting him with my silence and lies. But was that real or just a pretence?

"Honestly, I'm not really frightened…I'm not!" I said. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Enough to keep you awake every night?" Atem asked. I gaped at him. How had he known?

He simply brushed fingertips over my eyelids, and they involuntarily fluttered closed and opened again. "Your eyelids start turning grey-white from lack of sleep, instead of having eye bags," he said, and there was a trace of amusement in his tone. I frowned.

"Maybe wearing Egyptian make up is a good idea…" I mumbled. Atem's tone turned serious.

"But, really Charis, what _is_ bothering you? Even Mana couldn't get it out of you."

"Oh, so you put her up to the speech she forgot…" I said, and could have sworn I saw Atem flush a little under his tan. He coughed slightly, looking away. I laughed despite my discomfort at his questioning.

"We wanted to find out what made you so reserved lately," he said.

I breathed out calmly. "I'm okay, Atem. I'm quiet because I'm thinking. See, you're rubbing off on me." I smiled teasingly at him, but the thoughtful expression never left him. His eyes bored into my face, and eventually my smile faded. He was giving me a shrewd look, and I did not like it one bit. It was like he had found a piece of the puzzle.

"What happened the night you….you and Yafeu went riding?" he asked suddenly. I nearly fell over when I stepped back nervously.

"We…went riding…" Come on, think! I was desperately trying to remember the story Yafeu told me a while back. "We were ambushed by hooded men, and got knocked off our horses. We panicked and ran away, except they followed, I think they recognised at least me from the palace. While running Yafeu and I got separated. I tripped, and…I can't remember anything after that, I think they knocked me out." I looked down. At least I remembered the basics of the story.

Atem observed me keenly, and then shook his head. "I'm not asking for a modified version of events, Charis. I want to know what really happened, not the story everyone in the palace knows."

"It's not a modified version," I insisted, but my eyes flickered.

"If that's so, why can't you look me in the eye?"

I tried to control my breathing, which had quickened through this exchange from nerves. Slowly I let my eyes meet his again directly. And regretted it. How could one resist the eyes of someone they love, even if unrequited?

Crimson…I was being drawn into crimson depths. The two intense orbs scrutinised me, concern reflecting in them. Was there a hint of hurt and pain as well? Was that something I caused? But more than that, there was a steely, searching look in them, a questioner who was determined to receive an answer.

It was a spur of the moment act. I stepped back from the strength of his gaze, incidentally bumping into a chair and falling into it. My eyes snapped away from his before I drowned in the crimson depths. Unknowingly, I was gasping slightly. How could one gaze affect me so much?

I knew I had given myself away. I couldn't stand up to Atem, because my own arguments against him were false. I bowed my head. Atem couldn't know I met Bakura. If he did, or if he found out Yafeu worked for Bakura, the spectral thing that plunged into my back would do the same to Atem. And even if Atem had been faking kindness to me, I couldn't let something that painful happen to him. I loved him to the point that he could hurt me, but I'd still worry about him. I was pathetic.

Atem crouched down and brushed my curtain of hair away from my face. I wouldn't look at him, so he forced me to look at him, by tipping my chin up. "Will you tell me the truth now?" he asked gently.

"Have you always been truthful with me?" I asked in return. He jerked in surprise.

"Of course," he replied. My gift kicked in again, saying he was sincere. Ra help me, both he and Bakura were sincere! My gift had to be at fault. One of them was lying!

Why did I give consideration for Bakura's words anyway? My obvious choice would be to trust Atem, and immediately proclaim Bakura as a liar. But he seemed sincere in his words, even when accusing the Pharaoh of killing a village of people, and what was the point in lying to me? I wasn't useful to him, and neither was my Ka, since no one could see it.

But he knew my Ka was strong. He might still want it for that reason. My head hurt with speculating.

"Charis?" Atem called me out of my thoughts, and I saw him looking at me anxiously. I needed to get rid of the doubts in my mind, or go insane. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I thought them through.

"Am I your friend?"

"Y-yes, of course! Why are you asking this?" Atem replied, bewildered.

"Why did your father take me to Egypt with his navy?" I asked.

"He saw you in a dream. Did he not tell you this before?" he said. I bit my lip.

"I was in a dream, a figure in Egypt's future. What does he mean to do with me afterwards though? After I have played my role, and have no more use for him, or you?" I asked.

"You will remain in the palace, if you wish," Atem replied. He still didn't understand the point in my questions.

"Really? I thought I'd be sent to the streets after awhile. I'm rather surprised I'm still here actually, seeing how useless I've been lately," I snapped. Atem's expression of surprise transformed to insulted anger.

"You think we would throw you away like a tool?" he asked quietly.

"Isn't that what I am? I've been a tool for fate. Why not a tool for the Egyptians?"

"Who put this notion into your head?" Atem snapped. "My father does not simply throw people out of the palace. You are here as a friend, an honoured resident. You insult my father by suggesting he would just throw you out." I flinched at his sharp tone, and lowered my head. His voice immediately lost its snappish tone.

"I'm sorry for yelling. But why the doubt?"

"You wanted to know what was bothering me, didn't you?" I whispered. "I was pondering the reality around me. Trying to perceive what is truth and what is not."

"And you think the kindness and friendships you have made and received in the palace is a mere farce," Atem supplied. I expected him to be angry, to shout that I had wounded his pride, that I was an ungrateful little bitch that didn't deserve hospitality. For a moment, I felt like my old self, as a siren, when facing those sailors that later died of dehydration.

However, Atem didn't do anything I expected. Instead, he took my hand and pulled me up. "Come on," he said. "I want to show you something."

Bewildered, I followed him. He knocked on the door which kept us locked in the room. "Mana, you can unlock the door," he said calmly. There was silence, and then a click. Atem pushed the door open, and motioned me to go out first. I did so hesitantly, meeting Mana outside the room. She beamed.

"Everything okay now?" she asked. Atem smiled.

"It will be soon hipefully. Come on Charis," he said, and waving goodbye to Mana, he dragged me out onto the palace grounds. We walked what seemed to me aimlessly, even though Atem's stride always seemed to have purpose, until I saw the servants' quarters. Ever since Bakura's attack on the palace, a new servants' quarters had been built, close to its original place, but bespelled with stronger protection spells.

Servants walked out of it. I recognised a surprising number of them. At some stage quite a few had acted as servant in my room, laying my gown on the bed and tidying the room, if there was anything to tidy. I tried to remember to say hello and thank you to the ones that served me. They always seemed bewildered by the fact I would speak to them, but responded with hesitant smiles.

"Hello, Lady Charis!" a little twelve year old girl said. She I remembered quite clearly. Her hands had been lightly but painfully burnt, the poor girl. I couldn't stop her from doing her jobs. However, I had managed to smuggle to her a tiny pot of ointment to smear over the burns.

"Are your burns okay?" I asked. She nodded, smiling, eyes shining, and after bowing to Atem as was proper, she showed her palms to me. Still a little red, but much better looking than when I first saw them. I nodded, smiling, and the sweet girl went on her way. A few others I recognised, and were a bit bolder spirited than the rest, called out greetings as well, to which I responded quietly.

"You're popular amongst them," Atem said, amused. I flushed.

"I try to be nice to everyone. Keyword being try," I said. We were more strolling now.

Atem dragged me all over the palace, from the servants' quarters to priests from temples within the palace gates. I recognised a few, and waved. They responded with a smile. Incidentally, in the gardens we bumped into the Pharaoh, on one of his meditative strolls. I flushed, feeling awkward because of my doubts at his hospitable attitude to me. He smiled and greeted Atem and I. Atem greeted him back with a smile, but I couldn't look at the Pharaoh without mixed feelings of guilt and suspicion.

"Charis? Is there something wrong?" he asked, noticing my bowed head.

"Everyone has been asking me that lately," I replied in what hopefully was an even voice. "I'm okay really. Do I look sleep deprived?"

"Frankly? Yes," the Pharaoh chuckled. My head snapped up, shocked, to meet laughing brown eyes. There seemed to be a hint of concern there as well, and he shared a look with his son that I couldn't, and didn't bother, deciphering.

"That's what A-Prince said," I mumbled, remembering to address Atem by his rank.

"You do. Try not to worry about things, Charis. If you have any problems, you may speak with me," the Pharaoh said. The honesty in those eyes was startling. The doubts in my heart seemed far away, and had dimmed to a low buzz since Atem had started dragging me around the palace that afternoon. I had to think for a moment to remember what my doubts were, and I only thought about it after Atem had led me back to the room we were locked in hours ago.

"So? You've seen the reality around you, and I'm sure you remember the reality of going outside the palace gates," he said. I stared at him blankly. He continued, "Does reality seem like a lie to you?"

"No…it feels…comforting," I replied, uncertain of his point.

"So are you convinced that the people around you, the bonds you have created, that my father's hospitality is sincere?"

"…I really don't see the point in walking around the palace for hours on end Atem. What did you want me to see?" I asked.

"It wasn't what I wanted you to see. It was something you saw yourself. Didn't you see how people reacted to you?"

"The ones that addressed me at all are vague acquaintances," I said.

"But they did address you in a friendly manner, a product of respect for the person, is it not?" he pointed out.

My mind slowly processed what he was saying. What he was trying to show was that my suspicions were silly, because I had the respect of the people around me. There was no farce being played around me, because respect was something you can't fake. Faked respect looked more like sarcasm, something I had not seen. Especially from the Pharaoh, and Atem himself.

"I'm sorry. My mind sees your sense, sees the sincerity, but my heart is traitorous," I said. "Doubt haunts me and the little voice will not go away. It is why I have been so withdrawn lately, and why I might look frightened of you. Frightened that maybe…you might… only be playing the pretence. And if your father were to cast me out because I do nothing, or am useless, no one would care. Least of all you. You were the first person who saw any hope of a good, sensible person in me."

"You observed my father and I closely to see if our actions might give evidence to your doubts," Atem realised. He sighed quietly.

"I am not always a good person Charis. I have my own darkness in me, and it shows when I am angry. I've been called me cruel sometimes because of my temper. And my father has been called cold because of some judgements he made to seemingly innocent people who are brought before court. But my father's actions always have reason. And as for me, it is hard to always keep a check on my temper."

"That was what alarmed me," I said. "When you got angry, and dished out punishments. You don't realise how frightening your expression is. And I was just an observer."

All I wanted to do at the moment was sleep. I didn't want to think, just forget I ever doubted my friends, and go back to the time before my encounter with Bakura, when my faith in the Pharaoh and Prince were complete.

There was a strange pulsing in me. Something strangely warm, yet comforting, was sweeping my being. Suddenly, I felt completely serene, instead of confused. My hands found his shoulders, to steady myself on my feet, and I tilted my own head back to gaze at his eyes carefully. Searching for emotions. Except when I found them, I felt myself becoming more enfolded in the comforting sensation.

I saw confusion at my actions. Regret at his largest character flaw, his temper. There was concern at my doubts and worry, and desperation to clear them. Hurt as well, because I thought he was pretending friendship with me, and that I would accuse his father of throwing me out like rubbish after my uses. From there anger sparked too-it was almost like an insult to his father's honour, I understood, and the spark would have been larger if I wasn't his friend. However, I saw a great deal of respect for…me. Where did he gain that much respect for me? There were other emotions, but these were the ones I could most clearly decipher.

I snapped out of my trance-like staring, and dropped my hands. And it was like a certainty in my heart, banishing that traitorous voice in my heart to the underworld. Bakura's accusations were untrue. The Pharaoh was a good man and was far too honourable to throw guests out like rubbish. Atem did have a fault with his anger, but it was a flaw I would have to accept, and then try and soften. Everyone had their faults. Bakura's words had gotten under my skin, and made me extremely paranoid and suspicious of the people around me, most of all the royals. I felt like a fool for even considering Bakura could be right.

The sense of serenity I had felt while reading Atem's eyes faded, leaving me light headed, but somehow sure that whatever doubts I had were untrue. I thanked whatever higher deity had given me this surety, and suddenly bowed to Atem. It startled him.

"I believe I owe you an apology, my Prince," I murmured. "For being foolish enough to doubt you."

Atem put a hand on my shoulder, and nudged me back into a straight position. "Everyone goes through those times, when they think the world has turned upside down, and they feel insecure. Don't worry about it, but next time you feel like this, talk to one of your friends, okay? You had us worried," he said, indicating himself, Mana and Mahado.

I nodded. "Thank you," I murmured. He wasn't sure what exactly I was thanking him for, but he understood that it was on an emotional level, and that I was thanking him for more than one thing. He nodded, with a tiny smile. It faded though, and a frown replaced his expression.

"What really happened the night you went riding, Charis? Because you had no such qualms until after the incident," Atem asked. My eyes flickered absently to the door, and suddenly the question caught up with me, as well as my eyes registering who had been eavesdropping behind the partially open door.

Yafeu put a finger to his lips, and his eyes shot a warning, flickering from me, to Atem, and back. He was reminding me of the consequences of telling anyone about my encounter with Bakura. I stiffened, and suddenly turned to the window on my left, eager to get him out of my vision. Atem looked startled by my sudden, jerky movement. "Charis? What's wrong?"

I mentally cried. This was what I had got myself into. If I hadn't tried to love Yafeu, I wouldn't have been so blind to a few of the habits I should have been suspicious of. Like riding off in the middle of the night, or being so secretive about his background, etc. I wouldn't have agreed to go on that damn ride with Yafeu because I wouldn't have trusted him so deeply, and I never would have been knocked out and taken to Bakura's hide out. I wouldn't have had to listen to the lies Bakura had fed me. _Why am I such an idiot?_

"Nothing's wrong, Atem. Just a thought that startled me," I said. "And the ride I had…well, it wasn't really a trigger." I pressed my lips together.

Atem looked at me carefully. He then swept me into one of his spontaneous hugs. Instinctively I hugged him back tightly. It had been awhile since we shared one of these again, and I revelled at being held so close to him, even if it was only a friendly hug.

"I can tell I'm definitely not going to get anything out of you today. Don't expect the matter to just drop. But thank you for telling me what your worries are."

"Shouldn't I be saying thank you to you, for dispelling them for me?" I replied. We let go of each other seconds later, cleared our throats to dispel the awkwardness the moment left behind, and went off to our respective bedrooms. I was happy at my peace of mind again, but now something else haunted me.

I was afraid now. Afraid for Atem. The only way to protect him from those freezing hands that had crushed my heart was to keep silent. But to keep silent about any encounter with Bakura, or any of his associates in the palace, was like treason.

Ra help me.

* * *

Gah! Out of all chapters, I think this one rates closest to confusing the author herself! Writers block has made this author incredibly slower than usual, and may also affect her writing due to lack of coherency... x.x

You know what I'll say people! Please review!


	21. Predicament

Yay, I finally got this done! Terrible what temporary writer's block can do...I shudder thinking about permanent ones. Maybe writing three stories at once is a very bad idea...scratch that, it _is_ a bad idea. Gets confusing.

This chapter's longer than usual, and I'm rather surprised at how it's turned out. Won't say anything until the bottom, but I'm getting the feeling the story's beginning to write itself instead of me!

Thank you to my reviewers, **That Girl in the Glasses**, **Miorochi**, **Ray-nee-chan** and **xXWinterSonataXx**! This chapter is for you people!

* * *

Over the next few days I tried to be as I normally was. I must have regained quite a large measure of normalcy back, because Mana and Mahado only winked and smiled at me after their little prank. They didn't question what made me go back to almost normal. Oh yes, I had yet to reprimand the two for their trick, but I didn't have the heart to. It had helped, and reprimanding Mana was like throwing a drop of water onto sand beaten by the sun. Dries just as quickly as it lands. As for Mahado…no one could see anyone reprimanding _him_, except for Priest Seto. He was too responsible looking.

Atem was watching me like a hawk whenever we were in Yafeu's presence, and any traces of slight warmth he used to give Yafeu more than other suitors were gone. He sensed it had to do with him, since he was also on that midnight ride. He was angry at whoever had caused me so much doubt that I would begin to mistrust the bonds I had with everyone in the palace. I was both glad and worried at his concern. Glad, because that meant he cared; worried, because if he discovered the truth, he might be attacked.

At least I didn't feel like I was in a fog, or suffocating. That I only felt when Yafeu pretended everything was okay, that he had done nothing to me. He smiled, laughed, even dared to flirt like the suitor he was pretending to be. I wanted to punch the bastard's face for acting like he was still trustworthy. I tried to get rid of him once.

"_Yafeu, it's been a while__ since you arrived at the palace, hasn't it?" I asked casually. He looked at me, barely containing a sharp look. We were playing sennet, while Mana watched. I dared not hold this conversation in front of Atem, in case he suspected something. "Would your family not be missing you?"_

"_I doubt it. My father and mother have never paid __attention to anything other then wealth," he said with a slight smile._

"_But still, I thought courting periods don't usually last this long," I pressed. He frowned, and then a teasing smile was on his face._

"_Why milady, is it a crime to be persistent on winning a lady's hand? Especially one so beautiful," he said in a pompous voice. Mana giggled at me, and I glared at them both._

"_Ha ha. But don't start with the flattery. It's just words."_

"_You know though, even if people say you're ugly, you're not. You're actually quite beautiful after the first glance."_

"_Thank you. I am judged by first glance normally though. Pity, ruins chances of getting wed. That's why I try to look for a man that's at least _honest_ and _loyal_." I inwardly smirked as those words struck a cord in him, though I wondered why. I did not expect the faint and brief flash of hurt deep in his eyes, and wondered if what I had seen was real at all._

"_I didn't know you were that eager to wed. I thought you said marriage was the furthest thing from your mind," a smooth voice said from behind me. I steeled myself not to betray anything other than friendship, and looked around. Atem casually leaned on the backrest of my chair. He tapped a finger at one of my main pieces, which was in danger. I glared at it as if it was its fault, and not my lack of strategy skills fault, that it was going to be taken._

"_There's nothing much to think about when you have nothing to do," I said, flashing a brilliant smile. Maybe too brilliant. He gave me a strange glance, and looked at Yafeu. The back of my neck broke out in a thin sheet of perspiration as I wondered how long he had been leaning on my backrest, unnoticed, and how much he understood from anything he heard._

_Looking into Atem's eyes momentarily, I saw a shadow there. Something was wrong. Concerned, I asked him, "Is everything alright?"_

"_Yes, perfectly. Why do you ask?" he replied. I sent him a sharp glance._

"_Because you look a little tired, and worried," I answered, and marvelled at how I knew him enough to recognise the symptoms. A quick brush off if anyone asked about his welfare, a slight shadow under the emotions he piled on top of it to hide it._

_Atem sighed. I made to stand up and offer a seat to him, but he kept a hand on my shoulder, indicating to keep the seat. "I'm just a little worried about my father. He took ill, yesterday night."_

"_Is he alright?" Mana asked in alarm._

"_He will be; it's not too serious. Mahado is helping the healers treat him," Atem answered._

"_That's a relief. And Mahado will cure him, he's meant to be the best healer in the palace," I said, smiling._

"_Not meant to be, he is!" Mana said proudly._

And I had no more chances to try and get rid of Yafeu. He made sure I didn't. Stupid man with his empty flattery, no one would believe me if I even had a chance to tell anyone who he really worked for.

Worst of all was that I was in a quandary, and had no idea how to fix it. All I was doing was waiting, hoping some miraculous idea would strike me randomly, an idea so clever it would reveal who Yafeu really was, get rid of Bakura, and keep everyone safe at the same time.

So _very_ simple.

* * *

I breathed a little easier as Yafeu untied the blindfold around my eyes, and glared at him. This, this demon had just kidnapped me from my own room! How could he have done that, and how could he have snuck past the guards around the palace unnoticed while carrying me?

That didn't matter, because Yafeu had just started dragging me towards the same ramshackle looking building he had dragged me to last time to see Bakura. I resisted, and his grip on my wrist tightened a little. I winced, and surprisingly, his grip on me softened.

"Bakura will make you an offer which will sound outrageous to you," Yafeu told me almost inaudibly, muttering quickly. "But for Ra's sake, don't go berserk and talk about honour, or try to attack him. It won't affect him one whit. It's better to just comply, if you want to escape with your life. And I'm giving this advice as a friend concerned for your safety. Not the pretence."

"You were pretence from the beginning," I hissed. A definite flash of hurt went across his features.

"I don't work for Bakura for the fun of it, I too uphold an honour. So you can stop accusing me of being a dishonourable man. I've had to make some hard decisions. And lying to you became hard after a short while. You make my job difficult," He muttered. His next glance at me warned me not to say anything about what he had just told me.

He was upholding an honour? But what honour could he uphold by working for Bakura? And I had only started making his job difficult recently, by trying to throw him out or trying to stay away from him. I wondered what his purpose was for working for a murderer and thief.

We reached the same door I faced last time. Without further ado, he shoved me inside, stunned, and closed the door behind me. I steeled myself, and then turned around.

Bakura was in the exact same spot as I first saw him last time, perched on the strange stone slab, smirking. He didn't move, but sat casually and watched me with that discomforting gaze of his. Being in the very room I had been frozen in…I shivered and hugged my arms around myself. I did my best to glare at the thief, despite my nervous gesture.

"Glad to see you look as well as someone facing me could be expected to be," Bakura said with traces of triumph. He revelled in my terror. I was pleased when my voice came out with only very bare traces of tremors.

"Anyone would run from you, your smirk can irritate anyone to death. Why was I brought here?"

"So very abrupt, Charis? And here I thought you would do a favour for the person who warned you against liars."

"The only liar is you."

His face hardened. "I did try to get you away using persuasion, but it hasn't worked. I might have to tame you with a threat, Charis."

"What?"

"If you had to choose between your own freedom, or the life of your precious Prince, what would you choose?"

I stepped back, stunned. He wouldn't dare to kill Atem. He wouldn't. "We had a deal, Thief King! If I said nothing about you, you would not harm anyone."

"Ah, but circumstances have changed. Your chosen outlook has changed the situation, and forced me to deviate from my original plan. So, are you interested in hearing my proposal, or shall I send one of the spirits to go and kill the Prince right now? Remembering the sensation you got, he'll be enduring it until he dies." To emphasise the point, a spirit suddenly flew through the walls and then through the next one. I paled considerably, if it was possible for my skin to go any whiter.

"I'm listening."

"You can agree to give your Ka to me, and remain working by me, or I can kill the Prince. Simple."

I gaped for a few seconds at him before finding my voice again. "Why in Ra's name would you want my Ka? I don't even know what it is! And I would be useless working for you! Even…even you said you had no need of me!" That had been humiliating. Degraded by this thief.

Bakura reminded me of what he said before. That my Ka was powerful, since it riled the spirits of this place. And it was what interested him. He wanted my Ka, so he could feed it to his own, and make it more powerful. In its place, he would put a bit of his soul into mine, and in that way control me. I could only stare at him in horror by the time he finished.

"So, it's give you power and my freedom, or Prince Atem's death," I whispered. In the large cold room, it echoed much louder.

"I'll give you seven days to think over it. On the seventh night, I'll come to the palace myself. Yafeu will be watching you. If you so much as say a word about this, I'll kill the Prince in his sleep. And don't think I'll be captured trying to get into the palace. The defences there are pathetic."

I backed into the door, wary of any spirits around that would attack me like last time. The door suddenly opened behind me though, and I fell into Yafeu's chest. Silently, he took me and led me outside. I was completely numb from shock, trembling at the mere thought of making the decision Bakura forced on me. Though I was sure I would give myself up rather than let Atem be killed, an instinct I trusted said it was a very bad choice as well. Also my survival instincts were quite panicked.

Yafeu had no trouble blindfolding me and hoisting me onto a horse. Maybe he thought it was too easy, considering I would always utter some protest.

"What? No chatter tonight?" he asked. I kept silent.

On the way back to the palace, I let a helpless tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

"You're doing it again," Mana said the next day. I was tired, and faced the day with heavy lidded eyes and the feeling of having a large, unbearably heavy burden on my shoulders. I wondered if this was the type of weight the Pharaoh carried around, by ruling a country.

"Doing what again?" I asked absently. I dipped a hand into the fountain I sat by. Mana, rather than doing her lessons, had snuck away again, and was keeping me company until she was caught. So daily an occurrence. Everything around me was so…normal, it was almost surreal.

A fish floated near my hand. The fish brushed it, and sank a little before swimming away, its movements suddenly clumsy. I wondered if my burdened feeling had communicated to it-I hadn't even tried.

"Going into a shell this morning. Plus the fact you look half dead. What happened? You were happy yesterday," Mana said sadly. I blinked, and forced an unconvincing smile on my face.

"Bad night. Can't shake the nightmare off," I told her. I couldn't shake the nightmare off-I was living it, the building up to the horror.

"Want to talk about it?" Mana asked. I shook my head, and my smile was genuine this time.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little shocked still. Thanks for offering Mana."

"Alright," she said doubtfully. Then a cheeky grin came upon her face. "But if you don't get out of it soon, Mahado and I are going to have to lock you in a room with the Prince again. Say, you never told me what the Prince did to make you so comfortable afterwards." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Atem talked to me. What else did you expect?" A flash of disappointment ran across Mana's face, but she shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so. But cheer up a bit."

I had an idea. Mana was a magician in training; she had to know about spirits. I asked her about spirits and their ability to move.

"Yeah, spirits can move places. But usually, they stick to the place their living selves died at. They can be good, or really scary. Why do you ask?"

"I heard people discussing spirits in town, and I got curious. So normally spirits just stick to the place they died at when they were alive? Wow, I was a little worried about a few myths. Spirits flying in on an evening breeze and such." I felt bad for lying to Mana. But I was protecting a life, so I tried to ignore my own lie.

"Where did you hear that? Spirits don't really move…well, I heard there was a really complicated way, something about carrying the spirits in their Ka."

"You mean…the Ka eats the spirits?" I gulped. Mana nodded, wide eye herself.

"Something a bit like that. The tactic was used by a few evil magicians to power up their Ka. They have to have really strong Ka though…"

"I have the feeling I asked too much, and found out more than I wanted to know," I groaned. The idea of Ka eating spirits seemed a little…disturbing. Also, it meant that it was possible for Bakura to move a spirit to the palace, and send it after Atem.

"Mahado's coming this way Mana," I pointed out. She squeaked and ran off, seconds before Mahado peered around a bush to look at my suddenly lonely spot. I dredged up a smile, which faded after he left.

So much for ignoring the thief.

* * *

The second day since I met Bakura again, I hurried off to Priestess Isis' usual meditating chamber. I knew that she liked to meditate early in the morning, when everything was peaceful, so she could receive her visions in peace.

Normally only the Pharaoh's court would visit at this time, but I needed to know if the Priestess had any visions of the future concerning Atem, while no one else was about. She couldn't see my future, but she hopefully could see his, which might help me decide what to do about my situation better.

Hesitantly, I peeked my head through the open doorway, and saw that the young priestess' eyes were closed. I stood at the edge of the doorway timidly, until she reopened them.

"Charis. Do you need anything?" she asked in surprise. I shook my head, but changed halfway and nodded nervously. "Come in. What is wrong? You look…fatigued, to say the least," she commented.

I walked in and stood awkwardly in front of her and the orb mounted on a table in front of her. She gestured to sit on the stone bench she sat on. I seated tensely, and gave a short, quiet laugh.

"Please be honest, milady priestess. I look absolutely horrid," I said with a wan smile. Last night had been almost sleepless, with nightmares of Atem about to die, with the spirit behind him, hand ready to plunge into his back. A few other nightmares in between included me screaming as my Ka was ripped out of my body. Far before I had dressed to come to Priestess Isis' meditating room, I had given up on sleeping at all.

My reflection in the silver glass was the exact opposite of happy and healthy.

"Do you wish to discuss whatever is disturbing you?" the Priestess asked me gently. "And please, just call me Isis. We are of equal rank virtually."

"We…are?" I asked, bemused. She looked a little awkward, and shook her head to clear her own expression.

"Never mind. But please, say what you have come to say."

I looked down. "Have…may I ask if you have seen any visions of the Prince yet, mila-Isis?"

She looked puzzled. "A few, yes."

"And…has anything bad happened to him?" I asked. Concern flittered across her face.

"No, but I have not focused on particular people lately, but been scanning over people generally. Let me try." Closing her eyes, she put a hand to the Millennium Necklace around her neck. I waited with a breath I held unknowingly, until Isis' eyes opened again. They were confused.

"I…don't see anything for the Prince. A cloud of indecision obscures any visions of the future containing him in it. The future has something unexpected for us." Her head turned to me. "Do you suspect any danger to the Prince?"

"N-no," I mumbled, and hung my head. I just told her I had been having nightmares, and they had shaken me. Might just be a paranoid imagination.

"Sometimes dreams are actually visions of the future," Isis said gravely. "Could you describe your nightmares?"

There I panicked, because if I told her about my nightmares, she would question my involvement. Briefly, I managed to stammer out a much more simplified version, where the room was dark, and Atem stood in the centre of the room. Something unknown, but horrific dashed up to him, and my modified nightmare ended there.

"I see why you are worried for the Prince. I think it is only a nightmare, but just in case, I will keep a closer eye on any visions concerning him. And I will inform the Pharaoh of the nature of my visions," she told me, and smiled reassuringly at me. I started at the mention of the Pharaoh. How terrible for me to forget he was ill!

"Is the Pharaoh cured of his illness?" I asked.

"He is recovering quite speedily, but the illness has deprived him of his normal strength. He will need a few more days rest," Isis replied. I smiled a happy one at the news, and stood up. I gave a short bow to the Priestess, remembering I had forgotten that courtesy when I entered. How rude of me.

"Thank you for your time, Priestess," I smiled. She bade me farewell, and I stepped outside. Quickly but quietly I went back to my room, where I let my genial smile fade.

Atem's future depended on my decision? Oh gods, help me please.

* * *

The third day, I spoke with Priest Shada. He was harder to catch than Isis, and I made sure to wake up especially early to search for him. Not that I needed to 'wake up'. I slept, then jerked awake, and repeated the cycle many times throughout the night, until I again gave up on sleeping as the first rays of Ra were rising.

Priest Shada was known to start work on his research for things early in the morning. I found him in the library, pouring over a tome. I shuffled towards him, and the sound caught his attention. He looked up, surprised at finding anybody in the library so early in the morning. "Good morning, Lady Charis."

I responded to his greeting, and after a moment's hesitation, asked him if I could speak with him. He agreed, rather puzzled.

"I…I just wanted to learn a bit more about Ka," I said. "It's strange how anyone's can be revealed, but mine can't be seen. Even I can't see it. All I see is light."

"You have tried to reach your Ka?" he asked.

"No, I have reached it already, yet all I can see is light. I just wonder over the importance of a person's Ka. It can be powerful, according to the person, but if one can't see it, wouldn't it be useless?"

"Not necessarily. Ka can work with another's, or fuse with another's, though that requires a certain Millennium Item. In ultimate cases, Ka can be used as a sacrifice. It has been done before, though never willingly. Rogue magicians have kidnapped people, ripped the Ka from their souls and fed it to their own Ka. The victims are left in a comatose state, until something fills the other half of their soul again."

"They'd be free to be possessed, to be killed, anything?" I asked in horror. The Priest nodded, and curiously questioned me to my sudden curiosity about the subject. I made up a satisfactory excuse about dreaming of reaching my Ka, but being bathed in golden light. It was what I had been through when my Ka had spoken to me, but I withheld the full truth. I would tell someone another time about my communication with my Ka.

Thanking the Priest for satisfying my curiosity, I again went back to my rooms, and my thoughts became even more depressed. Bakura's threat was liable, and the ruthlessness which had been in his eyes left me with no doubt that he would do whatever crazy means to carry out his threat if he had to. My sacrifice, should I agree to give in to his demand, was a scary fate that I did not want to think about.

* * *

On the fourth day, I had to deal with my friends' enquiries to why I had been avoiding them like demons.

"I wasn't avoiding any of you! Really, I've had a lot on my mind," I said. It was one of those rare moments during the day where all four of us met up for a short break. Mana, Mahado and Atem were using the time to interrogate me on suddenly retreating into a 'shell' again.

"Don't make me lock you into a room again!" Mana mock-threatened, laughing. Mahado chuckled, while Atem and I suddenly glared at them.

"We're feeling kind right now, aren't we Charis?" Atem said with an arched eyebrow. I nodded, sighing.

"Definitely. Or the fish would have jumped out of the fountain by now."

Mana was closest to the fountain, and her master was close. Both discreetly inched away, but unfortunately, the chatter hadn't put them off their goal-to find out my sudden avoidance of them.

With three people asking me, I felt like I was suffocating from pressure, and excuses died on my lips, sounding too pathetic to be heard. I had used my best ones for Isis and Shada. Thankfully they sensed my discomfort, so left Atem to do the questioning, knowing he was the best person to get results. I glared after their retreating backs, before turning to face Atem.

I found it hurt to even look at him when I was alone, because it reminded me too much of the choice Bakura had set down on my shoulders. And Isis' unknowing confirmation that the Prince's future was in my hands, made it even more painful to look at Atem. It hurt, and it also hurt that I found pain looking at someone I loved. Of course, Atem wasn't aware of my pain, but he was aware that I refused to look at him.

He again tried to probe my worries out of me. He would be getting nothing. This depended on his life, so he would get absolutely nothing from me.

"I told you, I'm okay, just been very busy lately," I told him that in different variations. He stopped asking after the first few tries, and instead asked why I wasn't sleeping well. I was surprised at his question, because I thought I had managed to disguise the weariness on my face.

Dipping a finger into the fountain, he lifted my face, and like washing a child's face, he washed off the make up covering my eyelids. The white powder came off revealing the translucent, white-grey of my eyelids. I grumbled at him as I washed the rest of the make up from my face. "How did you know?"

"It's noticeable when I'm this close," he said simply. I realised we weren't very far apart. In fact, we were as close as if we had been in a tight embrace. Suddenly, I was very nervous. I laughed quietly, squirming a little, and made the mistake _again_ of looking into Atem's eyes. (I'll never learn.)

There was no need to describe what they look like, since I had described it dreamily to myself many times. However, the foreign emotion that I noticed sometimes entered his eyes were back, and more noticeable. The intensity of his eyes deepened, if that was possible. The only thing that kept my mind coherent at all was the sudden flash of pain that came from watching someone I could be dangerous to. I looked away quickly again.

Atem wouldn't have that. As he normally did when he demanded direct attention, he tipped my chin back and gazed at me severely. "Looking away can be quite demoralising you know," he said. I blinked dazedly, trying to collect my thoughts.

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"Because then I have absolutely no idea what you're thinking, and how you might respond if I did something rash."

"You're never rash."

"I am now," he said. And…his lips whispered against mine gently.

The sensations of it made me feel as if…I was flying, soaring through a bright clear sky. I instinctively responded-how could I know what to do?-and for the next minute or so my spirit left my body and was dancing joyfully in the gently blowing winds. I hugged him tightly as he brushed his lips over and over again on mine, each time sending me higher and higher into the sky.

I wasn't pretty for an Egyptian. I was considered quite ugly because I was pale. And here I was, kissing the Prince of Egypt.

Wait. _The Prince of Egypt. Atem._

I jumped away, and tripped over my own feet, landing on the ground. Atem stepped back as well, as if surprised. Both of us were slightly flushed and breathing quickly, gazing rather bewildered at each other. I clapped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide, and leapt to my feet.

Atem thought it was his fault I was in a panicked state. "Charis, I'm sorry-" He began, but I shook my head rapidly.

"No. Don't be sorry. I am. I'm so sorry. You didn't do anything, it was me, and I didn't deserve what you gave to me just then. I'm so sorry!" I wailed, and let out a sob. Burning with shame at my conduct, I sprinted away faster than I thought myself possible. Atem called after me, but I didn't dare respond.

Instead of running for my room, I ran close to the stables, finding a spot anywhere but where a person might think I was. Ducking behind a wall, I slid onto the ground on my knees and quietly cried.

I was rejoicing that Atem did that. Rejoicing but terribly guilt stricken. I couldn't get either of us out of the predicament we were in, a predicament earned through my own fault. Atem deserved someone much better than me, someone who wouldn't allow themselves to end up like me, a pawn for his enemy.

I wasn't worthy of him.

* * *

O.O I...just wrote...a kiss. Fluff, joy and all. Holy Ra, I'm not sure what to think of that.

So the only way to know if I did a good job, is for you readers to review, and tell me what you think! What are you waiting for, press the blue button! Pretty please? XD


	22. Change of Situation

Yes! I have defeated the stubborn but temporary thing writer's occassionally suffer, called writer's block! XD But anyway, here is the next chapter of Siren's Honour! I'm starting to rethink the name of my story...anyone agree that I should change the name?

Last chapter might have been a little strange at the end...just to clarify, Atem kissed Charis, but because she was feeling guilty about her whole situation with Bakura, and not telling him, she pulled away. Part of the honour, friends/lovers don't betray each other thing...

My thanks to Angel's Charm, Ray-nee-chan, Miorochi and Lapis Lazuli no Hana for their kind reviews!

* * *

_My skin prickled uncomfortably, as if I were nervous. Yet I wasn't. The irritating prickling persisted, and though I felt like scratching my skin raw, I couldn't move. An invisible force pressed down on me, and the weight of it left me barely able to breathe. My eyes remained closed, the lids feeling weighed down._

_The prickling grew almost unbearable. It wasn't exactly an itch, but a sensation of pins and needles, all over my body. I tried to toss, becoming desperate to move so I could shake off the feeling, but whatever held me down applied more force. I couldn't breathe at all. Isis, please help me!_

_A flash of power surged inside my body, and finally I could move. I arched my back helplessly, and gave a silent scream. I would explode with this power. It was too strong for me to contain._

_Cool, soothing hands stroked my brow. A murmuring voice told me to calm down, that I would be okay. The tone was motherly, and I clung to the voice for comfort. A golden, piercing light pricked the inside of my eyelids. Again, I tried to open my eyes, and was surprised when it actually worked._

_What I had anticipated to be a blinding glow of light, since it had pricked through my closed eyelids, was actually a soft golden light that seemed to dance around me. I looked around me in wonder. Where was I? This place felt…familiar. I felt like I was being embraced by the glory of Ra himself in the place. My being hummed with an inner energy I had not known existed inside of me._

_"You are in your own mental plain, with your Ka guarding you with its presence," a voice said behind me. I spun around, and saw a familiar face. One I had not seen for over a summer._

_"Mother Dora," I whispered. She smiled at me; one of the kind smiles I used to love seeing on her face, before I realised she could be sneaky and cunning if she wished. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"_

_Her smile turned sad. "You performed a kiss between the one you love, the Prince of Egypt, did you not? Do you not remember the consequences for that?"_

_I frowned, trying to remember. If I shared a kiss with someone…oh!_

_"I'm…I become immortal?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe that was why I seemed to hum with energy now._

_"That's right. You cannot die now Charis. Not from old age, from injury, a knife to the heart will not kill you, because your eternal soul will still exist and regenerate your body. You don't understand your own soul's power, judging by that look in your eyes, Charis, though your Ka demonstrates power itself. It is not a being to be sacrificed-it must have sacrifices itself."_

_"This power, it belongs to my Ka…" I observed the light around me, closing my eyes briefly._

_"Yes. And just so you know, in here it feels like being embraced by a god to you because your Ka might as well be as powerful as one. Your Ka is protecting you now by shining its light on us. I can do no harm, and only perform what I came here to do. My task is complete-you have immortality."_

_"Oh," was all I could say. I wasn't sure if immortality was a good thing or a bad thing. To decide that would require hours of speculation. "…Thank you."_

_"You really are an odd one Charis," Mother Dora sighed, and stepped closer to me, clasping my hand in hers gently. "Your sisters were so happy they wept tears of joy when they received immortality. Yet you do not look very pleased about it."_

_"I have found greater value in other things," I replied. My friends and my love. Immortality would be empty without them. Something at the back of my mind nagged at me, but I ignored it._

_Mother Dora gazed at me piercingly, and her eyes changed colour, as they did when she had a vision. I stared back, waiting._

_"You have a hard future ahead of you," she said at last. She sighed. "Why did you have to be so different Charis? You signed yourself to pain and uncertainty when you went to Egypt. I ask once again now, will you come with me, and go and join your sisters again? They miss you very much."_

_I hesitated for a moment, a brief ache flaring for my old playmates. But they were my past, and though I would love to see them again, I could not join them as mermaids under the sea. My heart lived in Egypt now, not the oceans of Greece._

_"Please give regards to my sisters. But I have too many ties to Egypt now, for me to go back to Greece. That ship has sailed," I said serenely._

_Mother Dora seemed resigned. She did however, give a playful smile. "At least you have finally made use of the man I left you. It took a while to come to the right decision."_

_"I didn't use him," I retorted, maybe a little too coldly. I faltered, and stopped my rash anger from reaching my voice. "This immortality is a blessing, and for that I must be grateful. But I did not use Prince Atem to get it. It was an accident."_

_She shook her head. "And you near wasted a good opportunity, had he not made the first step. You two are completely oblivious of each other, to the point of frustration. He was taking a chance yesterday, you know. And you do…love him. Running away wasn't a good way of showing it, even through my own view."_

_"Once, a summer ago, you would have told me to fall in love was foolish. As a siren, I should have been the one receiving love, not falling into it," I reminded her quietly._

_"I have reconciled to the fact that destiny has something different in store for you. I should have known since you hatched from your divine blessed egg. You were always a little different to your sisters. I suppose your life now is what you were destined to lead from the very beginning, as the Egyptian goddess of destiny predicted. If falling in love was part of destiny too, than so be it."_

_Was she blessing me for my future?_

_"I would really like to know what destiny has in store for me in the near future though. It would make my life less troubled and fearful," I muttered._

_The golden light that filled this mental plane of mine suddenly grew brighter. I blinked, looking at Mother Dora. She was slowly becoming transparent. "Your Ka is warning me that it is time for me to go-it is close to the time you awake."_

_Suddenly I was fearful of her disappearing. She had given wise advice when I was a siren, and I desperately wanted advice for what to do about my problem with Bakura. "Wait!" I pleaded. She only smiled at me gently._

_"Just remember the traits of your immortality Charis. They will help you immensely," Mother Dora said. She disappeared._

_The golden light around me flashed, and blinded me._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, and lay in my bed for a while, trying to sort out my confused thoughts and memorise the details of my dream. Mother Dora had come to my mind-yes, I did not come to her summoning, but she to mine-and told me…I was immortal!

Quickly, I jumped out of bed, and raced to my looking mirror. I was less groggy than usual, with the same strange humming within myself that I had felt in my dream. I scrutinised my features closely, as if trying to see a physical change that would indicate my sudden invincibility.

My skin was still pale. My eyes were the same-no extra wisdom or underlying meaning of power. In fact, the only things that had changed in my face were the grey white eyelids-they had returned to normal-and my expression, which was excited. The excitement was fast draining though, as my thoughts ran from stunned at my immortality to the problems I would have.

First I would have to tell the Pharaoh about my immortality. This would probably create more rumours about me, but I had long since given up on giving them too much mind. And what of my relationship with Atem? Would it affect our friendship, or affect whatever was felt between us…yesterday…

Oh Ra, how could I forget yesterday? Wait, how did I even manage to make it to my room, with my tear blinded eyes? My journey from near the stables to my room, I only remember vaguely. It was just before dinner, and I was running down the corridors, hiding from anyone who turned the corner of the corridor I was in.

Atem, I'm so sorry for pulling away from you, if that kiss was because you loved me. That is what my heart wants to believe. However, I was too guilty to accept your kiss shamelessly. I had to be free of Bakura's control first, and let you know everything I had been keeping secret for the past few weeks, ever since Yafeu kidnapped me and dragged me to Bakura's hide out.

How was I going to be free of Bakura's control? How could I let anyone know my predicament, when any mention of it to someone could seal Atem's death?

Sighing, I realised that though I may have immortality now, it did not help me in my problem. I would have liked to ask Mother Dora, but I had woken before I got the chance to.

Silently I slipped to the balcony, and leaned against the railing. Dawn was peeking over the dunes outside the city gates. Such a bright dawn that promised hope…the irony of it when I was feeling the complete opposite. The only hope I had was that some god or goddess would take pity on me, and give me the answer I needed to resolve my dilemma.

I definitely didn't want Atem to die. But by handing my Ka to Bakura, I would practically become his mind slave, and though I did not think my Ka was very useful, it was obviously powerful if Bakura wanted it. Giving it to him would be like giving an ordinary thief a dagger to kill you with.

I sank onto the hard stone floor on my knees, facing the sunrise, and brought my hands together on my lap. I bowed my head, closing my eyes, and silently began to offer prayers up to the gods of Egypt and Greece, if they would respond. Please, great Ra, or wise Isis, or even mighty Zeus, please aid me. Send me some advice as to what to do, because my questioning of Priestess Isis and Priest Shada had not helped me create a solution.

Mother Dora, you are the one that knew me well, even when I was a siren. You were the one I looked up to. Please, help me.

"_You cannot die now Charis. Not from old age, from injury, a knife to the heart will not kill you, because your eternal soul will still exist and regenerate your body. __You don't understand your own soul's power, judging by that look in your eyes, Charis, though your Ka demonstrates power itself. It is not a being to be sacrificed-it must have sacrifices itself."_

"_Just remember the traits of your immortality Charis. They will help you immensely."_

Bits of my dream encounter with Mother Dora came back to me. Immortality…a tremendous gift, yet one that might not be able to help me. My eternal soul was in danger of being split in two. If it were so powerful, why couldn't anything prevent it from being used as a sacrifice for Bakura's Ka? Wasn't mine meant to be the one that needed sacrifices to be used?

"_It is not a being to be sacrificed-it must have sacrifices itself."_

My eyes snapped open. Was that a warning, a trait that left my soul invulnerable as well, or an assumption?

Whatever Mother Dora's words meant, I believe I had received advice from a goddess. This was the last bit of hope I could cling to.

* * *

The next day I found myself preparing for Bakura's visit. I wasn't too confident that my plan would work, but this was the only thing I could think of. This was my last resort.

I really did avoid Atem, Mana and Mahado like demons during that period. Things were just too awkward between Atem and I, and all three of my friends would know there was something wrong with me. My eyes continually had a hurried look to them that would tip the three off immediately that there was something wrong. They couldn't know anything, especially Atem.

My last resort was a bit like a puzzle. I spent the whole of the fifth day and part of the night finishing it.

On the sixth day, I pulled Yafeu aside, surprising him. My head was bowed; my shoulders slumped, in the picture of defeat and despair. "I can't take it anymore. You win." My voice cracked slightly. "My Ka is _his_. Just don't hurt Atem. I'm an arrogant bitch for thinking I could wriggle out of this situation; five days of thinking have not helped."

Yafeu looked shocked, to say the least. "That's it? You're just going to give up your Ka and become my…master's…puppet?"

"I don't have a damn choice. You can start rejoicing over my imminent doom," I muttered, and swallowed. So far I was doing okay. I was just a bit startled by the flash of anger in Yafeu's eyes. In the next second, the anger was transferred from eyes to words.

"I really had thought you would struggle against such a fate. I didn't expect you to give in."

"Do you have a solution? Because I don't," I snapped.

"Of course there's a solution-just let Bakura do what he wants with the damn Prince, and stay out of this fight. You have nothing to do with it," Yafeu snarled.

I tried to slap him, but he caught my wrist. I would have to take combat lessons one day, having my attacks intercepted all the time was irritating. "How dare you suggest that! I lo-like the Prince, he has been so kind to me. I will not betray him," I hissed back.

Surprisingly, Yafeu's expression became quite mixed for a second. Hurt, anger, pain, sadness-the emotions flashed across his face so fast I wasn't sure if I had seen it. Once his face became emotionless, he asked me in a low tone, "You love the Prince, don't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You would sacrifice your life for your love, just like in the ballads sung by travelling performers," he said with some bitterness. "How foolish."

"Even as friends, I would decide to do the same thing as I have decided now. You have no idea how far faith can go," I replied.

Shaking, I shook out what I had tucked into my arm sleeve-a letter. Slowly, I held it out to Yafeu. "You said to me that you had some honour yourself. Can I call upon that, and ask you to give my farewell letter?" I laughed a little hysterically. "If I'm acting the part of a faithful lover in a ballad, might as well act it out properly. I want to say goodbye, even if I can't say it to his face."

"You've gone mad-I'm not sure my master will want the Ka of a madwoman," Yafeu said, but accepted the thick bundle that was my letter. He looked at it in disgust. I was suddenly wary.

"We are meant to be enemies," I said. "But can I have your assurance it will reach the Prince? Will you respect a doomed female's wishes?"

He gazed at me resentfully. Eventually though, he gave a promise to hand the letter to the Prince, on the seventh night, just before bed. By which time, I would already be with Bakura, possibly outside the palace already.

"You say you uphold an honour," I asked Yafeu. "What honour do you have for working for the thief king?"

"That is my own personal reasons," he said coldly. "Don't push your luck by asking anymore. I already agreed to send your love letter to the Prince."

I quietly thanked him and left the room. Just before I passed through the doorway, I warned over my shoulder, "Don't open the seal, don't read the letter. It's private."

"Pah! I wouldn't want to read about your affair with that damned Prince!" Yafeu spat.

"Your insults will get you no where," I murmured, and kept walking out.

"I know they're going no where. It's why I'm stuck," I heard Yafeu mutter faintly.

* * *

That letter contained the whole truth about my situation, if Atem could work out it was about me, which he probably would. The truth was hidden in story form. Sirens loved stories, and Atem knew I had a love for stories. Hopefully he would work out the story I slipped in (which was why the letter was so thick) was about me.

Altogether my letter consisted of two papyrus sheets of my Greek handwriting, and one more, smaller bit of papyrus with Egyptian handwriting. Atem could read Greek thankfully. Just in case Yafeu did try to open the letter, I doubted he would make heads or tails of the first two sheets, because I was sure he had not studied Greek. What would be the use of it to an accompanying thief?

The first two Greek written papyrus sheets contained the much abbreviated and slightly changed version of my life. There was no mention of my fishtail, my love of Atem or my receiving immortality, were some of the biggest changes. After all, if I explained all the details, the story would probably take up five sheets of papyrus. My life before I moved to Egypt only took up a quarter of a papyrus sheet. The rest detailed the confused life of a girl gradually ensnared into the plots of a royal family's enemy. Right up until the sixth day.

I didn't give the story an ending, because it did not have one yet. That remained to be seen, and I hoped it would be a good ending. Atem did deserve to know the truth about what was happening behind his back though, once he was safely away from both Bakura and me.

The smaller bit of papyrus I slipped in, with words written in Egyptian handwriting, was a direct message from me to him. It had no 'I love you' or questions about his kiss before. I wouldn't be immortal if he only kissed me from pure lust. He wasn't that kind of person anyway. No, my message was something I had to say about my whole situation, and my secrecy from him.

_I'm sorry. For everything._

* * *

Okay people! I need some help!

I have two ideas on an ending for this story (no it's not going to happen really soon, but I had better get planning for it) and I want people's opinions on what type of ending they would like. There a happily ever after option, or a bittersweet option. Both have a happy side, but I want to know if people want an ending that will still leave their imagination wondering, or a complete, full, unquestionable ending.

Please leave a review, and state which type of ending you would like as well as feedback on this chapter!


	23. For My Light

Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's been nearly two months since I updated! I am so sorry for not doing so sooner! I was studying for exams, and then after exams, couldn't find the will to type...exams are a motivation killer. But that's not much of an excuse, I won't even bother trying to make more up. I'm very sorry for those who waited so long for this chapter. To try and make up for my lack of updates, this chapter is a little longer than usual.

Ah, I have also started another fanfiction (when I shouldn't have) and typed up a one-shot. The new story is Carved Upon Your Soul, and yes it romance. Look it up to see summary! My one-shot is Smile For Me, Hikari, and it is part of the Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. Look it up as wel if you're interested. Check my profile for summaries.

My thanks to **Lapis Lazuli no Hana**, **Ray-nee-chan**, **Angel's Charm**, **Miorochi**, **Patriot16**, **Neko of Light**, **Aryaine** and **Bloody Wynter** for the reviews! I feel loved. :D

* * *

I didn't think I could face Atem, Mana or Mahado after I gave my letter to Yafeu. Knowing that they would receive news about my guilt ridden, possibly treasonous actions (for not telling the Pharaoh), I couldn't looked at them as openly as I used to. The sunny time I had with them before Bakura drew me into the confusion of his plans seemed so long ago.

If this was what I felt merely alone, I wondered how the Pharaoh felt when he received news of destroyed villages from raids. He was determined to save all of his country, but sometimes there were things one couldn't stop. Even Priestess Isis' Millennium Necklace couldn't predict Bakura very well, because he was a shady person in the future.

So, knowing I could never look at my friends (and possibly a lover) without guilt, I resorted to hiding in the last places in the palace grounds that they would find me, while waiting for the seventh night. Those were quite a few spots. I wouldn't let Atem trap me to interrogate me again-he would definitely get answers, and that would put his life in danger.

Yafeu, strangely, looked uncertain on the seventh day, as he wondered about doing what business he did while he pretended to be assisting managing the accounts of his father's land in Upper Egypt. I refrained from asking him, since the other time I asked about something personal he turned icy. Stupid though it was, I felt hurt that he was so cold. But then, that must have been my treatment to him for a while, until I learnt there was an…honourable reason…why he worked for that murderous thief king.

Speaking of that maniac, I wasn't sure how to face him. All I knew was that I was pinning my hopes on a hesitant assumption I made from the words of a vague goddess. If I died, my spirit would cling around him tenaciously, and stop him from harming the people I cared for. (I looked into a few scrolls Mana showed me when she wasn't supposed to read them herself-hopefully the curses weren't fake.) If I didn't die, then thank the gods!

Footsteps sounded behind me, drawing me from my thoughts. I slid out of my hiding place to stretch my legs-sitting behind an overly large vase was not pleasant after awhile-and was now exposed. I dove for my hiding spot, but whoever was approaching had grabbed me seemingly with the speed of Zeus' lightning bolts. I was lifted into the air momentarily, and then set down on my feet, right in front of my finder.

"I didn't realise you were also playing Mana's game," Mahado said dryly. I gulped, looking up at him with as much of a relaxed smile as I could.

"Just…thought I might try it!" I laughed. "Mana looked like she was having fun. However, I don't think I'm as patient as her, to wait so long near a palace ornament. I'll go do something else now, bye Mahado!" I called out, and raced away. Probably he blinked, and I was suddenly gone, leaving clouds of dust in my wake. If there was ever dust in the palace, by the way it's cleaned.

"The Prince is going to go insane at this rate, if she keeps running away," Mahado muttered. I bit my lip, around the corner of the next corridor. Atem must have been upset with me.

Damn you Bakura, you throw everything into chaos, even my personal life.

* * *

How foolish of me to just assume Bakura would just drop into my bedroom and be direct! Of course he had to arrive at the palace with a bang.

The guards at one side of the palace gates were overwhelmed by Bakura's men using magic and swords. The guards barely had their bodies in one piece when they were recovered later, and that was just going easy for the thief king and his followers.

It was only after dinner, and now I was running through the palace corridors while servants fled in multiple directions, terrified of the news that was circulating rapidly. The Thief King was in the palace, to cause chaos for the Pharaoh again, and had already shredded a whole garrison of guards to pieces.

Why couldn't the Thief King come to the palace quietly? If he wanted my soul, then fine, deal with me, but no, he had to go and terrorise all the people within the vicinity! This man was a full blooded sadist. And Yafeu said he was upholding honour by working for him?

I sprinted towards the Throne Room, trying to find someone I could talk to such as a priest or such, when a huge burst of light flashed in the distance, towards the courtyards built on the other side of the palace I picked up my running pace, and began heading towards that end of the palace, when someone seized my wrist from behind. Fear shot through me and I whirled around, elbowing whoever held me back from running. For once, my attack hit true.

"Damn it!" Yafeu exploded, massaging his stomach with his free hand. He didn't let go of my wrist though. I glared at him, and wrenched my wrist away from him.

"What in the underworld is Bakura doing?" I yelled at him.

"Having some fun," he shrugged. Don't worry, not too many will die, if everything goes to plan. Also, this is a reassurance. He wants your Ka very much, and so just to persuade you, he'll basically kill everyone in the vicinity of the palace if you don't give it to him."

First threaten the Prince, now threaten the whole palace. That bastard.

"What happened to choice?" I asked feebly, without much heart.

"It was obvious you wouldn't put the safety of your precious Prince in jeopardy. Plus, Bakura prefers a…fulfilling revenge. One that will completely crush the royal family."

"He can't take my Ka- I don't have a Diadiankh, so he can't win my soul in a shadow game," I said wildly. That was something I had thought up before, but an instinct told me Bakura would find a way around that, quite easily. If that was even a problem at all-who knew what he could do. And though I would not sell the Prince out, I did want to try and escape with my own life and an intact soul.

"That's not even a problem," Yafeu confirmed. "But right now, he's probably raiding the palace while waiting for you or something. Hurry up, because if the Pharaoh gets to you before you come to him, he will kill everyone."

He led the way to where Bakura was, and I sprinted after him. Ironically, he was in my room, leaning against the side of the window and looking as if he didn't hear the chaos happening in other parts of the palace. His features were covered with a rich red hooded cloak. More cloaked men-his lackeys-were stationed around the room. Each one carried a dagger or sword at their side.

I wondered if Yafeu had given my letter to Atem. If he had, Atem would either be reading it now, or have placed it somewhere to read later. This by then, it would be useless. I should have known Bakura couldn't come to the palace without creating a disturbance though. I had forgotten that while writing my letter.

"So?" he asked without preamble. "Your choice?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I was noticeably trembling. I could feel the waves of sadistic satisfaction coming off Bakura. He relished in creating fear. "Over my dead body will you get to the Prince, nor hurt anyone else."

"I thought you would say something of that like. So I presume you will give your soul to me?" he asked.

"You can try and rip it from me. I will resist," I muttered. He only chuckled.

"The more you struggle, the more painful it is," he said, and flicked his wrist at Yafeu. Yafeu cursed as he was suddenly thrown into a wall by an invisible force. Bakura didn't spare him a glance. "Can't have him interrupting the process. After all, several deaths will happen if this doesn't succeed."

The atmosphere grew thicker with something, and the air seemed so heavy and cold. The room might have gotten just a little darker. My stomach twisted and tightened with nerves. Was this Bakura's magic? It had to be.

Bakura disappeared from in front of me. I gasped and whirled around, trying to search for him in the dim room. Something cold brushed my arm, and I nearly screamed. When I looked however, nothing was there. However, a dark purple-black fog was beginning to form in the room, drifting in wisps everywhere and gradually getting thicker. That presumably was what brushed me. The fog made it even harder to see Bakura. I could see his men clearly though-standing like statues in their spots surrounding me, with the exception of Yafeu, who was invisibly trapped against a wall.

"You will serve me now," Bakura's voice whispered in my ear, and a tanned arm clenched around my throat from behind. I choked, but could still breathe slightly. Desperately, I tried to hit him, clawed at his restricting arm. He pinned me to himself, and put a hand on the small of my back. I jerked; my attempts at escaping increased frantically. His hand was _pulsing_ with some sort of energy that had me terrified. The darkness and coldness of it was like the spirit that plunged its hand into me at the desolate village Yafeu kidnapped me to, but much slower. I gasped, mind already screaming from anticipatory dread.

The doors of my room burst open, and the room was suddenly flooded with soldiers.

It had been very quiet while Bakura began whatever ritual he was performing to extract my Ka, but with the arrival of the unexpected soldiers, the room was filled with the clanging and hissing of sword meeting sword as the soldiers fought against Bakura's followers. Bakura, surprised, loosened his hold on me for only a moment, but that was all I needed. I slammed my elbows backwards and at the same time pushed myself forward, away from him.

I turned around to face him. Bakura was barely fazed, just startled at my move. I caught sight of the hand Bakura had been pressing to my back, behind the place my heart was positioned. It was outlined with a purple-black light. I began to back away, seeing him glare at me, when his eyes switched to a point behind me. A smirk passed his face, and he repositioned his hand, to aim at someone with the hand poised in a flicking position.

I turned my head slightly to peer at who he was aiming at. The Pharaoh?! What was he doing here, and how did he and the soldiers even know Bakura would be here anyway? Bakura certainly wasn't anticipating them bursting into my room.

"My Pharaoh, watch out!" I cried out. Bakura flicked his hand and sent a ball of dark energy surging towards him. Luckily, it was intercepted by several flying, brown, furry creatures, with large and adorable eyes.

Into the scene arrived Atem, his stern crimson eyes narrowed viciously, almost violently, at Bakura. His Diadiankh was unfolded at his wrist, flaring out like a golden wing. On one blank spot of it was a carving of whatever creature he had summoned to intercept the blow to his father, along with a little symbol beside it meaning 'multiply'.

"Atem!" I breathed in shock. What was he doing here? He glanced at me, and relief flickered in his eyes. It disappeared as he looked at Bakura again.

"You're outnumbered Bakura, with no way of escape. Give yourself in, and the law of Maat will grant you as quick a death as one who carries all your sins, could have," he said quietly. His voice, though it had not been raised, reached to Bakura and me quite clearly. It was as if we had been transported into our own place, where there was only the three of us there.

"Do you really think I would, _Prince_? Because your face shows you are certain I will try to flee. Why bother wasting breath?" Bakura replied. I looked between the two; sure that the two were occupied within a contest of wills. I began to edge closer to where Atem was. Maybe if I snuck away from Bakura now, I could avoid being Atem's downfall. For surely, if Bakura tried to harm me, to attempt to take my Ka, Atem would do anything to protect me. He protected all his…friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura snapped at me, though he never looked at me. I froze. He went on, "So you did tell someone about our little arrangement, hence why we were interrupted. Didn't I tell you the consequences?" He smirked. "Anything that happens after this will be your fault."

Something began to form behind Atem, a translucent white form. A fearfully familiar chilling, terrifying sensation prickled at the back of my neck as I stared at it, horrified.

A spirit. One of the ones from the village I was kidnapped to.

"No!" I cried, even as Atem turned around. As if time had slowed, I watched one of the hands of the spirit's reach up and plunge forward, aiming for where Atem's heart was. Atem's eyes widened, as he backed away. He wouldn't get away fast enough. Bakura chuckled behind me.

"He'll die in agony-at least that's one of the royal bastards gone."

A warm sensation began to course through my body. My vision flared and blanked-I hadn't noticed that my eyes had started to glow golden, nearly white. For a moment, my eyes, instead of perceiving the scene just before death, began to pick up an assortment of colours which surrounded Atem and clung to him like a second skin. The colours specifically were red, blue and metallic gold. The colours shifted and swirled around his frame, loosening from its positions as his second skin and gathering defensively in front of Atem.

It could have been alive.

"Protect him," I whispered. "Please, protect him. Take form. Just don't let your host die."

I was shaken from my sort-of trance when a scream suddenly filled the air. It wasn't a human scream-no, it was the loud battle cry of an enraged animal. A very large, enraged animal. But there was no source for the noise. It simply echoed around the room, shocking everyone, the Pharaoh, fighting soldiers, Bakura's men, all into tense stillness.

Atem, who had been staring at the spirit, even as he tried to move away, froze. His eyes were out of focus however, his whole body stiff. Hesitantly, I reached for his hand and pulled him away, surprised that the spirit attacker didn't follow. In fact, the spirit was backing away warily.

The colours which I had seen clinging to Atem before, for just a moment, began to manifest around him like some sort of aura. Except, they weren't his aura. They were drifting away from Atem and taking forms vaguely.

I let go of Atem's hand, moving away in fright. Abruptly, the shapeless forms the mist was taking began to waver.

"Charis! Don't let go! He needs something stable so he can take control!" The Pharaoh shouted into the silence. Galvanised by his voice, I grabbed Atem's hand again, squeezing it tightly.

The misty forms firmed; the three colours I had seen before flashing and disappearing into each other. Finally, the colours settled to just one-red. The red mist extended, coiling itself around Atem. Atem himself was slowly waking up from his trance, his eyes clearing and glancing at Bakura with calmness completely opposite to his shocked moments earlier, at seeing the spirit. His hand in mine tightened, and he stepped forward, discreetly shielding me from Bakura. The spirit which had been about to attack Atem let out a strange wail and disappeared, fleeing.

The red mist finished forming. A…dragon! There was a huge, red, lengthy dragon coiled around Atem like a snake!

'_You are…Slifer, the Sky Dragon…'_

I started at hearing Atem's voice-_within my mind_. It was just like at Lemnos, what had made me curious enough about him to want to talk to him. I had suspected it was his thoughts, but dismissed the idea quickly. How could I hear his thoughts? That was impossible. Now though, I wasn't so sure.

'_Charis?'_His voice addressed me this time, just as the dragon coiled around him gave a piercing battle cry. I pushed aside my bewilderment of being able to talk with our minds.

'_I'm here. Why is there a dragon coiled around you? Is Slifer its name?'_ I asked quickly.

'_I think so. I heard the name in my mind, just before it began to manifest. But it is so unstable…I don't know how to control it!'_ The tone of his mind-voice was strained and uncertain. It was amazing that he did not panic. But then, Atem had a very strong mind. He would not allow himself to.

'_Do you think it might be a Ka monster? Maybe it is one of your guardians that you do not know about? Maybe it can be controlled like the monsters used in Ka fights if that is so.'_ I replied.

'_Its power is so much stronger than the average Ka monster. It is like the power of a god.'_ He informed.

I was about to let go of his hand, but his grip suddenly tightened on me, and the dragon, Slifer, twitched and unwound itself from Atem. It was far too large for this room. And Bakura took advantage of its hampered speed.

I found myself wrenched from Atem's grasp, and Bakura, held me by the forearm, right before the dragon. The dragon writhed, as if in pain.

"I don't know why that dragon is here exactly," Bakura growled, "But I have had enough of these hindrances. I will take what I came for."

His hand touched my back, and the dark energy I felt before swept through my being. I cried out, aware of several voices calling my name.

It wasn't meant to be like this. I was meant to have gone with Bakura quietly, by my own will, with a half formulated plan to stop him taking my Ka. I was meant to go with him somewhat prepared, instead of completely helpless. How I loathed that feeling, of being helpless, almost as much as being useless. Now, I was completely at Bakura's mercy.

No! I wouldn't bend to his will! I would fight!

I struggled, trying to ignore the painful sensation that had swept over me, as if someone was trying to rip me in half. I didn't scream-wouldn't allow it. I would not be weak! To protect my friends, to protect Atem, his mental as well as physical well-being, I would not show pain-the sight of it would strike him devastatingly.

Determined to be strong for Atem, the person who I cared for most, and focused on trying to get away, I again didn't notice when my eyes began to glow golden again. After a few moments though, sounds began to register in my mind. Confused shouts, Slifer roaring, and Bakura uttering curses under his breath. He sounded weary!

A golden-white glow outlined my body. I gazed at my arms in astonishment, noticing it. Warmth filled my being, pushing the chilling dark and painful sensation Bakura's magic had on me. The warmth was very soothing, like being embraced by a god.

Slowly, I looked behind me to gaze at Bakura. Something he saw in me must have unnerved him, for he let go of my arm. I began to speak, except, my voice was no longer my own. The words that flew out of my mouth were not my own either.

"You are a fool, Thief King. Your actions have unleashed power beyond your capabilities to handle." The voice was wise and serene, despite the warning words.

"That is hypocritical of you, since you are weak yourself, and have almost no power against me," Bakura sneered.

"Mistress Charis is no longer speaking. I am her guardian, her Ka, just as the Sky Dragon is one of the Prince's guardian Kas. Mistress Charis acts as my host and avatar." Slifer growled softly, as if in agreement.

"Do not trifle with forces beyond you, Thief. This will be your only warning. And also…" Amusement filtered into the serene calm tone. "Do not try separating me from my host. Understand that we cannot part-I have chosen her to be my mistress, and not even the loss of a Shadow Game can separate us, nor through the use of a Millennium Item or spells. This is binding magic by the gods, and only Mistress Charis herself may control what I do."

My head turned to Atem, my eyes still covered with a sheen of soft lighting. "Prince Atem, your strongest Ka guardians and I are bound as well, through different terms. Soon you will discover all your guardians, and how they are connected. "

My control over my own voice and words began to come back. My form stopped glowing, my eyes returned to normal. I gasped, feeling weak and dizzy from being controlled by, undoubtedly, my Ka, and fell to my knees. Atem jumped forward, breaking my fall, and swept me tightly into a defensive embrace. I could only lean against him, trying desperately to regain composure.

Bakura sneered. I could _sense_ the irritation flowing from Slifer. Snorting, the dragon opened its first set of jaws-the highest reaching one, and yes, it had two sets of jaws-and shot a white blast at Bakura in warning. Bakura dodged, and stood by the windowsill. Slifer faded from solid form, became spectral in appearance, and then finally disappeared.

The doors to my room burst open, and Priest Seto, Priest Shada and Mahado burst in. Each had a hand on their Millennium Items, ready to use them if they needed to. Bakura snorted in disgust.

"This battle is lost, but not the war. For now, slaughter as many here as you can while retreating," Bakura commanded, and disappeared. The room abruptly filled with the sound of clashing swords again. Atem was distracted by one of Bakura's followers trying to slice him in half, and only just parried with a sword that a nearby soldier flung at him. He let go of me, to get more room to defend both of us.

"Charis! No!" A voice cried hoarsely over the noise. I whirled around (wasn't I doing that a lot lately) and shrieked when a dark mass of magic soared towards me. My reflexes weren't too slow, and I flung myself to the side. However, someone had decided to be noble, and try and intercept the blow before it could hit me. I gasped as that person slumped to the floor.

"My departing gift," Bakura's malice filled voice drifted in the room. The rest of Bakura's men withdrew, and either escaped through the window or simply vanished. More works of magic.

I knelt down by the person who had thought I would not dodge in time, and intercepted the magic attack. "Yafeu, you idiot, you shouldn't have done that," I whispered, fluttering my hands just over his chest.

Where the dark magic attack had struck him, which was right where the heart was, a black, bloody dagger was now impaled into his chest. Blood blossomed from the wound alarmingly fast. I bundled the front of his robe, and slid the dagger out, shuddering at the blood covering it. Dropping it, I pressed the bundle of tunic I could scrunch up from his clothes, onto the spurting wound. My hands shook.

Even if Yafeu had betrayed me, had kidnapped me and placed me into Bakura's hands, there was still a part of me who could not forget what he was like before I knew he worked for Bakura. He had been funny, charming, kind and a good friend. Even after I found out he worked for Bakura, there was a part of me that kept me from hating him, knowing that he had mysterious reasons for working for Bakura.

"Charis…" Atem said in sorrow, placing a hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip, and looked up at him beseechingly. He shook his head, pain in his eyes. Even if Yafeu was still breathing, he would not make it.

"Yafeu!" I called desperately. Atem squeezed my shoulder, and moved away, letting me mourn in private. Yafeu had been closest to me than anyone else in the palace.

"Why are you crying, Charis?" A quiet, strained voice said. I jerked, and stared as Yafeu's eyes opened. They were clouded with pain. His breaths were becoming increasingly shallower.

"Please hold on. Please," I begged. Even if it was useless. He smiled a ghostly one at me.

"I'm sorry to cause you grief. I underestimated you, and intercepted a blow I thought would kill you. This magical attack was made by a cursed dagger-one that would undoubtedly kill whoever it struck, by going for a fatal body point by its own will."

"I thought, since you worked for Bakura, he would care more for your life," I said.

"A tragedy happened years ago, and murderers killed all of the villagers from Bakura's town. He was the only survivor. My family came from the same town, and the only reason I survived was because I was left in the care of my aunt, who lived in another city. My aunt died years ago.

"I came to work for Bakura to seek revenge against the murderers. We blamed the Royal family for different reasons. Me, because I thought they could have helped clean up the town and shown more concern. But no one even checked on the town. I was determined to avenge my family and defend their honour, and so agreed to participating in Bakura's deeds, as long as it led me to vengeance. Other than that, we kept away from each other.

"It had been easy enough to ignore the fact I was doing evil deeds, stealing, killing and lying. Easy until I met you." His voice choked, and he hacked. Blood leaked out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yafeu, no save your breath," I pleaded. He ignored me, and went on, as if in a trance, even as his voice began to grow weaker, and his breathing sounded like he was inhaling blood.

"You…you were so naïve at first. I thought it would be easy to fool you, and steal you away from the Prince. You were a rumoured siren from Greece, turned into a human whore; that was what I heard and thought.

"And yet…you were completely different when I met you. My fascination of you grew, and I spent as much time as I could with you. You were like a light to me, and represented refreshment, like being woken up from a numbing nightmare. Coming with waking up from being ignorant of the terrible life I led, was guilt though. You gave me back my conscience. I have to thank you for making me human again, despite the pain it brought.

"That's why…I couldn't let you die. It hurt to send you into Bakura's hands-the guilt it brought was like a plague. I guess I didn't realise how far you unknowingly burrowed into my heart, until Bakura threw that dagger. I know you think I'm going to die for nothing.

"But actually, I die in peace…assured that…the one I love…is alive."

"But, no, Yafeu!" I cried, and would have grasped him by the shoulder if my hands were not occupied by vainly trying to stop him wound gushing blood. This confession, it was bewildering me, and tearing at my heart. Guilt welled in me-he had been in love with me, and I had been so cold to him.

He looked at me warmly. "Don't look so guilty. I don't blame you for your treatment of me recently, and I actually thank you for being in my life. Maybe, just maybe, Ra will forgive me for my crimes…he knows I repent for them deeply…and send me to the Afterlife. If I'm lucky."

"Sullied honour, my ass. You are sorry, and that's what makes the difference between going to Ammit, and going to the Afterlife," I said, gulping. He smiled at my acceptance for his death.

"Charis?" he asked, and grabbed my hand weakly. I trembled, but responded to him.

"I know you love the Prince, and vice versa," he told me directly. "I knew it before, and still fell in love with you. Nothing can change this mutual feeling between you two. But just for tonight, please give me a moment of joy."

"What do you mean?" I asked. With surprising strength for one about to die any second, he pulled me down. I fell with a muffled gasp on top of him. His arms encircled around me in a tight embrace, and he buried his face in my hair. I struggled away for an instant, and then relaxed. He was dying; let him have a moment of comfort.

"Thank you…my love…" he whispered, and his eyes fluttered shut. Gently, he pressed a kiss to my temple. His last breath sighed over the top of my hair, and then his chest stopped moving.

Yafeu was dead.

Later, Atem returned and found me in the same embracing position Yafeu had pulled me into. I could not pull away. His grip on me was so strong-even in death; he would not let his love, his light, go. He was taking his emotions and his conscience, to the Afterlife with him.

* * *

Wow, the drama! Well, that's this chapter done, please review and tell me what you think!


	24. Seeking

I actually updated within a month! YAY!!

Anyway, I haven't updated my fictions because my inspiration for each story keeps coming and going...I'm just gonna update each story randomly, and hopefully find a pattern in there somewhere.

Oh yeah, someone asked if Slifer was Charis' Ka. No, Slifer isn't, it will remain Atem's Ka. However, it and a few other monsters will have a connection to Charis' Ka. Charis' Ka is something no one can see...but we'll find out about it eventually.

Thank you **Miorochi **and **Neko of Light** for their reviews! :)

* * *

As soon as I was pried away from Yafeu's arms, I was given to a physician to be looked over. I shakily protested I was fine, but the physician thought it would be better if I was treated for shock. She gave me a sedative in my drink, and soon after drinking it, I was asleep. During the time I slept, I dreamt.

My Ka communicated with me. It told me it was sorry for my loss, and the glow that I was surrounded with when I was in a vision with it, like being hugged by Ra himself, was more soothing than ever before, but seemed slightly dimmer. My Ka informed me that no one would dare attempt to pry itself away from me again, since Bakura failed. Bakura himself wouldn't try. The reason Bakura's attempt failed was because I had become immortal from Atem's kiss, and since the Ka is part of the Ba (my soul), my immortality forbade my Ka from being separated from me. The Prince had unknowingly saved me.

As for Yafeu…I needed to let him go. The guilt that I was beginning to feel for his death would be unhealthy later on-I would become reclusive, and unfeeling of the world around me. Nevertheless, I could not seem to stop it growing, even as I was dreaming.

When I woke, I startled and hurt Atem when I blankly told him I was fine, and just needed to be alone for awhile to sort myself out. Alone was a bad choice-it made me wallow in guilt.

Like I did when realising that the sailors were doomed to death, back when I still kept with my siren sisters, my mind drifted away from anyone's contact. I deserved to be alone, for being the cause of Yafeu's death.

* * *

Love can be many things, I mused. It could be joyful, embarrassing, amusing, shy, protective, jealous and bittersweet.

It could also be the death of someone. That is not something I would ever forget-after all, Yafeu died because of that emotion. How could an emotion which I had once so longed for, as a siren, be so dangerous to a person?

Yafeu was given an honourable mummification usually reserved for nobles, because he died saving me. I was assured that this would be a great honour to him. Yet I did not see things the same way as most people. I felt respect, but honour was something I found hard to grasp coming from that situation. He died because of an assumption made on me-he died _because_ of me.

Atem, Mana and Mahado had told me not to blame myself. But watching someone die, just for the sake of saving their loved one-it hurt, and inflamed a strange, self blaming guilt that I could not shake off. I could not seek atonement by banishing myself to an island like I did when I left my sisters. Nor could I start anew, when there wasn't anything identifiable to change, except maybe meeting Yafeu at all. Yet if I had not met him, I would never have been threatened by Bakura, and never would have come in contact with my Ka again.

The only thing I could do was take the leading place among the people chosen to follow the slow procession of Yafeu's mummy to the Nile, weeping and singing funeral rites to honour him. I had sworn not to sing, at Lemnos, but this time I allowed myself an exception. No one could say my voice was seductive-it was sad, haunting even. That funeral was apparently remembered later on as one blessed by the gods themselves, since the reincarnated goddess wept for him with such ensnaring, heart wrenching tones.

What a load of rubbish. This was how I mourned; it was not a _blessing_ of farewell from a goddess. However, I did not have the energy to contradict rumours, or even complain about them. In fact, I did not have the energy to do much after Yafeu's death. I seemed to wake up in the morning tired…tired of myself. Of being so helpless and weak, as to be the cause of death.

Never once, throughout the whole time, did I shed a tear. I could not cry, even at Yafeu's funeral procession. Had I become heartless? No, just numb.

Mana did not allow me to sulk peacefully during the days following Yafeu's mummy's procession. She thought I had mourned long enough, and that it was time for me to stop lingering. She followed me when she didn't have lessons from Mahado, and I suspected Mahado let her get away from them more often than usual to let her accompany me so I wouldn't be alone for most of the day. Mahado himself tried talking sense into me, telling me I shouldn't blame myself. I listened, but found it hard to heed.

Atem; well, he left me alone mostly during the month Yafeu was mummified, but after the burial, he gently tried to talk to me. I smiled for his benefit, but he sensed the distance I tried to put between the two of us. I saw the flash of hurt that managed to enter his eyes, before it was gone, replaced by his usual accepting expression. He was too kind to me.

It hurt, to be the cause of his pain-couldn't I do anything right?-but I wasn't ready to talk to Atem intimately, for the soul to soul chat I knew he would try to have with me to discuss my…problem. I couldn't face him. For two moon cycles, the only decent conversation I had with him was to ask how he knew about my predicament so quickly. Apparently Yafeu had given him my letter very early, out of guilt of leading someone he loved to her death.

It made my guilt worse.

After two moon cycles, Atem and I exploded into an argument when he had only come to talk to me casually. He tried to speak with me normally-I knew he was trying to behave like he did before the kiss we shared in the gardens, what seemed like an age ago. I hadn't broached the topic with him yet.

The conversation had begun with a simple topic. He inquired after me, commenting that I did not look like I had slept well. I replied that I had been restless as of late, but really I was fine. He suggested seeing a healer, to which I vehemently refused-the healers would just sedate me with medicine, and I was trying to learn how to sleep peacefully on my own again. On impulse, I snappily asked him why he was so worried about me. I could take care of myself. He began to show his frustration.

"_Firstly, I was only inquiring after your health. Secondly, for someone who knows how to take care of themselves, you're not doing so very well. Physically it looks like you're trying to starve yourself-you barely eat without claiming nausea. Mentally, you're even worse; you can't stand to be near anyone happy, ever since Yafeu's death and you are becoming some sort of recluse__, an empty shell. So I'm very sorry if I show some concern over how you fare for yourself," Atem ground out heatedly. I glared back at him._

"_I just need more time," I mumbled. More time to dwell on how I could make things better somehow, even though Yafeu was already dead…how to face reality without cringing away._

"_That's becoming a poor excuse," Atem said bluntly. "It's been two moon cycles, and you act like it was just yesterday. This is not what Yafeu would have wanted. He would have wanted you to move forward, not dwell on the past. You are trying to run from the fact that he has passed. It's no fault of yours, damn it!"_

"_You understand nothing of what I feel right now," I sneered. (If I had not been so angry, I would have been surprised Atem cursed.) "No matter how many times a person will say it's not my fault, they are empty words since they know not what they are talking about. And so what if I don't like facing reality? Even if you say I run from Yafeu's…passing, I do know one thing-if Yafeu had not met me; he would not be dead!"_

"_You cannot change what happened!" Atem hissed in frustration._

"_No, I can't. I will repent instead," I replied coolly._

"_Are you repenting, or drowning yourself in self pity? Self pity because you think you are alone, and no one understands your grief?" He sighed in disappointment, and his crimson gaze burnt into me. I gaped, half stunned and half outraged._

"_What…how can you accuse me of that?! I repent for his death, for his cause of it!"_

"_Then you taint his honour," Atem replied. I stepped back in shock. "He died for you, because he loved you, and that was his choice to leave this mortal plane of existence. You scorn his reason for death. It's strange-I didn't think that you of all people, you who vowed to keep your honour clean, would scorn another's honour. You are nothing but a hypocrite then, and I have no more to say." He turned to leave._

"_It was an unnecessary death. I'm not scorning his reason for it," I said, more to myself than anyone. Was I really taking Yafeu's sacrifice for granted?_

"_Think over it, Charis. When you come to an epiphany, please share it with me. And just to remind you, you're not alone. Mahado and Mana have been trying to speak to you. And I l-am concerned for you." Atem walked away. I stared at his retreating, noble back feeling my throat clench. I was confused, Atem was disappointed in me, and there was the possibility that this argument broke our connection together._

_All I could think was, 'I'm sorry…'_

Since that conversation, whenever Atem spoke to me, it was in a civil, distant manner. It was driving me insane.

Ever since that argument, I had pondered his words, trying to sort my thoughts and feelings out. It was hard-I did not want to think of myself as a hypocrite, hurtful, selfish and slighting of others. I wanted to believe I had become a strong woman wiser than when I was a siren. Yet, as I looked over my actions towards others recently, and recalled each thought that I had and the reasoning behind them, I began to realise that I had been acting so…childishly.

Love was something I knew, since I loved Atem. It was powerful, and drove people to do or think crazy things-after all, I had mooned over his handsome appearance and mature personality, even once thought that maybe I could rival the other princesses who had seen him to be his wife. (That was a thought quickly dispensed with.)

I could go on about the emotion for a long time. In its truest form, it was all-consuming. If Yafeu had loved me, than I should not disrespect his reason for death. I had done that before, by saying he died pointlessly. He died by accident, and I would always think it was preventable, but I could do nothing now. He was already gone.

The most I could do was respect his memory and honour.

It wasn't something I really began to comprehend until the night before, when the Pharaoh himself had spoken to me. It had not been for long, but he was very kind. He noticed I had been very distant with those around me, and pointed out that it had _hurt_ those closest to me. Mana, Mahado, Atem-behind the concern was hurt, that I would push them away so coolly. How selfish of me.

He also talked about Yafeu's death. No one knew about the conversation we had while he was dying, yet I suspected Atem had known that Yafeu loved me. Apparently, the Pharaoh had known too. He hinted at the same things Atem had, but in a much calmer manner. He helped me sort through my problems…just like a father.

"_Don't live your life in regret, Charis. I've done things I'm not proud of, as Pharaoh, but if I dwell on them, it will drive me mad. Move forward with time and be strong."_

Just before he left, he gave me a very strange smile. It was a mixture of pride, approval and happiness, but with a lingering shadow behind it. I asked him if he was alright, but he waved my concern aside with a warm smile, and a joking statement abut feeling his age catching up. Then he walked away. I heard him muttering under his breath though.

"My son has done well in his choice."

I wondered what that meant, before remembering that I had yet to apologise to Atem! I had to say sorry for being rude, and thank him for opening my eyes to myself. I…wanted to tell him that I loved him, even if he did not love me anymore. I wouldn't be surprised, since he has seen some of my worst qualities in play within the space of two moon cycles. Plus my maturity level seemed childish in comparison to his.

I didn't have the courage to face him yet. I vowed to talk to him soon about those issues though, and intended to keep that vow.

There was one thing I could do though. The reason I was kidnapped so easily by Yafeu at the beginning of my dilemma with Bakura was because I wasn't physically strong enough to fend off his attack. I wanted to learn self defence, and I wanted some measure of self confidence back.

Wasn't my current servant, Eshe, who used to live on the slum streets of Egypt and knew how to handle a dagger and fight, surprised when I asked her to secretly train me! Surprised, but impressed, and she agreed. At least I was trying to help myself become stronger now, in a way.

* * *

"_Hello?" I called out. This felt like a dream-vision again. The place around me was misty, glowing with a very soft pale blue light.__ The atmosphere was tranquil, exuding a sense of serenity. I felt relaxed and at peace here._

"_It's good to see you again, Charis…" a voice whispered right beside my ear. I st__iffened, and only the thought that maybe it was one of the gods speaking to me, restrained me from trying the self defence move that Eshe had taught me in our first lesson. Though, the voice sounded painfully familiar…_

"_Come now, I won't eat you," the male voice said, tapping my shoulder. I spun around and sta__red at Yafeu, who was standing hale and hearty before me without even a scratch on him, or any blood stains and rips on his robe. There was even a tender smile on his face._

"_Yafeu!" I stammered. He grinned._

"_You look like the dead just came back to life."_

_I hugged him hard, startling him. He was solid, he was real! "You're okay," I babbled. "You're real, you're not dead…" My fists clenched into the tunic he wore tightly._

_Gently, Yafeu pulled my hands off his tunic and just held them by his own hands. His eyes were solemn and sad. "Charis, I'm dead," he stated flatly._

"_But you're here," I said, and then snapped my mouth shut, gazing at him in horrified realisation._

"_I am the soul, but my physical body is dead," Yafeu confirmed. He smiled a little. "Really, I should not still exist. If I lived through Bakura's attack somehow, I would have gone to the Shadow Realm. Since I died, I should have been sent to Ammit__ to be eaten. The gods took pity on me though, and allowed me entrance to the Afterlife."_

"_I'm sorry you died. You really did demonstrate the 'die for love' ballads__ performers sing about," I said feebly. Yafeu sighed, and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. I let this intimacy go, not sure how to react to it._

"_Well, at least you a__re better than two moon cycles ago," he sighed. He fixed me with a glare. "You are an idiot."_

"_What?" I asked, surprised. Yafeu sighed again._

"_Your friends have been telling you not to blame yourself for my death; it was my choice to try and 'save' you, and my death had a perfectly good reason."_

"_Good reason? Look who is being the __fool now…" I trailed off when I realised what it would implicate. I was scorning his feelings again!_

"_I mean, I'm sorry! Um…" I stuttered._

"_Stop saying sorry, I could hear your prayers of sorrow for the past two moon cycles. I liked it better when you were being cold to me-at least you had spirit. Recently you've been acting like the walking dead, with the empty smiles you've been giving your friends. Stop moping, and start living again, instead of just existing as a shadow."_

"_But you're gone because-" Yafeu cut me off._

"_Of myself. It was my choice to jump in front of Bakura's cursed dagger, remember? So just stop, stop behaving like you threw that dagger at me yourself. I died in peace as well. I expected you to be smarter than this. I know you're starting to heal, since you've tried to make yourself stronger. You won't get stronger spiritually though, if you keep blaming yourself for my death. I don't blame you, so why should you blame yourself?"_

"…" _I didn't know how to reply to that. His words, my friends' words, were starting to sink into my mind, but before I could truly start forgiving myself, there was something I needed first._

"_Please forgive me. For everything I've done to you, when you were…alive," I whispered. Yafeu gave a sigh and raised a hand to his temple._

"_I told you just before I died that I didn't blame you for your treatment of me when I lived." His gaze softened. "I don't see anything to forgive Charis, but if it will make you snap out of this numbness you've been living with, I forgive you, alright?"_

"_Yafeu…" My throat clenched and burned. I took a shuddering breath, surprised. Why was it suddenly so hard for me to breathe properly?_

_To my horror, Yafeu's image began to wave, becoming blurry at the edges. In panic, I grabbed at his hands. He smiled sadly, yet proudly at me._

"_You haven't cried at all, as you've wanted to do for a long time, haven't you? Don't keep it back; find comfort in someone you love." I jerked in surprise at his words. My eyes were turning warm._

"_Please don't go, you couldn't come back?" I asked hopelessly, in a strained__, trembling voice. He shook his head, smiling softly._

"_No, Charis. I have no body to return to, and that's against the law of the gods anyway. The only reason that I could talk to you now was because you would not let go of my death, so my spirit lingered to observe you. But you're letting go now. The ties I have to this mortal realm have become weaker recently-more specifically after your argument with the Prince. I guess, just as you impact on him, he can make quite an impression on you with his words."_

_His body was transparent-he was fading from my sight. It seemed as if my hand would push through his semi-transparent one any second. He gave a half teasing, half forlorn smile at me._

"_I hope you don't mind me asking, but please smile for me one more time. Then I'll go happily," he requested. Confused, I gave him an uncertain smile. He nodded in satisfaction._

"_Your smile is warm again. It's a nice farewell gift. Now say goodbye," he instructed._

_I choked on those words. It wasn't that I was in love with him or anything of the like-but if I said goodbye, it would make his spiritual leaving real. I was losing a good friend, despite working on opposite sides when Yafeu was alive. Maybe, if I did not say goodbye, he would not leave, and I could pass this off as just a dream when I woke. Maybe._

_Yet something in his eyes told me that if I didn't say goodbye to him, he would keep lingering between the Afterlife and the mortal plane. The glint in his eyes told me he wanted…rest. He was ready to move on to the Afterlife, but was waiting for me to be ready. I could not be so selfish as to hold him back. I had done that for long enough._

"_Please rest easily. Goodbye, Yafeu. I'm sorry I cannot return your love," I said. The last sentence was added hastily. It was time to settle that too._

_To my surprise though, Yafeu just gave another smile, rather lopsided, but still one. "It's alright. As long as you're living happily, and smile with the warmth you just showed me moments ago, I'll be fine. I'll watch you from the Afterlife, and if you ever become what you've been recently, I'll come back and haunt you. I doubt the Prince would appreciate a former love rival hanging over his love, so don't make me come back."_

_He stepped back, away from me, and vanished. I heard his voice whispering behind him._

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

With a quiet, strangled cry, I jerked from my sleep, sitting straight up in bed. My throat was clenched tight and burning just like in my dream-vision, and my eyes were very warm and…over moist?

I tried to compose myself, tried not to think of what I had just dreamt. Yet, like a flood, images came pouring into my mind. I had seen Yafeu. He was trying to settle my mixed emotions and uncertainties over his death. We also settled the matter of his unrequited love.

And farewells. We had said goodbye, for real this time. Yafeu had moved on to the Afterlife, and there was nothing for me to cling to his living existence anymore.

The burning at the back of my throat increased. Sobs were rising in my body; tears were forming behind my eyes. I was going to lose control completely and start bawling like a child, like I had wanted to do at Yafeu's funeral procession, but could not seem to do without it meaning like he had truly left. My singing was not enough to quench my grief.

Comfort. I…wanted comfort from someone. My room seemed so dark and empty. I really was a child for wanting it, but I wanted to be reassured by someone close. In a flash I was out of bed and heading for the door. I didn't realise I was in a night gown, that I must have looked half mad with hysteria with dishevelled loose hair, swelling eyes about to release tears, and trembling lips about to let out inhumane wails. I ran, letting instinct guide me.

"_You haven't cried at all, as you've wanted to do for a long time, haven't you? Don't keep it back; find comfort in someone you love."_

Love could be one more thing I forgot to think about. It could be comfort. Almost without realising, I had arrived silently in front of Atem's bedroom door. Normally there were guards at his door, but strangely that night there weren't. I didn't care. Quietly, but frantically, I knocked on his door.

After a few moments, the door opened. Atem stood before me, features surprised as he took in my wild appearance. Concern tinged his features. With a silent sob, I jumped at him and nearly knocked him over when I hugged him, frantically clinging to the front of his tunic.

The methodical part of my mind realised this was scandalous-I was in the Prince's room at night, with no guards outside his door, and I was clutching at the man so intimately close. Yet I did not care anymore if I was being indecent. Apparently, neither did Atem. He did not say anything at first-he almost literally carried me to his bed, and we sat for a long while in a sort of cuddle position; I was almost sitting in his lap.

Only with him could I be truly open, and feel so secure in revealing emotions-I couldn't even feel this safe being honest to myself, without feeling stupid. But Atem bore through my tears, and muffled my wailing in his tunic that night as he held me. He never once complained, and his expression was never disgusted or appalled. He was caring, and gentle, much gentler in action than his harsh physical appearance gave.

When at last my bawling had stopped, we sat in silence for awhile, lost in our own thoughts. After awhile, I told him everything I had kept back for awhile. About how I had urges to sing and it was hard to contain-I feared coming close to anyone while in a restraining state. How I received dreams from the gods, of both Egypt and Greece, but could not tell half their contents because I was forbidden to tell him or the Pharaoh. What thoughts I had when Bakura was after my Ka. I apolgised for being irrational in the argument we had before.

I even told him some of the conversations I had with my Ka, and how I suspected my Ka and his Ka gave us a telepathic link sometimes. About the lessons I began taking from Eshe for self defence. My immortality, and how it worked, was one of the last things I remembered talking about. Yes, I told him I knew he loved me at the time he kissed me, though I wasn't sure if that was still the case.

And Atem listened, occasionally putting a soft spoken word in, for someone who was used to being sharp. His enamouring crimson eyes understanding and accepting even when some of the things I told him were unpleasant. Though this meeting of confessions lasted long into the night, near to sunrise, he never said a bad or scolding word about being so abrupt and random with him.

I was so relaxed, bordering sleep, by the time my talking slowed to a mere whisper and trickle of words. Maybe that was what made my tongue loose enough, and what gave me the self assurance, to say one thing I had longed to tell him since I first realised it.

Even though I might be unworthy of his attention, or even friendship, I loved him. My heart was completely his, if he wanted it.

* * *

Please, please review! I'm not sure about this chapter, because of all the inner drama and turmoil I put in, so I need to know how this chapter was taken by readers. Feel free to drop any constructive criticism. I might edit some chapters once the story is finished.


	25. Feelings in Full Bloom

Hi everyone! Since I've got a sudden adrenaline rush for Siren's Honour, I've decided to update this instead of other stories! I think this chapter is okay. I hope. This is the first time I've tried writing this type of stuff in this chapter. To know what I mean, just read on!

Thanks to **Aryaine**, **Lapis Lazuli no Hana**, **Neko of Light**, **Princess SSX**, **Ray-nee-chan**, **Miorochi** and **Pharaoh'sJewel** for their reviews! 'Hands out virtual cookies.' :D

**Warning**: there is fluff in this chapter! And slight adult themes! After this symbol :-:-:-: is where things become a little disturbing for young readers. Just in case, I'm rating that section between T and M. Not sure which. Don't like, just don't read after the symbol.

* * *

I woke up the morning after barging in on Atem's room feeling warm and safe. Warmth encased all around me-another person's body?

Slowly I opened my eyes, and blinked blearily against the sunlight shining on my face. It was bright; a little later than when I would normally wake though not by much. I looked around the room. This wasn't my room. Where was this?

Something tightened around my waist. I froze, and then looked down, seeing a pair of tanned arms encircling me. I became aware that I had slept in an awkward sitting position, and mortifyingly, what appeared to be on someone's _lap_. If I had really gone barging into Atem's room last night, then it wouldn't take a genius to guess whose lap I was sitting on. I turned my head slightly to look behind me.

Atem was leaning his back against the headboard of his bed, head tilted slightly downwards to rest on my shoulder. His face was serene, maybe even vulnerable in sleep, his stern features softer than usually seen. I stared, and then smiled at his sleeping expression and hesitantly brushed back a few of his jagged blonde forelocks. This was the most relaxed I had ever seen him, and I was glad I had that honour to see him in this state. Not many people would have seen him like this.

I studied his features intently. Would his features have been less intimidating and stern if he wasn't born and raised as a prince? Would he have been like other people I saw his age, working physical labour for a living but much lighter in countenance? Would he act more like his age? Or was this strict distance he naturally put between people, before he got to know them, something born into his nature? (Though strangely, he was warm with me from when we first met. The fact I saved him might account for that.)

Atem slowly opened is eyes, hazy from sleep. He gave a lazy smirk, seeing that I was staring (I had the shame to blush) and to my surprise, simply closed his eyes again and seemed to drift back into a doze. I stared incredulously as he pointedly ignored the fact I was awake. He didn't even bother to let go of me! Not that I had any complaints…

Even though I wanted to let Atem rest a little more-after all, I kept him up for most of the night-I needed to get him to let go of me, so I could leave before anyone came into his room. His grip around me was stubbornly unyielding when I tried to gently push it off. He had to be doing that on purpose, since he was already at least half awake. I huffed and blushed, but tugged at Atem's arms insistently.

"Atem, please let me go. I know you're somewhat awake," I said, prodding him lightly. Atem continued to 'sleep' on, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly in amusement. I couldn't help but let my smile grow-it wasn't often that Atem allowed himself to be even slightly childish. He was the Prince, he was not meant to be childish. Though he was rather rash sometimes.

"Atem," I sighed. "What if someone comes into your room? They'll see us…like this…" I hesitated at those words. After all, me being in the Prince's room at this time was awkward, and people would jump to conclusions, even the night guards that were supposed to be guarding his door when I came (I later found out Atem had sent them away from restlessness he sensed from my mind through our strange link)…at the very worse people would say the Prince was using a whore, and he was far more honourable than that. His reputation did not deserve that taint.

Atem opened his eyes again, but the sleepy haze was gone from them. The crimson was vivid and intense; I suddenly found it hard to breathe, in such close quarters with him and his eyes. His arms tightened ever so slightly, and he gave a tiny, sincere smile.

"Let them," he said simply. "They would only find out earlier than the rest."

"Find out what?" I asked curiously. He scrutinised me for a moment, then slipped one hand free and took something from the drawer of the table beside his bed. Silently, he held it out to me.

It was a very small, finely carved box, finely coloured and decorated. I gently opened the lid and peeked inside. It was a necklace, made of gold metal. The links were strangely thin; the necklace had been designed for elegance. Hanging from the thin chain was a pendant, carved into the shape of a phoenix curling in on itself, head half hidden under wing as if half asleep. There was an orange shine to the metal used for it, as if it really was glowing. One eye that was not hidden peaked out, with the same eye colour as my own eyes, but they glinted as if there was a trace of starlight in the depths of those gems. It was a lovely piece, and far better crafted than most jewellery people wore publicly. I never bothered wearing such fine things, as I did not feel comfortable decorating myself overly.

I looked at Atem, confused. A gift? I did not merit for one. I said that aloud.

Atem sighed in exasperation. "One day," he muttered. "One day I will make you realise you restrict yourself with these low thoughts. For now though…I want to ask something. Did you really mean what you said last night?"

I said a lot of things last night. Confused at his meaning, I queried him. His gaze softened into a sort of tenderness I had never seen on him except when he thought no one was looking. (I had wondered before whether it was because of Mana's theory of him having a lover. It was half right. He was thinking of someone…he loved…)

"When you said you loved me," Atem clarified. I flushed, remembering my loose tongue, but it was too late to do anything about it. I shyly nodded my head, and feeling extremely embarrassed, managed to climb out of his lap and onto his bed instead. It was a small improvement in decent positioning.

"Yes, everything I said last night was true, including that…I…love you," I stammered. Amusement glimmered in his eyes, and it irritated me slightly. Did he find my confession funny, childish? I looked away, and twisted my fingers together. "If you no longer have any sort of romantic attraction anymore, you could just say so instead of letting me embarrass myself in front of you. It's called mercy," I mumbled.

"Did I say I have no returning feelings? You assume wrong. I was going to ask, since I love you," Atem said gently, and placed the refined necklace into my hand, "if you would accept my courting gift."

I stared at him, wide eyed in surprise. Courting? He couldn't be serious! But no, his eyes were grave and…sweet? He was so different now from the usual sharp personality he had with even his old friends, Mahado and Mana. I felt special, and happy that he could be this open with me. However, my mood darkened slightly.

"I don't think I'm someone you should court, Atem," I replied sadly, remembering that he was the Prince. "You have a duty to marry a princess one day…"

"And you are above them, as the guardian goddess of Egypt and the daughter of two nations, remember?" Atem chided. "Don't be so uncertain of yourself or your worth in this. I have hopes that we could wed eventually, but nothing can move forward, not even into the courting stage, unless you agree."

"Married? I think you have gone a little too far ahead!" I stammered, shocked. We had not even courted yet! Though we had known each other for awhile, and most common marriages had very short periods of courting at all. But still, if the courting was to be a success, and I married him, I would become the princess of Egypt, and his future queen. Could I handle coping with the possibility of gaining such a heavy title?

Maybe I was over thinking this. Maybe Atem was right, and I did not give myself enough worth, with my lack of self confidence. It was time I tried to stand tall, and accept any repercussions or consequences with any decision I make.

Wait, what about Yafeu...no, I wasn't going to go there. I was not going to cling bitterly to his memory.

"Um, okay. Let's just see how this courtship goes, then," I smiled shyly, and accepted the gift he gave me. I put the necklace around my neck, letting the pendant rest beneath the base of my throat. Atem smiled, and we shyly shared a chaste kiss.

Thus began our courtship.

* * *

The courtship was far from peaceful. In the space of a moon cycle, there were foreign princesses that visited the palace again-and this time I did not deny any rumours of Atem and I having a deeper relationship than friendship, though I 'politely' rebuked anyone who thought Atem would stoop to the level of using whores. (Namely, Princess Nakaya. It was rather satisfying to 'snap' back at her rude comments and innuendos. She never bothered me again after a few good jibes.) They could insult my honour, but not his. Atem did not try to deny the fact he was courting me, even though he had an obligation to talk to the visiting princesses. He never went without me, and he was only ever polite to them. I think it was meant to be reassurance, and it touched me.

Our courtship was rather strange. We were not one to exchange words of endearment, use pet names, or exchange expensive gifts. But we talked to each other often, whether through words, eye contact or simple smiles and expressions-we understood each other so well, it was amazing. There were no secrets between us anymore. And whoever said that love needed the couples to kiss every few moments? Ballads were only ballads, while really; it just depended on the couple. A kiss was pleasant, I don't deny that Atem and I did share a few (some maybe not as innocent as courting should be), but we took enjoyment out of each other's company as well.

Friends and lovers. It was like a private bliss for us. I don't know what Atem saw in me as special, but I delighted in making him smile and laugh, in easing his mind if something was troubling him. That by itself made me more than content.

By the time the princesses left, the whole of Egypt had somehow been informed of our courtship even though we tried to keep quiet. There was never ending gossip about it, both pleasant and unpleasant. It ranged from love at first sight to having Atem placed under an enchantment…most had no idea I could actually enchant him, but hadn't.

Atem's father and his court were told of some things they needed to know about me, mostly facts I told Atem that night I fled to him for comfort. They were also informed about our courtship, since they needed to know. There was surprise, almost as large as when told of my immortality, from the priests, except Mahado who privately winked at me in a knowing manner. The Pharaoh seemed serene, almost as if he had been expecting it.

"It is about time you took an interest in someone," he told Atem once he dismissed the court. "Mana and I were discussing earlier on about how stubborn you two were skirting around each other's feelings and being so…blind to each other." His eyes twinkled playfully.

He surprised me when he said he needed to talk to me in private, and shooed away Atem. He then turned to me, and proceeded to surprise me even further by assigning me a task.

"_Charis, do you think you could make a good leader__?" The Pharaoh asked._

_What a strange question. It was one I wasn't sure how to answer, and he must have seen my uncertainty. "Very well then, we shall find out. I have a task for you."_

The task had been to run the whole palace household and accounts. I had thought this was a task for the queen only, but the Pharaoh had said that since Egypt currently had no queen-he had refused to remarry after his first wife, and his love, died-Atem's nursemaid had been taking care of the household. However, it was a rather large job, and the nursemaid was getting old and wished to retire from her work. So the job was handed to me.

I was very serious about this job. If I could not do this job, then the courtship between Atem and I could not continue. Atem was meant to court someone who was strong and able enough for these types of tasks. The task was surprisingly exhausting-I truly appreciated the magnitude and difficulty of the work since there were so many servants to organise and assign jobs for the whole palace-I was determined to have the household of the palace running smoothly, to patiently settle arguments between stewards and seamstresses and all the like.

Somehow I succeeded in keeping the palace organised, and manage household accounts for every miniscule little thing. If this was the only job for a queen, the Pharaoh's job must have been even worse and busier!

Pharaoh Akunumkanon was pleased that I managed not to turn the social structure of the palace into a disaster, but kept everything organised. He soon assigned me another extra job.

The fiend Bakura had begun stirring up trouble all over Egypt again, pillaging and killing people, creating chaos by using his dark magic. People were afraid, and looked to the Pharaoh for help. The Pharaoh had enough trouble trying to deal with the thief king, and trying to keep him away from the borders of other countries (so he could not start a war) that he found himself hard pressed to keep up with foreign affairs. He had been more tired, and a little frail, as of late. He asked me to help him by being the one to renew the peace treaty with the Nubians, through writing letters.

I was stunned. It was an important job. What if I did something wrong, said the wrong thing to the Nubians and created another war? Yet the Pharaoh was confident I could deal with the treaties. He did not doubt that everything would go fine. After all, I needed to prove I could deal with certain situations if I was to be courted by Atem. In other words, prove my worth. Atem would court nothing less than a woman with large mental strength, as well as dignity. I had to try, not really change, but try to be strong for the sake of our love. So I did as the Pharaoh asked, and began to carefully negotiate with the Nubians.

It turned out astonishingly well. I succeeded in that treaty.

After that, the Pharaoh handed half of the foreign affairs to me for me to take care of. Atem, he trained how to become a wise king, and was receiving more and more responsibilities gradually. I was not exactly sure what he was taught, but as days passed, Atem seemed to bear a self assured, but not exactly arrogant, glint in his eyes. It was almost like the Pharaoh was teaching many generations worth of teachings and wisdom to Atem in a short space of time, and Atem was soaking the advice up like water on sun beaten sand-rapidly. He was…being moulded into a king.

Soon after the Pharaoh's strange actions and behaviour, Atem and I were told why we were assigned jobs not normally given to us and being taught things at such a fast pace. The Pharaoh had been diagnosed with an illness which was weakening the Pharaoh. None of the physicians knew how to cure the disease. The Pharaoh was preparing his son, and possible daughter, in how to rule a country.

Atem was worried for his father. He did not want to think that his father might die. Yet he was not blind to the fact that his father was aging. He took up the responsibilities slowly given to him, but worried constantly about his father, and about the possibility of becoming Pharaoh. He did not feel ready for it.

I don't think he realised that he had become a commanding figure already, just like a king. I could do nothing for him except give him words of reassurance and encouragement. He told me though, that it was enough, and that my support was what gave him a large amount of his mental strength.

As many suns passed, the Pharaoh seemed to become wearier of life, and more often bed ridden. Yet he remained very calm, almost serene. He told others around him not to worry about him, to just keep at their duties. However, I began to sense something like expectance from him whenever he had to reassure someone that his health was fine. (Even if it wasn't.) An uneasy theory entered my mind that I did not want to contemplate. For Atem's sake, I put on a cheerful face, but it couldn't last long. The physician was not giving the Pharaoh too much longer before he became completely bed ridden.

The Pharaoh's deteriorating state of health incidentally put Atem and I in an awkward position. Atem was already well into his eighteenth summer, old enough to have a wife and young child already. Yet he didn't even have a wife. It hadn't been necessary when Pharaoh Akunumkanon was still well, but now that physicians secretly suspected the Pharaoh would not recover from his illness, Atem was suddenly desperately pressured into taking a wife before he became Pharaoh, so the throne remained secure. A wife meant children at some stage.

Since he was courting me, the royal court had no qualms about 'hinting' at Atem to hurry up with the courting, and get to the marriage. Whether I was a princess or not, as long as I had the Pharaoh's approval-and apparently, entrusting me with the tasks of a normal queen and foreign affairs was his symbol of approval-I was suitable for Atem. The fact we were in love was an added bonus.

Needless to say, since Mahado confided in me that romance was _not_ Atem's strong point, Atem was rather unsure and embarrassed when he told me maybe it was time to end our courtship, and go straight to marriage. We both weren't very sure how things would work out if we got married. We loved each other, but we seemed to be going towards the marriage rather quickly, even if most marriages involved brides that had never seen their husband except occasionally before they were wed.

"Maybe we're thinking too much into things," Atem finally said to me. He smiled. "If you consent, we can try and work out our situation from there. But you must know that…we will need an heir at some stage…though it doesn't mean that we have to rush into things," he muttered. He actually blushed lightly at his words.

Children. I had nearly forgotten that the duty of a queen was first and foremost, to bear a son. My stomach quivered a little at the thought, both from nervousness and something else I couldn't identify. As a siren, it would have been impossible to have children. But as a human…I was scared and excited at the idea at the same time. But that would come far later, Atem said we could work things out after our marriage. If I agreed.

Was there a reason why I would not agree? Of course I said yes. We would go where the path led us.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was rather elaborate, but that may have been just my opinion. After all, the groom was the Prince of Egypt. I could not believe I-no, we-had gone through with it, and married each other. The wedding band Atem had given me-a thin circle of gold spiralled with intricate carvings and occasionally dotted with amethysts and oddly, aquamarines-glimmered around my wrist merrily, as if also joyous of this marriage.

The wedding ceremony was over, and now it was the celebration which followed. Atem was seated next to me, his expression happy and soft, and his normally stern features not as sharp. He was smiling much more freely than usual, to my joy. Every time we caught each other's eye, we smiled privately at each other, for each other.

For this occasion, the Pharaoh had insisted on coming instead of staying in bed, despite his illness. He was gazing at both his son and newly acquired daughter in pride, and despite being slightly pale, he looked fine. "The gods have blessed me to witness this joyous day, and decided mercy from pain today," he said solemnly when people worried over him.

I closed my eyes slightly in contemplation. It was strange, how it was only about one and a half summers ago that I was a siren seeking redemption and a clean conscience. I had thought to give up love and immortality. My thoughts of love were simple things-romance, wooing, passion, which would eventually lead to a serene farewell between two people, when they fell 'out' of love. This was the shared idea of my sisters and me.

I wished my sisters could have seen me now. In love-and it was steady, powerful and eternal-immortal, and happy, living as a human. I had close friends, a father figure that was a king, a husband that was a prince. And I had become the princess of Egypt, and future queen.

The last thought was rather intimidating, but I wasn't going to complain. I had accepted the consequences of my decision when I agreed to marry Atem. I would work hard to be worthy as Atem's wife.

Right now though, I was enjoying the glowing, joyous, bubbly feeling of a newly wed bride.

"Are you alright?" Atem whispered into my ear in concern. I opened my eyes and looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," I replied with a smile, and discreetly touched his hand. "Just thinking…this feels so strange. So different compared to my old life in Greece. Almost all my perceptions and views have been turned upside down since then. Except for one." Oh no, I just said that last phrase…

"Which one would that be?" Atem asked lightly. I looked down shyly.

"I thought you were very handsome from the beginning," I mumbled in embarrassment. Atem blinked, and then smirked. I prodded him. "Don't get cocky over it though. The gods know you have plenty of attention from the women."

"As long as I've got this one's attention," he said, tilting his head slightly, and brushed a kiss over my cheek, just touching the corner of my mouth. I flushed and sighed. There was one thing he learned to do over our short courtship. He seemed to like testing his charm over women on me. It wasn't a bad thing, but I blushed so often, while he rarely blushed at all. It was rather irritating.

Though if he ever blushed, it was because of me. I could claim victory on that. Oh dear, I was turning this into some kind of game now…Atem really did rub off on me…

:-:-:-:

After a few hours, the wedding celebration finished, and Atem and I took our leave. We slowly entered Atem's room, what was now _our_ bed chamber. The room was dark, dimly lit by the glowing moon and stars that shone brightly outside. I discreetly gulped.

For a few moments, we just stood in the room silently, uncertain what to do. Eventually Atem took off the cape he wore, putting it down, and then walked over to me. He put one hand on my shoulder, and tipped my chin up with his other hand. I looked up into burning eyes. The crimson of them seemed almost like fire embers, with the starlight striking across them slightly. His eyes were asking a silent question, as the hand that tipped my chin up traced down my throat in a soft caress.

_Are you willing to__ do your duty now?_

I gasped softly, and half clenched my hands together. Could I? I knew what I had to do, but I was so nervous…

I trusted him though. I trusted and loved Atem like I did no one else. If that was the case, then I shouldn't be so afraid of what was going to happen sometime anyway. I wanted to show Atem I loved him…with this action.

Stretching up slightly, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He replied back, and soon there was nothing innocent about this action. I hadn't realised we started moving backwards, until I hit something, and we fell back onto a bed. Atem broke away from our kiss, and stared at me, his gaze slightly glazed. I was sure I had a similar expression in my eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Charis?" he asked huskily…sensually. His voice made me shiver. "My restraint is not so patient anymore, so refuse now if you wish, before I go mad."

I let a slow smile spread across my lips, saw his eyes go towards them instinctively.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied with certainty, and pulled him down close.

The marriage was consummated to the point of content exhaustion.

* * *

I know the romance in this chapter is rather abrupt and rushed, but I didn't know how much longer I could draw out this romance, without dragging the rest of the story. Sorry to displeased readers who wanted a slower romance.

I warned folks that some of this chapter content would not be for younger readers. Don't kill me for putting it in!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, it would be much appreciated.


	26. Change and Stability

I'm back, with what is possibly the second last chapter of Siren's Honour! Yes, probably second last. If not, third last. Yes, I'm not sure, because I've been taking this story chapter by disorganised chapter. I can't believe I'm close to finishing this story, and I'm starting to feel a little sad. I had fun writing this, and I hope all you readers have had fun reading this. Well, maybe not fun, since half the story was drama, and romance. Emotional? Yeah, something like that. Hopefully.

Thanks given to **Miorochi**, **QueenManaOfEgypt** (I love Mana by the way! She's so funny!) and **Ray-nee-chan** for their reviews!

Warning, Atem may be OOC in this one, for a reason. I'm sorry if readers dislike it.

* * *

"Charis, my daughter…" Pharaoh Akunumkanon requested hoarsely. I knelt at his bedside, tears beginning to form at the back of my eyes. I refused to let them spill in front of the Pharaoh though; I didn't want to make him sad.

"I am here, your Highness."

It had only been a few moon cycles moon cycles since Atem and I married. It was not even Atem's time of birth yet. During that time, things have happened, some good, some bad.

An especially good thing that has happened is that Atem has discovered his three Ka. Yes, three. He has the three Egyptian god monsters for his Ka, though he has told no one but me and his father about it.

One night he had been tossing and turning in his sleep, yet did not wake when I tried to rouse him. Near dawn, he woke up with a start, and told me with a dazed look in his eyes, that he had met his three most powerful Ka. Normally a person would only have one Ka that comes from their soul, not three. Atem's Ka monsters drew from the power of the gods at that! He held so much power in him, and he was nonplussed on what to do. Eventually we decided to tell his father, but no one else.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon had been proud, impressed, and, when he thought no one was looking, relieved. Strange, why was he relieved? Maybe Atem's power in his Ka reassured him that his son would be secure in his position as Prince and future king. Atem had already been incredibly adept at Diahah-the 'safer' version of a Shadow Game, though.

The only danger to Atem would be Bakura, and his attacks have eased up and almost completely stopped recently. It was strange, because the priests had thought that Bakura would increase his attacks and strike harder, in the Pharaoh's currently frail condition.

Atem's three god monster Kas were incredibly strong, and each one had their own special abilities, though I can't remember all of them. Their names are Slifer the Sky Dragon (the serpentine red dragon that appeared when Bakura attacked the palace to try and steal my Ka), Obelisk the Tormentor- a huge bulky blue creature, and the only one of the three great Kas not to be a dragon) and the Winged Dragon of Ra-a golden dragon, though not serpent-like, like Slifer.

Both Atem and I noticed that after his discovery of his Ka, our mysterious mental bond grew stronger. We could hear each other's thoughts more often, though that was a little aggravating. (What if we heard thoughts from each other that we were never meant to know about? Even a married couple has to have some form of privacy.) Thankfully the mental bond only seemed to sort-of work when emotions were strong. Atem has a theory that his and my Ka(s) have some form of connection, thus the mental bond. There was not much more to deduce though.

That was one of the good events that happened in palace life. However, the excitement that discovery should have brought was overshadowed by the looming death of the Pharaoh. Not even the best physicians could cure him, and the Pharaoh himself had given up on the thought of ever healing. He told his court instead that he sensed he was dying. He was so certain about it, and eventually the physicians gave the verdict that he would die.

I was currently at his bedside, waiting for him to speak to me. The only other person in the room was a servant. The Pharaoh was summoning people he thought he needed to speak with, and people he was close to, to give advice and say his final goodbyes.

"I am quite sorry for letting death overshadow the bliss of your marriage so early, Charis," the Pharaoh said quietly. I stared incredulously at him. He was apologising? For that?!

"My Pharaoh, there is no need to be sorry, no one can control such events like illness and…" I didn't want to say it, but the Pharaoh knew anyway. Death.

The Pharaoh sighed, gaze turned towards the ceiling of his room. "I have been expecting to die early for a long time now. For seven years, a little bit more."

"P-pardon? Why would you expect such a thing, your Highness? Such a prediction…did Priestess Isis see this?" I stammered. What was one meant to say to that?

The Pharaoh gave a weary smile at me. "No Charis. I'm sure you've already been told that Priestess Isis cannot see the future of a Millennium Item holder. This illness, my death now, is the price I must pay to protect my son."

"Protect…Atem?" I repeated, questioning.

The Pharaoh was slightly vague in his explanation. He apparently made a mistake, many years ago, involving the creation Millennium Items. He would not explain what the mistake was, only that the mistake was unforgivable and potentially dangerous in the future. In fact, he said it was already dangerous, already the consequences for his mistake had shown, though he would not say what they were.

He did not want his son to have to carry the burden of his father's mistake in the future, so the Pharaoh had gone to the mage training temple to pray there, and taken Atem with him. This was when Atem was around eleven summers old. The Pharaoh had prayed to the gods not to let his son take the burden of his mistakes, but punish himself instead. Thus originated his current illness and suspected coming death.

"This is something I have kept from Atem. He does not deserve the burden that would be laid on his heart by knowing my sins. Mahado knows of my secret, as I told him when I spoke to him. However, I have to ask that you don't ask him for the full story. It is better that as little people as possible know."

"Yes, your majesty," I said.

"I tell you of this now, so if the consequences of my mistake happen to reach Atem, then you may tell him that I tried all I could to protect him. I did not mean to make his future rule an extremely difficult one."

"Atem is your son. He highly respects you and loves you as his father. He will never think ill of you," I asserted firmly.

The Pharaoh smiled wanly. "Thank you. As a parent, that is the best reassurance I could ever have, coming from the person closest to him. You know my son well, know his weaknesses and cover for them, so to speak."

"Um…" I thought the royal family never admitted to weakness. They had pride to keep. As if the Pharaoh read my mind, he chuckled, interspersed with coughs.

"A man cannot be all powerful, not even a royal. I am far from perfect, or I would not have been so ignorant and foolish years ago. My son, though strong, clever and courageous, has his own faults. This is where the necessity of a queen steps in-she acts as a balance to the king, and covers his faults. In essence, you become both his shield and rock.

"Charis, you will become queen when I die. Please help my son during his rule, for it will not be an easy one, even without knowing of my own past folly."

I stared in surprise. What help was he talking about? I asked him that, but he only shook his head.

"I haven't a clue myself. I only sense that my son will have a difficult time in the future. He will need to draw on your strength as well as his. For awhile, you may become his only stability."

I didn't understand those words very well, but I took them to heart. Maybe in the future, I would understand his words.

The Pharaoh shared a few more words with me, mostly advice, and a blessing of good fortune in the future. The future…that topic has been brought up so many times. Such an unknown thing…it was natural to fear it a little, right?

After he finished speaking with me, the Pharaoh sent for the last person he would speak to. His son. Atem walked in with grim, sad eyes. I discreetly touched his hand as he passed me, and saw his eyes soften as he glanced at me. He nodded in appreciation at my attempt to comfort him-his emotions were so highly strung-and closed the door. I waited outside the chambers with the Pharaoh's court and several servants.

It was when the sun had set, the sky turned orange and tinged with red that the servant within the Pharaoh's chamber slipped out, and told all of us waiting that the Pharaoh had died. The Prince had requested no one come into the chambers for awhile, so he could mourn privately.

An eagle soared in the sky, heading for the ironically glorious sunset.

* * *

The Pharaoh's body had been taken away a few hours ago to be mummified. (The same process Yafeu had gone through.) Everyone throughout Egypt was preparing for the seventy days of morning for the death Pharaoh. Mahado, who was in charge of Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb and its security, had gone with High Priest Seto to begin the mummification rites.

Atem had disappeared into the library soon after everything was arranged; no one dared approach him so close after his father's death. The servants that had left food in there fearfully whispered to one another that he had a harsh expression on his face, as if he was ready to literally murder someone or send someone to the Shadow Realm. They were scared. When he thanked them, his voice had apparently been monotone and icy.

I was sure Atem did not mean it. I suspected he was trying to hide his emotions, by being cold. (Through our mental bond, his emotions were so chaotic that all I could receive were indistinct flashes of them. Grief being the only one I could identify.) He had shaken off Mana and Mahado, politely requesting them not to enquire after him.

Mana was worried. Mahado was also worried, but he told Mana and I that he understood why Atem was isolating himself. He was trying to suppress his emotions. The future Pharaoh could not show weakness. He was trying to prepare himself to become Pharaoh, while feeling unready.

I understood Atem was trying to sort his emotions out privately. But suppressing them was not a good thing to do. He was doing what I had tried to several times before-trying to draw into himself-he would become a shell with no outward emotion. His heart would become numb, so as to cope with his chaotic emotions.

There was no way I would let him do that. He would not be a good king if he was cold at heart. I quietly slipped into the library, knowing he would not come back to our room when he wanted to be alone.

Atem was seated at a desk, the plate of food the servants left, untouched. In front of him were several documents that he had been working on earlier during the day, before he was informed that Pharaoh Akunumkanon would die shortly, probably this day. Currently he was perusing the document in front of him with utmost attention. I sighed, knowing he was aware I was standing behind him, but ignoring me in favour of reading. I knew what he was trying to do-distract himself from grief by throwing himself in work. If he was distracted, then he could push back his mess of emotions.

"Atem," I said softly. No reply from him. He kept his back turned, though it had noticeably stiffened. "Atem."

"Please leave Charis. I…just please leave," Atem said. I understood why the servants were scared when Atem spoke. His tone was so…dead. Hurt flashed through me briefly, but I banished it away.

"Atem, don't lock me out," I said, and came closer. Still there was no reaction from him.

I wasn't sure what I was doing; I was acting on instinct. I walked forward slowly until I reached just behind his chair. His hand was clenching the documents he was holding so tightly, his fist was turning pale. The fierce grip was threatening to rip through the papyrus. I reached out and touched a tense shoulder lightly. He flinched slightly before he could control himself. I ignored it.

"Please. I know…you grieve for your father." I forcibly blinked back tears that began to well in my eyes. Not now. "You were taught that to show grief is a weakness. But, even part of the royal family, you are only human. All humans cannot bottle their grief within themselves for long, without exploding," I pleaded.

"This…is something I will deal with myself. You don't have to worry about me, and please tell that to the others as well. I will be fine, given time," Atem replied.

I lightly touched both his shoulders. "There is plenty of reason to worry. Yes, you have to deal with your own emotions. No, you don't have to do it alone. I have the feeling you are not only grieving though…you are scared, though you loathe admitting it."

"Scared of what, if you think you know?" Atem asked. I could hear something in his tone though-it might be described as a crack in a shield. I didn't want to shatter his pride, though I had my suspicions. He should have known by now, since we are married, that there were not many things we could hide from each other.

"I'm not completely sure Atem. You tell me that," I sighed. Unconsciously to him, one of his hands crept up and grasped at the hand I lay on his left shoulder, squeezing the hand tightly. When he finally looked at me, his expression was a mixture of grief, despair, uncertainty and confusion. My heart nearly stopped in pain at seeing his agonised face. I inhaled sharply and sat by him, forcing him to face me.

It was ironic, how Atem used to do this to me when he wanted to either make a point or make me confess to a problem. Now the roles were reversed. I drew up all my memories of the previous times we were in this position, and firmed my resolve.

"Atem, you didn't let me be alone when I had my problems. You insisted that I tell you what was wrong every time something arose, and indicated I wasn't alone. You tried to _help_. Let me try and do the same. Don't push me away," I said firmly. His eyes faltered. I could see the restraint he usually had on his emotions crumbling. In a softer voice, I added, "grief isn't a weakness. It's respect to the one who passed on. Insecurity is natural. It is human to feel these things. It's human to let these emotions out. None of these things are weaknesses; you will be stronger the next day from them."

I hugged him, hoping that whatever I said his mind absorbed. He was an independent man, I knew so. He was also naturally reserved with his emotions. Showing what he felt was sometimes difficult for him, because of both his nature and his upbringing in the royal family. However, he shouldn't suffer because of such restrictions.

I felt Atem slowly bring his arms around me, and suddenly I was crushed to him almost desperately, as if he was afraid I would vanish. I felt a fine tremor grow through his body. "Charis, I can't…what you're urging me to do…a leader should be showing more restraint then I am now but since father passed on…"

_I-I have no idea what to do_…

His words were spoken in broken phrases and muffled, his tone losing its dead quality and becoming rather choked. His last phrase came from his thoughts, not from his spoken words. Oh, his voice through our mental link sounded so lost and confused-it was almost like a child. Atem, you are usually so mature, and now that one of the most influential people in your life has left, your father, you are so child-like and insecure. Uncertain what to do, what will happen, what to feel…

"So you're worried about the future as well as grieving for your father. Just take things one at a time, okay? Grieve for your father now, and you can work out what to do tomorrow-_we_ can work out what to do tomorrow.

"I will not judge you Atem. I'm your wife. Just grieve."

Atem was never one to lose control. He had been raised too long to let himself go and weep without reserve-what he thought as weakness. But that night, we stayed there and not once did he let me go, using me as his life line to reality. No sobs came from him, though tears dripped freely down my face and restrained, held-back sobs shook my form. I mourned freely in a way he could never do, so I did for him.

However, I felt traces of tears dampen the crook of my neck, where he had rested his head on. I was glad he could at least share some of the burden on his heart with me.

* * *

The funeral procession for the Pharaoh was grand. Of course it would be; he was the former ruler of Egypt. Even though I was princess of Egypt, I took charge of the mourning, and as in Yafeu's funeral procession, I sang funeral rites in honour of Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

My vow not to sing made another exception here-I was doing this both for the Pharaoh, and for Atem, future Pharaoh. His grief I tried to express instead where he could not. Again, people would remember this funeral like they would Yafeu's, because of the strange voice that wove a heartbreaking enchantment of mourning over the funeral. Far into the future, this and Yafeu's funeral would only be remembered as famed funerals for uncertain reasons.

Atem slowly began to find stable ground again. Like Pharaoh Akunumkanon had predicted, the first few days his death I had been afraid to leave Atem alone, and he had seemed to try and stick close to me discretely. As if I had become his only stability. Mahado and Mana explained to me later that Atem was afraid of losing me as well. I had gone furthest into his heart despite not knowing him as long as Mana or Mahado have. Atem did not want to lose another person very dear to him, and felt the need to see me constantly for reassurance that I had not vanished like his father.

I understood in more detail this particular aspect of being queen, in supporting the Pharaoh. Until Atem could find his own ground, and feel confident in himself again, he needed to draw on the comfort and strength I could give him, to face the days after his father's death. (I think it's rather obvious now, that Atem and his father had been close despite having separate duties.)

It did not take Atem long to gain his mental strength back. Half way through the seventy day mourning period for the country, the self-assured confidence that gave his cerise eyes their intensity and slightly commanding look, came back. He took charge of matters that needed attending to, and I took charge of the jobs I had. During the night, when we met again in our chambers, we held each other close. It was probably the only time when Atem needed that much physical contact for comfort.

By the time coronation day came, Atem was ready to become king. His strength was back, and his insecurity of being a good king had dwindled to a sliver instead of a pressing weight. He would do his best to rule the country, and he'd be damned if he didn't succeed. I guessed that his determination to lead well would be enough to make Egypt prosper. He really did have the heart of a true king. His court had full confidence in him, having seen his capabilities. Surprisingly, they were confident in me as well.

Coronation went without any problems. The rites were done, the court had accepted him reverently, and Atem became Pharaoh, pulling me up into the position of accepted Queen beside him. Wearing our crowns proudly, we went out onto the balcony facing the courtyard, which was crammed with people, to greet them as the new Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt.

After the coronation though, at the celebration after and the moon cycles following, difficulties arose, which none, not even Priestess Isis, had anticipated. The prophecy Mother Dora gave of Atem being surrounded by darkness eventually began to come true.

* * *

It's nearly twelve right now and I feel exceptionally sleepy after getting less than four hourse sleep last night so apologies if this chapter came out rambling. Yes, this chapter is rather short compared to my last few chapters. My editing is pretty poor in this as well. I need some shut eye...'groan'.

Please leave a review!


	27. What Comes to Pass

Alright, this is definitely the second last chapter of this story! Very sorry for saying the last one might be, but I didn't realise how many pages I was typing for the last chapter, until I stopped at one point and realised I typed seventeen pages! This has got to be a record for me...in any case, I decided to stop there and finish the rest of the story in the next chapter! Yes, this chapter is unusually long.

Typing this was hard-getting into the anime and then having to write a whole different ending to it is actually harder than it sounds. Mostly because I never planned on writing too much about the anime. However, I decided that this story needed some action.

I have to thank **Miorochi** so much for the review. Where did everyone else go though? I need comments!

Oh, be warned, this chapter has swearing in it, as well as reference to natural female cycles starting at teenage years.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Quietly, with a plain cloak hiding my figure (and rather extravagant clothes, even at my plainest-the queen's wardrobe did not allow shabby clothing even if I sometimes felt they were over-elaborate) and a cowl obscuring my face, I travelled the streets of Egypt outside the palace. I tried to be as low-key as possible, and I succeeded. No one gave me a second glance, except to evaluate whether I was a potential thief or not.

If Atem or anyone from the palace knew I was out, they would be appalled that I went without informing anyone, and also going alone. The streets were not safe to travel when you were a young woman, and bandits might attempt to accost me. Even worse, Bakura might find me. (People in the palace conveniently forget I trained in self defence.) Security had been tight around the palace, and the streets were patrolled frequently by guards so the civilians were protected, and watched at the same time. It had been hard to slip out of the palace, but I succeeded.

I appreciated Atem being worried about me, but being cooped up inside the palace without going outside the gates once for a long while was beginning to drive me mad. I knew his intention was to make sure I was safe, but I can only stand to be indoors for so long. I wanted to visit the banks of the Nile River, and just bask in the serenity of the place which Atem brought me to, what seemed a long time ago. The place we went just before the incident with Ishaq, who I sometimes still saw around the palace.

Water. I wasn't a siren anymore, but I longed for large bodies of water. It was something I couldn't give up, my longing to see water in large amounts, just like I would always have a tickle at the back of my throat that indicated my longing to sing. Thankfully I could control it.

No one understood my obsession with the Nile except Atem, and he was too worried about me to let me go wondering outside the palace gates alone. Thus, this was why I had snuck out of the palace like a prisoner escaping rather than as the queen of Egypt.

As I walked the streets of Egypt, heading for my destination by traversing through the city streets, I thought over what happened over the past few moon cycles. Times had gotten darker, and more dangerous.

The celebration after Atem's coronation as the new Pharaoh, Bakura showed up to try for a confrontation between him and all of the priests and priestess in Atem's court, as well as Atem himself. His aim had been to take the Millennium Items, but he also came to taunt Atem. Or more like, add salt to a wound that was not completely healed yet.

That bastard had somehow stolen Pharaoh Akunumkanon's body from his tomb, and brought the sarcophagus to the palace. He even had the audacity to let it be dragged on the floor like a rag doll, and even step on it! The foul, honourless man! Atem was furious at the personal insult, and the court was just as furious. Priest Seto tried to seal Bakura's Ka in a stone tablet, as what happened to criminals, but Bakura's Ka by then had become too powerful to be sealed into stone. That was dangerous-how strong exactly had his Ka become? What was the limit of its power?

Bakura's Ka had shattered the stone that Priest Seto had attempted to seal it into, and from there a fight of Ka had ensued between the thief and the priests and priestess. The court dissuaded Atem from joining the battle. Bakura had also stolen the former Pharaoh's Diadiankh, among other things, and thus could summon Ka-at least it meant he was too occupied to use his other tricky spells. Shockingly, he had become strong enough to beat all of the court.

Atem was forced to summon one of his god monsters Ka, Obelisk the Tormentor. To everyone's horrified shock, the attacks of both Atem's and Bakura's Ka were matched. They negated one another, and both monsters fell back. Both were equal in power. The two people engaged in that fight recalled their Ka, exhausted because of the energy they put into trying to defeat the other. Bakura fled to recuperate his strength.

I sent a bird after him to follow him, and give me the route to his hide out (I had developed my animal empathy abilities a little more, and we could communicate mental pictures and requests to each other). It never returned however, and several days later I was sent the body of the tracking bird, with an arrow through its poor heart.

During the course of the battle between him and the court, Bakura also told some hints about what could possibly have been the mistake Pharaoh Akunumkanon had told me he had made in his past. It had something to do with the creation of the Millennium Items. Bakura had hinted that the secret to the greatest power of the Millennium Items lay in the village of Kul Elna. Was that the deserted, haunted village Yafeu had taken me to, to meet Bakura?

It became a certainty after Bakura had mocked me, saying I certainly knew how homey it was there. That just made Atem angrier; though I was glad he kept a tight leash on his emotions. His anger was already blazing brightly through our mental connection, already sparked because of Bakura's disrespect to his father.

Some time after, Mahado trapped Bakura and challenged him. Alone. Mahado, how could you do something so…reckless?! In the end, he made the ultimate sacrifice to try and defeat Bakura, and temporarily succeeded. However, the cost was his soul. It was trapped within a sealing tablet, merged forever with his Ka, and he became known as the Dark Magician. Oh Mahado, though you lay your life and soul down for Atem, he did not want the loss. None of us wanted it to be at the cost of your life. Mana felt lost for a long while, despite her strength of character.

There was nothing left of Mahado besides the stone tablet that had his image carved into it. Not even the Millennium Ring-Bakura had taken it.

I was jolted out of my sad, dark reminiscing by shouts. Curious, I walked towards the source of the sound. Turning the corner of the street I was walking down, I saw a large crowd gathered around something. I pushed through the crowd to glimpse the source of attention.

The 'something' turned out to be someone. The crowd was trying to stone a poor girl to death! All because she was different! Pale, milk white skin, pale blue almost white long hair and blue eyes; she did not look like she could hurt a fly, and I actually thought her quite pretty. Why were the people so prejudiced against pale skin?

Though, I understood that I was only accepted because I had saved a few people, and displayed I had a strange affinity with animals that could save people's lives. I became the mortal goddess of protection to them, and in becoming queen just made it 'official'. Some people still thought I was filth. I could not be bothered by those people that preferred to judge character based on looks, so ignored them when they cropped up.

However, this girl in front of me could not ignore the problem like me. She was already caught up in it.

I hurried to the girl, avoiding the occasional stone that misaimed badly. I reached her kneeling form and crouched beside her. "Excuse me?"

The girl looked up, blue eyes near tearful. They were also wary. I held out my hand in a gesture of peace. "I mean no harm, but please come with me. We will get away from here." She tried to stand, but was too weak. I helped her up and began to lead her away.

"Friend of the demon! Get that person too!" the crowd shouted. I muttered darkly under my breath.

"I'm so sorry-you don't have to help me," the blue haired girl whispered.

"Nonsense. I am not leaving you to the mercy of that crowd. You are too weak to fend them off right now," I hushed. I stopped and turned to the crowd.

"Stop! This girl is under palace protection!" The crowd immediately hesitated, and eyes the blue haired girl warily. I could see the questions in their eyes. Why would a pale skin, a poor one at that, be even indirectly protected by the Pharaoh? I hesitated. A white lie wouldn't hurt, would it? Well, it wasn't really a lie. If I extended protection from my rank to this girl, then it was technically protection from the Pharaoh as well. He was my husband.

"She is a demon! The White Dragon!" a man screamed. I started. The White Dragon? What does that mean?

"The girl is being taken in for questioning. Until there is evidence that this girl has done a criminal act, all of you here would get in trouble for assaulting someone indirectly protected by the Pharaoh," I called out, hoping it would dissuade the crowd from attacking again.

The words did the trick. The crowd of people, not wanting to incur the wrath of the Pharaoh and possibly be imprisoned for attacking someone under his protection, backed away and dissipated. I half dragged the semi-conscious girl with me, into a little deserted road.

"Thank you, stranger, but you could be attacked by the people next time they see you around. Lying by saying I am under the Pharaoh's protection will only work for a short while," the girl said in her quiet, soft voice, made thin because she was close to fainting. I was aware that the girl could not see any part of me, and therefore could not recognise me. I chuckled, and it bewildered her.

"Who said I was lying, miss? I am not; you are indirectly under our great ruler's protection. If I show you my face, will you trust me to get you to safety, and stop questioning the repercussions of my actions?" I asked. The girl slowly nodded. I pushed back my cowl, and she gasped. She scrambled to bow, and I stopped her, somewhat embarrassed by her attempted action. She bowed her head anyways.

"Forgive me, my Queen. I did not mean to speak rudely," the girl mumbled.

"You have not offended me in any way; there is nothing to be sorry about. Please call me Charis, formalities are not needed. Now, may I have a look at your wounds? I believe you were wounded by the stones."

"N-no, just bruised, and dizzy," the girl replied, blinking dazedly. She tried to stand by herself, but failed. I caught her before she fell, and helped her stand upright.

"Please try and keep conscious for just a little longer. The palace is not too far, thankfully, and we can have a proper look at your injuries there," I said. She began to protest, but I shushed her. "Concentrate on walking."

I tried to support her as best as I could while we walked to the palace. The poor girl was stumbling from weariness. I wondered how long she had suffered. It made me feel somewhat guilty; being pale skinned like her and yet treated well. Presently, I asked her name.

"Kisara," the girl whispered, and fainted. I caught her and quickened my pace, mentally asking forgiveness from Kisara whenever I accidentally jolted her because of the speed of my walking.

Thankfully at the gates of the palace, Priest Seto was mounted on a horse, also coming back from the city. Priest Shadah was already dismounted from his horse and hurrying away. I immediately called out to Seto, pushing back my cowl once more. His concern over me being outside the palace didn't last long, as he noticed the girl that was lying heavily on me. Her arm was slung across my shoulders, the only thing stopping her from bending over. I could find no other position to carry her in.

"Who is this?" Priest Seto asked in a queer tone of voice. Almost as if he recognised her.

"This is Kisara-she was being stoned by a mob because of her skin colour. She was referred to as a demon because of it. She was also referred to as the White Dragon, though I have no idea what that means." I stopped as a shocked expression crossed the priest's face. "Seto, do you know this girl?"

Seto hesitated to answer, and that in itself was an answer. "Excuse my rudeness-that is your business," I apologised.

Priest Seto waved my apology aside and took Kisara into his arms. He looked down at her with a mixture of shock, awe and sympathy on his face. "Please excuse me milady, I must get a physician." He hesitated again. "If it's possible, please do not concern the Pharaoh with this and the business of the White Dragon. I will get to the bottom of this; there is no need to worry him right now."

"Very well," I agreed, and he hurried away with Kisara.

I watched him as he left curiously. Seto has been acting strange lately-a little harsher then usual. He had taken several trips to town, and I've heard rumours that he takes back many prisoners from his little expeditions. What was Seto doing?

This was the first time I saw Seto shocked. He probably did know Kisara from his past, or something of the like. If Kisara really was from his past, I would not pry. I would like to get to know Kisara better though, once she has woken. She was the only person that made Seto's features soften, and she was still unconscious.

* * *

Mother Dora was right. Atem's rule as king was descending-no, had descended-into dark times. I fear what events will unfold next, because so far most have been unpleasant.

Oh gods, the scare Atem gave the nation when he went missing! He, Seto and Karim were engaged in a battle of Ka again near a deep chasm at the outskirts of the city. I was at the palace at that time, overseeing the task of getting the civilians inside the palace gates, so I wasn't there to witness the battle, but from Seto's account Atem fell into the chasm, and barely caught the edge. Before anyone else could react, Bakura had stomped down on Atem's fingers, and sent him falling. The Millennium Puzzle was stolen.

Thoughts of the stolen Millennium Puzzle were temporarily put aside as a huge search went underway to find Atem. Meanwhile, in his absence, I tried my best to organise events, but again unexpected things happened.

Akunadin, who had been so faithful to Atem's father, and then Atem, in their respective reigns, became…a traitor, really. I had suspected him earlier of being rather strange, ever since he escaped alive from his individual encounter with Bakura. It became obvious however, when I went to check on Kisara (whom I had become friends with) and heard from servants that she had been taken away to another place on Akunadin's orders.

Seto arrived then, and both of us demanded to be told where Kisara was taken. Eventually we were taken to a place near the dungeons.

I will never forget that place. It was a place specially designed to torture prisoners to make their Ka stronger, fuelled by hate. Originally Seto had intended to experiment with that notion, but dropped the idea soon after finding Kisara. Akunadin, however, picked up the idea soon after his incident with Bakura. I suspect Bakura somehow influenced him.

Seto had a deep, hidden away affection for Kisara-it was the subtle way his eyes lit up and became gentle when he saw her, that gave me the indication. Because of that affection, he ventured out to Kisara to rescue her before she was killed by another prisoner who had his Ka out. Seto managed to do so, but in the process upset the platform on which he and Kisara stood.

Another prisoner who managed to find stable ground sneered and was about to attack both of them, when Kisara suddenly began to glow. Power rose in waves from her-you did not even have to be magical to sense it. Her body was engulfed in blue light, which gathered above her and formed into a dragon. The White Dragon!

Kisara had told me before, that her deepest wish was to stay with Seto, to protect and help him in any way she could. It seemed she did so using her Ka, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Its power was astonishing, and rivalled one of Atem's god monster Ka.

While I sent guards to pull the hanging two up, I went in search of Akunadin, only to find that he escaped. There was nothing I could do about him for the moment. I shoved the matter aside temporarily and started on the task I had been dying to do since I heard Atem was missing.

Certain magic was granted to the queen of Egypt when she married the Pharaoh. It was the knowledge of your husband's life force. Wherever Atem was, I knew whether he was alive or dead. It was the one thing reassuring me that Atem was still alive, the brightest hope I could give to the priests and priestess. The mental link I shared with Atem was blank, and no matter how hard I tried to call out through it, no reply came.

I was left with one last option to try and find Atem's location. I would have to try and sense my own Ka, and then find the link from my Ka to Atem's Ka. Atem's theory about our Ka was very plausible, and if it was true, I should be able to sense the area of Egypt Atem had ended up in. I hoped he wasn't wounded, or in a dangerous place. Oh Ra please protect him…

It worked. It took me several hours of desperate meditating, but Atem's theory was proven. Relief crashed over me like a tidal wave at sensing where his Ka, and consequently Atem, was. He had been dragged by the Nile river far out from the city, and been washed up on a bank that was close to a cave. Atem had managed to drag himself there for shelter. I immediately sent out a bird to him-he would know it was from me, and be aware that he was found. I sent a message bird to Karim as well, who was searching by sailing the Nile, to tell him where to find Atem, and hurried out on horseback myself.

Atem was found, not injured, but extremely weary from being dragged by the river and struggling not to drown. Luckily it was not flooding season. Atem may…may not have survived, weakened as he was from a duel with Bakura.

He was taken back to the palace, but there was no time to recuperate. There were too many problems that needed to be sorted out. I tried my best to help, but in the end all I could do was try and ease the burden of minor jobs off him while he tended to more pressing issues. Such as the stolen Millennium Puzzle.

Such a minor thing from me, but recently I have begun feeling ill. I have suppressed the nauseous feelings so far, but they have been getting worse. I do not want to tell anyone though-I don't want Atem to find out. He has enough to deal with.

* * *

I have been having nightmares, and they terrify me. Even if I don't quite understand them, I know that it is one of those visions that will come true. It is only a matter of when it will come to pass.

_T__he bodies of many of the court lay motionless on the ground. The sky was dark with a sort of hazy purple-black fog-the Shadow Realm? I might've been inside a Shadow Game._

_Atem was lying on the ground, face tired and pale under his tan. His hands were clutching the Millennium Puzzle. My hands were lying on top of his, trying to lend my energy to him since his was mostly spent. Atem was chanting a spell under his breath, but I could not hear anything._

_The Millennium Puzzle was glowing. Atem became weaker, and he had to lean on me heavily to sit upright. I felt energy draining out of my body, my limbs becoming lead, and a nauseous feeling-the slight illness I had been trying to suppress for awhile-rose up. I had to exercise a lot of will not to faint, and I wasn't the one chanting the spell!_

_My stomach tightened almost unbearably in pain. I ignored it, trying to give my energy to Atem._

_Atem finished chanting, staggered, and fell into my lap. I instinctively shifted, cradling his head. I could feel my lips moving, calling his name, but I could hear nothing. My throat felt oddly clenched up._

_I spoke again, and tears dripped down my cheeks. Atem's eyes were half closed in weariness and the intensity of his eyes was beginning to dull, alarmingly. Nevertheless, he answered as well. Why couldn't I hear anything, damn it?!_

_I said something to Atem-I don't even know what I said-and Atem replied, reaching out a heavy hand to grip one of my own tightly. A shadow flickered over us, a__nd I looked up._

_All the priests, even advisor Shimon, had fallen, except for Priest Seto. Mana was currently unconscious, her Dark Magician Girl Ka having suffered a heavy blow. Currently, Seto was the one who stood between Atem and I, and what looked like Bakura's Ka. Was it really? It had grown so large, and such dark power emitted so potently off it, that I wondered why I could still see through the aura of darkness._

_Seto, though weary looking, called forth one of his Ka monsters, an attempt to stall Diabound from getting to his Pharaoh and Queen while they finished a ritual which I had no idea what was meant to do._

_Seto's Ka monster flew up and tried to engage Diabound in battle, but it was promptly smashed against the wall of the palace gates. Diabound reared up to finish it for good when it suddenly…wavered. As if something had frozen it in place. Abruptly, its image shattered. Bakura, who had been standing some distance behind his Ka, gaped in shock and horror, before giving Atem and me a vicious glare._

_Atem shuddered, his breathing growing fainter. The Millennium Puzzle glowed brighter. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring Bakura had stolen off Mahado began to glow brightly, just as brightly as the Puzzle. Bakura collapsed to the ground weakly._

_Atem spoke to me again. He said only a few words, but I could tell that they were important, they were binding-whatever he said, he meant it, with enough force and honesty behind them that the emotion and words themselves registered through our mental link._

_And then, his eyes closed. His breathing stilled, and the Puzzle stopped glowing. The Millennium Ring stopped glowing as well. Bakura was as still as Atem, as if both were…dead.__ And they were. Their bodies stopped functioning as soon as their spirits were sealed away._

_The Millennium Puzzle shattered into pieces._

"_**This is what will happen. Nothing can change this, for you**__**r husband has not worked some crucial points, and will not for quite awhile,"**__ a voice, wise and timeless, whispered into my ear. __**"Your Ka is the only thing that can beat that creature of darkness. Yet in the end, your husband can not understand what is needed of him, to draw your Ka out. He does not properly know the connection between his god monster Ka and yours, and you certainly don't know, seeing as you had minimal control over it from the beginning. It is a powerful entity precariously housed inside a small form. I cannot tell you what it is Atem needs to draw your Ka out into existence.**_

"_**He will seal himself into the Millennium Puzzle for a long time, to try and find answers in the future. With him he will seal the Shadow Games, to temporarily stop them. He will fight on in the future, and succeed the second time.**_

"_**There is nothing you can do to change fate, Charis. This was decided even before your surprising presence was predicted. Tell him, when you wake, that sacrifice comes in many forms. He will have to make the ultimate one, considering his current love of life and his treasuring of other people's lives.**_

"_**You gave the Pharaoh what he needed the most Charis-love, and the best joy one can get of life. You were, and are, his happiness."**__ The voice faded._

_I looked down at Atem, who lay limply in my lap. He was not moving. He had trapped his soul inside the Millennium Puzzle. I looked up to see Bakura also limp. No doubt his soul had been sealed into the Millennium Ring._

_Priest Seto was beside me, also silently mourning. I barely registered him. My hands clutched the pieces of the shattered Millennium Puzzle. The fact Atem was no longer alive, finally sunk into my head. Agony ripped through my heart, almost physical in its intensity. A dagger was embedded there, and being twisted around._

_Atem!_

I woke up gasping, and abruptly sat up. Again, I had dreamt. This time with startling clarity.

Atem was already awake. He asked if I was alright, and I stared at him with terrified eyes. Quickly, I looked him over. He was still alive, still had his soul-he didn't even have his Millennium Puzzle with him at the moment. That was a blessing and a curse.

"You had a nightmare again," Atem stated. I started in astonishment. He was close to the truth. I gave him a questioning look, and he gave a slight smile.

"Your voice went through our mental link. You shouted my name, almost literally."

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, appalled. Another thing I didn't have control over. No control over fate, barely any control over my Ka, no control over our bonds.

I breathed in slowly and exhaled, trying to calm myself. Then I looked up at Atem. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision. Of what will happen in the future." I laughed shakily. "I don't think I wanted to see it."

I told him my vision, excluding some bits and pieces. He didn't need to know that the mysterious voice told me that I was his happiness. He did however; have to know the outcome of his final battle with Bakura. Neither of them would win. Both would be sealed away, to battle on again some time in the future. The Shadow Games would be sealed with them, and be released when they woke.

Atem paled when I told him. His mouth thinned, and he frowned, trying to find alternate ways of a future. Yet he could not go against fate. He firmly believed that a god-from whether Greece or Egypt-had spoken to me, so he could prepare for the future. He suspected he knew the spell that he was chanting in my dream.

He could not understand the message though, when I told him, "sacrifice comes in many forms. You will have to make the ultimate one, considering your current love of life and treasuring of other people's lives."

He smiled weakly at those words. "I guess that will be one of the answers I will search for in the future." He got out of bed, and I looked at him questioningly. He explained, "If that really is my fate, then I will have to prepare for it, starting now."

"You really believe this will come true," I said, and couldn't stop faint traces of anguish from entering my voice. Atem sighed, and reached over to embrace me. "Your fate will be my fault, if it comes to pass," I mumbled, carefully holding back tears.

"Is there any logic behind that thought?" he asked, though in a gentle manner.

"A lot of logic. You can't say this time that I'm merely putting blame needlessly on myself. You will try to draw my Ka out, by no one knows how to do it. This is my Ka-I'm ashamed that I don't know how to summon it."

"You may be immortal, but you can't know everything. Only the gods know how your Ka is summoned. Just like my Ka are easy enough to summon, but I doubt I will know all of their secrets and abilities."

Atem suddenly blinked. "Yours and my Ka are connected…" he murmured. "What if…your Ka, instead of being one completely of its own, was actually another form of my Ka? If I merged my three god monsters together-it might draw out your Ka."

"You sound far too calm. There's a catch to your idea," I said.

"It's too simple. If that was just the case, our future wouldn't have looked so bleak in your vision," Atem replied. I suddenly smiled at him, tremulously. He looked at me, startled.

"I'm glad," I said. "Even if what I saw is really to be our fate, we will fight first before accepting it."

"Who knows," Atem sighed. "Fighting against what we know might be planned out in fate as well. Both of us are fighters by nature."

* * *

A few weeks later, the unthinkable happened. My dream-vision came true.

I had accidentally been knocked out when I fell from the top of the palace wall to the ground below, while trying to drag Mana's unconscious body to safety. I couldn't leave it to just be destroyed by Bakura's Ka, Diabound. When I was blasted off the wall, and lay still on the ground, Atem had thought I had died. So had Seto. None could come to check properly, since both were engaged in battle, but they feared so. Atem's anger gave him a sudden spurt of energy, enough to try and combine his Ka god monsters together.

I never saw what happened, but when I woke from being unconscious, Atem's Ka was glowing angry red. Each let out a wail and just-vanished. Atem fell to the ground, groaning.

Dizzily, I ran towards him, hurtling past Bakura himself but not particularly caring. I hurled myself in front of Atem and glared at Bakura, daring him to attack. My hands were pulsing golden light, but they kept flickering. The power my Ka was trying to feed me was unstable; I had no control over it. Bakura knew that, and gave a maniacal smirk.

"My Pharaoh, milady!" Seto called out, and raced his way over to us. He was panting slightly despite running a short distance.

"We are fine Seto," Atem said hoarsely. "But the vision Charis had will come to pass, apparently. Could you stall for time?"

"Yes, My Pharaoh," Seto agreed, and turned his back on us, shielding us from Bakura. He summoned a Ka monster.

"Seto! Whatever you do, stay alive! You will be needed after this is done, to become the next king!" Atem shouted at him. Seto jerked in surprise, and almost looked back at us, but I told him to keep looking forward. We would handle what was needed to be done.

Atem clasped the Millennium Puzzle, which he had managed to get back courtesy of Mana and Isis, and began the chant which he looked into a while ago, to prepare for this moment. His hands were shaking slightly, despite the courage and determination on his face. I don't know whether it was from fear or weariness, but whatever it was, he needed help. I clasped my hands over his and told him to draw from my energy, if that was possible. So he did, guiltily, but also thankfully. He wouldn't have been able to sustain his spell alone.

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow, just as it should.

The nauseous feeling I had in my vision sprang up, and grew worse with each passing moment. Pain seemed to grow in my stomach, becoming almost like an internal fire. I ignored it all.

Atem finished chanting his spell, staggered, and fell into my lap. I called out his name desperately. Faintly, I could hear Seto groaning in pain as one of his summoned Ka was destroyed. He climbed determinedly back to his feet, head held proudly up.

"I'm so sorry Atem," I whispered to my husband. I looked into his rapidly dulling eyes. "Please forgive me. I have something that could help you, help everyone, but because I don't know how to summon it, the outcome of the battle is this."

Atem gripped one of my hands. "It's not your fault. You act as the Ka's vessel. I think I understand why I failed to call your Ka out when I combined my Ka. I wasn't strong enough to control it. My Ka combined could not give your Ka the power it needed to manifest itself as the god monsters' singular form. It seems I will have to get stronger in the future."

A shadow fell over us. Again, events in my vision repeated. I watched with a slight sense that everything was surreal. There was no way my vision could be playing out in reality. No way would Atem's soul be sealed after this. No way that I would lose him.

Diabound wavered half way through its final attack on Seto's last Ka monster. Its image shattered into bits of dark sparkles. A rain of onyx, I thought belatedly. Bakura glared at Atem and me.

"You are almost finished Atem. Then you may rest for awhile," I murmured, swallowing the sobs rising into my throat.

Atem's breathing became shallower, the Millennium Puzzle glowed brighter. Looking up, I saw Bakura's Millennium Ring glowing, and watched with grim satisfaction as he collapsed onto the ground.

"You're-you're nearly done," I choked out. "Just please hold on a little longer…let me hold you a little longer, before you go to sleep and lose your memories." Go to sleep-death. Lose memories of friends, of family-of me. How selfish I am, but the thought he would forget, even if only temporarily, is painful.

To my shock, Atem's eyes snapped completely open, and for a few moments, the normally intensity his eyes had returned. He gazed at me deeply and spoke, his words echoing through our mental link.

"I will not forget you. I can never forget you; you have become the most important person to me. Even if I forget your name, I will still love you. We will meet again when I regain my memories."

With that, Atem's eyes slid shut. I brushed away tears, leant down and kissed him, feeling his last breath leave him. I moved back a little, and traced over his now still, dead features. Looking up, I saw Bakura equally as still as Atem-both their spirits sealed away, to fight again another time.

The Millennium Puzzle shattered.

Atem was dead.

"Atem!" I cried in anguish, and wept. It was all I could do.

The darkness around the area lifted, revealing a sky that was lightening as the time came close to dawn. A battle that lasted almost a complete night was now done.

People from the palace slowly trickled outside, and circled around us. Two dead bodies, two conscious survivors of the final battle, and one I was uncertain was still alive. Why couldn't Atem have survived?

Ah, I had forgotten that I was forbidden to say his name after he died. Atem he would always be in my mind, but I was never to say his name aloud again.

Seto put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Anguish and sorrow showed on his features, but there was also determination in them. He would not think about mourning until some issues were dealt with. He was the next successor to the throne now. Atem had told him he would be, and Pharaoh he would be in future. He had responsibilities to take care of at the moment.

So did I. I couldn't fall to pieces at the moment. Seto would need my help to establish some sort of order amongst the people. I was the Queen of Egypt, and the people would no doubt listen to me. I stood on trembling legs. Seto moved to try and help me but I waved him off and lifted my chin up in determination.

"Seto, could you try and locate all our higher ranked generals and guard captains? Tell them to reassemble their armies into some form of order. Half will go and fix up the damage done in the town, so the civilians may go back to their daily lives as quickly as possible. The other half will clean up the palace temples. The wounded will be brought to the temples and treated by physicians there. I'll send messengers to call for physicians."

Seto bowed, and I sighed. "You…you are the Pharaoh now Seto. Please don't bow to me. We stand on equal ground, especially since you are my…l-late husband's cousin." I exhaled harshly, but was glad I could get it out without bursting into tears immediately after.

The responsibility of sorting out the aftermath of the Shadow Game between Atem and Bakura fell to me, as the Queen of Egypt, and it was frightening. I didn't think I was in any shape to be responsible. I wanted to weep for Atem. But there was not time for that. Just as there was no time for me to care if I was dizzy, if my stomach hurt so badly I could barely stand, my head pounded or my heart fell like it had been mauled severely.

I wanted Seto to take charge. But taking charge was my responsibility. Seto knew it, I knew it. The only person the people would listen to was me.

"Milady, that title still belongs to your husband, and will belong to him for quite awhile. For now, I am still just the high priest, and you the queen. However, know that you can trust me if you need help," Seto said quietly. I gave a pained smile.

"I know Seto. Thank you. Now though, we have responsibilities to take care of. Let's begin."

Dawn arrived then. A new day, a new beginning.

* * *

I talked with countless amounts of people during the next few hours after the final Shadow Game. A pouch was always in my hands, wherever I was. I refused to let it go into someone else's care-the pouch contained the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, the thing Atem made me promise not to put back together should what happened in my vision come true. It was the only thing I had left of him.

His body and the bodies of his comrades-yes, not court fellows, _comrades_-had been put in another room, each body respectfully covered with sheets. I hadn't gone to see them yet, just like I hadn't gone to check Mana yet, because I spent my time running around the palace, heading out on horseback to check the town and receiving messengers from other towns with assessments of the damage done.

Riding was painful-my belly felt it would explode.

I refused to let the physicians look at me. I had so much to do, and if I stood still, stopped working for even a moment, I would think about recent events and fall to pieces. I couldn't afford that yet.

"The town is being repaired, the homes first. The civilians are all working together to try and rebuild what they lost already. The nation is truly rallying together to try and restore order to their lives once more," Seto informed me. "The dead have been taken away to have a proper burial soon, except for…for our former comrades."

"Amazing how much can be accomplished within a few hours," I said with a sigh. "And amazing how strong the spirit of Egypt is, during hard times like now."

I ran over my mental list of things to do-it was a long list-and decided to check on the wounded and see how they fared. Did they need more physicians? I also wanted to see if Mana was awake yet. Mana was going to be devastated when she heard of Atem's and his comrades' deaths. Her optimism would be crushed.

Well, I was going to have to try and keep it up for her wasn't I?

"I am going to check the wounded," I informed Seto. At my mention of wounded, my stomach flared unbearably, and I winced. It felt worse than ever before. My eyes saw nothing but white pain for a moment. When I regained my senses, Seto was looking at me with friendly concern.

"Milady, maybe it is best for you to rest for a little," he suggested. I gave a strained smile.

"I will be fine. It's just a stomach ache." An extraordinarily painful one.

Something warm dripped down my inner thigh, and slid down my lower leg. I started and walked a few steps back. Sudden agony made me cry out in pain, and I collapsed. When had the pain gotten ten times worse?

Faintly I heard Seto barking out orders to someone to send for a physician. He was afraid to move me in case I had internal damage, because he could see no visible wounds on me. I didn't concentrate much on his words. I was more worried about what it was that kept sliding down my legs. Like water, but I had spilled no water on me…

I looked at the place I stood moments before, when I first felt the sensation. I gaped at what was on the ground. Blood.

The blood was coming down my legs. That meant an injury on the abdomen. But I had taken no external injuries except to the head, and it was only a bump. Was the blood coming from…_inside_ me?! It was not my time of month!

I shifted slightly, trying to stand, but agony struck again. It was too much. I had pushed back the pain and let it build up for too long, and could not ignore it any longer.

Blackness closed in on my mind.

* * *

Just to clarify, Seto and Charis are not going to get together. Never, not even because of the Egyptian tradition to marry the queen to become Pharaoh. (If there is such a tradition.) Oh yes, and Kisara has died, but I couldn't find a place in the story to mention it. I'll assume the readers have watched the anime and definitely remember Kisara dieing. That was sad...sorry to Kisara-haters.

Well, what do you think? Please leave a comment.


	28. How We Live Our Lives

YES! WHOPPEEE!!!!!!! 'Jumps up and down and runs around squealing.' I've finally managed to htink up the ending of Siren's Honour! Though I'm sad that it's finished...I enjoyed writing it...

Anyways, very sorry for not updating for what-more then a month? School's been a killer-homework that seemed huge from last year suddenly seems so small now-what was I complaining about before? It took me ages to find enough time to finish this story...and even longer to edit, since I kept changing ideas on what to do. I blame lack of time on school and homework basically.

After agonising over this story, I finally decided on what to do. Even though I promised readers that this would be the last chapter to Siren's Honour, I know readers have different preferences to endings; therefore I made up two chapters. For those people who like simple, slightly sad endings, read this chapter ONLY and don't read the next one. The next chapter is a continuation from the end of this chapter, and it will be moony and slightly fluffy. (Going overboard on the fluff is a little hard when you're not sure how to write it in the first place.) It is possible to get mild toothache from the next chapter.

On a different note, I've been going back to read over the earlier chapters of this story, and found that the grammar, tense and a whole lot of othe things were HORRID! My first reviewers were being too kind in their comments. I've mentioned in one or two replies that I don't rewrite stories because then I can see how I progress as I write more stories, but in this case I might make an exception. It is only an idea I'm toying with though, because frankly I'm a lazy person who doesn't have as much time on her hands as she used to. So don't get any hopes up.

Right, that's about it. I've enjoyed writing this story despite its flaws, and I hope you readers have enjoyed reading it! Thanks to **Lapis Lazuli no Hana**, **Miorochi**, **Ray-nee-chan** and **Aryaine** for their reviews for last chapter, and thanks to them again, and to everyone who reviewed or read this story! Reviewers, you've all been helpful in the development of this story. Huge thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Miscarriage.

I had been pregnant for about three moon cycles, before Atem had died. The energy I had given Atem, as well as the rather harsh fall I took, combined with me pushing back the pain in my stomach for hours caused the baby to miscarry.

When I came to from fainting in the palace courtyard, I was told by the physician tending me all of that. The reason for my bleeding was because my body was trying to expel the products of the miscarriage.

I hadn't even known that I had been with child. I was a fool to ignore the symptoms beforehand-nausea, early morning sickness, stomach pains when Atem was chanting his sealing spell. It was all there, but I kept pushing the matter aside because I did not think it was important, and in the end I killed a life that should have lived.

Loss seeped into me-there was too much death and loss around me. The palace was gloomy and sad, mourning those that had died in the battle against Bakura. The atmosphere was suffocating me, but I had to try and ignore it-had to keep acting as Queen of Egypt, and stay calm. The only leader of Egypt during then couldn't break down during the crucial time of rebuilding.

There were so many things to do for Egypt-restoring city damages, and there were several cities that needed to be half-reconstructed because of Bakura's pillaging, and the Ka fights that broke out before. Shadah, Karim, Mahado, Isis, Akunadin (despite being a traitor, did serve Atem faithfully for most of his short reign) and Shimon were given funeral processions.

Atem and our baby were given funeral processions at a later date. I sung for that funeral rite, as well as the rites of Atem's court, but I don't think I ever sounded so lonely before. Of course my voice came out lonely-I most mourned the death of a husband I loved immeasurably, and the babe that came from our love.

Atem's name was forbidden to be uttered by anyone, from court member to common person. The name was not to be said or written, because it…needed to be forgotten. That was what had to happen. Atem accepted that before he died, just like he reluctantly accepted that he would lose his memories. It was for the sake of saving his country. The reason for his sacrifices did not ease the pain of his death though.

A summer passed, in which Egypt returned to a state of normalcy. Seto became Pharaoh, and I became an advisor of his court. Since I was immortal, I could not die. I wasn't sure if I could see Atem again (in the future), and so far I had only seen him in my dreams and memories. For Atem's sake, I swore to make myself useful and make sure his sacrifice was not in vain.

Egypt flourished under Seto's rule, and life became stable. New members were chosen to be part of Pharaoh Seto's court-I made sure that when all spoke their vows of fealty to Seto, that they were sincere. My sixth sense for sincerity came into use.

As for the fate of the Millennium Items-they were sealed away in separate locations, of which only Seto, Mana, the appointed Tomb Keepers and I knew. We personally hid them ourselves. All except the shattered Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle pieces had been placed into a golden box, and that box was put into a chamber in Atem's tomb. Seto bespelled the tomb, and especially that room, to make sure no grave robbers who tried to break in, would make it out alive. It was rather cruel, but unless the robbers died, they could steal the Millennium Puzzle.

It was Atem's spirit that would decide who would take the Millennium Puzzle in the future. Be it one hundred summers, or a millennia later. His spirit would instinctively react to the one destined to release him. Until then, he would wait; his spirit asleep inside the Millennium Puzzle. What I was told was confirmed by my Ka in a dream. In my last dream with my Ka (and it would be my final one), my Ka tried apologising to me for not being able to help, strangely.

It was not my Ka's fault. I felt it were more my fault-if I were stronger, then maybe I would have been able to summon my Ka.

My Ka told me the opposite. Even if I were stronger, it informed me, I would still not be able to summon it because I wasn't meant to. I was merely the…vessel. It was Atem that would be the key to summoning my Ka. However, he wasn't strong enough because apparently he needed to have…something…before his spirit would become stronger (than it already was). That explained what my Ka said to me in an earlier dream-it needed a sacrifice, a large one, and Atem was it, I guessed.

Seto and I discussed a few personal issues with each other. One of them was my immortality situation. I couldn't die, even if I wanted to. I would live on after Seto's death, after his successor, etc. What was I to do? Seto suggested maybe I could stay as advisor in the court for his successors, but the thought made me uncomfortable. The longer I stayed, the longer I would be viewed as something of a goddess-a real one, when I wasn't. No, after Seto died, I would simply vanish-maybe go and live in a temple as a priestess until Atem woke and I could look for him. I would decide later.

As Seto was Pharaoh, he was pressured to take a wife, so he could have an heir. It was tradition. Yet Seto couldn't do that-his heart still loved Kisara, who had died, and he doubted he could love again, like I could never stop loving my husband.

That issue was solved when Ishaq, the boy who I saved what seemed an age ago, was left orphaned because his mother died of an illness. The boy's father had died long ago-he had no family left. The boy was brought to me by my request. My heart hesitated at the idea of adopting him as my own son, because I had lost a child of my own-would it really be right to adopt him?

Seto solved my dilemma by shocking everyone and adopting the boy himself. Ishaq became the Prince of Egypt. Seto said he liked the lively spirit in Ishaq's eyes, and he could see that the little boy would one day grow up to be an intelligent man, who would know the sufferings of his people and try to fix it.

Since Ishaq was adopted as Prince of Egypt, there was no need for Seto to find a wife. He was quite content with the whole arrangement, and genuinely fond of his new son. I occasionally saw little Ishaq, and temporarily played as the female role-model in his life after his mother's death.

Mana, who still mourned Mahado's death, was apprenticed to another mage, though less powerful. Mana had become quieter since Atem and Bakura were sealed away. She was still cheerful, but not as she used to be. She now knew hardship, loss and suffering, and her heart would forever know it. However, she wouldn't let it hold her back from living life. She was becoming wise-she would make a powerful mage one day, perhaps as powerful as Mahado.

As time passed, I found more time on my hands to contemplate what happened to Atem, and to sort out myself. Mana often commented that I had become withdrawn, but not like I used to be in the past. A part of my heart was locked away, waiting to be unlocked by Atem. Maybe I was waiting for Atem in the future, when he awoke.

Well, that was the future, something I didn't have to think about at the moment. For now, I would just live each day as it came. My dearest hope would be to meet my husband in the future.

* * *

_Such darkness…where was I? This was like no dream I had before.__ Usually these days my dreams were memories of the past, when Atem was still…alive. I looked around. Maybe a god was coming to speak to me again, for this was not the place my Ka would speak to me._

_The darkness was not comfortable exactly, but nor did I feel scared of it. It was almost…warm, strangely._

_Walking a few steps, I heard clinking. Blinking, I looked down at my wrists, and saw an assortment of bangles on my wrist, along with Atem's wedding band. I never wore much jewellery these days, except for the two pieces of jewellery Atem gave me, since I was no longer queen and therefore did not need to wear jewellery excessively. Reaching up to my hair, I felt the crown of the Queen resting on my head. Why was I garbed in my former manner?_

_Someone began to walk towards me, the image becoming clearer as moments passed.__ The hair was the first thing I could make out. It was wild and messy, with three colours. Blonde, black and violet. A violet cape fluttered around this person's shoulders, and a golden diadem encircled his forehead. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes widened, and I took a step back, shocked._

_Slowly the person approached me, and stopped just less than a cubit away. We stared at each other, my pale aquamarine eyes caught in the gaze of crimson ones. Very achingly familiar crimson ones…_

_Atem spoke, his deep, sweeping voice just as familiar as his enrapturing eyes. "…Who are you?"_

_The hope that had been building in my heart crashed. This was a dream about Atem, but it was not going to develop into a memory. My mind had constructed a masochistic dream of the present-when Atem remembered nothing. Actually, he should be inside the Millennium Puzzle, not talking to me…_

_Atem drifted closer and I took a step back. My eyes averted from his, and I remained silent. Hoping I would wake soon, and at the same time savouring the image of him._

"_You are the first person I have encountered since I found myself here. Who are you?" Atem said, repeating his question. I looked at him with what was hopefully a blank expression._

"_You should not be here. You were destined to sleep for a while longer, A-"I swallowed the rest of his name and continued hastily, "A-ah, where did you come from?"_

"_I don't know. There is nothing I remember about myself," Atem replied. Sadness tinged his tone. "I don't even remember my own name. I just roam this darkness, wondering why I am here, and where this could possibly be."_

"_Dream state," I replied automatically, and mentally slapped myself when Atem gave me a curious, eager look._

"_Do you know this place? Maybe you could tell me a little about this place, and why I am here."_

"_No, just that I'__m sure I am dreaming right now. Maybe you wander through people's dreams," I offered quickly, and smiled nervously at him. Atem's eyes narrowed suddenly and he scrutinised me carefully. That made me even more flustered._

"_You are familiar, as if I have seen you before," he said suddenly. "And you said before that I was destined to sleep for awhile longer. How do you know that? It is as if we knew each other, at least as acquaintances."_

_Oh no, we didn't know each other__ just as acquaintances-I wanted to tell him that, so very badly, but I knew I couldn't. I shook my head instead. "You must be mistaken."_

_Atem shook his head firmly. "No, I am certain I know you from somewhere, and your nervousness and agitation suggest that maybe you do know me. How?"_

"…" _I found I couldn't lie to him. Couldn't deny that we knew each other. There was forcefulness in his eyes that demanded the honest truth, as well as tinges of loneliness and the slight expression of being lost. I started when he came closer. He stopped immediately._

"_I am a wanderer, most probably the spirit of someone dead, who doesn't know why he is here," Atem said. "Don't I deserve to know something about myself? Or was I sent here for punishment? To wander this darkness alone forever…" The lost quality in his voice did not sound like him. It was wrong._

"_No," I protested vehemently. "You did nothing to deserve a punishment of this sort. You were a courageous, brilliant man. This was not meant to be a punishment, you were not meant to wander this dark place…oh gods."_

_I paled, and backed away. Suddenly I turned and fled, running from Atem. I might give out more information that I shouldn't if I stayed longer. Love and duty were so painful sometimes. I promised Atem I would not put the Puzzle back together, promised not to utter his name ever again…hard promises to keep._

_I ran for what seemed like an age through the darkness, tears stinging my eyes, until I tripped over my own feet and fell…_

Gasping, I sat up in my bed. For several moments, I tried to compose myself, and sort my thoughts. I also tried to conjure up every last detail of my dream. It was certainly odd, but I doubted I would ever have that dream again. Thankfully. It was more merciful to remember Atem when we knew each other.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) these dreams kept recurring. Each time I met Atem in that place of darkness, and each time Atem would ask a few questions. Eventually it became some sort of game-Atem would try and wheedle information out of me with veiled questions in his words, and I would try and brush aside or avoid his questions. (Thank goodness nothing escaped through our mental link.) Many times he tried to approach me. At first I ran. After awhile, I couldn't. I ached too much for his presence. I even let him come close.

I ran again when he touched my cheek, and I leaned into him. He asked me one question, in such a gentle manner that I almost blurted the answer to it.

"_If I used to be alive in the mortal realm, were we…lovers?"_

The question stung. After that, I resolved to not sleeping, or sleeping very lightly, even if it meant I had to keep pinching myself to stay half-awake. Make-up came in handy again, to hide traces of sleepless nights.

I couldn't keep fighting sleep though, and eventually it took me. It was both a relief and a disappointment that I did not dream of Atem.

* * *

"_Milord Ra," I said in surprise, seeing him. I was relieved to find that the landscape was a misty one I recognised-the one I was normally in when I dreamed about the gods. It meant I would not dream of Atem._

"_Charis," Ra greeted. His eyes were sorrowful, and I questioned him on his expression immediately. Ra did not answer for awhile._

"_Charis, you haven'__t been sleeping, or at least not very well, have you?" Ra asked instead. I hesitated, and then nodded._

"_I have…dreams…" I told him, and proceeded to talk about each and every dream I had in the darkness with Atem, sparing no details. Ra listened gravely, and when I finished, he nodded._

"_I am__ aware of your dreams-they are not just dreams Charis. They are actually happening," he said. I stared in bewilderment._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Atem is really speaking to you, in those dreams," Ra explained. "His destiny is to sleep within the Millennium Puzzle until he is woken by the chosen one who will bear it. But your husband is a determined man-although he was willing to sacrifice his 'life' to save Egypt and the world, he has a strong will to live. Even without his memories, his spirit refuses to accept sleeping._

"_His spirit roved unnoticed in people's dreams-the darkness you met him in-searching for a way to stop himself from falling into the deep sleep he was meant to slip in. And then he found your spirit, within your dreams. You were familiar to him."_

"_How is that possible?" I questioned. "His memories were completely wiped when his spirit was trapped inside the Puzzle. He should not remember me at all."_

_Ra smiled slightly and it was a sad one. "He does not remember the time he spent with you. Your very presence though, he is familiar with. The connection between you two when you both lived was too strong to be forgotten, even when his memories were taken away. He knows you through his heart-a connection that is eternally soul-binding. A mere spell created by a mortal, even as powerful as Atem or by Mahado, could not make him forget that strange link."_

"_So he comes to me in my dreams, because I am familiar to him. Do you mean to also say that Atem uses me as a…anchor, to stop him falling asleep as he should?" I asked._

"_Not just an anchor, Charis. You are his reason for not sleeping, besides the unconscious wilful resistance against it. He is determined to try and remember his past, to find a reason why he wanders in the dark, and find the reason why you are so familiar to him, yet also a complete stranger."_

"_No," I whispered. "He can't. I want him to, but he can't. It's not time yet. He has a battle to fight in the future first, beside the one who will wake him. He has to wait longer before recovering his memories." I looked up at Ra pleadingly. "Please, is there a way for me to stop dreaming of him so he can finally sleep as he was supposed to? I don't think I can deny Atem answers for much longer…I am not strong enough…"_

"_To love someone is to have weakness. No matter how strong you want to be, you will still have a weakness for the person you love," Ra said in some amusement, but it faded. "I can't block your dreams. Atem will keep finding you and try to wheedle answers out of you. Your connection to his past makes it impossible for him to forget you in his heart."_

"_You can't…block it somehow? Block__ this familiarity?" I asked desperately. Ra looked taken aback, and then his mouth set in a grim line._

"_There is one thing I can do. It will be painful for you however."_

"_If it is the only option, I will do it. I must not interfere with Atem's duty," I whispered._

"_I can't block the connection between you two-it is too strong, even for me. I can however, block you from his memories."_

"_I don't understand," I said after a moment. "Isn't that the same as blocking our connection?" (Blocking our love-this was really starting to sound like a ballad.)_

"_No. To block you from his memories means to take you out of his original memories, and alter his memories so that you were never in his life. This is permanent. When he receives his memories back, he will have never met you, have no recollection of you whatsoever, because to him, you were never in his life to begin with." The proposal stung me badly. Yet I was still puzzled._

"_How does this stop the love we share, which you say is so strong that it can't be erased or blocked by human spells?"_

"_By altering his memories, I can muffle the connection enough that it will not bother him. Like locking the__ side-door to his feelings for you, and throwing away the key. He will never be able to feel his love for you, because it will become isolated and hidden in his mind."_

_I mentally looked over the information again, my heart growing heavier as I absorbed what Ra was saying. A dull throb began in my chest, but grew stronger and more painful with each passing moment. Like my heart was trying to beat around a knife stuck in it._

_Was this really the only way? __I didn't want to do this. Even if I was doomed to remain on the living plane, I wanted Atem to remember me when he received his memories, and remember that we loved each other._

_Maybe this was mercy for Atem though. Atem would probably be sent to the Afterlife after getting his memories back, since he was dead. His body certainly would be, though I winced at the thought. If he didn't remember me at all, he wouldn't feel sad or pained._

"_There is another thing you should know," Ra said to me gently, interrupting my thoughts. "To create this spell, I will need something from you. Specifically, your soul."_

"_P-pardon? Wouldn't that mean I would have to die? That is impossible since I am immortal," I said, stunned._

"_Your body is immortal, yes, and your soul is closely attached to the body. However, since I am a full blooded god, I can overrule your power and take your soul. Your body would still keep working. You would be forever in a trance-like sleep."_

"_This is…ludicrous. So there really is a way for me to 'die', in a sense," I contemplated. Then my eyes shot open. "If you were to have taken my soul when Atem was fighting against Bakura, could my Ka have gone to Atem?"_

_Ra chuckled sardonically. "Oh yes, he would have your Ka, but it wouldn't help. He would still be unable to summon it. If he tried in that circumstance he would have ended up with the same result you witnessed in his final battle. There would have been no point."_

"_So to make Atem forget me, I must give you my soul. Where would my soul go?" I asked curiously._

"_Your Ka would be given to Atem for him to keep, since your souls seem intertwined so closely. It would be the other form of his Egyptian god Ka. Your soul would still be intact, since you are the vessel of your Ka, not the summoner. Your soul would go to the Afterlife."_

_My breath got caught in my throat. "Will Atem also go…?"_

"_Yes. He will go to the Afterlife once his journey in the future ends. Shait has seen it."_

_I looked down, twisting my fingers together. My eyes stung with unshed tears. Gods, all I seemed to do lately was cry or pity myself._

_It was either give my soul up and let Atem forget everything about me-and there was a possible chance I would see him in the Afterlife. That option, or just let Atem keep haunting my dreams, and eventually tell him about our history together, about his memories._

_Atem would feel empty__ though, because it would not be him remembering, unless my telling would make his mind remember. It would be me telling him. He would also not complete his duty, but he would be with me. Selfish as I was, I wanted him to be with me. Just like he told me he wished he could remain with me._

_Love, duty, love, duty…sometimes I hated myself for having such strict morals. I swore, back at Lemnos, that I would keep my honour clean. That meant not shaming anyone else's either, and I had promised Atem that I would let him do his duty._

"_**I will not forget you. I can never forget you; you have become the most important person to me. Even if I forget your name, I will still love you. We will meet again when I regain my memories."**_

_I guess I would have to make Atem break his own promise. It was for his sake-maybe he would forgive me. No, he wouldn't even remember me. I wondered vaguely what he meant when he said we would meet again. Maybe he wanted me to meet him in the future, since I was immortal and could live to when he awoke from his sleep in the Millennium Puzzle._

_It seemed whatever plan he had before, would not be happening. I would be changing them, unwillingly._

"_What is your choice, Charis?" Ra asked. He had kept silent while I argued with myself, sensing I would need time to try and organise my thoughts. His eyes bore into mine, and I was sure he could see the answer in my broken expression. Tears began to leak from the corner of my eyes._

"_Please, let him…let him forget me. It's for the best."_

* * *

I left the palace as soon as I woke up from my dream-vision with Ra. I had no time to say farewell to Seto, Mana and Ishaq-Ra had only given me one night before my soul would be taken to the Afterlife. I wanted to hide my body in a place nobody would find for all eternity. There was no point in letting someone, least of all Seto, Mana or even somehow little Ishaq, find my body, because they would not remember who I was when morning came.

Ra had promised me that. It would create uproar if the former Queen of Egypt vanished. So Ra would block the memory of every person who I ever encountered, or who heard of me, so no one would kick up a fuss about me. I would be…forgotten, forever. It would be as if I had never existed in Egypt.

It's ironic really. I would share the same fate as Atem, for all eternity.

I should have been hurt by the thought. But I had no time to feel hurt, because I had to flee the palace fast. I travelled by horseback along the Nile, heading as far away from the palace as I could go, and hoped that it was far enough from civilisation for me not to be found, or be covered by desert sand before anyone could find me.

I never realised that dawn was approaching, not until I suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. Leaning on the neck of my horse, I urged it to go faster, despite the horse being tired. It did as I asked, as if sensing my urgency and desperation.

'Death', by which it meant eternal sleep for my body, struck me as the first rays of the rising sun highlighted my hair. Too weak to keep a firm grip on my galloping horse, I slipped off its back and fell into the Nile. The shimmering water embraced me like an old friend, and I sunk through its cool depths languorously. My consciousness slipped away from me just as slowly, though amazingly, my body still kept breathing evenly, even through the water flooding my chest.

And just as I was birthed in the water, so I 'died' in the water. The water was reclaiming its daughter.

* * *

Five millennia passed. Shock turned into grief, grief turned into sorrow. Sorrow became a part of me, like a scar on my soul. It was not unhealable, but it would always be there.

The Afterlife was similar to what I had become used to as a human, but better. There were no slaves or slave traders-everyone was free. People were mostly free to pursue what they wanted to in the Afterlife. Robbers, murderers, rapists, the like-there was none of that here. This was a world of no crime, though sometimes there was pain.

People could be good, but still not get along with another. Family feuds were still to be resolved, or family feuds broke out. Sons or daughters might be disowned, though at least in the Afterlife they could find a place for themselves in the world. There were concubines to royalty, though most did not mind because they lived a rich lifestyle. The Afterlife adapted to the needs of everyone in general, not every individual.

There were still rankings-the Pharaoh, Queen, sons and daughters of royalty, the nobles, and commoners. What people used to be beggars became commoners or higher. We weren't extremely wealthy, but content to go about our day to day lives. Yes, I became one of the common folk. It was a long stretch from being a queen, but I didn't mind. My life held a large measure of peace. That was mostly due to my son.

The baby who had died within me before it was born was back inside my womb when my soul was taken to the Afterlife. Soon after arriving in the Afterlife I settled in a small house in the same city Atem's predecessors and successors and their families stayed in. I couldn't bear moving from the same city I had lived in before, and admittedly I was scared of moving to another city when so much of my life had already changed. I was 'dead', I was pregnant, and I was unknown.

The people who lived near me were wary of me at first-I was a pale, pregnant, unmarried foreigner. All of those added up to one thing-scandal. I was the talk of the town for the next few moon cycles. The rumours that flew about ranged from me being the wife of a man whose soul was eaten by Ammit, to the daughter of a foreign noble who was bastardised for having an Egyptian lover.

They knew that the father of my son was Egyptian, by merely just looking at him. My son looked like Atem all over, from his mussed, spiky hair to the slight build and tanned skin. Atem's features were just softened on him. The only difference was that his eyes were the same colour as mine-pale aquamarine, almost grey actually.

My son, Naeem, was the reason why the sorrow in my heart was a mere scar, not a still bleeding wound. He stopped me from thinking too much about the painful past, what both Atem and I gave up for the sake of duty and protection. As soon as Naeem was born, he became the centre of my thoughts. That did not mean I forgot about Atem or my friends, but because they were of the past, I could no longer think of them at the forefront of my mind. I had to stay in the present and take care of Naeem, this wondrous child which came from Atem's and my love.

I couldn't help but feel in awe of Naeem. He was so small, so childish, and so innocent of pain. His smile was so carefree and sweet-I swore to myself, the day Naeem was born, that I would do everything I could to ensure Naeem's comfort and happiness. Seeing him smile like that was a continual reminder of that vow. Making Naeem happy was joy in itself, as well as happiness for him.

Strangely, after Naeem turned three summers old, he stopped aging, to put it simply. His personality and body stayed three summers old. I couldn't understand why at first, until Naeem began asking me questions about his father. It was something I dreaded ever since he was born.

I didn't think Naeem would understand the truth of why his father was not around. His father was in the future, fighting against the darkness he was destined to vanquish, but I never told him that. I wouldn't tell him until he was older, if he ever aged again. I also didn't tell Naeem that his father was a Pharaoh of Egypt-it would make him confused over his identity when he had been raised so long as a commoner. Instead I made sure Naeem knew that his father, who was much higher ranked than us, had not left us on purpose, and he did it to protect us, protect everyone in Egypt on the mortal plane.

"_He didn't want to. Why go?" Naeem asked. I could only smile wearily at his question._

"_Because he had to Naeem. It was his…responsibility. When you're older, you will understand."_

"_I want to understand now! I want to know why father is never here, why he makes mother sad!"_

The words struck a chord in my heart, and I hurriedly began to deny his words, when Naeem shook his head. With unusual graveness in his eyes for a child his age, Naeem had looked at me in the eye and spoke quietly.

"_Father not being here makes mother sad. Mother is waiting for father."_

"_I'm not Naeem. You are the only thing I think about now," I said gently._

"_Your heart thinks about him, and it makes you sad. You're waiting for father to come and kiss it better, just like you kiss my hurts away."_

The simplicity and yet depth of a child's view is startling. I found that out through Naeem. His words were shocking, and yet I found them very true. I longed for Atem to hold me in his arms again, for us to share our love together in quiet, tender moments. I had never realised until Naeem mentioned it though, that I had actually been waiting for something of the like to happen.

Sorrow always wants comfort though, even if comfort can never fully come. I should have known. Instead it took the simple childish view of Naeem to make me realise.

"_I want your father to be here. So we can all be together," I replied to Naeem's comment slowly. "But he can never come back. He has duties that won't let him." I smiled sadly. "So I can't wait for him."_

"_You said father was an good man, mother," Naeem said. "If he is, he'll come back and make us happy, make you happy. We'll wait for him together for now though." Naeem smiled then, a smile with the brilliance of the sun. "So mother not cry now. Smile?"_

I smiled for his benefit then, a watery one, but it was a smile nonetheless. It satisfied Naeem for the moment.

I never realised Naeem meant that by waiting for Atem with me, he would actually stop growing. Gods, I was ashamed of being the cause of his growth stop. But when I begged Naeem to keep growing, to do what he wanted, he merely replied he wanted to be with his mother. He wanted to see his mother smile. Thus grew his obsession with my smile and happiness. Unless he received a smile from me at least a few times a day, he would not be satisfied, and he would do everything he could to amuse me.

I think that was how I learnt to smile sincerely again after Atem's death. Naeem's joy was my happiness, and if my smiling made him happier than he already was, who was I to deny him? I was the one to spoil him as much as was decent.

Soon after that conversation, I decided to give him a bit of education on the family history I _could _give him without revealing why Atem wasn't with us, being his father. I brought Naeem to Greece-Lemnos more specifically. Lemnos was just as deserted as it had been in the mortal plane-those who used to live there, but went on into the Afterlife, refused to come back to the island full of bloody memories. The ones who didn't make it to the Afterlife were eaten by Ammit, or sent to the Underworld.

It was at Lemnos, that I told Naeem about who I used to be-a siren. I told him that sirens were rather dangerous creatures to men, which was why we were…disliked. Naeem could not believe anyone could dislike me-in fact, he got upset over that. I smiled and shushed him, glad I did not tell him the true degree of hatred sirens were viewed in millennia ago. Naeem was innocent, and still a child. His heart had never, and hopefully never would be tainted with the knowledge or experience of true hatred.

"_Do you know what honour is Naeem?"_

"_Um…" Naeem frowned, concentrating. "If you do nothing wrong, then it means you're honourable, and you are a good person!"_

"_Even thieves can be honourable too Naeem. They can honour a promise they make by keeping it if they wish-it really depends from person to person. Honour is defined by yourself. (That is something I slowly understood over time.) Do you keep your promises?"_

"_I will always try! No, I will! Right now, I promise to make mother happy, not sad!" Naeem said happily. I smiled at him._

"_You make me happy if you are happy yourself. Do you want to be kind to others, treat them nicely?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_You'll try not to hurt anyone on purpose?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then that is your honour now Naeem. Whatever you want to be, honour is what will create that image in your mind._

"_I want to be a good person mother. Is my honour making that?"_

_I laughed softly. "Yes."_

"_Mother? Why we talk about honour now though?" Naeem asked. Straightforward, just like Atem._

"_Because long ago, I did something very bad. Afterwards I came here, hoping to start over again. When I was a siren, I had different views about honour. After doing something bad, my ideas changed. I came here to carry them out."_

"_Mother could not do something bad. Mother is kind and beautiful-everyone likes her," Naeem said childishly._

I laughed gently at that. Naeem had no idea how long it took for rumours to die down, and for me to be trusted by the people in the city. It took even longer to make friends. The time was worth it though-the few friends I made were good friends.

"_Mother did do something bad. Not many people know what I did with my sisters. My sisters have different views from me, which is why you don't see them now. If I stayed with my sisters however," I smiled, "I wouldn't have had you, my dearest."_

_Naeem smiled happily at the endearment._

"_In fact," I continued, "The first person to know what I did, besides my sisters, is your father…this island is where I first met him."_

I did not tell Naeem anymore about his father after that, but Naeem did not question further. I think he sensed he would get more small answers from me gradually over time. He eventually gleaned enough information to vaguely know his father's personality and vague appearance. Even little bits of his childhood.

Naeem found out something quite interesting about himself during our time in Greece. Like me, Naeem could send and receive images and emotions to and from animals. It was fascinating, and Naeem liked his newly discovered ability very much. He had always been fond of animals.

When Naeem and I came back to Egypt, Naeem was more satisfied about knowing at least half his background.

During our simple stay at Lemnos, I never saw my sisters. Sometimes though, I could hear their voices in the wind. I responded one night, in the softest voice I could. I did not think anyone was listening, and even though I was breaking my vow, I had broken it accidentally several times a long time ago…it wouldn't matter anymore, so long as I did not use my voice to purposely 'hurt' people. My view on honour changed again overtime.

Naeem heard me that night-he was scared of being in a different country, and wanted to snuggle up to his mother. He heard me sing, but he did not fall for the siren's spell. I wasn't sure if it was because he was a toddler or because he had my blood in him. Instead of being dazed, or even (horrifyingly) 'in love', he begged me to sing a lullaby to him, just like how other children's mothers sang to them. He didn't understand why I always refused him beforehand.

I never refused him after finding out his immunity. I sung for him every night, quietly, so only he would hear. Naeem was smug at having secrets between his mother and him. We were so close…

I was so glad of it, to the point that sometimes if I think of our connection, tears spring to my eyes.

It was strange how I travelled with Naeem back to Greece, after being gone from it for a long while. Like a wheel slowly coming to a full revolution. I had been a siren searching for honour when I first started my journey of self-changing. Somehow, I had become mixed with other people's destinies, and my journey turned to one of love, duty and loss as well as honour.

Then, after the journey was done, I had gone back to Greece, carrying my son. I left Greece uncertain, guilty and naïve-I came back visiting as a wiser, possibly stronger person, who held a measure of peace in her existence.

Being close is how Naeem and I maintained happiness in our lives for five millennia. How Naeem found contentment and happiness, how I found peace.

* * *

Even if this is the end of the story (for those who are going to stop reading here), please leave a comment.

~Dreamer


	29. Find Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (that was obvious) and the beginning of this story was based on a story, _Sirena_, which I also don't own. Charis and Naeem are definitely mine though. XP

The lyrics in this chapter come from a translation of two Japanese songs by Utada Hikaru, _Passion_ and _Letters_. Parts of lyrics from both songs have been ripped out, and put together rather disjointedly. It's modified by me slightly to suit the purpose of this story. Very sorry to those who think what I put together was just weird, and sorry to the singer of those two songs-I meant no shame on her work.

* * *

"Pharaoh Atem had returned to us! May he have eternal peace!" the crowds chanted. People fell onto their knees by the rows, kneeling to show their respect to the royal entourage passing the streets.

Atem had come back. After so long, he finally completed his mission on the mortal plane, gained what he needed, and defeated Bakura using his Ka, and my Ka, together. Now he was in the Afterlife, ready for some rest after his adventures.

I was amongst the sea of people on the streets' edges, trying to glimpse Atem. Somehow, with a lot of rather rude pushing and squirming with Naeem in my arms, I managed to reach the front of the crowds. The best row to see Atem! Oh, _Pharaoh_ Atem. I was no longer personally acquainted with him, even if we used to be.

My heart however, would always be acquainted with his. My mind agreed, and would not drop its intimate habits.

"All hail Pharaoh Atem!" the crowd screamed. I fell to my knees in the same respectful bow as the rest of the people as the royal entourage-consisting of Pharaoh Akunumkanon, his kind looking Queen, his court, and Atem's court, including Mana as apprentice to Priest Mahado (some members I did not recognise, since they were older members of Akunumkanon's court)-passed by the section of street I was in.

At last, I spotted a glimpse of Atem. He was riding his white horse, Moswen. His shoulders were set majestically back, his hair moving slightly to a light breeze. His jagged blonde forelocks fell slightly over his sharp, tan facial features. His heavy, violet cape drifted about his shoulders, and his golden diadem gleamed on his brow. I felt admiration as well as agony over seeing him. He was so handsome, he looked almost completely unchanged-and yet he did not remember me, nor did he know he had a son.

I was surprised at the one thing I did not find familiar with Atem. There was a strange openness in his eyes, one that had never been there. It wasn't an openness of reading thoughts, more an openness to do with…friendship. He seemed more approachable then his stern self all those years ago. (Though he had been quite amicable to me when we first met. However, as I already thought up several times, I had been the one to save his life. He felt he might have owed me.)

Whatever had happened to Atem on the mortal plane, it had softened his exterior solitary, harsh aura.

"Mother, he might look like father!" Naeem whispered in my ear. I gently hushed him and told him not to say such things, even though it was true. Atem matched the vague picture Naeem had in his mind of his father. The hair was a large give away-for five millennia, to stop people recognising the hair, I had tied a head cloth over Naeem's hair. It had worked for many years, and it certainly worked now.

Atem seemed to sense my stare. He looked towards me, and I quickly tilted my head back to the ground. Oh gods, how rude I was not looking at the ground beforehand, but just gaping at him!

"I don't like this kneeling crouch mother. My legs feel funny," Naeem murmured.

"I don't really either Naeem. You're just not used to it dearest. It doesn't hurt as much when you're used to it," I replied softly, and took his hand blindly in mine. Naeem squeezed my fingers for some measure of comfort, and I squeezed back tenderly.

There was a disturbance in the entourage. I could hear it from the pattern of hoof beats-one set was becoming out of sync with the others. I could also feel the feelings of one horse-curiosity and familiarity. Why familiarity?

A shadow fell over me. I slowly looked up.

Atem's white horse stood over me, gazing at me curiously and resisting Atem's gentle attempts to steer him back on the right path. Moswen had ridden slightly left of his path. Slowly, Moswen lowered his head and blew past my ear. I kept still and calm-I was used to horses familiar with my presence doing that. Familiar being the key word. This horse should not be so familiar with me.

Moswen butted his head against my shoulder once, and an image transferred from his mind to mine. It stunned me.

"_Come on-you can ride with me," he said with a composed smile. I blinked but followed him, as he led me to a radiant white horse._

"_Wow-this one is yours?" I gasped softly, it was an attractive species. The horse sniffed me, and I kept perfectly still. It eyed me suspiciously, very intelligently, and then seemed to nod before butting my shoulder._

"_Well, I know this one doesn't bite," I smiled at Atem. My dread for riding decreased._

_Atem smiled and hoisted himself effortlessly onto the horse. I eyed his manoeuvre in confusion. Before I could try getting up myself, Atem swung me up by the arm, catching me a little awkwardly, but in seconds we were ready to go._

"_Hold on," he warned._

"_To what?" I asked in confusion, looking down._

_Maybe it was just my imagination again, but I thought he looked a bit uncomfortable._

"_To me," he said. At that precise moment, all the other horses began to gallop, and catching onto the other horses' excitement, Atem's charged to the front abruptly, almost matching pace with his father's. I grabbed onto the back of Atem's robes in shock. Atem held the reins, and shouted to me, "put your arms around my waist!"_

_I didn't hesitate, I was about to fall off. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. My loose hair whipped about in the wind from galloping so fast, and spread like a cloud behind me-in future, I would have to remind myself to braid it, so it was out of the way mostly._

"Mother?" Naeem asked in a tiny voice. I gripped his hand tighter and bowed my head soundlessly to the ground again.

"Who are you?" a deep, sensual voice slid over my ears. I nearly choked at hearing it. Atem, it was so long since I heard your voice…

"A loyal subject, even if I am foreign, my Pharaoh," I said in reply. My voice was slightly muffled from my face tilting to the ground. I was nervous-the entire crowd had gone silent, eager to hear what was going on.

"Every subject here has their own name. So, again, may I ask yours?"

"…Charis," I said softly. My heart was pounding, as I slowly raised my eyes to brazenly look at his. Screw the rules of etiquette, I wanted to see his eyes again, have some respite from the ache that was growing stronger in my heart. An ache I thought I had subdued long ago.

Dark cerise met pale aquamarine, and the world seemed to stop. A bubble wrapped around us, as we stared at each other.

…_**You've kept half your promise Atem. We meet again. Yet now you are so far away, even standing right in front of me…**_

Oh gods-that went down our mental link! I could feel it in the way it echoed at the back of my mind…how?!

Atem jerked slightly. If I hadn't been watching closely, I would have missed the minute, shocked twitch of his shoulders. "Have we met before?"

My breath caught in my throat; a mixture of nerves and panic. "…No sire, I don't think so." My eyes dropped to the ground again, breaking the personal bubble we were in. Both of us realised we were being stared at by the crowd.

Atem dipped his head politely. "It was nice meeting you then, Miss Charis. Gods watch over you."

"May fate give you peace for eternity," I said. Atem managed to lead his horse back into line with the procession. Moswen was reluctant, but obeyed this time. The procession kept going, though there were many curious stared being directed at Atem and myself.

As soon as the whole procession passed, I scooped up Naeem and vanished from the crowd at record speed, arriving at our home. Hurriedly I entered and locked the door, before setting down Naeem and leaning against the front door.

This must be what a bird with a broken wing felt like. Seeing the sky above them, yearning to go into the sky…

But never being able to, because of its broken wing. The temptation was torture, and could eventually drive the bird mad.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Naeem asked in concern.

"Yes Naeem, I'm fine. Just shocked," I said weakly. I worried him when two tears slid down my cheeks. I sank to the ground, and Naeem climbed into my lap, patting small hands over my cheeks in a comforting, helplessly worried gesture.

"Mother! Mother sad!"

"Yes, mother sad. But also happy. The ones she loves-" as friends, surrogate family (Atem's father), son and lover "-are all happy. So mother is sad only for herself, and startled, at something. She'll feel better soon," I said, and hugged Naeem. Naeem hugged back tightly.

We drew control over composure and comfort from each other, just sitting there peacefully for awhile.

* * *

I couldn't understand how Atem's horse Moswen could remember me. Maybe Ra forgot to block my image from the memories of animals? Or maybe he couldn't be bothered because he thought they were harmless?

It wasn't much of a problem, because I never encountered any other animals that had memories of me. It was a relief-I didn't want to be bombarded with images of the past. Besides, I had other things to occupy my mind with.

During the day, Naeem kept me busy with all manner of activity a three year old did-he had so much energy I wondered where it all came from. I could keep ranting joyously on and on about how much of a blessing Naeem was-he was everything I existed for. I loved him with a mother's love so much it was hard to comprehend.

During the night though, what kept me busy were my dreams. I began to have dreams of the past again, only these times they seemed different. When I dreamed of past times, they weren't very clear-my face was the vaguest, I became a mere shadowy figure as I watched detachedly. Mahado and Mana were clear figures in the memories I dreamed, yet I wasn't. Any interaction between Atem and I became misty and uncertain…as if it was possible it did not happen…

It was as if I was no longer looking at my own memories, but someone else's memories of what happened in the past. Except the person could not remember very well.

Eventually I thought up a theory that sounded unlikely, but plausible. What if…Atem was remembering his true memories through his dreams? And that I was watching his dreams through our suddenly open mental link?

It seemed like an invasion of privacy to me, but I could not control what I received from the mental link. I only ever received dreams though. Many of the dreams I was a prominent figure, even if I was a shadowy one. Atem could only _just_ remember my presence in his true memories.

I wondered…was it possible to overcome Ra's spell?

If it was, I wouldn't push it. If Atem was to recover his true memories, he could only do so on his own. It was either he would eventually, or he would never. Besides, what could I do to help him remember anyway? Nothing.

My dreams did not always consist of memories. Sometimes, I dreamed of an eagle with clever eyes-the eagle I summoned to put out the flames on the palace, long ago.

I dreamed that the eagle was flying into a golden mist that clouded these types of dreams. I followed that bird into that mist willingly.

That golden mist was warm-I could _feel_ it. It made me feel warm and complete inside. It reminded me of the warmth of the person I loved. That was why I followed the bird with no hesitation. I wanted to immerse myself completely in that warmth, even if it was only temporary warmth.

I kept following that bird…and eventually got lost in that glowing mist. I found it impossible to panic though, because of all the emotions pulsing around me. That mist transmitted emotions. The emotions I felt emitting from myself were sadness, regret, sorrow, contentment and joy-all what I felt as I went with day to day life raising Naeem. Affection emitted strongly from my own aura in the mist.

The mist didn't just conduct my feelings-it conducted another's feelings. I felt serenity, happiness, a touch of sorrow, and confusion from this other person. I had a suspicion that maybe the emotions that weren't mine, belonged to Atem. Following that bird, I might have accidentally stumbled into our mental link and into a halfway point between both Atem's and my mind and souls. It was a beautiful place-both subtle and yet honest, with a huge spectrum of emotions between us.

This was a place I could feel close to Atem. I woke up each morning after having that dream with dried tears on my face. I could never pinpoint what I was crying for. Was I crying because Atem wasn't with me in reality? Because of the emotions I was surrounded with in my dream? I didn't know.

That dream place was ethereal, not just because of the emotions, but because of the form I took there and my own actions. I was beautiful and graceful in it-something I could never truly be in reality. The clothing I wore wasn't even normal for royalty-as if to make a mockery of my link to water, the dress I wore seemed to be made of water, a kaleidoscope of ever-shifting blues and wave movement.

I could never be this beautiful or ethereal in reality. But I enjoyed being somewhat elegant in my dreams-someone that might have suited to marrying Atem, had I not married him.

Atem was in my dreams too, in a dream form like I was. His features were perfectly visibly to me, his eyes standing out the most. He wore his kingly attire in my dreams, except the colours had changed from violet and white to violet and gold. The colours of his true soul-a user of Shadow Magic, a dark power; yet at the same time having a good, golden soul.

We approached each other in this strange vision. Neither of us could see each other clearly-our vision, or at least mine, was dimmed. Yet we could feel each others presences and emotions-it was intimate and touching, the very idea left me breathless. Atem and I were free in this dream to do whatever we wanted-and since we desired each others presence, we were often just embracing, or standing side by side, sometimes with hands or arms linked. We sent warmth and comfort to each other, a sort of love hard expressed in reality.

Here, in these dreams where we could meet and hold each other…our souls touched.

* * *

_I faced a golden wall that looked solid and thick. However, there were thin, spidery cracks running through it, which undermined its impenetrable appearance.__ It was as if this strong wall had been battered against for a long while. I ran a finger along on crack, and jerked back when the it deepened._

_That had not been a good idea._

_I looked down at myself with a vague sense of detachment. I was in the water dress-so I was in one of those dreams again. Those dreams that touched with Atem's soul. I was glad I was going to 'meet' him again in this dream, but I wondered why there was an actual golden wall here. That had not happened before._

_Something like a wince ran through the near tangible lines of emotions which wrapped this dream. It hurt when the cracked deepened. I had hurt Atem. I instantly felt remorse, and the response for that was soothing comfort._

_The feeling of pain intensified from Atem. The crack in the wall ran deeper.__ I reached out a hand again, this time just hovering over the surface of the wall. Something tugged at my arm. I looked down, and saw Naeem was suddenly here, clinging to me. His eyes looked at me with a strange, expectant sort of wisdom._

"_We don't have to wait for him much longer mother," he said solemnly-it was the first time that the silence of these dreams had been broken. It was also rather shocking that Naeem firmly believed Atem was his father, though it wasn't hard to figure out._

_I opened my lips slightly, but instead of saying wo__rds, a small melody escaped me._

_Startled, I closed my lips tightly. However, the air was suddenly very still, as if in shock. Atem's shock. He had heard me. Naeem smiled encouragingly at me, and morbidly curious at the effect I was having on Atem, I parted my lips and sang again.__ The song that escaped me was not one I had sung before, but one that had lingered at the back of my mind for a long while._

_**If **__**we remember, that far far away  
The future is shining somewhere  
We can sleep forever  
Under the eternal blue sky**_

_**Before we met  
I was a child born unaware  
Sometimes, I have doubts about  
The things that started in the past  
I will never ever forget  
**__**When you made my wish  
**__**Come true with a mere tender action  
**__**Now i**__**t's the things we can't do  
That I long for so much**_

_**Walking on the warm sand  
T**__**owards the sea where sadness won't reach me  
As the sun rises, and a new day begins  
You are no longer here**_

_**This was how **__**we ended**_

_**Apart.**_

_Do you recognise my voice Atem? Recognise the person singing with such disgusting allure? Can you read the story behind that song? Does it make you long to remember your true memories? Because I was hoping it did. After all, you began to know me better after I first accidentally sung in front of you. You began to understand the part of me that was guilty. You then taught me how to forgive and move on properly._

_The thin cracks in the golden wall deepened, and pieces began to fall away and vanish into air. I gasped; instinctively clutching Naeem's shoulder and pulling him back. We watched in fascination as the wall fell to pieces faster, eventually exploding in a blast of blinding light._

_Tanned hands patted Naeem's head gently. Naeem smiled in delight and closed his eyes. The long fingers attached to the hand traced his features in what seemed like awe._

_After awhile, the hands disappeared from Naeem. Naeem, content, vanished from this dream._

_Those hands I glimpsed before brushed across my cheeks wonderingly, tracing my face a little more intimately than with Naeem. I could feel fingers gently sweeping over my fluttering eyelids, down my jaw, and (blush-worthily) tracing my lips with neat precision. A sharp inhale rewarded those wandering fingers. _

_I could make out the outline of the person touching me. Tears streamed down my face, yet I smiled._

"…_Charis…" a dark voice whispered in awe. I breathed out in heart relief at the sound of his voice and stepped forward; giving Atem a light hug-he could refuse me if he wanted. I hadn't expected him to crush me so tightly and fiercely within his arms, so much so that I could barely breathe. Yet his embrace still remained tender and sweet. Gentle yet somehow searing, fervent lips covered my own. I sighed into the kiss in bliss, wrapping arms around Atem and responding._

"_Atem. You kept your promise," I breathed, when we finally broke apart. I smiled tearfully._

"_I always do. Especially for you. There is so much we must speak about…" Atem murmured distractedly. He seemed more focused with trying to re-memorise all of my features with his fingers, over and over. I smiled for his benefit, letting trace over that, and then stepped back, brushing remaining tears from the corners of my eyes._

_There was no point in that action-I was nearly weeping in joy anyway._

"_Come find me then," I said to him merrily. "I'm waiting for you in the Afterlife-been waiting for a long while. When you find me, we can speak together. And you can meet your son."_

_The images around me began to fade away like illusions, until I was sinking into nothingness. Yet I never stopped smiling or crying in joy. I floated light as a playful bubble instead of falling into wakefulness._

* * *

I waited a very long time for you Atem. I was patient, now it's your turn.

Search the city-come find me. Find both your wife and son.

* * *

Owari-this story is truly finished. Please leave a comment, and thank you for reading.


End file.
